Seme Island
by Black Key
Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu? SiBum, HanChul, YunJae, OnKey & ZhouRy, Mpreg. Chap 19 YunJae Ver. Update.
1. Prolog

Title: Seme Island

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / ?

Rated: M.

Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

* * *

><p>Seme Island…<p>

Suatu pulau terpencil yang menyimpan banyak misteri didalamnya. Pulau ini dikuasai oleh lima namja tampan dan sangat tanguh tentunya. Kelima namja ini memang sudah diramalkan akan memiliki permainsuri yang juga seorang namja.

Hingga hari ini pun tiba. Sebuah perahu terdampar di pulau yang mereka kuasai ini. pemilik dari perahu itu tak lain adalah keluarga bangsawan terkenal kim. Dan yang ikut terdampar bersama perahu itu tak lain adalah lima bersaudara kim yang tentunya mereka semua namja namun berparas cantik.

"Yack….. Chiken holic….. Berhenti merampas makananku" teriak Zhoumi pada saudaranya Lee Jinki atau yang sering mereka pangil dengan nama Onew yang memang sangat menyukai bahkan mengilai semua makanan yang terbuat dari ayam.

"Aish…. Hyung….. Pelit sekali sih" kata Onew dengan kesal. Namun kekesalannya langsung sirna saat mendapatkan tatapan evil dari sang hyung.

"Kalian berdua ini apa tak bisa sehari saja tak adu mulut" kata Yunho yang merupakan namja tertua di antara mereka berlima. Yunho sibuk melerai pertengkaran kecil yang memang sering terjadi antara kedua adik terkecilnya itu yang memang hampir setiap pagi terjadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hangeng hyung kemana? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya" Tanya Siwon pada hyung dan dongsaeng-nya yang tengah sibuk adu lempar makanan dari piring mereka seperti anak kecil saja.

"Didapur lagi masak mungkin" kata Zhoumi asal yang langsung mendapat angukan kepala dari Onew.

"Sepertinya nggak deh… Soalnya aku nggak mencium wangi makanan selain yang ada dimeja makan ini" kata Siwon yang memang punya kekuatan lebih pada indera penciumannya.

"Kalau begitu aku nggak tahu. Aku kan bukan babysister-nya" kata Onew asal yang langsung di pandang tajam oleh Yunho. Onew menundukan kepalanya takut-takut mendapat amukan dari Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Mungkin Han hyung lagi jalan-jalan di hutan mencari mangsa" kata Zhoumi yang berfikir sedikit logis.

"Yah…. Mungkin saja Han sedang melihat keadaan sekitar. Bukankah menurut ramalan para calon istri kita itu akan segera muncul dalam waktu dekat ini" kata Yunho menambahkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal ramalan, apa kita benar-benar harus menjadikan mereka sebagi istri kita? Mereka itu kan namja juga sama seperti kita" Tanya Siwon dengan wajah santainya. Yah… Seme satu ini memang paling suka mengatasi semua masalah dengan santai.

"Yah…. Begitulah. Kaliankan tahu sendiri kalau sampai tahun depan kita nggak bisa memiliki keturunan yang lahir dari rahim mereka maka pulau beserta kekuatan yang kita miliki akan lenyap begitu saja tanpa jejak sama sekali" jelas Yunho.

"Jadi intinya nih….. Ketemu mereka terus hamilin?" Tanya Onew dengan polosnya. And well dia dapat jitakan keras dari Zhoumi. Onew meandang tajam hyung-nya itu. Namun Zhoumi segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke lain tempat.

"Kalau kamu memang merasa masih punya waktu untuk merayu mereka dulu ya silahkan. Tapi yang jelas kita nggak punya waktu lagi. Tahun depan itu hanya tinggal sepuluh bulan lagi" kata Yunho menjawab pertanyaan dongsaeng terkecilnya itu.

"Yah… Dan masa kehamilan sampai lahir yang normal itu Sembilan bulan. Jadi tandanya kita udah nggak punya waktu lagi" sambung Zhoumi yang kadang bisa bersikap dewasa namun dengan cepat akan menjadi kekanak-kanakan kalau sudah bertengkar dengan Onew.

"Dan nggak ada jalan lain selain kita menghamili mereka secara paksa. Mau nggak mau mereka harus sesegera mungkin mengandung anak kita" kata Siwon yang langsung mendapat angukan dari semua orang yang ada disana.

"Kita yang enak mereka yang akan menderita dong" celetuk Onew sambil tersenyum licik. Yunho mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaeng-nya yang satu itu.

"Apa ada yang mencariku?" Tanya seorang namja yang baru saja datang keruangan itu. ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang memang sudah biasa tempati seperti halnya yang lain.

"Ada, nih Siwon hyung nyariin Han hyung tadi" kata Onew sambil menunjuk Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya. Han yang mendengarnya pun langsung menatap dongsaeng yang tepat lahir setelah dirinya itu.

"Kenapa mencariku?" Tanya Hangeng santai sambil meraih sepotong makanan yang tersedia rapi diatas meja makan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hanya sekedar ingin tahu hyung pergi kemana saja" kata Siwon pada hyung keduanya itu.

"Oh… Aku tadi baru melihat para calon istri kita" kata Hangeng dengan santainya. Walaupun ia berbicara dengan santai, tetap saja kata-katanya tadi membuat hyung dan dongsaengnya yang mendengarkan jadi terkejut.

Onew yang tadi sedang asik memakan ayam kesukaannya jadi tersedak. Zhoumi yang sedang meminum air dari gelasnya langsung menyemburkan air itu kemuka Onew yang kebetulan dongsaengnya itu duduk tepat di hadapannya. *Poor Onew udah kesedak kesiram lagi* Siwon yang hendak memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya jadi batal akibatnya makanannya itu malah jatuh dan mengotori bajunya sendiri. Sedangkan Yunho yang tadi hendak beranjak dari posisi duduknya jadi terjatuh kelantai.

"SERIUS NIH…." Teriak Yunho, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Onew berbarengan kepada Hangeng membuat namja tampan itu jadi hampir tersedak dibuatnya.

"Aish…. Kalian ini apa nggak bisa kalau nggak buat kaget sih. Hampir aja ini makanan nyangkut di leher" kata Hangeng dengan kesalnya. Ia meletakkan makannya di piring lagi lalu meraih segelas air dan meminum isinya.

"Mian… Apa benar kata-katamu tadi?" Tanya Yunho yang sudah beranjak dari atas lantai. Ia kini sudah duduk rapi di kursinya lagi yang dihapit oleh Hangeng dan Siwon.

"Ne…. Aku sudah melihatnya. Mereka semua memang namja tapi harus ku akui mereka sangat cantik-cantik" kata Hangeng dengan santai menceritakan semua yang telah ia lihat lagi.

"Wah…. Aku harus segera melihat mereka dan menentukan pilihan namja mana yang akan menjadi umma dari anak-anakku kelak" kata Onew semangat.

"Terserah kalian saja….. Tapi jangan dekati namja cantik yang sedikit heboh diantara mereka berlima. Ada dua namja heboh disana dan aku menginginkan yang sedikit lebih terlihat dewasa" kata Hangeng sambil terus melahap makanannya.

"Aku menginginkan yang paling cantik dan paling dewasa di antara mereka semua" kata Yunho. Yah…. Yunho memang mempunyai kekuatan melihat dari jarak jauh. karena itu, begitu Hangeng mengatakan calon istri mereka tiba ia segera melihat dan memilih satu diantara empat karena satu diantara mereka sudah terlebih dahulu dipilih oleh Hangeng.

"Aku nggak mau namja yang polos apa lagi heboh karena itu aku memilih dia yang paling pendiam diantara yang lainnya. Karena namja seperti itu wangi tubuhnya sangat harum" kata Siwon yang sejak tadi mengunakan kekuatan penciumannya untuk mengenali wangi tubuh calon istrinya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau yang polos saja. Pasti tak akan repot membuatnya takhluk padaku" kata Zhoumi sambil mengaduk-aduk minuman digelasnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Lama-kelamaan air didalam gelas itu menampakkan sosok cantik calon istrinya.

"Aish…. Hyung semua curang. Masak kalian semua bisa memilih sedangkan aku nggak. Aku dapat si namja cerewet nan heboh ya. Tapi tak apalah yang penting ia cantik dan bisa memuaskanku" kata Onew yang kembali melahap ayam dalam piringnya. Keempat hyung-nya hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya heran. Sejak kapan dongsaeng terkecil mereka itu berubah menjadi manusia pervert.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu sudah mencampur seluruh air yang ada dipulau ini dengan mantra Onew?" Tanya Yunho pada dongsaeng terkecilnya itu.

"Tenang aja hyung, udah kok" kata Onew singkat karena ia masih asik dengan makanan dipiringnya.

"Bagus…. Kita harus mempersiapkan rahim mereka terlebih dahulu" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kalau semua sudah siap berarti kita tinggal menunggu mereka meminum air dari salah satu mata air yang ada di pulau ini. dengan begitu perlahan tapi pasti akan tumbuh rahim didalam tubuh mereka" kata Hangeng menamabhkan kata-kata hyungnya.

"Yah…. Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan sampai rahim itu siap untuk dibuahi?" Tanya Siwon pada yang lain.

"satu minggu" jawab Hangeng singkat.

"Oh… Waktu yang lama. Tapi aku akan bersabar sampai saatnya tiba. Hey…. Namja cantik bersiaplah honey….. kamu akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi. aku jadi nggak sabar untuk menyentuhmu dan menghirup wangi tubuhmu itu" kata Siwon dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan pada bibirnya. Kini entah kenapa Siwon yang tertular penyakit pervert Onew.

Kelimanya pun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka sibuk memikirkan cara-cara yang tepat untuk segera menjadikan namja-namja cantik itu menjadi milik mereka seutuhnya.

Dilain tempat….. tepatnya dipingir pantai. Lima namja dengan paras cantik sedang asik-asikan menurunkan barang bawaan mereka dari atas perahu. Mereka berlima berniat menjelajahi pulau yang baru saja mereka injak itu.

"Kibum apa semua sudah diturunkan?" Tanya Jaejoong namja cantik yang paling tua diantara yang lain.

"sepertinya udah hyung" jawab Kibum dengan santai. Sambil bersiap-siap membantu saudara-saudaranya.

"Key…. Heechul….. kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada dua dongsaengnya yang ternyata sedang sibuk adu mulut memperebutkan sebuah kerang yang mereka lihat secara bersama-sama saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di pulau itu.

"Nggak lagi ngapa-ngapai hyung" teriak Key dan Heechul berbarengan. Keduanya tak mau kalau hyung tertua mereka itu sampai tahu kalau mereka sedang memperebutkan sebuah barang. Kalau hyung mereka itu sampai tahu mungkin nasib mereka akan tamat sampai disini. Karena Jaejoong paling tak suka melihat dongsaengnya berkelahi apa lagi hanya disebabkan oleh suatu benda yang bisa dikatakan tidak berharga.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu bantu aku dan Kibum mendirikan tenda" teriak Jaejoong memanggil kedua dongsaengnya itu. Heechul dan Key pun dengan cepat berlari mendekati hyungnya lalu membantu mendirikan tenda untuk mereka menginap selama beberapa lama disana.

"Henry….. kamu dimana?" teriak Jaejoong lagi karena tak melihat keberadaan dongsaengnya yang paling kecil itu.

"Disini hyung…." Kata Henry pelan sambil keluar dari semak-semak.

"Kamu ngapain disana?" Tanya Kibum yang heran melihat dongsaengnya itu.

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja. Hyung disebelah sana ada sungai yang mengalir. Airnya jernih sekali" kata Henry dengan semangat menceritakan apa saja yang sudah ia lihat tadi.

"Benarkah….. Kalau gitu hyung juga mau kesana" kata Heechul semangat. Ia sudah bersiap-siap hendak pergi menuju ke tempat yang Henry maksud tadi.

"Ikut…." Teriak Key yang tak mau kalah ia sudah bernajak mebgejar Heechul.

"Nanti saja lihat-lihatnya. Yang lebih penting sekarang itu dirikan tenda dahulu" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu. Kibum tertawa pelan melihat tingkah hyung beserta dongsaengnya.

"Sudah semuanya cepat kerjakan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing" kata Jaejoong. Heechul dan key pun gagal melarikan diri dari tugas mereka. Keduannya kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan tampang cemberut.

"Oh ya Key…. Cepat buat makanan buat kita semua yah…" suruh Jaejoong pada Key. Bisanya dia sendirilah yang memasak untuk semuanya. namun, kali ini ia mau Key yang memasak sedangkan ia membantu yang lain mendirikan tenda dan mengumpulkan kayu bakar.

"Hyung….. aku mau ngambil air dulu yah" izin Key apa hyung-hyungnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiakan. Akhirnya Key bisa juga pergi ke tempat yang henry tadi katakana.

"Key… ikut…." Teriak Heechul semangat sambil berlari mengejar Key. Jaejoong dan Kibum hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja. Sebenarnya Heechul hanya mau melarikan diri dari tugas-tugas saja. Yah…. Kadang Key dan Heechul bisa sangat akrab. Namun mereka berdua juga sering bertengkar karena masalah-masalah sepele.

Kelima namja cantik itu sibuk mempersiapkan semua keperluan mereka selam dipulau itu. mereka yakin akan bersenang-senang selama disana. Padahal takdir berkata lain pada mereka nantinya.

Entah nantinya mereka akan bisa bertahan atau tidak. Tak ada yang tahu apa mereka bisa lolos dari rencana kelima namja tampan penguasa pulau itu. tak ada pula yang tahu apa mereka bisa selamat dan batal menjadi istri para namja tampan itu.

* * *

><p>Semua yang tahu cuman aku….<p>

Hahhahahhahah #ngakak gaje#

Mw tw crta slnjut.a?

RnR oke….

Nti dean bakal crtain satu persatu deh ni couple.

Seperti.a ni cerita bakal di buat 1 part aj tiap couple.a…..

Semua…. Mana RnR.a?


	2. Sibum Part 1

Title: Seme Island Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / ?

Rated: M.

Cast:

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

* * *

><p><p>

Author Pov

Sudah sepuluh hari kim bersaudara menghabiskan waktu mereka dipulau yang baru saja mereka temukan. Belum terjadi hal-hal aneh di antara mereka. Semua karena lima namja penguasa pulau itu memang belum melancarkan aksinya. Mereka cukup bersabar sampai detik ini.

"Hyung mulai beraksi sekarang?" Tanya Siwon pada Yunho yang memang berperan sebagai pemimpin disini. Semua gerak gerik mereka Yunho lah yang mengaturnya. Karena dialah yang paling tua maka dia pula yang akan menjadi panutan bagi dongsaeng-nya.

"Ya…. Kita bergerak sekarang" kata Yunho yang langsung pergi menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus. Kepergian Yunho langsung di susul oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang lain.

Siwon berhenti diatas sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Ia melirik pohon-pohon lainnya. Ya… disananya kedua dongsaeng dan kedua hyungnya sedang berada. Mereka berlima tengah mengamati lima namja cantik yang sedang bermain dengan gembira dibawah pohon tempat mereka kini berada.

Siwon melihat Yunho memberikan isyarat pada mereka semua. Isyarat itu berisikan perintah untuk menghipnotis pasangan masing-masing agar berjalan terpisah hinggal kelima namja itu tersesat dan tak bisa saling tolong menolong.

Siwon pun dengan cepat memberikan mantra sihir pada namja cantik yang ia inginkan menjadi istrinya kelak. Yah… namja cantik itu tak lain adalah Kibum anak ketiga dari keluarga kim yang sangat pendiam. Namja pendiam itu lah yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak namja cantik itu pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di pulau yang menjadi jajahan Siwon dan keempat saudaranya.

Dengan perlahan Kibum yang sudah di bawah sihir Siwon berjalan menjauh dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Ia tak sadar kemana kakinya terus melangkah. Ia kembali sadar saat sudah jauh dari saudara-saudaranya yang di bawa pergi oleh masing-masing pemimpin pulau itu.

Kibum Pov

Aku memandang sekitarku dengan pandangan yang sangat heran. Bagaimana tidak, tadi aku merasa sedang berada dipingir sungai yang tak jauh dari tendaku berdiri. Tapi sekarang aku malah tengah berdiri didalam hutan yang aku tak tahu dimana.

Tadi juga aku sedang asik bercanda bersama keempat saudara-saudaraku. Tapi sekarang semua pada kemana? Kenapa hanya aku saja yang ada disini. Yang lain hilang kemana. Kedua dongsaeng dan kedua hyungku dimana kalian?

"Jaejoong hyung…" teriakku memanggil nama hyung pertamaku itu. Berharap kalau yang ku sebut namanya tadi segera membalas teriakanku.

"Heechul hyung….." teriakku lagi berharap mereka ada yang mendengar suaraku lalu menjawab panggilanku itu. tapi tetap nihil, suasana tetap seperti tadi. Sunyi sepi.

"Key….." teriakku sambil mulai berjalan mencari keempat saudaraku.

"Henry…." Teriakku lagi. aku mulai panik karena tak menemukan sosok mereka. Kemana yang lainnya, kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah hutan seperti ini. hyung… aku takut….

"Hyung…. Dongsaeng….. Kalian semua dimana?" teriakku semakin panik bercampur takut. Bagaimana nggak, aku… Cuma sendirian didalam hutan yang nggak aku kenal. Bisa aja didalam hutan ini banyak binatang buasnya yang setiap saat bisa menyerangku lalu mencabik-cabik tubuhku dengan taring dan cakar-cakar mereka secara buas tanpa peri kemanusiaan.

Aku semakin merasa takut. Sebenarnya dimana aku saat ini, dan yang lain juga dimana? Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Kresek….. kresek….

Kulihat semak-semak tak jauh dariku bergerak-gerak.

Apa itu? jangan-jangan itu binatang buas. Aku takut, bagaimana ini? aku langsung mengambil sebilah kayu yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Ku gengam kayu itu dengan kuat. Aku berharap bisa bertahan dengan batuan kayu tadi. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mendekati semak-semak tadi. Aku semakin dekat dan jantungku pun berdetak semakin cepat karena rasa takut yang sangat besar.

Aku mengarahkan ujung kayu tadi ke semak yang masih bergerak-gerak itu sambil terus berjalan mendekat.

"Kya…." Teriakku histeris sambil terjatuh dan kayu di tangan ku terlepas begitu saja saat melihat teryata yang membuat semak belukar tadi bergerak itu adalah seekor ular yang mungkin sangat berbisa. Ular itu perlahan mendekatiku yang mulai ketakutan. Aku mundur dengan perlahan. Aku tak bisa berdiri lagi. kakiku terasa sakit, mungkin keseleo karena tadi aku terjatuh.

"Akh…." Erangku sakit saat merasakan kalau pergelangan kaki kananku tergigit. Entah kenapa pandangan mataku mulai buram. Mungkin bisa ular tadi mulai berkerja pada tubuhku. Perlahan pandanganku semakin pudar hingga aku tak sadarkan diri.

Author Pov

Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengawasi Kibum segera keluar dari persembunyiannya saat melihat Kibum yang sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat bisa ular yang mulai menjalar si dalam tubuhnya. Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu dengan senyum kemenangan karena ia tak perlu susah-susah mendapatkan calon istrinya itu.

Entah sudah berapa hari Kibum belum juga sadarkan diri dari pingsannya. Padahal semua bisa racun dari ular yang mengigitnya waktu itu sudah hilang semua berkat bantuan Siwon. Kibum juga tak mengetahui apa saja yang telah Siwon lakukan pada tubuh tak sadarnya selama ini. Yang jelas tidur lamanya itu memang ada hubungannya dengan sang pangeran Siwon.

Kibum Pov

Aku mengerang kecil sambil perlahan membuka mataku yang terasa silau akibat cahaya dari mentari pagi. Ku kerjap-kerjapkan mataku perlahan sampai bisa terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada. Aku sedikit bingung saat melihat kini aku berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat megah dan aku tertidur di atas sebuah ranjang yang cukup besar.

"Aku dimana?" gumamku pelan. Setahuku, aku waktu itu berada di dalam hutan dan waktu itu aku juga sedang ketakutan karena seekor ular. Dan bukannya ular itu sudah mengigitku, tapi kenapa sekarang aku masih hidup. Pikirku heran.

"Akh…" erangku pelan saat measa sakit di tubuhku terutama di bagian bawah tubuhku saat aku berusaha untuk duduk. Kenapa sakit sekali rasanya. Kenapa bisa sakit sekali sih.

Aku tercengang melihat tubuhku tanpa pakaian sehelai pun. Hanya selembar selimut tebal saja yang membungkus tubuh mulusku yang kini penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah seperti kissmark. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kanapa aku bisa seperti sekarang? Tunggu, kissmark? Dengan cepat dan panic ku periksa seluruh tubuhku. Banyak sekali….

"Sudah bangun?" terdengar sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku memandangi seorang namja yang menurutku sangat tampan sedang duduk santai di sofa yang tepat menghadap kearah ranjang tempatku sekarang. Namja itu hanya menggunakan kimono tidur saja. Siapa dia? Kanapa dia bisa disana? Bukankan tadi dirungan ini hanya ada aku saja.

"Kamu siapa? Dan sejak kapan kamu berada disana? Bukankah tadi tak ada seorang pun disana?" tanyaku takut-takut. Siapa sebenarnya namja tampan itu? kenapa ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan seperti itu?

Namja itu perlahan mendekatiku yang ada di atas tempat tidur membuatku semakin takut. Ia naik keatas tempat tidur lalu menindihku. Aku jadi sangat takut karena ulahnya itu. Apa-apaan namja satu ini.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan. Sebenarnya kamu siapa?" tanyaku dengan nada tak suka. Namja ini mengehembuskan nafasnya di dekatku tepat di leherku membuatku bergidik. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuhku. Wajahnya yang tepat berada dileherku membuatku sangat risih. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya dari atas tubuhku dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi ternyata percuma saja, tenaganya lebih besar dari tenagaku.

"HEI… LEPASKAN… APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN. KAMU SIAPA SIH, JANGAN BERBUAT YANG TIDAK SENONOH TERHADAPKU" kataku sambil terus berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Dia seperti maniak saja.

"Honey… Diamlah dan nikmati saja" katanya. Apa dia bilang? Honey… Hei apa kamu buta. Aku ini namja, bahkan dadaku saja rata.

"YACK… APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, LEPASKAN" aku mencoba berontak dangan sia-sia. Namja yang ada di atas tubuhku ini semakin mengila saja. Dia menciumi setiap inci tubuhku dan tangannya bergerilya di bagian tubuhku yang lain. Membuatku sedikit mendesah akibat rangsangan-rangsangan yang ia berikan.

Author Pov

Siwon mengecup bahu Kibum dan meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah disana bersama bercak-bercak merah lainnya yang sejak kemarin ia buat seindah mungikn di tubuh mulus Kibum. Ia menciumi setiap inci tubuh Kibum mulai dari leher, bahu hingga kedada Kibum. Siwon menjilati nipple Kibum yang mulai mengeng akibat rangsangan yang ia berikan.

"HENTIKAN…" pinta Kibum disela-sela desahan tertahannya. Ia berusaha menagkis tangan Siwon yang mulai meraba paha bagian dalamnya dengan sangat lembut. Tapi usahanya itu sia-sia, Siwon sudah mengengam miliknya dan tengah mengocoknya pelan. Kibum mendesah semakin keras saat Siwon melakukan semua itu.

"Aku…. Mohon… hentikan…. Ahhh…. Hhhhaaaa…" desah Kibum tapi Siwon tetap mengerjainya dengan pijatan lembut pada milik Kibum. Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum dengan sangat bernafsu. Ia menjelajahi leher Kibum lagi. Meninggalkan jejak merah baru yang sangat banyak dileher dan dada Kibum, mengantikan jejak-jejak merah lainnya.

"Layani aku lagi dan jangan membantah. Kamu itu istriku jadi jangan melawan" bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum. Kibum mebelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata Siwon itu. Sejak kapan ia menjadi istri dari namja tak tahu diri ini, pikir Kibum. Dan lagi dia itu namja bukan yeoja yang bisa di jadikan seorang istri.

"Aku bukan istrimu. Aku ini namja jadi mana mungkin aku menjadi ahhh….. istrimu…. Ahh….." kata Kibum terputus-putus saat Siwon meremas miliknya dengan sangat keras.

"Kamu itu istriku, karena saat ini kamu sedang mengandung anakku" kata Siwon di telinga Kibum. Kibum kaget mendengarkan kata-kata Siwon itu. Mana mungkin ia yang seorang namja bisa hamil. Hey… itu mustahil tahu.

"Kamu… pikir…akkhhhh…. Aku percaya….. hhuuuuhhh… hhhaaa… aku i-ini namja tahu… arggghhhhhhh" erang Kibum panjang saat ia menyemburkan cairan putih kental dari miliknya di tangan Siwon.

"Kamu tak percaya tak apa, yang jelas saat ini kamu memang tengah mengandung anakku. Usia kandunganmu baru memasuki tiga minggu" kata Siwon menjelaskan. Ia kembali menciumi dada Kibum.

"Aku tak tahan, kita lakukan sekarang saja. Aku janji tak akan bermain kasar, aku juga tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada anakku. Kita bermain dengan santai saja" kata Siwon lalu ia segera membuka kimononya. Dan kini tertampanglah milik Siwon yang ukurannya lebih besar dari punya Kibum itu. Kibum menutup matanya rapat-rapat ia tak mau melihat tubuh polos Siwon. Apa lagi bila harus menatap milik Siwon yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

"A-apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" Kibum membuka matanya kaget, Kibum menatap Siwon takut-takut saat Siwon sudah memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang Kibum yang memang sudah sering ia masuki Siwon. Kibum membulatkan matanya saat melihat Siwon mulai memaksakan miliknya yang besar dan panjang itu masuk menerobos lubang sempitnya. Kibum mulai panic.

"Tolong jangan" kata Kibum lagi sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Miminta Siwon segera menghentikan semua kegiatan gila ini.

" Aku hanya meminta jatahku saja. Layani aku oke" bisik Siwon lalu mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuh Kibum. Kibum yang mendengar kata-kata Siwon jadi shock sesaat.

"Arrggghhhh… sakit hiks… hiks…." Kibum berteriak keras saat merasakan sebuah benda keras dan tumpul mencoba memasuki dirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti benda tumpul itu akhirnya tertanam dengan sempurna didalam lubang Kibum. Kibum terisak menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Sedangkan Siwon mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur membuat Juniornya keluar masuk dalam lubang Kibum.

"Ssstttt…. Sudah honey jangan menangis lagi. Aku tahu awalnya memang sakit, tapi nanti juga kamu akan terbiasa. Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya? Tapi lubangmu ini tetap saja sempit ya" kata Siwon sambil terus mengerakan tubuhnya keluar masuk tubuh Kibum. Kibum masih terisak.

"Keluarkan… hiks… aku mohon keluarkan hiks… hiks… Arrgghhh" pinta Kibum dengan wajah memelasnya. Tapi Siwon tak menghiraukan semua itu. ia tetap mengerakan tubuhnya. Siwon mengecup kilat bibir Kibum.

"Nanti aku akan mengeluarkannya kalau aku sudah puas merasakan tubuhmu oke. Aku janji hanya satu ronde saja" kata Siwon masih terus mengerakan tubuhnya. Siwon mengecupi leher dan dada Kibum terus menerus bahkan tangannya kembali bermain di selangkangan Kibum. Ia berharap rangsangan-rangsangan yang ia beriakn pada Kibum bisa sedikit mengurangi kesakitan Kibum.

Dan benar saja, tak lama Kibum mulai mendesah. Teriakan kesakitannya kini sudah berganti dengan erangan-erangan kenikmatan. Kibum meremas rambut Siwon saat Siwon mengigit kecil nipplenya yang sudah mengeras.

"Ahhh… hah… huhh" desahan Kibum membuat Siwon semakin terangsang. Dengan tempo gerakan tetap Siwon mengerakan tubuhnya. Hingga membuat miliknya keluar masuk dalam lubang Kibum secara teratur. Kibum telah terbuai dalam permain oanas itu, ia sudah tak mengingat penolakkan yang ia berikan tadi pada Siwon.

"Aku tak tahan…" kata Kibum saat ia merasakan akan mencapai klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Keluarkan saja" kata Siwon pelan di telingan Kibum.

"Arrrggghhh.." dan Kibum pun mengerang keras saat mencapai klimaks keduanya. Tubuh Kibum sudah sangat lemah tapi Siwon tetap saja mengerakkan tubuhnya.

Siwon semakin cepat bergerak saat ia merasakan akan mencapai klimaks. Siwon mengerang keras dan membenamkan miliknya semakin dalam saat miliknya menyemburkan cairan putih kental kedalam tubuh Kibum. Kibum memejamkan matanya saat merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi dirinya.

Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Kibum lalu mengecup bibir Kibum sesaat. Siwon beranjak dari atas tubuh Kibum dan duduk di samping tubuh Kibum yang masih lemah. Di belainya wajah Kibum pelan.

"ternyata melakukannya saat kamu sadar lebih nikmat dari pada saat kamu tak sadarkan diri ya" kata Siwon masih mengelus-elus rambut Kibum dan terkadang ia mengecup kening dan punggung tangan Kibum.

"Tidurlah dulu, setelah bangun cepat mandi dan makan. Aku akan menaruh makan di atas meja" kata Siwon yang lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sepeninggalan Siwon, Kibum mulai menitikan air matanya. Ia meratapi nasib sialnya yang sudah di tiduri seorang namja. Menurtnya kini dirinya sudah kotor akibat semua sentuhan namja yang tak ia kenal tadi. Lelah menangis, Kibum pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Siang hari Kibum mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sakit semua akibat permainan tadi. Di pandanginya selangkangannya sendiri yang penuh dengan cairan putih kental yang sudah mengering. Kibum lalu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Kibum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Ia segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mulai merendam dirinya didalam bath tub. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi. Kejadian dimana namja itu mengatakan kalau dirinya kini tengah mengandung. Entah dorongan dari mana yang membuatnya kini menyentuh perutnya yang masih Nampak rata.

"Benarkah apa yang dia katakan. Kalau ia, bagaimana bisa. Akukan namja, mana mungkin seorang namja itu hamil karena di tiduri oleh namja lain" kata Kibum berfikir realistis. Ia masih tak percaya dengan semua kata-kata Siwon tadi.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya Kibum pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengunakan kimono saja. Ia kaget saat mendapati Siwon tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil tersenyum kearah Kibum. Kibum diam di tempat, ia takut kalau Siwon akan menlakukan hal tadi pagi itu lagi padanya.

"Kemarilah jangan takut" Siwon menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk segera duduk di sana. Tapi Kibum masih saja diam, ia masih bergelut dalam perasaan takutnya. Ia takut Siwon kembali menidurinya seperti pagi tadi.

"Jangan takut bummie, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. aku akan menunggu sampai anak kita lahir baru aku akan menyentuhmu lagi" kata Siwon sambil membaca pikiran Kibum. Kibum tercengan saat tahu Siwon mengetahui segala yang ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa…"

"Aku membaca pikiranmu" potong Siwon. Kibum jadi tambah takut karenannya.

"Aish… sudah jangan takut bummie. Aku nggak mungkin menyakiti umma dari anakku sendiri" kata Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum. Kibum terus berjalan mundur kebelakan saat Siwon mencoba menyentuhnya.

Siwon tertawa kecil saat melihat Kibum yang ketakutan dan menghindari sentuhannya. Tapi bukan Siwon namanya bila ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia menyentuk Kibum dan memeluknya lalu membawa Kibum menuju ranjang mereka. Siwon mendudukan Kibum disampingnya. Kibum yang ketakutan hanya bisa diam dan pastrah saja. Ia tak mau namja didepannya kini murka dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan.

"Makanlah…" Siwon memberikan sepiring makanan kepada Kibum. Kibum meraih makanan itu, tapi dia hanya diam saja tak kunjung memakan makanan tadi.

"Ayo makan, kamu sudah tak makan selama hampir tiga minggu karena kamu pingsan selama itu. dan aku lah yang mentransferkan energy padamu makanya sampai sekarang kamu masih hidup" kata Siwon. Tapi lagi-lagi Kibum masih diam tak merespon sedikit pun. Pikirannya kalut… ia masih belum bisa percaya seratus persen pada kata-kata Siwon.

"Bummie makan ya, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa sama anak kita" Siwon mengelus-elus rambut Kibum lalu turun pada perutnya yang masih tampak rata. Kibum mulai terpesona dengan kelembuat Siwon. Dengan perlahan Kibum pun mulai melahap makanan yang tadi di berikan Kibum.

"Nah gitu dong. Akhirnya umma mau makan juga ya baby" kata Siwon sambil mengelus-elus perut Kibum yang masih rata dengan tangan kanannya membuat Kibum terdiam meneriam perlaukan seperti tadi.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo makan lagi yang banyak biar baby kita sehat" kata Siwon saat Kibum menghentikan makannya.

"Ah.. ne" Kibum kembali melahap makanannya dengan perlahan hingga tak bersisa.

"Ehem… boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Kibum saat dia telah menghabiskan makanan yang tadi di berikan Siwon.

"Mau Tanya apa?" Tanya balik Siwon.

"Kamu siapa, dan kenapa kamu bilang aku ini istri dan umma dari anak kamu?" Tanya Kibum dengan tatapan heran pada Siwon. Rasa takutnya sudah berkurang saat ini, makanya sekarang ia berani bertanya pada Siwon.

"Nama ku Choi Siwon. Pangeran ketiga yang menguasai pulau ini. dan kamu itu namja yang sudah di takdirkan akan menjadi istri serta umma dari anakku kelak. Dan kini mau memang benar-benar tengah hamil anakku" kata Siwon menjelaskan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku hamil, aku ini kan namja sama sepertimu. Dan namja itu tak bisa mengandung" kata Kibum pada Siwon.

"Ya kamu memang namja tapi kamu sudah meminum air yang bersumber dari mata air pulau ini. kamu tahu, seluruh mata air di pulau ini sudah di beri mantra. Dan bila kamu dan keempat saudaramu itu meminumnya, maka dalam waktu seminggu didalam tubuh kalian akan tumbuh rahim layaknya seorang yeoja" jelas Siwon. Kibum tertegu mendengar penjelasan Siwon tadi. Ia tak percaya kalau kini didalam dirinya sudah tumbuh kehidupan baru.

"Kalau kamu tak percaya tak apa, nanti juga kamu akan segera mempercayainya kalau usia kandunganmu sudah semakin lama dan perutmu akan Nampak membesar" kata Siwon lembut pada Kibum.

"Kamu sudah makan kan, lebih baik kamu sekarang kembali beristirahat. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan anak kita" kata Siwon lalu mengecup kening Kibum dan beranjak pergi.

"Eh, tunggu…" panggil Kibum mencegah kepergian Siwon.

"Panggil aku wonnie oke" kata Siwon sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah Kibum. Kibum jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ba-baiklah, Wo-wonnie" kata Kibum akhirnya.

"Nah bagus, lalu apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Hyung dan dongsaengku, dimana mereka?" Tanya Kibum yang teringat pada keempat saudaranya itu.

"Mereka aman bersama suami mereka masing-masing" kata Siwon singkat.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"nNanti juga kamu akan segera mengetahuinya" kata Siwon lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kibum sendirian didalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Kibum masih terdiam mencerna kata-kata Siwon.

"Apa maksudnya tadi. Suami? Apa lagi ini" kata Kibum frustasi. Akhirnya ia pun berhenti memikirkan semuannya.

Kibum membelai perutnya yang masih rata. 'benarkah didalam sini ada nyawa baru? Kalau ia bagaimana ini…' kata Kibum dalam hati.

"Hei.. baby, kamu ada didalam sana? Kalau benar, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan baby? Kamu lagi tidurkah?" kata Kibum sambil terkiki pelan karena tingkahnya sendiri. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa melakukan semua itu.

Kibum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Tangannya masih tetap meraba pelan perut datarnya. Merasakan kehidupan baru didalamnya yang masih sedikit tak ia yakini keberadaannya itu. Kibum terus bengelus-elus perutnya itu sampai ia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya lagi.

* * *

><p><p>

TBC ke next couple… ketemu ma sibum kalau couple yang lain udah d ceriatin oke….

Replay Riview

Minnie Chagiy4: Mian update.a lama. Al.a aku hiatus buat ff chap. Jd kmrn" q Cuma buat ff 1 / 2 short aja. Walau pun awal.a d paksa pastu ujung".a juga para uke mau.

Superol: yups… setiap chap ad NC21.a (q ini author grup NC jd jgn aneh kl semua ff buatan q NC21 sma). Couple pertama sibum dulu. Yunjae ma Onew.a lht aja nti.

Pipit-SungminniELFishy: semua uke jg minum air itu, ga Cuma Heechul n Key aja.

: mereka menahan diri ga mw buru". Limun.a d chap ini udh ada kan.

Kanna Ayasaki: mianhae yg pertama sibum bukan zhoury.

Thazt: mianhae update lama. Chap pertama sibum. Yunjae seperti.a bkl belakangan al.a kkan dy yg paling tua.

aki-taka 'rei-chan: mereka emg udh pada pervert. Apa lagi yunpa #lirik" yunpa d hajar jaema

bluEviLF15: rencana.a kyumin mw aku masukin d season 2 aja yg jdl.a nti Uke island.

Chacha Heenim: Heechul n Key kembar siam tuh. Sama" cerewet.a minta ampun.

Arisa Adachi: kyumin ntid Uke Island.

Nic'KissTripleCassiELFShawol: saeng sayang…. #hug.. hug nae dongsaeng# ia d share tp update.a nyantai. U tw lah alasan.a

Kim Cherry: mian lama update.a… ini ff fantasi pertama aku. Tapi yadong bgt ya…. Ia bkl d crtain 1". Tw lah cra penulisan ff q pasti d crtain satu" couple.a

animegirl-chan: ama….. u d sini author jg / Cuma reader aj? Mian update lama.


	3. ZhouRy Part 1

Title: Seme Island Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / ?

Rated: T (M.a next Chap ya…)

Cast:

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

Perburuan telah dimulai, satu diantara lima bersaudara Kim sudah berhasil dibawa pergi oleh salah seorang putra penguasa Seme Island. Kim Kibum, terlah berhasil dibawa Siwon ke dalam istana mereka dan dijadikan permainsurinya tanpa namja cantik itu ketahui tentunya.

Kini tinggallah empat keturunan keluarga Kim yang masih tersisa. Keempatnya masih terpisah dan tak tahu mereka tengah berada di pulau bagian mana. Mereka berempat masih dalam pengawasan para seme mereka yang sejak tadi sudah menanti dengan tak sabar ingin menjadikan mereka sebagai istri dan umma dari calon anak-anak mereka kelak.

* * *

><p><em>Zhoumi Pov…<em>

Saat ini aku beserta keempat saudaraku tengah berkumpul diruangan khusus untuk kami yang ada dalam istana besar kami tentunya. Kami sedang membicarakan penculikan yang akan kami lakukan hari ini. kami akan menculik para uke-uke cantik yang tengah terdampar dipulau kami ini.

Hari ini tepat seminggu para uke-uke itu mendaratkan kapal mereka dipulau kami. Dan tepat seminggu pula tumbuh susunan dalam tubuh yang baru dalam tubuh mereka. Kini walau pun mereka berlima seorang namja tapi mereka memiliki rahim yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk mengandung darah daging dan penerus kami berlima.

"Hyung, mulai beraksi sekarang?" Tanya Siwon hyung pada Yunho hyung. Siwon hyung adalah kakak ku yang lahir tepat setahun sebelum aku sedangkan Yunho hyung adalah hyung tertua disini, perbedaan usia kami hanya terpaut tiga tahun.

"Ya… Kita berangkat sekarang" kata Yunho hyung yang lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini disusul Hangeng dan Siwon hyung lalu aku dan kemudian disusul oleh dongsaeng-ku Onew.

Kami berlima pergi meghilang bersama angin menuju ketempat dimana para calon istri kami berada. Aku dan keempat saudaraku singgah diatas dahan-dahan pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Dan dibawah pohon sana, lima namja cantik tengah bermain asik dipingir sungai tanpa merasa kalau ada bahaya besar yang sedang mengintai mereka.

Aku melirik ketiga hyung dan dongsaengku, mereka ternyata sedang asik memandangi namja yang sebelumnya sudah mereka tandai. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangan mereka, dan disanalah namja cantik yang aku pilih. Ia tengah bercengkrama dengan sangat riang bersama dengan keempat hyungnya. Dia tak menyadari keberadaanku dan juga hyung serta dongsaengku yang sejak tadi menatap mereka dari atas sini.

Aku terus menatap namja cantikku yang ku ketahui bernama Henry itu. Ia merupakan anak terakhir dari keluarga bangsawan Kim. Namun dia adalah anak dari istri kedua karena itu nama marganya bukan Kim melainkan Lau seperti nama marga ibunya. Walau pun ia anak dari istri kedua, keempat hyungnya sangat mencintai dan memanjakannya. Mereka berlima sangat akrab karena mereka berlima merupakan saudara seayah.

Aku berhenti menatap namja cantikku itu, kini aku tengah fokus menatap Yunho hyung yang tengah memberikan itruksi kepada kami berempat para dongsaengnya. Kami saling berbicara melalui tetepati hingga tak akan ada orang yang akan mengetahui pembicaraan kami kecuali kami sendiri.

Yunho hyung menyuruh kami berempat untuk segera menghipnotis para calon istri kami masing-masing dan membawanya pergi berpencar agar nanti mereka tak akan pernah bisa saling tolong menolong. Setelah mengatakan semua perintahnya Yunho hyung pun mulai memberikan mantra sihir pada pasangan pilihnya yang langsung diikuti oleh kedua hyungku yang lain.

Karena tak mau kalah gerak aku pun segera mengeluarkan mantara sihirku yang ku berikan pada Henry. Begitu juga dengan onew yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Tak lama mantra sihirku mulai mempengaruhi akal sehat Henry. Ia mulai berjalan memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi dengan tak sadarkan diri, ia ada dalam pengaruh sihirku tentunya.

Aku membawanya pergi menjauh dari keempat hyungnya agar nanti tak aka nada orang yang bisa menolongnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir memangnya siapa yang akan menolongnya? Keempat hyungnya itu? kalau mereka bisa. Aku yakin mereka tak akan bisa lepas begitu saja dari gengaman saudara-saudaraku.

Ku rasa aku sudah cukup jauh membawanya masuk kedalam hutan yang sedikit gelap karena rimbunya batang pepohonan yang tumbuh subur dan menjulang tinggi. Hingga membuat dahan-dahan mereka yang sangat lebat itu menghalangi jalan masuknya cahaya matahari.

Aku menghilangkan efek dari sihirku pada tubuh dan pikiran Henry. Saat terlepas dari pengaruh sihirku ia langsung tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan begitu saja di rimbunan dedaunan kering. Aku membiarkannya tetap seperti itu. Aku masih cukup sadar menunggunya sampai ia terbangun. Tak seperti Siwon hyung yang sudah membawa calon istrinya yang ku ketahui bernama Kibum itu ke istana kami. Padahal namja cantiknya itu tengah pingsan kerena bisa ular yang mulai menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Dan aku mengetahui dengan sangat yakin apa yang akan ia lakukan pada calon istrinya itu. Pasti ia akan langsung menandai dan menikahi namja cantik itu walau pun ia masih tak sadarkan diri.

Aku masih diam berdiri di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi sambil manatap tajam ke bawah sana. Menatap tajam namja cantikku yang tak kunjung sadar. Namun aku mulai tersenyum simpul saat melihat gerakan-gerakan pelan dari tangannya. Sepertinya ia kan segera bangun.

_Henry Pov…_

Aku sedikit kaget saat mengetahui kalau ternyata aku tengah tertidur ditengah hutan seperti saat ini. Aku benar-benar tak mengingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai ada disini.

"Ugh.." erangku pelan sambil memegangi kepalaku yang sedikit pusing. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Ku teliti sekelilingku.

Kini aku tengah berada dipinggir sungai yang airnya mengalir dengan perlahan. Aku masih berada dipinggir sungai, tapi ini bukanlah tempat yang sama dengan tempat terakhir kali ku ingat. Tempat ini terasa lebih menakutkan dan sedikit gelap padahal hari masih bisa dibilang siang belum sore atau pun malam. Hanya suara-suara mengerikan dari binatang-binatang liar saja yang sedari tadi ku dengar.

Dengan perlahan aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku tadi. Kembali ku pandangi sekelilingku dengan rasa takut yang sangat besar. Aku takut kalau-kalau saja ada binatang buas seperti hariamau yang tiba-tiba datang dan menerkamku. Pikiran-pikiran negative tersu berputar-putar dikepalaku hingga aku sadar kalau sekarang aku hanya sendirian.

_Hey.. dimana keempat hyungku berada? Kenapa aku hanya sendirian saja di tempat semenakutkan ini. _ pikirku sambil terus menatap sekelilingku takut-takut kalau benar-benar aka nada binatang buas yang ingin menerkamku.

"Jaejoong hyung…" panggilku pada hyung tertuaku yang sangat keibuan itu.

"Heechul hyung…" panggilku pada hyungku yang tak pernah mau diam ini.

"Kibum hyung…" panggilku pada hyungku yang sangat pendiam namun paling ku sayangi.

"Key hyung…" panggilku pada hyungku yang usianya hanya terpaut setahun dariku itu.

"Hyung… kalian dimana?" terikku semakin ketakutan. Kenapa tak ada tanda-tanda tadi mereka berempat. Kenapa aku hanya sendirian disini. Apa mereka sengaja meninggalkanku? Tapi dengan alasan apa, setahuku meraka sangat sayang dan mencintakku sebagai adik mereka.

Pasti sedang ada yang terjadi saat ini hingga membuat kami berlima terpisah. Tapi apa yang sedang terjadi? Tak terasa dengan perlahan setetes dem setetes air mata mulai turun membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis, padahal aku ini seorang namja. Bukankan seorang namja itu pantang untuk menangis. Mungkin aku terlalu takut hingga membuatku seperti ini.

Perlahan ku usap air mata yang membanjiri pipiku dengan punggung tanganku sendiri. Aku berjalan pelan kearah tepi sungai. Aku ingin melihat wajah lucuku sendiri saat sedang menangis. Sesampainya dipinggir sungai bisakulihat pantulan bayanganku sendiri yang sedikit tak jelas karena air sungai itu mengalir.

Namun baru beberapa saat aku berada disana, air sungai itu tiba-tiba saja berubah dan menampilkan bayangan-banyangan keempat hyungku yang sedang diikuti oleh empat orang namja yang aku pun tak tahu mereka siapa. Keempat namja itu tengah berada diatas dahan pohon sambil mengintak keempat hyungku.

Entah mengapa aku mulai panik sendiri. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mundur menjauhi sungai. Dan entah kenapa aku malah mendekati sungai lagi dan melihatt bayangan-banyangan hyung-yungku disana. Siapa mereka sebenanya.

"Hay…" sebeuah suara mengagetkanku. Suara itu berasal dari arah belakangku. Dengan perlahan ku palingkan wajahku kebelakang.

"Kyyaaa…." Teriakku kaget saat melihat seorang namja yang menurutku sangat tampan ada dibelakang tubuhku. Tubuhnya dan tubuhku hanya berjarak tiga puluh sentimeter saja tadi yang membuatku jadi sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Aku yang mendadak berteriak dan mundur kebelakang menjauhi namja yang tak ku kenal ini hampir saja jatuh kedalam sungai.

"Hei… Hati-hati dong. Kamu hampir saja masuk ke dalam sana" kata namja tampan ini sambil melirik kearah sungai yang ada dibelakangku. Kini jarak antara aku dan dia hampir tak ada karena sejak aku berteriak dan hampir terjatuh tadi dia langsung menangkapku dan memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat.

Blush…. Wajahku sekarang pasti sudah sangat memerah karena malu di tambah terpesona dengan ketampanan namja yang sedang memelukku dengan sangat erat ini. Wajahku kini terbenam didalam dada bidangnya. Hei, apa dia nggak sadar ya sengan posisi kita sekarang. Kok tampaknya dia fine-fine saja dengan posisi ini.

"Kamu kenapa, kok wajah kamu memerah gitu sih" katanya sambil menatap wajahku yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus siap santap. Aish.. malunya aku. Dia tahu kalau wajahku memerah sekarang. Dan pasti dia juga tahu kalau aku sedang sangat malu saat ini.

"Ehem… itu… bisa lepaskan pelukannya nggak" kataku pelan dengan wajah yang masih sangat merah. Dan dia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku dengan perlahan.

"Ka-kamu siapa ya?" Tanya ku takut-takut. Namja tampan itu pergi mendekati sungai yang masih menampakkan sosok keempat hyungku.

_Author Pov…_

"Mereka berempat saudaramu bukan" Tanya Zhoumi pada Henry. Henry sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mendedengar pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Zhoumi tadi.

"Ia mereka berempat hyungku" kataku sedikit gemeteran. "Ke-kenapa kamu bisa tahu?" tanyaku balik. Namja itu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sangat manis membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya pasti bisa langsung meleleh seperti eskrimm yang tak segera dimakan.

"Aku tahu karena keempat namja yang sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik keempat hyungmu itu adalah saudaraku" kata Zhoumi membuat Henry terkejut. Dengan perlahan Henry mulai merasa ketakutan apa lagi sejak tahu kalau namja yang ada didepannya saat ini merupakan salah satu dari namja-namja yang sedang mengintai hyung-hyungnya itu.

"Ka-kamu… salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Henry takut ia masih diam tak bergeming dari posisi awalnya. Zhoumi mengangguk dan member senyuman yang sulit diartikan pada Henry. "A-apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan?" Tanya Henry lagi.

"Yang aku inginkan? Tentu saja menjadikanmu milikku" kata Zhoumi santai. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Henry dan dengan perlahan pula Henry melangkah mundur menjauhi Zhoumi yang terus mendekatinya.

"YAck.! Berhenti disitu. Jangan mendekat.." kata Henry ketakutan namun Zhoumi terus saja berjalan mendekatinya. Henry yang sudah ketakutan langsung pergi berlari menjauhi Zhoumi. Zhoumi tersenyum sinis melihat Henry yang lari menjauhinya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menghilang bersama angin.

Henry terus berlari dan sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang melihat apakah Zhoumi masih mengejarnya atau tidak. Ia mulai bisa bernafas lega saat ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Zhoumi mengikutinya. Ia berhenti sejenak sambil bersandari di batang pohon yang cukup besar. Ia berusaha mengisi rongga-rongga paru-parunya dengan udara lagi sebelum ia kembali berlari. Merasa sudah cukup untuk beristirahat, Henry mulai berlari lagi.

Namun, baru juga selangkah ia menjauhi batang pohon tadi tubuhnya serasa terdorong kebelakang dengan cepat. Henry mengeluh pelan saat merasakan punggungnya sedikit sakit saat menghantap batang pohon yang ada dielankangnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Ugh… Sakit" erang Henry pelan dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam. Saat ia membuka matanya ia sangat kaget melihat Zhoumi sudah berada didepannya. Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Zhoumi menghimpit tubuh Henry diantara batang pohon dan tubuhnya.

"Ka-kamu… apa mau mu sebenarnya?" Tanya Henry takut dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari himpitan Zhoumi.

"Aku mau kamu jadi istriku dan melahirkan anak-anakku" kata Zhoumi di telinga Henry. Henry membelalakan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi yang menurutnya sangat tak masuk akal itu.

"Yack.! Kamu jangan gila ya, aku ini namja jadi mana mungkin aku bisa mengandung anak kamu" kata Henry dengan sangat emosi.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan kamu bisa hamil anak aku atau tidak" kata Zhoumi. Henry memandang Zhoumi dengan heran, ia masih tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Zhoumi itu sampai Zhoumi mulai melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Hmmm… ppmmmm…" Zhoumi terus melumat bibir Henry dengan liar. Henry tak bisa melakukan perlawanan lebih karena saat ini kedua tangannya sudah terkunci.

"Bagaimana kamu mau menjadi istriku?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Henry saat mereka sudah mengakhiri ciuman panas tadi.

"NGGAK MAU DAN NGGAK AKAN PERNAH MAU" teriak Henry histeris. Ia masih sedikit shock mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari namja yang bahkan belum ia kenal sama sekali ini. "MINGGIR KAMU… PERGI JAUH-JAUH JANGAN DEKATI AKU" kata Henry sambil mencoba lepas dari himpitan Zhoumi.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau, jangan salahkan aku kalau akan terjadi sesuatu pada keempat hyungmu yang begitu kamu sayangi itu" kata Zhoumi dan dengan seketikan gerakan pemberontakan Henry terhenti. Henry memandangi Zhoumi yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan pada hyung-hyungku" Tanya Henry takut.

"Mungkin keempat saudaraku akan membunuh mereka" kata Zhoumi santai.

"Nggak… Jangan.. tolong jangan lakukan itu pada hyung-hyungku" pinta Henry.

"Baik… aku bisa saja menyuruh mereka tidak membunuh hyung-hyungmu itu tapi kamu harus mau menjadi istri serta umma dari anak-anakku. Bagaimana, kamu mau atau tidak?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Henry tampak berpikir keras.

_Bagaimana ini… aku harus jawab apa. Kalau aku menolak pasti dia akan menyuruh saudara-saudaranya untuk membunuh hyung-hyungku. Dan bisa jadi dia juga akan membunuhku nantinya. Tapi kalau aku terima… ini gila, masak aku harus menikah dengan dirinya dan mengandung anaknya. Ada-ada saja, aku kan namja mana mungkin bisa mengandung. Arggh… pilihan yang sangat susah. _Kata Henry dalam hati.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu, ia atau tidak?" Tanya Zhoumi memastikan.

"Ugh.. Ba-baiklah, aku mau jadi istri kamu" kata Henry pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Pilihan yang sangat bagus. Kita lakukan sekarang saja" kata Zhomui yang langsung menyerang leher mulus Henry dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda cinta berwarna mereh keunguan disana.

"Uh… ah… Ber-berhenti dulu" pinta Henry. Zhoumi pun menghentikan aksi liarnya tadi. Ia tatap Henry yang sangat polos baginya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Kamu mau ngapain tadi?" Tanya Henry dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja melakukan sex, memangnya apa lagi.!" kata Zhoumi dengan santai namun tetap bisa membuat Henry sedikit shock.

"Se-sex?" Tanya Henry memastikan.

"Ia chagya… hukum dipulau ini, siapa pun yang sudah berhubungan sex maka mereka berdua sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Dan aku ingin kamu secepatnya menjadi istriku" kata Zhoumi menjelaskan sambil membelai pipi Henry pelan.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kenapa, kamu mau menolak? Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah kehilangan keempat saudaramu itu" kata Zhoumi yang memotong kata-kata Henry dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak" kata Henry sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu bisa kita mulai semua dari awal lagi?" Tanya Zhoumi, Henry hanya mengangguk pasrah. Zhoumi yang melihat angukan kecil Henry langsung mulai melahap leher Henry kembali.

"Arrgghh… ahh…." Erangan Henry mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Tunggu dulu…" pinta Henry lagi. dan lagi-lagi Zhoumi menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Zhoumi sedikit kesal.

"Aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Masak aku tak akan tahu nama suamiku sendiri" kata Henry menjelaskan. Ia sedikit takut melihat tampang kesal Zhoumi.

"Panggil saja aku Zhoumi" kata Zhoumi.

"Oh… jadi itu namamu. Nggak jelek-jelek juga kok. Kalau begitu gantian aku yang memperkenalkan diri. Namaku…."

"Henry Lau bukan" potong Zhoumi, Henry sedikit bingung dari mana Zhoumi mengetahui namanya. "Aku mengetahui semua tentang dirimu bahkan apa yang kamu pikirkan saat ini" kata Zhoumi membuat Henry kembali kaget.

"Aish… sudah jangan tunda-tunda lagi" kata Zhoumi yang sudah mau mengerjai tubuh Henry lagi.

"Eits… tunggu dulu" cegah Henry lagi dan lagi membuat Zhoumi semakin kesal.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan nada kesalnya.

"Itu… masak mau melakukannya di tempat seperti ini. Apa kamu nggak punya tempat lain yang lebih elit untuk malam pertama kita? Eh.. maksud aku siang pertama kita" kata Henry malu-malu sambil menuntukan wajahnya dan memainkan ujung bajunya dengan sangat polos. Zhoumi tersenyum menlihat tingkah sang uke didepannya itu.

"Ah ia… ayo kamu ikut ke istana ku saja" ajak Zhoumi. Belum sempat Henry membalas kata-kata Zhoumi, namja tampan itu sudah mengendong tubuh Henry ala bride style lalu membawanya ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dengan sangat cepat bersama angin.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again…. ^_^<p>

TBC d saat yang ga tepat ya?

Mianhae semuanya… aku lagi cape ngetik jd TBC deh. ga tw knp cerita yg ZhouRy jadi panjang bgt. Ampe q pegel ngetiknya. Next chap d sambung kapan-kapan deh….

Pd penasaran kan ma lanjutan.a?

Ayo semua yg baca pada comment n niggalin jejak. Jangan jadi SR ya… kl pd jadi SR q ga akan posting next chap.a… atau next chap.a q buat ga jd nc aja #ngancem#

Replay Riview

shiraiden sanji: saya sudah update, tapi mianhae… blm ad nc.a.. TT_TT q cape ngetik.a sih….

Riee Kyu Yuya: Onkey q buat setelah ZhouRy deh. D tgu aja.

Kanna Ayasaki: saya update ZhouRy sekarang #teriak pake toa mesjid hasil nyolong sambil lari" keliling kuburan bareng ZhouRy# tapi mianhae… blm ad NC.a next part deh yah.. yah… yah… #upin ipin mode on#

Minnie Seongmin: saya sudah update… mian nunggu.a lama #deep bow.

DeVIL MaGNAe RIn: ini siapa? Salah satu dari saeng aneh ku kah? Ini keke bukan? Atau rayoung? Atau gusti? Atau….. #plak d gampar k bnykn atau# ia nick an juga ba d sini #lirik" nic# mianhae kl ga d tag d FB #deep bow.#

upa upa: hanchul.a nti setelah Onkey…. Sabar menanti aja key…. Btw ini spa? Seperti.a kenal? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

Kim Cherry: cherry… #lari" mengejar cherry lalu peluk cherry sampai k habisan nafas# kibum udh 3 minggu tgl ma Siwon. Uke" yg lain lg pd sibuk ma suami masing" jd ga bisa nolongin.

Snowyarabella: saya sudah update tapi mianhae…. Blm ada nc.a… next chap oke….

izumy-namiuchi: mianhae… kl lemon.a krng asem… TT_TT ga bisa buat yg asem" sih…

bluEviLF15: yups… tar bkl ad uke island… tp main cast.a msh rahasia. Hehehhee….. sebisa mungkin q buat nc.a Zhoury dengan sangat hot…. Smga saja bisa TT_TT tp next chap ya.

icha22madhen: saya sudah update tapi mianhae…. Blm ada nc.a… next chap oke….

aki-taka 'rei-chan: mianhae kl nunggu.a ampe lumutan… tp bgus tuh.. kn kl bnyk lumut berarti pencemaran udara.a sedikit.. hehehheeh… efek dri pelajaran PLH nih.. chap ini Zhoury. Yunjae.a akhiran…

YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake: mianhae.. q lama update al.a lg hiatus. Sbnr.a skrng msh hiatus tp ttp aja buat ff dri kmrn. Ff buatan q bnyk jd ngantri satu". Chap ini Zhoury tp blm ad nc.a… nc.a chap depan. Yunjae q buat akhiran stlh ini couple Onkey.

HyukAimimi fishy: saeng…. #teriak" gaje d gampar# akhir.a u mangil q onnie #sujud syukur

Delta Alpha Fujoshi: q usahakan semua couple hot. Kl yunjae lihat aja tar ya…

Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291: ia ahjumma.. ini q… wah… hanchul.a urutan kedua dri belakang. Jd d tgu aja yah ahjumma.

Arisa Adachi: kali ini q bawa ZhouRy. D uke island ad kok 2 couple it.

Thazt: yunjae.a akhiran… semoga betah menunggu… chap kali ini ZHoury dlu tp blm ad NC.a.. khu… khu…

Pipit-SungminniELFishy: yupss… couple kali ini Zhoury al.a bnyk yg minta. Tapi blm ad nc… TT_TT mianhae #deep bow


	4. ZhouRy Part 2

Title: Seme Island Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / ?

Rated: T (M.a next Chap ya…)

Cast:

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

* * *

><p>Chap sebelumnya….<p>

"Aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Masak aku tak akan tahu nama suamiku sendiri" kata Henry menjelaskan. Ia sedikit takut melihat tampang kesal Zhoumi.

"Panggil saja aku Zhoumi" kata Zhoumi.

"Oh… jadi itu namamu. Nggak jelek-jelek juga kok. Kalau begitu gantian aku yang memperkenalkan diri. Namaku…."

"Henry Lau bukan" potong Zhoumi, Henry sedikit bingung dari mana Zhoumi mengetahui namanya. "Aku mengetahui semua tentang dirimu bahkan apa yang kamu pikirkan saat ini" kata Zhoumi membuat Henry kembali kaget.

"Aish… sudah jangan tunda-tunda lagi" kata Zhoumi yang sudah mau mengerjai tubuh Henry lagi.

"Eits… tunggu dulu" cegah Henry lagi dan lagi membuat Zhoumi semakin kesal.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan nada kesalnya.

"Itu… masak mau melakukannya di tempat seperti ini. Apa kamu nggak punya tempat lain yang lebih elit untuk malam pertama kita? Eh.. maksud aku siang pertama kita" kata Henry malu-malu sambil menuntukan wajahnya dan memainkan ujung bajunya dengan sangat polos. Zhoumi tersenyum menlihat tingkah sang uke didepannya itu.

"Ah ia… ayo kamu ikut ke istana ku saja" ajak Zhoumi. Belum sempat Henry membalas kata-kata Zhoumi, namja tampan itu sudah mengendong tubuh Henry ala bride style lalu membawanya ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dengan sangat cepat bersama angin.

* * *

><p>Chap 4<p>

_Author Pov…_

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Zhoumi untuk membawa Henry ke istananya. Sesampainya di istana, Zhoumi langsung membawa Henry ke dalam kamarnya. Zhoumi langsung membaringkan Henry diatas tempat tidur king size miliknya. Henry sedikit pasrah sekarang, sebentar lagi ia akan memberikan semuanya pada Zhoumi.

"Kita mulai permainannya oke" kata Zhoumi sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Henry yang langsung tersipu malu. Zhoumi mulai merangkak naik keatas tubuh Henry dengan perlahan hingga ia kini benar- benar telah menindih namja cantiknya itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya. Baru saja Zhoumi hendak mencium bibir Henry namun gerakannya langsung terhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Henry yang terheran-heran dengan tingkah Zhoumi. Zhoumi tertawa kecil hingga membuat Henry semakin bingung. "Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Henry lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, aku hanya ikut bahagia melihat hyungku Siwon sudah berhasil memperawani hyungmu Kibum" kata Zhoumi santai. Ia melihat semua kejadian yang tengah berlangsung antara Siwon dan Kibum dalam pikiranya. Ia bisa melihat Siwon yang sudah menembus pertahanan Kibum yang tak sadarkan diri. Henry yang mendengarkan kata-kata Zhoumi tadi jadi sedikit shock.

"Apa kamu bilang, hyungmu sudah meniduri hyungku Kibum?" Tanya Henry memanstikan, Zhoumi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jahat…." Tiba-tiba saja Henry langsung mendorong tubuh Zhoumi hingga tubuh namja tampan itu jatuh dan mendarat dengan mulus dilantai. Henry langsung merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan menatap Zhoumi tajam. Tatapannya itu seolah-olah mengatakan kamu-telah-membohongiku.

"Yack.! Kenapa main dorong sih, sakit nih" kata Zhoumi sambil berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya tadi. Dengan perlahan Zhoumi mendekati Henry lagi yang masih menatapnya diatas tempat tidur dengan tatapan tak menyenagkan.

"Jangan mendekat" kata Henry cepat sambil menunjuk Zhoumi dengan jari telunjuknya saat Zhoumi hendak mendekatinya. Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak mereka berdua tinggal tiga langkah lagi. Zhoumi memandang Henry heran karena namja imut itu tiba-tiba saja berubah dengan mendadak seperti ini.

"Kenapa Changya?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Henry.

"Yack.! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku bukan chagya mu dan aku juga bukan siapa-siapamu begitu pula sebaliknya" Kata Henry membuat Zhoumi sedikit berpikir.

"Kamu kenapa sih, kok tiba-tiba berubah begini. Bukankah tadi kamu sudah setuju menjadi istri dan umma dari anak-anakku. Jadi sudah sewajarnya dong kalau aku memanggil kamu Chagya biar terasa lebih dekat begitu" kata Zhoumi dengan tampang sedikit kesal. Tapi ternyata kini Henry sudah tak merasa takut lagi dengan Zhoumi. Buktinya dia masih saja memasang tampang kesalnya pada namja tampan itu.

"Ia itu kan tadi, sebelum aku tahu kalau ternyata kamu bohongin aku" kesal Henry yang sudah meluap-luap.

"Aku bohongin kamu gimana sih Chagya?" Tanya Zhoumi heran karena dirinya tak merasa telah membohongi calon istrinya itu.

"Tadi kamu bilang hyung-hyung kamu nggak akan ngapa-ngapain hyung-hyungku kalau aku mau jadi istri kamu kan" kata Henry, Zhoumi mengangguk masih mendengarkan namja imutnya berbicara. "Tapi kenapa hyungmu malah meniduri hyungku Kibum? Asal kamu tahu aja, aku itu sayang banget sama hyungku yang satu itu" kata Henry yang mulai memasang wajah sedihnya. Tapi wajah sedihnya itu ternyata tak bisa membuat Zhoumi merasa iba.

"Sepertinya aku nggak menjanjikan kalau saudara-saudaraku itu tak akan menikahi hyung-hyungmu" kata Zhoumi santai sambil menatap Henry. Henry balik menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan tajam membunuhnya.

"Apa maksud kamu, bukankah tadi kamu jelas-jelas mengatakan seperti itu" kesal Henry.

"Hey, tadi aku Cuma janji kalau saudara-saudaraku nggak akan membunuh Hyung-hyungmu kalau kamu mau menjadi istriku. Aku berjanji seprti itu. Kalau saudara-saudaraku mau menikahi hyung-hyungmu ya itu urusan mereka. Mungkin mereka sama sepertiku, langsung jatuh hati pada kalian bersaudara" kata Zhoumi menjelaskan. Henry mulai berpikir kalau yang dikatakan ZHoumi itu ada benarnya juga. Dan ia pun mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mudah di bohongi dan sangat polos. Terlalu polos bahkan.

"Akkkhhh…." Teriak Henry kesal. "Terserah apa pun itu alasan kamu, yang jelas aku nggak mau jadi istri kamu. PERJANJIAN DI BA-TAL-KAN" kata Henry yang langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan hendak beranjak pergi namun dengan cepat langsung di cegat Zhoumi. Henry menatap Zhoumi yang sedang memegang lengan kanannya dengan kesal.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Zhoumi dingin tanpa menghiraukan tatapan menusuk dari henry yang tak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya.

"Mau pergi mencari Hyungku. Pasti dia ada disini kan. Aku akan menolongnya dari hyung kamu itu" kata Henry ketus.

"Nggak akan aku biarkan kamu pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini walau hanya satu langkah pun itu" kata Zhoumi yang langsung mencengkran lengan Henry semakin kencang membuat namja imut itu meringgis sakit.

"Arg.. Lepasin, sakit tahu" kata Henry mencoba melepaskan gengaman Zhoumi pada lengan kanannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan gengaman satu tangan itu dengan bantuan tangan kirinya sambil terus mengerak-gerakan lengan kanannya agar cengkraman Zhoumi sedikit mengendur dan dia bisa terbebas dari namja tampan yang sudah memasang wajah dinginnya pada Henry.

"Nggak akan, aku nggak akan melepaskan kamu sebelum kamu jadi milik aku seutuhnya" kata Zhoumi dingin.

"Nggak mau, aku nggak mau jadi milik kamu" kata Henry yang terus memberontak dari cengkraman Zhoumi.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa terakhir setelah ini, aku atau kamu" kata Zhoumi yang langsung mendorong tubuh Henry keatas tempat tidur lagi. Dengan cepat Zhoumi menindih tubuh kecil Henry. Henry terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Zhoumi.

"Yack.! Pergi, jangan dekati aku" kata Henry sambil terus mendorong tubuh Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tak membalas kata-kata Henry. Ia malah mulai melumat bibir Henry lagi dengan sangat kasar membuat semua teriakan Henry terbungkam.

"Hmmm.. mmmppp…" Henry terus berusaha lepas dari Zhoumi.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN" teriak Henry marah saat Zhoumi melepaskan ciuman panas nan liarnya tadi.

"Memilikimu" jawab Zhoumi santai dan kembali hendak mencium Henry lagi.

Pllakkkk….

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Zhoumi. Namja tampan itu tak mengira ternyata namja imut yang terlihat lemah ini bisa juga memukulnya. Zhoumi memandang Henry dengan tatapan sangat marah. Kini ia sudah seperti devil yang sangat murka karena kenyamanan tidurnya terganggu(?).

"Yack.! Minggir…" teriak Henry yang langsung mendorong tubuh Zhoumi lagi hingga tubuh namja tampan itu lagi-lagi jatuh kelantai.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Henry langsung turun dari tempat tidur sambil mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit basah akibat aksi liar Zhoumi tadi. Henry sedikit menoloh kearah Zhoumi yang sedang mengerang sakit setelah itu ia langsung pergi secepatnya hendak meninggalkan ruangan mengrikan ini.

Namun baru juga tangannya menyentuh pintu kamar, tubuhnya sudah tak bisa digerakkan lagi. Henry sedikit bingung dengan keadaan badanya sendiri yang tak mau bergerak mengikuti instingnya. Zhoumi yang menatap Henry yang sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi sedikit tertawa.

Zhoumi segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati tubuh Henry yang sudah tak bisa digerakkan lagi. Dipeluknya tubuh Henry dari belakang sambil menghirup wangi tubuh sang calon korbannya itu. Henry sedikit bergidik resah menerima perlakuan dari Zhoumi itu.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan. Kenapa tubuhku nggak bisa digerakin seperti ini?" Tanya Henry takut-takut.

"Hanya mempermudah kerjaku saja. Kan kalau kamu nggak memberikan banyak perlawanan kita jadi bisa secepatnya melakukan 'itu'" kata Zhoumi sambil menciumi tengkuk Henry.

"Apa maksud kamu, aku nggak akan pernah mau melakukannya sama kamu. DASAR NAMJA LICIK" kata Henry marah. Namun mau semarah apa pun Henry, dia nggak akan bisa lepas begitu saja dari matra Zhoumi yang sudah membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Zhoumi tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan kemarah yang keluar dari bibir mengoda Henry. Ia malah langsung mengangkat tubuh Henry ala bride style dan membawanya kembali ketempat tidur. Zhoumi melatakkan Henry dengan perlahan diatas tempat tidur. Ia langsung menindih tubuh Henry lagi.

"Aku nggak akan main pelan sekarang. Kita bermain sedikit kasar oke" kata Zhoumi sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Henry. Dengan perlahan Zhoumi membuka pakaian atas Henry dengan pakasa atau lebih tepatnya ia merobek baju atas Henry.

"YACK.! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU … BERHENTI MEMBUKA SEMUA PAKAIANKU" Henry yang sedari tadi masih diam mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi yang membuatnya sedikit shock mulai menjerit-jerik kencang. Ia ingin segera bebas dari namja yang menurutnya aneh dan mesum yang saat ini tengah mencoba melepasakan seluruh pakaian yang tengah melekat ditubuhnya.

Zhoumi menghentikan aksinya saat ia sudah sukses melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Henry dengan kasar. Kini tubuh Henry telah polos tanpa benang sehelai pun beda dengan dirinya yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

Zhoumi memandangi tubuh putih nan mulus milik Henry yang terpampang jelas didepannya tanpa penghalang sama sekali. Beberapa kali ia dengan sedikit susah menelan salivanya sendiri.

"APA YANG KAMU LIHAT. CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU…" teriak Henry sambil terus meronta-ronta dan mengerakan badannya dengan percuma. Zhoumi ttersenyum senang melihat tingkah calon istrinya itu. dibelainya wajah Henry dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Diam dan nikmati saja oke.." bisik Zhoumi ditelinga Henry lalu mulai melumat bibir Henry dengan lembut tak seperti tadi sangat kasar.

"Agrhh… ahhh…. Mmppp…." Erangan Henry mulai terdengar saat Zhoumi terus menciuminya. Tangan Zhoumi tak mau tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerilya menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Henry. Zhoumi membelai lembut tonjolan didada Henry membuat rangan tertahan Henry semakin terdengar jelas.

Dengan perlahan Henry mulai bergerak. Ia kini tengah mengigit pelan telinga Henry membuat tubuh namja imut itu bergelinjang pelan menerima sensai rangsangan yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Arrggghhh…." Erangan sedikit panjang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Henry saat Zhoumi menggigit dan menjilati Leher Henry. Zhoumi meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah keunguan beberapa buah dileher putih mulus Henry yang perlahan berubah warna.

"He-hen… ti.. kan… Arrhhhhhgggg" erang Henry lagi saat Zhoumi tiba-tiba saja meremas kuat juniornya yang masih tidur. Dengan perlahan Zhoumi memainkan junior Henry hingga junior itu bangun dan menengang sempurna. Zhoumi tersenyum puas saat melihat junior Henry sudah menengang.

"Wah… ternyata kamu mudah terangsang ya. Buktinya lihat saja ini, juniormu sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Padahal aku baru merangsangnya dengan sedikit sentuhan" kata Zhoumi dengan senyuman evil dibibirnya.

"YACK.! JANGAN SENTUH… AHH…. LEPASKAN…. ARRGHHH… AKU… HUHH…" Balas Henry sedikit terputus-putus antara kalimat dan erangan. Zhoumi bukannya melepaskan gengamannya pada junior Henry, ia malah semakin merangsang junior Henry. Di kocoknya dengan teratur Junior yang ada dalam gengaman tangannya itu membuat erangan-erangan Henry semakin terdengar jelas. Zhoumi tersenyum puas lalu kembali menciumi tubuh Henry.

Kini Zhoumi tengah asik menciumi, menjilat dan mengulum nipple sebelah kanan Henry sedangkan tangan kanannya asik memainkan nipple sebelah kiri Henry dan tangan kiri Zhoumi masih betah merangsang junior Henry.

"Ahh… uh… he… ti… kan….aku.. sudah.. tak.. tahan.." erangan Henry tak bisa ia tahan-tanah. Ia terus mengerang membuat ZHoumi juga semakin terangsang. Zhoumi mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai bangkit didaerah selangkangannya yang membuat celana yang ia gunakan semakin sempit.

"Keluarkan saja semuannya" kata Zhoumi santai. Tak lama setelah itu Henry mulai mengerang keras. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat ia mengeluarkan semua cairan cintanya yang membasahi telapak tangan kiri Zhoumi.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." nafas Henry sedikit tak teratur akibat klimaksnya barusan. Zhoumi yang melihat mulut Henry sedikit terbuka saat namja imut itu mengumpulkan nafas untuk mengisi paru-parunya langsung mengecup kilat mulut terbuka Henry. Henry terdiam saat melihat Zhoumi mengecupnya kilat.

"Kamu cepat sampai juga ya. Padahal kita baru memulai pemanasan lho. Kita belum ke tahap intinya" kata Zhoumi berbisik ditelinga Henry.

"APA LAGI YANG MAU KAMU LAKUKAN HAH? CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU" teriak henry marah. Zhoumi terkekeh pelan.

"Aku nggak akan menghentikannya sebelum kamu jadi milik aku sepenuhnya" kata Zhoumi santai. "Liahat, cairan cintamu banyak juga ya. Sampai membuat tanganku basah seperti ini" kata Zhoumi sambil memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan cairan putih kental yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Henry tadi.

"Hemmm… manis, seperti kamu" kata Zhoumi sambil menjilati semua cairan kental yang ada ditangannya. "Kamu mau? Ah.. Kamu harus merasakan cairanmu sendiri. Ini ayo jilati.!" Suruh Zhoumi sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya kebibir Henry, namun Henry langsung memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melakukan apa yang tadi di suruh oleh Zhoumi.

"Nggak mau, ya sudah kalau begitu" kata Zhoumi cuek. Ia kembali menjilati tangannya hingga semua cairan yang tadi membasahi tangannya kini sudah berpindah tempat kedalam perutnya.

Zhoumi memulai aksinya lagi kali ini ia langsung bermain pada tubuh bagian bawah Henry. Namun ia tak langsung melakukan kegiatan inti, ia ternyata masih cukup bersabar untuk merengut kevirginan Henry. Kini Zhoumi sudah memposisikan wajahnya didepan selangkangan Henry yang sedikit basah dengan cairan putih kental miliknya sendiri.

Zhoumi membelai paha Henry dengan perlahan, ia memberikan rangsanga lagi pada tubuh Henry membuat namja calon istrinya itu kembali mengerang keras. Zhoumi sangat menyukai suara erangan Henry. Karena menurutnya suara-suara erangannya itu sangat sexy hingga bisa membuat nafsunya kian meningkat.

Dengan perlahan Zhoumi menyentuh junior Henry lagi. Di remasnya junior Henry yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya. Henry terus merngerang nikmat. Zhoumi mengocok pelan Junior Henry membuat junior Henry yang tadi sudah lemas kembali bangkit dan menegang lagi. Zhoumi kembali tersenyum saat melihat Henry kembali bernafsu.

Zhoumi memasukan junior Henry kedalam mulutnya. Ia mulai mengeluar masukkan junior Henry dengan perlahan kedalam mulutnya. Erangan Henry semakin tak bisa ia tahan. Zhoumi terus mengerjai Henry.

"Ahh….. hhaa…. Uhhmm…"

"Hen… ti.. kan… uhhh…. Ahh.."

"Kamu yakin mau menghentikan semua ini?" Tanya Zhoumi disela-sela kulumannya. "Sepertinya kamu nggak yakin deh" kata Zhoumi lagi karena tak melihat respon lain selain desahan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Henry.

"Ahhh… uhh…" erangan Henry semakin terdengar saat Zhoumi mengeluar maskukan Junior Henry dengan tempo yang lebih cepat saat ia merasakan junior dalam mulutnya sedikit berkedut-kedut hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Aarrggghhhh…." Erangn panjang Henry terdengar kembali saat ia mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Henry mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Zhoumi yang langsung ditelan oleh namja tampan itu. Zhoumi menyisakan separuh cairan kental milik Henry. Dengan cepat ia berbagi cairan yang ada dalam mulutnya pada Henry melalui ciuman maut yang ia berikan. Henry dengan susah payah tak mau menerima cairan kentalnya sendiri namun karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa akhirnya cairan kental itu berhasil ia telan juga.

"Kamu curang chagya… masak kamu sudah klimak dua kali tapi aku belum sama sekali. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita masuk ke acara inti" kata Zhoumi yang langsung melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Dan terbebaslah juniornya yang sejak tadi sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan sempitnya lubang Henry.

"Yack.! A-apa yang mau kamu lakukan. Kenapa kamu membuka bajumu seperti itu" panik Henry saat melihat Zhoumi tengah melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga namja tampan itu benar-benar naked sama seperti dirinya.

"Setelah ini kamu akan sah menjadi istriku Chagya. Seperti hyungmu Kibum yang sudah sah menjadi istri hyungku Siwon" kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum mesum pada Henry.

"Nggak, aku nggak mau. Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu" pinta Henry dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Nggak bisa chagya. Aku sangat menginginkan akan darimu" kata Zhoumi.

"Tapi aku ini namja. Dan namja itu nggak bisa memiliki anak" jelas Henry.

"Kita lihat nanti saja, apa kamu bisa memberi aku anak atau tidak" kata Zhoumi yang langsung memposisikan juniornya didepan hole Henry. Henry langsung panik begitu saja.

"Jangan, aku kohon jangan lakukan itu" pinta Henry dengan sangat. Air mata masih membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Nanun Zhoumi tak mau mendengarkan keluhan Henry. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong masuk juniornya kedalam Hole Henry.

"Arrgghhh….." erang Henry kesakitan saat kepala junior Zhoumi telah masuk kedalam Hole sempit yang tak pernah terjamah sebelumnya. Air mata Henry semakin deras mengalir saat merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sakit… Keluarkan.. sudah.. jangan dimasukan lagi… arrgggjhhhhhh" Pinta Henry namun bukannya mendengrakan kata-kata Henry, Zhoumi malah semakin memaksakan juniornya untuk masuk kedalam hole sempit Henry.

"Ahh… sempit sekali lubangmu ini chagya. Pasti aku orang pertama yang berhasil memasukinya" kata Zhoumi sambil terus memasukan Juniornya kedalam lubang sempit Henry.

"Arrgghhhh…" erang Henry saat junior Zhoumi tertanam sempurna dalam lubangnya. Ia merasakan ada sedikit darah yang mengalir keluar dan membasahi sepray.

"Ahh… uhh…. Ahhh…. Ah…. Ahhh…" Zhoumi mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat juniornya keluar masuk dalam lubang Henry.

"Sa.. kit.." Henry meremas sepray dengan kencang menahan rasa sakit yang masih melanda tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya bagaikan terkoyak-koyak saat junior besar dank eras Zhoumi menyodok-nyodok lubangnya.

"Ahh… nikmat… uhh… lubangmu sempit dan nikmat chagya" erang Zhoumi sambil terus mengenjot tubuh Henry. Zhoumi menutup matanya menikmati setiap sensasi nikmat pada juniornya yang seperti sedang diremas-remas didalam lubang hangat Henry.

"Ahhh… ahhh…. Uhhh… ahhh…" perlahan dan pasti kini Henry tak lagi merasakan sakit. Ia mulai mengerang nikmat akibat sensasi yang diberikan antara dinding holenya dengan junior Zhoumi yang saling bergesekan.

"Ahh… ah… ahhh…" erangan keduanya kini mendominasi di setiap sudut kamar. Henry yang sudah tak tahan kembali mengeluarkan cairannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sedangkan Zhoumi masih saja kuat dan belum mengalami klimaks sama sekali padahal Henry sudah tampak lemas kelelahan menlayani nafsu dan hasrat Zhoumi yang sangat besar.

"Sudah…ahhh… hentikan… aku… ahhh… letih.." kata Henry yang tampak begitu lemas.

"Sebentar lagi chagya, aku akan segera selesai" kata Zhoumi yang langsung menbergerak lebih cepat. Junior Zhoumi keluar masuk kedalam Hole Henry dengan cepat. Zhoumi sudah merasakan juniornya sendiri mulai berkedut-kedut hendak mengeluarkan semua sari dari dalamnya.

"Arrggghhh…" erang Henry saat ia lagi-lagi mengalami klimaks. Ia tampak semakin lemah.

"Arrgghhh" tak lama Zhoumi pun memuntakkan spermanya didalam tubuh Henry. Ia langsung roboh menimpa tubuh Henry yang ternyata sudah tak sadarkan diri. Zhoumi mengecup kening Henry.

"Gomawo chagya… cepatlah hamil dan lahirkan anak-anak kita" kata Zhoumi yang langsung mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole Henry. Zhoumi merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Henry. Ia menarik selimut hingga munutupi tubuh nakednya dan Henry. Zhoumi mulai mencoba untuk tidur sambil memeluk tubuh tak sadarkan Henry hingga ia benar-benar tertidur.

^_^ Seme Island ^_^

Malam harinya Zhoumi mulai terbangun karrena suara berisik. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Gelap gulita… itu lah yang ia ketahui pertama kali. Zhoumi langsung menghidupkan lampu-lampu yang ada didalam kamarnya itu tanpa harus bergerak banyak.

Kini ia tahu suara berisik apa tadi yang menganggu tidurnya. Ternyata itu adalah suara tangisan Henry. Kini Henry tengah duduk sambil menekuk kedua kakinya didada dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kaki dan tangannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya ZHoumi pelan sambil Henry. Henry dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kearah Zhoumi dengan penuh kebencian.

"AKU MEMBENCI KAMU" teriak Henry nyaring.

"Tak masalah" kata Zhoumi santai. "Mau sebenci apa pun kamu padaku, kamu sekarang sudah sah menjadi istriku. Dan aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti kamu akan segera mengandung anak-anakku" kata Zhoumi lagi-lagi dengan sangat santai membuat Henry semakin muak melihat namja yang ada disebelahnya yang sudah merampas kesuciannya tadi siang.

"Nggak, aku nggak akan sudi mengandung anak kamu. Lagi pula aku ini namja bukan yeoja yang bisa hamil. Kamu tahu itu bukan" kata Henry kesal, ia masih meneteskan air matanya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU" teriak Henry lantang saat Zhoumi hendak menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Buukkk…

Sebuah bantal tepat melayang kearah wajah Zhoumi. Bantal itu tak lain dan tak bukan dilempar sendiri oleh Henry. Zhoumi henghela nafas saat melihat pancaran kemarahan dimata Henry. Zhoumi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh Henry, ia tak mau membuat istrinya yang sedang marah itu tambah marah lagi.

"Sudahlah kalau kamu nggak mau aku sentuh. Jangan menagis lagi, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kamu tidur, karena aku juga sudah mau tidur" kata Zhoumi yang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Henry dengan posisi yang memungungi Henry.

Henry menatap punggung Zhoumi dengan kesal. Ternyata namja yang berstatus suaminya itu sudah kembali terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya meninggalkan dirinya yang masih menangis meratapi nasib dirinya dan keempat hyungnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merindukan hyung-hyungnya itu.

"Hyung… kalian dimana. Aku ingin bercerita tentang dia" kata Henry sambil menatap punggung Zhoumi kesal.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Oke.. ^_^<p>

Zhoury Couple selesai…

Next chap itu OnKey Couple…

Ayo yang baca tinggalkan jejak kalian…

Comment yang panjang ya….

* * *

><p>Replay Riview…<p>

HISAGIsoul: mianhae blm ad NC.a... al.a q pegel ngetik ini ff kmrn. tapi q udh usahaiin buat update kilat nih... sabar aja menunggu yunjae yg bkl dtng akhiran...

upa upa: bagaimna panjang ga bagian Zhoury.a? q pegel ngetik.a.. TT_TT ga ketebak u spa. Kn tmn fb q seribu lebih. Msk mw d absen 1" sih, ga sangup TT_TT. Emg u spa? ==a

YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake: emg tissue buat apa? Kn ini crta.a ga angst? =='a sya update cepat kan.. kan… setelah membaca chap ini apa masih mengangap mimi baik? ia yunjae bkl jd yg terakhir. Al.a bnyk yg menunggu couple ter-hot itu khu.. khu… khu.. saya gat w apa kah harapan u terkabulkan. Apa kah ini chap udh pnjang n full lemon? Cuma u yg tw. Q buat ini ff Cuma bbrp jam aja jd seada.a saja ya lemon.a…

aki-taka 'rei-chan: tbc karena tangan saya pegal ngetik. Tapi sekarang saya sudah update lagi. n lagi" jari" tangan q jd pegel. TT_TT mau pijetin ga? #wajah innocent

icha22madhen: yupss… semua uke.a d rape.. hahhahaha…. #ketawa setan d sumpal ryuk ma kira.

Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi: yang yunjae terakhiran….

HyukAimimi fishy: rated.a T deh kmrn kl ga salah… rated M.a bru d sini…. Q udh update kilat nih… hanchul ma yunjae akhiran setelah ini Onkey.

Minnie Seongmin: Ia siang, kan buat baby.a siang hari. Mianhae kl pendek al.a q buat ini ff Cuma bbrp jam aja sih.

Arisa Adachi: yunjae akhiran ya… #lari sebelum d bunuh masa.

Pipit-SungminniELFishy: hanchul ke empat ya.. setelah ini Onkey dulu. Semoga anda bersabar menunggu.a… mochi memang sangat polos seperti yg buat ff #k tahuan bo'ong.a…

Nic'TripleKissCassiELFShawol: mas.. mas… q ini yeoja tahu… dsr abstrak… saeng yang menyebalkan… siwon ga akan mw ma u. kl ma onnie ia mw. Henry emg polo sky onnie #GA ADA PROTES…

Kanna Ayasaki: wah.. itu toa yg d pake hasil nerampok tetanga sebelah rumah q ya? D caraiin yg punya tuh. NC.a sekarang… q update kilat nih…

Minnie Chagiy4: ga apa" kok. Masih tetap bisa review d chap ini juga kok.. hehhee… review lg ya..

Thazt: zhoumi msh sma aja tuh ky wonwon… main terkam…

shiraiden sanji: q update.a ga lama" kan… tp gat w lemon.a asem /ga. Kn buat ff.a Cuma bbrp jam aja.

Superol: sabar… yunjae.a akhiran…

Superol: seperti.a Henry mlh jd terpaksa deh… -_-


	5. OnKey Part 1

Title: Seme Island OnKey Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 4 / ?

Rated: M.

Cast:

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

Kalau cara Siwon mendapatkan Kibum dengan cara menidurinya saat ia sedang tak sadarkan diri. Dan cara Zhoumi mendapatkan Henry dengan cara mengancam Henry. Lalu bagaimana cara Onew mendapatkan Key?

* * *

><p><em>Onew Pov…<em>

Namaku Lee Jinki namun biasanya keempat hyungku lebih sering memanggilku dengan nama panggilan onew dari pada Jinki. Aku ini putra terakhir dari penguasa sebuah pulau yang bernama Seme Island, sebuah pulau yang didalamnya penuh dengan kekuatan-kekuatan mistik sama seperti yang aku dan keempat hyung-hyungku miliki. Tentu saja kami ini memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar karena kami adalah penguasa disini. Semua yang tinggal dipulau ini pun akan patuh dan tunduk padaku dan keempat hyung-hyungku.

Aku ini maknae penguasa dipulau Seme Island. Aku memiliki empat hyung ya itu Jung Yunho, Hangeng, Choi Siwon, dan Zhoumi. Kalian pasti merasa sedikit bingung bukan kenapa kami berlima bisa memiliki nama marga yang berbeda-beda. Itu semua karena kita lahir bukan dari satu umma yang sama melaikan dari umma yang berbeda-beda. Tapi karena kita berlima satu appa, jadi deh kami berlima ini sangat dekat dan saling mendukung serta menyayangi.

Kalian tahu, pulau Seme Island terancam akan kehilangan kekuatannya lho. Bukan hanya pulau ini saja yang akan kehilangan kekuatan tapi kami berlima pula. Dan satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan menikahi dan memiliki seorang anak dari namja-namja putra dari seorang saudagar kaya bermarga Kim. Karena itulah kami berlima sedang mengupayakan kelima anak dari saudagar Kim agar bisa megera mengandung anak-anak kami.

Kalian tahu siapa pilihanku dari kelima anak-anak saudagar Kim yang sangat cantik-cantik itu padahal mereka berlima itu namja lho. Yups, pilihanku itu jatuh pada putra keempat yang umurnya sama denganku. Namanya Kim Key Bum. Dia itu namja cantik yang sangat cerewet walau pun meneurutku tak secerewet hyungnya Kim Heechul. Tapi dia tetap terlihat menarik dimataku.

Dan kini disinilah aku berada, diatas dahan pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi sambil menatap lurus kebawah sana. Karena dibawah sanalah Key berada sambil memandang heran kesekelilinya. Yah, jelas saja kalau ia heran. Kan tadi aku sempat menghipnotis dirinya agar ia berpisah dari ketiga hyung serta dongsaengnya yang entah telah dibawa kemana oleh keempat hyungku yang berotak yadong itu.

Menurutku Key yang tengah ke bingungan itu sangat lucu dan mengemaskan. Karena ia tak akan diam saja seperti saat ini. Ia yang sadar tengah tersesat didalam hutan dan terpisah dari hyung-hyungnya pun langsung panik dan berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil nama hyung-hyungnya dengan sangat cerewet bahkan tak jarang sekali ia bergumam tak jelas dibawah sana membuatku tersenuym geli melihatnya dari atas sini.

_Key Pov…_

Ught.. aku tak tahu dimana kini aku berada. Yang jelas sepertinya ini ditengah-tengah hutan belantara dan lebih parahnya lagi aku hanya sendiri disini tanpa hyung serta dongsaengku. Hei, kemana mereka berempat sebenarnya, bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu kami masih bersama-sama di pinggir sebuah sungai yang airnya sangat jernih dan mengalir dengan sangat tenang.

Tapi sekarang aku hanya sendirian disini. Tak tahu dimana ketiga hyung dan dongsaengku berada. Membuatku kesal saja, mana tempat isi cukup mengerikan lagi. kalian bayangkan saja berada ditengah hutan belantara seorang diri dengan dikelilingi binatang-binatang buas yang setiap saat bisa saja menyerangmu lalu merobek-robek kulit tubuhmu sedemikaina rupa, bukankah itu sangat mengerikan?

Dan satu pertanyaan lagi yang sejak tadi berputas-putar dalam otaku. Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini dengan keadaan aku tak tahu sama sekali kenapa aku bisa sampai ada di tempat mengerikan ini seorang diri bahkan. Oh ayolah, nggak mungkinkan kalau aku tiba-tiba timbul ditempat ini. It's impossible….

Sepertinya aku mulai merasa frustasi berada ditempat ini sendirian. Oh hyungdeul… Mochi… kalian berempat ada dimana. Kenapa kalian tak ada disini bersamaku. Kenapa aku di biarkan sendiri ditempat mengerikan ini.

"Jaejoong hyung…" teriakku sambil menyebut nama hyung pertamanku yang sangat cantik dan feminim itu. Padahal ia seorang namja tapi kecantikannya itu bahkan bisa mengalakan yeoja yang sangat cantik dan sexy. Namja mana sih yang tak tergila-gila padanya dan menganggap kalau dia itu yeoja. Buktinya saja sudah banyak namja yang datang pada appa dengan niat mempersunting hyungku itu untuk menjadi istri mereka. Tapi semua orang yang melamarnya pasti ia tolak mentah-mentah.

"Heechul hyung… Chullie…. Kalian dimana" kali ini aku perteriak sambil memanggil nama hyung keduaku, Kim Heechul. Chullie hyung ini merupakan hyungku yang sangat cerewer, bahkan kecerewetannya melebihi diriku. Karena kita berdua sama-sama cerewet makanya kita seringkali terlibat cekcok kecil tapi selebihnya kita berdua ini saling menyayangi. Aku merasa paling dekat dengan Chullie hyung dari pada hyung-hyungku yang lain. Aku begitu sangat menyayanginya sama seperti Mochi yang juga sangat menyayangi Kibum hyung. Kalau Jaejoong hyung jangan ditanya, dia itu hyung yang paling care pada keempat dongsaengnya. Dan dia juga sangat ramah dan sayang pada kami berempat.

"Oh… Ayolah, kalian semua dimana. Kibum hyung…. Tolong jangan bermain-main disaat tak tepat seperti ini" kataku sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ada didepanku sambil terus berteriak dan bergumam tak jelas.

Aku berulang-ulang kali memanggil nama si snow prince, Kim KiBum hyung. Namanya dan namaku tak jauh berbeda. Bila dilafalkan pun penyebutannya sama. Tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Key dari pada Kibum. Karena agar tak tertukar dengan Kibum hyung. Kibum hyung itu namja yang sangat pendiam, ia hanya mengucapkan kata-kata seperlunya saja. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ia itu juga namja yang sangat cantik. Tak sedikit namja atau pun yeoja yang penasaran dengan sifat dinginnya itu.

"Mochi… kalian dimana?" teriakku terus menerus berharap ketiga hyungku dan Mochi akan menyaut panggilanku ini. Tengorokanku rasanya sedikit sakit akibat berteriak-teriak dari memanggil nama mereka berempat dengan hasil yang nihil.

Mochi si dongsaeng yang suka peka terhadap hyung-hyungnya itu juga tak menyaut panggilanku. Oh ya, Mochi itu adik tiriku dan ketiga hyungku. Dia itu anak dari selir appa. Namun walau pun dia hanya adik tiri kami, kami sangat menyayanginya. Karena dia itu sangat polos dan mengemaskan.

Aku sudah cukup lelah berjalan dari tadi sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas memanggil nama keempat saudaraku dengan hasil yang nihil. Dan aku pun kini memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil bersandari disebuat batang pohon yang sangat besar. Mungkin pohon ini membutuhkan delapan lengan orang dewasa baru bisa memeluknya dengan sempurna.

"Hai… Key…" panggil seseoarang padaku. Aku sedikit bingung kenapa ada yang tahu namaku, padahal dari bunyi suaranya itu bukanlah suara hyung atau pun dongsaengku. Karena penasaran, aku yang tadinya tertunduk pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada seoarng namja yang kini sedang berdiri didepanku.

_Author Pov…_

Onew yang sejak tadi hanya menatap Key dari atas dahan pohon satu ke dahan pohon lainnya pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Key. Ia merasa sudah cukup untuk mengerjai calon istrinya itu yang tampak sudah kelelahan sambil bersandar dibatang pohon yang cukup besar. Dengan gerakan cepat dan sigap, Onew pun segera turun dari atas dahan pohon lalu menghampiri Key yang sedang menundukan wajahnya.

"Hai… Key…" panggil Onew pada Key. Key pun langsung menegadahkan wajahnya menatap Onew lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa Key hanya diam terbengong menatap Onew yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kemarilah Chagya…" panggil Onew sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya agar Key segera menghampirinya. Dan bagaikan dihipnotis, Key pun langsung mendekati Onew sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih tangan kiri Onew yang sedang menandikan dirinya. Key mengenggam tangan kiri Onew dengan tangan kananya.

"Bagus, mendekatlah" pinta Onew pada Key. Dan Key pun mendekati Onew dengan senang hati. Ia kini sudah dibawah hipnotis Onew karena itulah sejak tadi ia begitu ramah pada namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Onew memeluk tubuh Key dengan sangat mesra. Dan Key pun memeluk tubuhnya dengan mesra pula. Onew melingkarkan kedua tanggannya dipinggang Key yang sangat ramping seperti pinggang yeoja. Sedangkan Key melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Onew.

"Saranghae nae Key" Bisik Onew ditelinga Key dan Key pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Tanpa babibu lagi Onew pun langsung melahap bibir Key dengan sanga rakus. Key pun tak tinggal diam, ia juga ikut melumat bibir Onew seperti yang tengah dilakukan namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Key memiringkan kepalanya kekiri senangkan Onew memiringkan kepalanya kekanan untuk meberdalam ciuman panas mereka. Tangan-tangan nakal Onew pun sudah tak lagi melingkar ditubuh Key. Tangan kirinya kini telah masuk menyusup kedalam pakainan yang dikenakan Key sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan kepaka Key lebih keras agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sedangak kedua tanga Key hanya memeluk pasrah kepala Onew.

Onew yang tak mau menyajikan dan berbagi adegan panas bagi para binatang-binatang dihutan itu yang tak lain adalah jelmaan para reader ff ini seperti Kelinci putih dibawah pohon sana yang merupakan jelmaan dari sang author centil yang sedang asik mengambil gambar Onew dan Key dengan kamera dan handicame miliknya yang entah didapat dari mana, mungkin saja hasil nyolong dari tetangganya. Onew pun segera membawa Key pergi keistannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman maut mereka. Kini Onew tengah asih menciptakan goresa-goresa bersejarah dileher putih nan mulus milik Key. Sepeninggalan Key dan Onew sang kelinci putih pun segera menyusul pergi. Hey, siapa sih yang mau melewatkan adagan panas penguasa mereka? Tak ada….

Sesampainya didalam kamar istanyanya, Onew dengan perlahan merebahkan tubuh Key diatas tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Onew sejak tadi masih terus mengerjai sekitar leher dan dada Key sampai-sampai membuat dua kancing baju bagian atas Key terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua tonjolan kecil didada Key yang telah menegang dan menggeras. Dengan segera Onew pun melahap nipple kiri Key seperti seorang bayi yang sedang kelaparan sedangkan nipple kanannya Key ia mainkan dengan jari-jari nakalnya sehingga membuat Key mengerang keras dan membuat Onew semakin nafsu untuk mengerjai tubuh sterilnya.

"Ahhh… uummm… uuhhhh…." Erangan Key semakin menjadi-jadi saat Onew menghisap lehernya dengan begitu keras hingga menimbulkan sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah terang disana. Onew masih terus menciumi Key sembari tangannya bergerilya melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Key hingga kini Key benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang penutup pun.

Onew menghentikan aksinya membuat Key mengeluh kesal. Namun dengan cepat Onew mencium bibir Key kilat membuat namja cantik yang telah naked itu tersenyum senang. Onew pun tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, ia segera melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya sendiri hingga ia dan Key kini sama-sama telah naked.

Key tersenyum merona saat melihat kejantanan Onew yang telah menegang sempurna sama seperti miliknya sendiri. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tubuh Onew untuk menutupi rasa malunya sendiri namun dengan cepat Onew meraih dagu Key dan membuat Key menatap lurus padanya. Onew lagi-lagi mengecu bibir Key kilat membuat namja cantik itu semakin tersipu malu.

"Lihat akibat ulahmu Chagya, dia jadi berdiri tegak dan meminta diservice" kata Onew sambil memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang berukuran besar itu pada Key. Wajah Key pun jadi semakin merona merah saat mendengar kata-kata Onew tadi.

Key pun yang tahu kalau Onew meminta segera dilayani langsung mulai mengoda Onew. Di angkatnya tangan kanannya sendiri dan dengan gerakan sangat mengoda ia gerakan jari-jarinya seolah-olah ia tengah mengoda Onew untuk menyentuhnya. Onew yang melihat tingkah Key yang sedang mengodanya itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Omona, kamu sedang mengodaku ya Chagya. Oke, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bermain sedikit kasar padamu. Karena kamu lah yang terlebih dahulu mengodaku" kata Onew lalu mulai mengerjai Key lagi. diciuminya setiap inci tubuh mengoda Key dan meninggalkan banyak jejak cinta berwarna merah ke unguan disana.

"Ugh…. Ahhh…. Ahh…." Rintihan dan erangan key semakin terdengar jelas membuat Onew semakin bersemangat mengerjai Key. Nafsu Onew pun mendadak semakin tinggi hingga ia merasa Juniornya sendiri sudah tak sangup menahan lebih lama lagi untuk memasuki ruang hangan nan sempit milik Key yang masih steril.

"Chagya, aku sudah tak tahan. Boleh aku merasukimu sekarang?" Tanya Onew sambil membelai pipi Key dengan lembut serta mengesek-gesekan juniornya sendiri dengan junior Key yang sama-sama tengah menegang hebat. Key pun merasa keenakan dengan perlakuan Onew itu hingga membuatnya merem melek sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Onew tadi.

"Gomawo Chagya" kata Onew saat mendapat respon positif dari Key. Onew mengecup kening Key lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Key dan mulai merentangkan kedua belah paha Key hingga ia bisa melihat hole sempit Key yang masih virgin.

"Ahhh…. Uhhh… Uhhhh…" erang Key dengan kesal karena Onew tak segera memasukan juniornya ke dalam lubang virginnya. Onew malah tengah asik mengerjainya dengan cara mengesek-gesekan juniornya dengan lubang sempit Key. Key pun yang sudah kesal langsung memukul lengan Onew dengan manja. Onew yang mengetahui kalau Key tengah kesal hanya tersenyum senang.

"Mianhae chagya kalau aku mengodamu terus. Oke, kita lakukan sekarang. Tahan sakitnya sebentar ya" kata Onew penuh kasih sayang pada Key yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan tanda ia setuju. Onew pun langsung memasukan juniornya ke dalam lubang Key yang masih virgin tanpa pemanansan terlebih dahulu.

"Aaggghhhh…. Sakit…" Erang Key kesakitan saat merasakan suatu benda yang besar, keras dan panjang mencoba merasuki tubuhnya. Key merasakan sakit dan panas diholenya padahal baru kepala dari junior Onew yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Uh… Key, kamu sempit sekali. Aggghhh…." Dengan cepat Onew menhentakan juniornya masuk kedalam hole Key hingga kini juniornya tertanam sempurna didalam diri Key. Dan mulai detik itu lah Key tak lagi virgin dan ia kini telah sah menjadi istri dari seorang Lee Jinki yang tak lama lagi akan segera mengandung anak dari namja yang tengah menidurinya dalam keadaan dirinya tak sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh hipnotis Onew.

"Arrgghhhh… Arrggghhhh… UUgghhh…" erangan Key semakin keras saat Onew mengeluarkan juniornya dan meninggalkan kepalanya saja didalam lubang Key lalu dengan cepat menghentakkannya dengan keras hingga tertanam kembali didalam lubang sempit Key. Membuat namja cantik itu berteriak-teriak dan mengelinjangkan tubuhnya saat junior Onew berkali-kali menyentuh titik sensitive didalam dirinya.

"Ahhh… Ahh… Ahh… Uhhh.." teriakan kesakitan Key perlahan berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan yang membuat Onew semakin bersemangat mengerjai Key.

"Uhh… Key… kamu nikmat uhhh sekali" kata Onew terus menyodok-nyodokkan juniornya kedalam hole Key. Dan berkali-kali junior Onew menyentuh prostat Key membuat Key semakin teangsang dan mendesah sexy.

"Aku… uuhhh… nggak… tahan…" kata Key pelan saat ia mulai merasakan akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Sabar Key, kita keluarkan bersama" balas Onew yang semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuat juniornya keluar masuk kedalam hole Key dengan brutal. Tak lama terdengar erangan panjang dari keduannya saat mreka mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Key menyemburkan spermannya di tubuhnya sendiri sedangkan Onew didalam hole Key dan beribu-ribu sperma itu nantilah yang akan segera berlomba-lomba mencapai rahim Key dan membuahi ovum Key. Dengan begitu kehamilan akan segera mendatangi Key.

Onew yang ambruk diatas tubuh Key membelai pelan wajah Key yang ada didekatnya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Key lalu memcabut juniornya dari dalam lubang sempit Key hingga membuat sebagian cairan kental miliknya keluar dari lubang Key yang tadi Ia rasuki.

"Gomawo Chagya" kata Onew sambil mengecup kening Key lagi, ia masih berada diatas tubuh Key dengan posisi kedua tangannya menahan berat bandannya sendiri. Onew pun segera mencium bibir Key sedikit lama sambil melepaskan pengaruh sihirnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menghipnotis Key. Key yang sudah terlepas dari pengaruh sihir pun langsung tertidur nyenyak tanpa sadar kalau dirinya sudah tak suci lagi akibat adegan panasnya sejak tadi.

"Tidurlah Chagya, kamu pasti sangat lelah. Dan cepat berikan aku anak oke" kata Onew sambil mengecup kening dan bibir Key lagi. Lalu setelah itu ia pun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Key dan mulai itu tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh Key dengan hangat.

Kedua namja yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri itu pun sudah terlelap dalam mimpi panjang mereka saat matahari mulai tengelam bergentikan dengan bulan yang mulai menerangi malam indah bagi Onew dan mengenaskan bagi Key. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bermain yang jelas kini sudah larut malam.

Dengan berakhirnya semua itu, pertanda berakhir pula kegiatan sang kelinci putih yang sejak tadi merekam semua kejadian antara penguasannya, Onew dan sang permainsuri barunya Key. Sang kelinci putih yang sejat tadi bergelantungan dengan sangat nggak elit dijendela kamar dengan satu tangan mengengam kamera dan satu tangan lainnya memegang pingiran jendela bisa bernafas dengan lega karena tugasnya telah selesai.

Namun saat hendak turun dari jendela yang letaknya ada dilantai empat itu, sang kelinci sempat terpeleset jatuh hingga membuat ia nyangkut didahan pohon yang yang sejajar dengan salah satu jendela yang ada dilantai tiga. Baru saja sang kelinci hendak bangun tapi ia kembali jatuh didahan pohon yang ada dibawahnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Poor buat kelinci centil itu.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again…. ^_^<p>

Bagaimana-bagaimana? Masih suka dengan cerita ini?

Tinggalkanlah jejak kalian berupa Comment yang panjang oke.

Next Part Pair.a masih tetap OnKey.

Jadi yang sudah menunggu-nunggu Hanchul ma Yunjae bersabarlah sedikit.

Next Part selesai q ulangan, dan besok q mulai ulangan mohon do'a.a ya…

* * *

><p>Replay Review<p>

Arisa Adachi: Kan emg inti cerita Seme Island itu Rape, jadi wajar saja kalau Henry.a kmrn di Rape juga sama kaya Kibum.

Kim Cherry: mw ikhlas / gay g penting kan Mochi udh jd istri.a Zhoupa n bntar lg bkl ngisi juga. Yups.. Chap ini Onkey. Chap depan juga msh Onkey. Hanchul.a Chap 6 n Yunjae Chap 7. Jadi bersabarlah menatikan.a…

icha22madhen: saya akan membuat mereka semua gentian menderita Icha-san. Untuk sekarang biarlah para Uke dahulu yang mederita dlm kenikmatan. Saya mencoba untuk update kilat. Tapi saya harus membagi" waktu dg ff yg lain juga jd bersabarlah sedikit oke ^_^

Minnie Seongmin: saya sudah Update, silahkan baca n semoga puas dg ff.a tapi jgn lpa tinggalkan jejak lagi ya.

Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi: habis baca part ini tepar lagi ga? Kalau butuh darah lagi bilang saya oke, kebetulan drh saya golongan.a O dan saya begitu baik jd mw berbagi.

dian-k29: mianhae onn… semua uke penuh dg pemaksaan karena ini ff Rape.

Minnie Chagiy4: saya datang dg Onkey semoga puas dg ff ini. jgn lpa tinggalin jejak lagi ya.

Chacha Heenim: it's oke, yg penting udh tingalin jejak. Dean dtng bwa Onkey nih. RnR lagi ya…

Superol: Mochi emg uke yg lucu *_*

shiraiden sanji: silahkan lewat…. N silahkan bca part ini. tinggalkan jejak lagi ya.

Thazt: Yunjae 3 Chap NC sma kl q kuat buat.a n ga tepar d tempat ya.

aki-taka 'rei-chan: kenapa ga hanchul deluan bru Onkey ya? It krna bru dpt ide NC.a yg OnKey sedang kan yg Hanchul Bru dpt ide.a wktu slsai ngetik ini ff Onkey, jadi begitulah alasan.a..

izumy-namiuchi: saya buat.a semampu saya jadi kl kurang hot maaf ya (TT_TT)

YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake: tuh tetesan darah dri hidung.a d lap dulu pake tissue. Eh, tissue.a msh punya kan. Kl ga bli lagi sanah. Sebelum banjir darah. Yups… semua.a Rape krna author lg suka buat ff Rape nih #lirik" koleksi ff NC saya.

HyukAimimi fishy: kurang hot ya? Mianhae kalau begitu #mojok d pingiran kamar. Hey, ai… it apa"an. Aku ini yeoja bukan namja #Deathglare. Buat yg Hanchul ma Yunjae 5 Ronde? Yg tepar it q yg buat.a….

Pipit-SungminniELFishy: Key.a ga ngelawan Onew kan. Kwkkwkkkwkw…. Al.a dia udh di hipnotis sih. Jadi deh Onew bisa maen sepuas.a tanpa perlawanan dri Key. Yah, di chap kmrn Henry memang polos sangat dan Zhoumi.a menyebalkan sangat.

bluEviLF15: d usahakan ga akan lama kok saeng. Tinggalkan jejak lagi ya…

Kanna Ayasaki: q gat w apakah q sekarang fast update lagi / tidak. Selamat membaca n jgn lpa tinggalkan jejak lagi ya.


	6. OnKey Part 2

Title: Seme Island OnKey Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 5 / ?

Rated: M.

Cast:

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

Kalau cara Siwon mendapatkan Kibum dengan cara menidurinya saat ia sedang tak sadarkan diri. Dan cara Zhoumi mendapatkan Henry dengan cara mengancam Henry. Lalu bagaimana cara Onew mendapatkan Key?

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov…<em>

Malam dengan perlahan berganti pagi. Bulan pun kembali bersembunyi diganikan sang mentari pagi yang menyinari jarat raya. Sinarnya lembut membelai hamparan bumi. Nenerpa apa saja yang hendak menghalangi cahanya sampai ke Bumi. Sang mentari perlahan semakin meninggi menampakkan senyuman indahnya dipagi hari yang sejuk.

Key, seorang namja yang tadi sedang asik tertidur lelap dalam mimpi indahnya mulai terbangun karrena merasakan tidurnya mulai tak nyenyak akibat cahaya-cahaya matahari pagi yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Ia meneluh pelan lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kerjap-kerjapkan mata kucingnya itu berkali-kali hingga ia terbiasa dengan cahaya yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Hal pertama yang Key ketahui saat ia terbangun adalah ia tak sedang tertidur didalam kamatnya atau pun kamar salah satu dari keempat saudaranya. Dengan rasa penasaran ditelusurinya seluruh ruangan itu hingga ia menemukan sesosok namja yang tengah tidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan mesra. Key yang shock pun langsung menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"Kkkkyyyyaaaa….." teriak Key keras sambil meraih bantal dan memukul-mukulkannya pada namja yang tengah tertidur seranjang dengannya tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri, Onew. Yah walau pun ia belum sadar kalau Onew sudah menjadi suaminya tetap saja statusnya saat ini adalah seorang istri dari salah satu penguasa Seme Island.

"Yack.! Yack.! Berhenti Key" Pinta Onew sambil meraih bantal yang tadi digunakan Key untuk memukul dirinya. Onew berdecak kesal melihat tingkah istri barunya itu yang sudah heboh dipagi hari padahal dia masih merasa sangat mengantuk karena aktifitas malam pertamannya semalam dan ia masih sangat ingin kembali memejamkan matanya dan bermimpi indah lagi.

Key pun menghentikan pukulannya dan terpana melihat sesosok namja yang kini juga ikut memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Key sedikit shock tadi karena namja yang ada didepannya kini mengetahui namanya dan yang membuat dirinya tambah shock yaitu karena ia melihat namja yang ada didepannya itu tertidur tanpa mengunakan baju atasan sedangkan bawahnya masih tertutupi oleh selimut tebal yang mereka berdua gunakan.

"Key gwenchanayo?" Tanya Onew yang sedikit kahawatir dengan keadaan istrinya yang tengah diam terbengong dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, sungguh mengoda pikir Onew. Onew memanggil-manggil nama Key pelan beberapa kali namun Key masih saja diam terpaku. Akhirnya Onew pun berniat menyentuh Key, namun baru juga jarak antara tangannya dengan wajah Key tinggal beberapa centi lagi Key dengan gerakan refleksnya langsung mendorong tubuh Onew. Onew yang saat itu dalam posisi kurang sigap pun akhirnya sukses terpental jatuh dari atas mempat tidur.

Key membulatkan matanya saat melihat Onew yang terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur akibat ulahnya namun bukan itu saja yang membuatnya semakin shock. Satu hal lagi yang tambah membuat otaknya jadi sedikit error itu apa lagi kalau bukan ia melihat tubuh polos Onew yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

"Ka-kamu…. KKKyyyyyaaaa….." Teriak Key histeris sambil menunjuk Onew lalu menutup wajahnya tak mau melihat adegan pornografi didepannya itu. Onew yang saat itu tengah mengaduk kesakitan akibat dorongan Key yang sukses membuatnya nyasar dilantai yang cukup dingin apa lagi dipagi hari seperti ini langsung menatap Key dengan tatapan heran saat tiba-tiba Key berteriak kencang dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan selimut yang ia gunakan.

"Key kamu kenapa?" Tanya Onew pada Key. Key pun menyembulkan wajahnya disela-sela selimut dan tangannya. Kini ia bisa melihat Onew yang naked itu tengah berdiri didepannya hendak berjalan mendekatinya.

"KKyyyyaaa…." Teriak Key lagi membuat Onew semakin bingung. Onew pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Key. "BERHENTI… JANGAN MENDEKAT, DASAR NAMJA MESUM" teriak Key lantang membuat Onew semakin heran dengan tingkah istrinya dipagi hari ini.

"Mesum? Siapa aku?" Tanya Onew sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang yang sangat polos. Key yang melihatnya pun mengendus kesal.

"Ia, memang siapa lagi kan yang ada disini Cuma kita berdua" kata Key ketus masih menyembulkan sedikit wajahnya diantara selimut tebal yang ia gunakan.

"Aku mesum? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Onew heran. Entah kenapa otak pintar Onew sedikit error saat ini, mungik otaknya sedikit bergeser akibat pukulan maut Key tadi.

"I-itu… Kenapa kamu nggak megunakan pakaian?" Tanya Key gugup. Onew yang akhirnya tahu apa yang dimaksud Key pun tertawa ringan membuat Key binggung. "Ke-kenapa malah ketawa?" Tanya Key sebal dan menghendus kesal.

"Wajarkan kalau aku nggak mengunakan pakaian ku dulu setelah melakukan hubungan semalam denganmu" kata Onew santai sambil berjalan mendekati Key dengan pedenya padahal saat ini ia tengah bernaked-naked ria.

"BERHENTI….. Tunggu, kamu bilang apa tadi. Apa maksud dari kata-katamu yang mengatakan hubungan semalam. Memangnya apa yang sudah kita lakukan?" Tanya Key gugup. Tadi otak Onew yang sedikit error dan sekarang giliran otak Key lah yang error karena mendengar kata-kata Onew.

"Itu lho chagya, hubungan suami istri" kata Onew singkat padat dan bisa langsung terproses kedalam otak Key. Key membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu saat mendengar pengakuan Onew tadi.

"Hu-hubungan suami istri?" Tanya Key gugup. Ia berhara apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini bukanlah apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Hn… Ia, hubungan suami istri dengan kata lain itu sex" kata Onew yang semkin membuat Key shock berat. Tampak raut wajah Key yang tiba-tiba memucat dengan beberapa tetes keringat menetes didahinya padahal suhu udara saat itu sedang dingin-dinginnya namun Key tetap saja bisa berkeringat dingin seperti itu.

"Sex?" Tanya Key sambil kembali memproses satu kata itu di otaknya. Onew hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah pada Key sang istri tercinta. "KKyyyaaa…. Nggak mungkin" kata Key yang kembali histeris dan melemparkan barang-banrang yang ada didekatnya seperti bantal, buah-buahan yang ada diats meja disamping tempat tidur sampai pisau yang seharusnya digunakan unttuk mengupas kulit buah malah ia gunakan untuk melempar Onew. Namun dengan sigap Onew menghindari semua lemparan barang-barang tadi hingga tak satu pun dari semua barang-barang itu yang bisa menyentuh kulit mulusnya karena hanya Key saja yang boleh menyentuh kemulusan tubuhnya secara berlebihan dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Yack.! Yack.! Key hentikan tindakan mu itu, lihat kamar kita jadi berantakan tahu" Kata Onew dengan sedikit kesal. Onew bercekak pinggang didepan Key dengan tatapan kesalnya saat melihat kamatrnya sudah hampir tak berbentuk lagi. Sedangkan Key mulai menghentikan kelakuan kekanak-kanakkannya itu dan menatap kesegala penjuru ruangan yang memang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. ia pun sedikit berpikir apa ia yang melakukan semua itu.

"Aish… Sebenarnya kamu kenapa sih. Bangun-bangun main pukul-pukul aja sambil berteriak-teriak nggak jelas lalu sekarang mengamuk dengan nggak jelas pula" kata Onew yang tak dihiraukan Key. Namja cantik bermata kucing itu tengah sibum memperhatikan hasil karyanya pada kamar tempatnya kini berada.

"Ah, aku tahu pasti kamu shock ya karena melihat penampilanku yang tanpa busana dan ditambah lagi tadi aku mengatakan kalau kita sudah melakukan hubungan intim. Hay, apa salahnya kalau kita melakukan hubungan itu, kalau perlu kita lakukan lagi pagi ini" kata Onew sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Key yang langsung merinding melihatnya.

"Jangan mimpi" kata Key ketus hampir saja ia kembali melempar Onew dengan sebuah apple yang ada ditangannya kini. "Aku nggak akan sudi melakukannya dengan seorang namja karena aku sendiri namja. Masih banyak yeoja cantik diluar sana yang lebih mengairahkan dan memuaskan nafsuku" kata Key sinis.

"Tapi kenyataannya kita memang sudah melakukannya. Dan sejak semalam kita ini suami istri Key" Jelas Onew membuat Key memandangnya semakin sinis.

"Hey, dari mana kamu tahu namaku. Dan lagi aku tak akan percaya dengan kata-katamu itu" kata Key tegas. Mana mungkin ia percaya dengan kata-kata namja yang bahkan namanya saja tak ia ketahui sama sekali.

"Kalau tak percaya lihat saja tubuh polosmu itu, pasti banyak tanda cinta buatanku disana. Dan perhatikan pula selangkanganmu, pasti banyak cairan kental bercampur darah" kata Onew dengan nada sedikit mengoda penuh kemenangan. Key pun segera memandang dirinya sendiri, yah di tubuh bagian atasnya penuh dengan tanda-tanda berwarna merah keunguan. Dan dengan cepat pula ia sedikit menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan lagi-lagi apa yang dikatakan Onew benar adanya. Key pun jadi semakin shock ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi kali ini.

"I-ini… Hwwaaaaa…" Key sedikit kaget saat mendapati wajah Onew yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya dan itu membuatnya berteiak kencang. Onew pun menutup telingganya sebelum suara teiakan Key berhasil membuatnya tuli. Onew menghembuskan nafas berat saat Key tak lagi berteriak.

"Bagaimana sudah percaya buka. Hn.." Kata Onew sambil meletakkan tangannya dip aha bagian dalam Key lalu merabanya dengan pelan membuat Key merasa geli. Sesegera mungkin Key menghentikan tangan Onew yang sedang menyentuh daerah terlarangnya itu.

"Yack.! Hentikan…" kata Key sambil memukul tangan Onew namun namja tampan itu bukannya menghentikan permainannya, ia malah semakin meraba-raba paha Key.

"Key, aku ingin lagi" bisik Onew manja ditelinga Key sambil menjilati terlinga Key dengan erotis.

"Mak-maksud kamu apa?" Tanya Key gugup dengan persaan tak enak.

"You know what I mean" kata Onew yang langsung menerjang tubuh Key. Onew mendorong tubuh Key hingga namja cantik itu terbaring dan dengan cepat Onew pun menindih tubuh Key. "Let's start the game again baby" kata Onew dengan penuh semangat. Key yang mendnegarnya pun jadi sangat panik.

"Ja-jangan… Andwae…" teriak Key takut. Dan Onew pun mulai mengecupi lehernya menanbah banyak tanda-tanda cinta disana. Key masih meronta-ronta dengan percuma karena saat ini kedua tangannya sudah terikat keatas kepalanya dengan suatu benda yang ia tak tahu itu apa karena tak ada tanda-tanda benda yangmengikatnya namun rasa ikatan benda itu begitu terasa ditangannya.

Onew mengecupi setiap inci tubuh Key mulai dari leher, lalu kebahu, turun sedikit ke kedua nipplenya, turun lagi ke perut ratanya, lalu kini Onew berhenti tepat didepan junior Key yang masih tertidur. Dengan perlahan Onew meraih junior Key dan mulai mengelus dan sedikit meremas-remasnya dengan tempo teratur dan perlahan akhirnya junior Key pun mulai mennegang. Onew tersenyum senang karena hasil kerjanya sukses besar.

"Uhhh…. Mmmppp… aahhhhh…." Key mencoba meredam desahannya dengan sudah payah saat Onew memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut dan mulai memaju mundurkannya didalam mulut Onew. Onew teus mengerjai dan merangsang Key dengan cara memainkan kedua nipple Key saat ia mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Key yang ada didalam rongga mulutnya kini.

"Ahhh…. Ahhhh… uuuhhhh….." Onew cukup senang mendengar rintihan dan erangan kenikmatan Key karena itu malah menambah nafsunya dan membuat juniornya semakin menengang dibawah sana.

Cukup lama Onew menghisap dan mengulum junior Key dengan sesekali memainkan twins ball Key. Dan kini Onew mulai merasakan junior dalam mulutnya berkedut-kedut hendak memuntahkan isi didalamnya. Onew pun dengan gerakan semakin cepat mengeluar masukan junior Key didalam mulutnya.

"Arrrggghhhh…" erang Key panjang saat ia mencapai klimaksnya dan memuntahkan semua cairan kentalnya didalam mulut Onew. Onew menelan sebagian sperma Key dan sebagian lagi dibaginya pada sang pemilik melalui ciuman panas mereka.

"Mmmmppp… HHmmmmppp…." Key berusaha menolak Onew yang mencoba membagi cairannya sendiri padanya dengan susah payah dan alhasil semua cairan yang dibagi Onew pun ditelan habis olehnya.

"Akkkhhh…. Kurang ajar… Apa yang kamu lakukan" marah Key pada Onew sambil menatap namja tampan yang menindihnya itu dengan deathglare mematikannya. Namun ternyata Onew ttak takut sedikit pun dengan tatapan mematikan Key itu.

"Kamu juga harus merasakan cairan nikmat kamu itu Key, makanya aku membaginya separuh. Jangan marah dong chagya" rayu Onew sambil membelai wajah Key lembut dan dengan cepat Key memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin disentuh Onew.

"Chagya aku masukkan sekarang ya" bisik Onew ditelinga Key membuat ke shock dan kembali menatap Onew dengan deathglarenya yang menggerikan.

"A-apa maksud kamu, ja-jangan bilang kalau kamu mau… AAAgggggrhhhh…. Appo" sontak Key jadi semakin panik saat Onew mulai memasukan junior besarnya kedalam hole Key. Junior besar Onew baru kepalanya saja yang berhasil masuk tapi sudah sukses membuat Key berteriak-teriak ke sakitan.

"Sa.. Kit.. Cepat keluarkan…" pinta Key dengan mata yang sudah basah dengan air mata yang beberapa saat lalu mulai menetes keluar dari matta kucing Key. Tapi ternyata Onew tak menghiraukan jerit kesakitan Key, ia tetap memaksa juniornya masuk kedalam lubang Key yang semalam sudah berhasil ia bobol namun tetap terasa sempit seperti sedia kala.

"Sabar chagya, sakitnya akan segera hilang kok" kata Onew pelan namun mengoda. Ia masih terus mencobba memasukkan juniornya hingga kini ia telah berhasil memasukan sebagin juniornya kedalam hole Key.

"Aaagggrrrhhh…." Teriakan pilu Key terdengar menyayat hati saat Onew memasukkan juniornya dengan paksa. Key meronta-ronta menahan sakit sedangkan Onew mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur seirama.

"Ohh… Key.. kamu sempit sekali" kata Onew sambil mengenjot tubuh Key. Key yang awalnya merontta-ronta pun mulai pasra karena tak ada yang ia bisa lakukan lagi. karena semakin keras ia meronta maka semakin sakit pula rasa perih dibawah tubuhnya.

"Ahhh…. Ahhh… uuuhhh…." Perlahan namun pasti teriakan kesakitan Key pun berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan yang membuat Onew semakin bersemangat menaju muundurkan tubuhnya. Key yang baru merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini secara sadar tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Ia mencengkran tangannya sendiri yang masih terikat keatas dengan cukup kuat.

"Ahhh… ahh… aku tak tahan" kata Key pada Onew. Onew pun tersenyum pada Key dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya maju mundur karena ia sendiri pun sudah tak tahan dan ingin segera mengeluarkan cairannya lagi didalam hole Key. Tak lama keduanya pun mengerang keras tanda mereka telah kelimaks secara bersamaan. Onew pun jatuh menindih tubuh Key dan segera melepaskan matra pengikat di tangan Key.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks… Huwaaa…. Jahat…" Key yang sudah sadar kalau Onew telah menidurinya pun mulai menangis meraung-raung membuat Onew yang menindihnya sedikit tersontak kaget. Onew yang melihat butiran air mata Key langsung mengusapnya pelan.

"Waeyo Chagya, sudah jangan menangis lagi" bujuk Onew masih dengan membelai pelan wajah Key. Bukannya berhenti menangis, Key malah semaikin mengencangkan tangisannya. "Yack.! Key berhentilah menangis kalau tidak aku akan melakukannya lagi mumpung juniorku masih bersarang dihole mu lho" ancam Onew dengan nada sedikit mengoda. Key yang takut pun mulai menghentikan tangisannya.

"Nah, kalau tak menangis lagikan bagus" kata Onew yang langsung beranjak dari atas tubuh Key dan mencabut juniornya dari dalam tubuh Key secara perlahan. " Aku mandi dulu ya chagya, dan kamu jangan menangis lagi. kalau aku mendengarmu menganggis lagi aku akan melakukan hal tadi kepadamuu lagi" ancam Onew. Key yang takut pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. Melihat hal itu Onew tersenyum senang lalu beranjak pergi masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Key yang ternyata menangis tanpa suara meratapi nasib malangnya.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Oke part OnKey selesai, next part Hanchul…

Yang baca tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian.

Kalau ga ff ini selesai sampai d sini. #ngancem kaya Zhoumi dan Onew.

Oke, seme island itu alur ceritan Rape jadi semua uke d rape.


	7. HanChul Part 1

Title: Seme Island Hanchul Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 6 / ?

Rated: M.

Cast:

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Tan Hageng, 23 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc17-Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

Kibum? Milik Siwon. Henry? Milik Zhoumi. Key? Milik Onew. Terus Heechul itu milik Hageng. Tapi gimana cara Han buat jadiin Chullie istri n umma dri anak.a ya?

* * *

><p><em>Hageng Pov…<em>

Kim Heechul putra kedua dari saudagar kaya raya Kim Jongwoon dan istri tercintanya Park Jungsu. Heechul atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Chullie, dialah namja yang ku pilih. Bukankah ia sangat cantik walau pun aslinya seorang namja. Kecantikannya itu bahkan bisa mengalahkan yeoja mana pun dihatiku. Dia sangat cerewet tapi itu malah membuat aku semakin menyukainya. Aku kurang menyukai calon istri yang pendiam Karena tak akan asik bila bersamannya. Bisa-bisa keadaan yang ada akan sama seperti dikutub selatan sana.

Kalian pasti berpikir bagaimana caraku nanti menakhlukan Chullie yang terkenal sangat cerewet dan garang itu. Apa aku akan mengunakan cara Siwon yang meniduri Kibum saat ia tak sadarkan diri? Tentu saja tidak, apa enaknya melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan pasangan yang tak bisa membalas perlakuan kita. Atau dengan cara Zhoumi yang mengancan Henry agar mau malkukan 'itu' dengannya? Tidak pula, aku bukan tipe namja yang suka mengancam seperti itu. Tak akan seru bila aku mengikuti cara Zhoumi. Atau malah mengikuti cara Onew yang menghipnotis Key? Apa lagi itu, aku mau melihat Chullie berteriak-teriak saat aku menidurinya.

Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan melakukan hal 'itu' saat Chullie sadar. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin merasakan tubuh sexynya itu dan mendengar teriakan kesakitan saat tubuh kami menyatu sempurna. Keji memang keinginanku ini, tapi tak ada salahnya buka. Chullie itu tipe namja yang sedikit liar jadi tak ada salahnya bila aku juga memperlkukan ia dengan liar pula.

Lihatlah wajah kebingungan Chullie itu, sangat lucu. Dari atas sini aku bisa melihat Chullie yang sedang berjalan tanpa arah dengan leluasa. Sejak tadi aku terus mengikuti kemanapun Chullie pergi dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah. Yah, karena ulahku dan Yunho hyung serta ketiga dongsaengkulah yang menyebabkan kini Chullie berpisah dengan keempat saudaranya. Ia tampak kebingungan karena terkali yang ia ingat ia tengah berada ditepi sungai bersama keempat saudaranya yang sangat cantik itu.

Aku harus sedikit menahan diri dahulu. Karena aku masih ingin melihat raut wajah kesal bercampur binggung yang terpasang diwajah cantik Chullie sejak tadi. Tak ada salahnya bukan kalau aku menunggu moment yang tepat baru lah aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya sejak tadiku lakukan pada Chullie. Chullie, nikmatilah ke virginanmu itu yang tak akan lama lagi.

_Heechul Pov.._

Oke, ini benar-benar mengesalkan. Sejak tadi aku terus berjalan tanpa arah yang tentu. Woy, siapa saja adakah diantara kalian yang bisa memberitahu saat ini aku sedang berada dimana. Dan kemana pula perginya keempat saudaraku. Tega-teganya mereka berempat meninggalkan aku sendiri didalam hutan yang tak ku kenal sama sekali ini. Bisa saja nanti tiba-tiba ada binatang buas yang menerjangku. Mana saat ini aku tak membawa alat pertahanan apa pun lagi.

Huft.. aku lelah berjalan tanpa aras sejak tadi. Oh ayolah, Jae hyung dan yang lainnya dimana? Apa mereka sedang bermain petak umpet denganku. Tapi kan nggak lucu kalau mainnya ditengah hutan belantara seperti ini. Mana hari sudah sore lagi. Matahari saja sudah mulai terbenam dan bulan serta bintang sudah mulai bermunculan. Bahkan suara-suara hewan malam hari juga sudah mulai terdengar, membuat aku merinding saja.

"Oh… Jae hyung kamu dimana?" teriakku. Dia itu hyungku yang paling cantik. Aku aja naksir sama dia, tapi kalau dia canttik aku juga tak kalah cantik. Kan aku ini adik yang beda setahun dari dia.

"Kibum…." Aku yang sejak tadi kelelahan dan memutuskan beristirahat sambil menyandari disebuah batang pohon besar mulai beranjak pergi lagi. Setidaknya sekarang aku harus mencari tempat yang bagus dahulu. Karena hari sudah malam bisa saja para binatang liar pada keluar semua dari persembunyiannya dan memergokiku yang tengah kebingungan ini ditengah hutan seorang diri. Pasti nanti mereka berpikir kalau aku mangsa tengah malam yang nikmat. Oh tidak, aku nggak mau mati dicabik-cabik sama hewan-hewan malam.

"Key…" ah, aku mulai merindukan si berisik Key itu. rasanya kalau nggak adu mulut dengannya seperti ini sepi sekali. Seharusnya itu sekarang aku dan Key sedang adu mulut didepan meja makan kami di pinggir laut sana. Ngomong-ngomong soal makan, aku lapar sekali. Apa nggak ada makanan yang bisa aku makan yah disini. Lapar… -_-

"Henry…" Hey, si kecil nan imut itu lagi apa ya sekarang. Apa dia mengikuti kemana pun Kibum pergi seperti biasa ya. Bisa jadi, dia kan brother complex banget dengan Kibum.

"Oh ayolah, kalian tega meninggalkan aku sendiri di tempat semengerikan ini" kataku sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku tanpa arah yang jelas. Sebenarnya aku mau kemana sih, aku pun tak tahu. Yang penting sekarang aku terus berjalan siapa tahu nanti aku akan menemukan titik cerah dari acara nyasarku ini. Huft… Mana hari sudah semakin gelap lagi. Oh… Aku nggak mau tidur ditengah hutan seperti ini.

Aku terus berjalan selama beberapa lama dan hari sudah gelap sekarang. Aku terus menelusuri hutan ini hingga saat aku terdiam ditempat. Hey, aku nggak sedang mimpikan. Kenapa ditengah hutan seperti ini ada sebuah rumah? Halah…. Nggak usah dipikirkan, lebih baik aku kesana siapa tahu penghuninya baik hingga mau memberiku sedikit makanannya dan membiarkan aku tinggal semalam disana. Tapi kalau penghuninya jahat dan menyeramkan bagaimana? Kan aku jadi merinding sendiri, tapi nggak ada salahnya bukan kalau aku mencoba pergi kesana. Kalau penghuninya jahat aku tinggal kabur aja.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri selama beberapa menit, akhirnya sekarang aku sadah berdiri didepan pintu rumah misterius tadi. Ku ketuk sekali pintuya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ku ketuk dua kali, sama saja masih tak ada jawaban. Ku ketuk tiga kali sambil berteriak kecil memanggil sang penghuni rumah, tapi masih saja tak ada yang keluar dari dalam sana. Bahkan tampaknya rumah itu sepi tanpa penghuni seorang pun yang terdengar hanya sayup-sayup suara hewan malam yang sudah keluar dari sarang persembunyiannya untuk mencari mangsa dan itu semakin membuat aku merinding ngeri.

Aku pun menyentuh knop pintu rumah ini. Ku putar pelan knop pintu itu. And well, terbuka. Hey, manusia atau makhluk mana sih yang pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dalam keadaan tak terkunci seperti ini. Nggak takut bakal ada barang-barang yang hilang apa. Yah, walau pun rumah ini letaknya ditengah hutan dan sangat mencurigakan tapi tetap saja yang punya ini rumah sangat ceroboh. Sudah lah jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi yang penting sekarangkan aku bisa masuk dengan mudah dan tak perlu menunggu lama diluar sini bersama para makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang mungkin saja sejak tadi menatapku dari tempat yang tak aku tahu. #Dean: wah Chulliepa nyindir Hanpa nih. Kan Hanpa lag ngintipin dy sejak tadi dri atas pohon sana#

Ku langkahkan kakiku pelan memaksuki rumah misterius ini dengan hati-hati dan jantung yang berdebar-debar takut. Semoga saja penghuni rumahnya nggak ningalin hewan peliharaan yang suka makan daging dan sangat liar serta garang. Kalau itu terjadi, tamat riwayatku.

"Wah… Rumahnya lumayan besar, rapih, serta sangat nyaman untuk ditempati. Yah, walau pun dari luar sana rumah ini sangat mencurigakan" Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk melihat-lihat rumah ini. tak sopan memang, tapi aku kan penasaran jadi tak ada salahnya kalau aku menelusuri rumah ini sebentar. Aku memasuki ruangan demi ruangan sambil memandang takjub pada pemandangan didepanku yang terpampang jelas disetiap ruangan.

"Wah, ada makanan. Kebetulan sekali perutku sudah meronta-ronta ingin diisi" kataku saat sadar kalau aku sekarang ada diruang makan. Tapi tunggu, makanan ini ditata rapi diatas meja makan dengan tujuh bangku mengelilingi meja tadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku jadi seperti putrid salju yah. Hey, aku ini Cinderella bukan putrid salju. Yang putrid salju itu kan Kibum. Ah, aku jadi ingat saudara-saudaraku. Kalian dimana sih, kok aku ditinggal sendirian didalam hutan tadi dengan perut kosong lagi.

Huft…. Besok lagi saja deh mencari mereka berempat. Sekarang isi perut dulu. Hey, penghuni rumah yang baik. Aku minta makanannya ya. Aku pun langsung menyambar sebuah roti yang ada diatas meja tadi dan mulai memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Entah sudah berapa poong makanan yang kumakan dan kini perutku terasa sudah sangat penuh. Kalau ketemu dengan penghuni rumah ini, aku harus segera berterima kasih nih.

Setelah selesai makan aku kembali mengelilingi rumah ini sambil membawa sebuah apple sebagai makanan penutupku. Karena seluruh ruangan dilantai bawah sudah ku masuki dan ku lihat-lihat, aku pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat lantai atas. Ternyata lantai atas itu kamar tidur. Diatas sini ada tujuh kamar tidur namun cuman satu saja yang bisa ku buka. Mungkin penghuni kamar ini lupa mengunci kamarnya saat ia pergi tadi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada tujuh bangku di meja makan dan tujuh kamar tidur berarti ada tujuh penghuni dong dirumah ini. Tapi mereka dimana ya, kenapa berpergian disaat malam hari seperti ini mencurigakan sekali. Jangan bilang mereka itu vampire yang sedang mencari mangsa makanya keluar disaat malam hari. Ah, tapi nggak mungkin. Kalau vampire kenapa dimeja makan mereka ada makanan yang biasa manusia makan ya.

Aku terus berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi sambil memasuki sebuah rangan yang ku ketahui itu kamar tidur. Dan aku jadi diam tercengang saat melihat kemegahan kamar ini. Ranjang super besar dan berbagai pernak-pernik pengisi lainnya yang sepertinya itu sangat mahal. Bahkan kemegahan kamar ini masih mengalahkan kamarku dirumah atau pun dikapal kami.

Buukkkk….

"Aw.." ringisku saat merasakan ada yang mendorongku dengan kuat hingga membuatku jatuh diatas tempat tidur king size ini. "Yack.! Kenapa main do… Hey, nggak ada orang disini. Terus tadi siapa yang dorong aku dong?" pikirku sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Hanya ada aku seorang didalam sini tak ada orang lain. Lalu tadi siapa yang mendorongku. Aku sangat yakin tadi aku didorong hingga jatuh keatas tempat tidur bukan karena tersandung saat berjalan. Tadi kan aku sedang diam tapi tiba-tiba aku terjatuh.

"Hey.! Yack.! Yack.!" Teriakku panik saat merasakan ada yang menindih tubuhku yang tadi sedang setengah terlentang diatas tempat tidur. "Yack.! Lepaskan, kamu siapa dan kamu itu apa" kataku semakin panik saat merasakan kedua tanganku berada disamping wajahku dan tak bisa digerakan. Aku juga mulai merasakan ada yang membelai tubuhku namun aku tak melihat seorang pun diatas tubuhku yang rasanya sedang ditindih ini. Masak aku lagi ditindih hantu sih, nggak masuk akal.

"Heemmmmmpppp…." Oke, sekarang aku merasa sedang beriuman panas dengan sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa itu. Entah makhluk apa yang saat ini tengah mengerjaiku. Saat ku rasakan ada yang melumat bibirku, aku pun mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai masuk kedalam bajuku dan mulai membelai-belai dan memainkan kedua nippleku. Oh Tuhan, apa ini dan apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

"Hhahhh… hahhh…. Yack.! Kamu siapa. Hey.! Hey.! Jangan lakukan itu. Akkhhh…. Tolong…." Aku berteiak panik saat melihat kancing-kancing bajuku mulai terbuka satu demi satu. "Jangan.! Ah, Lepaskan.!" Aku meronta-ronta dengan semakin menjadi-jadi saat merasakan ada tangan yang meraba-raba paha bagian dalam ku. Tangan-tangan tadi pun dengan perlahan mulai membuka celanaku.

"Yack.! Jangan. Ku mohon jangan.! Tolong.! Tolong.!" Terikku histeris saat dengan perlahan celanaku pergi terlepas dari tubuhku dan kini aku pun polos tanpa sehelai benang pun lagi yang bisa menutupi tubuhku. Setelah itu aku mulai merasakan ada tangan-tangan nakal yang mengelus-elus daerah selangkanganku.

"Ahhhh…. Jangan… uuuhhh… sebenarnya…ahhh.. ahhh… ka-kamu… itu apa…. Uhhh…. Heemmm.. dan… siapa… ahhhh…" kalimat yang keluar dari dalam mulutku mulai terdengar sedikit susah. Saat tangan-tangan nakal tadi mulai mengurut-urut pelan kejantananku yang tanpa sadar sudah menengang itu. Aku terus bertanya namun tak ada yang menjawab. Yang terdengar hanya erangan kenikmatan dari bibirku saja yang dengan susah payah ingin aku redam.

"Yack.! Hentikan… aahhhh…. Uuuhhhh…. Ahhhh…" kini aku mulai merasakan sensai yang lebih. Sepertinya kejantananku saat ini sedang berada didalam mulut seseorang dan sedang manjakannya. Aku tak tahan bila tak mengerang namun kalau aku lakukan semua itu, bisa-bisa ia orang yang tak kuketahui bentuknya tambah bernafsu saja.

"HENTIKAN…. Ahhh…. Ahhh…." Aku tak kuasa menahan semua gejolak yang kurasakan akibat rangsangan-rangsangan disetiap titik sensitive tubuhku. "Hentikan… Aku nggak tahan… AHhhh…. AKKKKHHHHH" aku pun mengerang keras saat mencapai klimak. Namun aku tak melihat sedikit pun cairanku yang menetes keluar. Ku tebak pasti makhluk itu menelan semua cairanku tadi.

"Hhhaaahhhh… Hhhhaaahhhh… SEBENARNYA KAMU APA DAN SIAPA?" teriakku disela-sela deru nafasku yang tak berturan. Namun lagi-lagi aku tak mendengar jawaban sama sekali hanya terdengar suara nafasku yang sesak saja. "Apa yang kamu lakukan Arrrgggghhhh…" erangku kesakitan saat merasakan ada benda panjang dan keras yang menerobos masuk kedalam holeku yang sempit. Aku tak melihat benda itu, namun aku bisa merasakan keberadaanya didalam holeku. Dan aku pun bisa melihat holeku terbuka cukup lebar seperti ada yang memasukinya namun tak bisa ku liat apa itu karena tak tampak sama sekali. Aku melihat kondisi mengenaskan tubuhku yang sedang dirasuki oleh makhluk yang tak ku ketahui itu dari kaca yang ada didalam ruangan ini.

"Ah… sakit…. Hentikan…. Sakit…" aku terus berteriak kesakitan saat dengan sedikit brutal makhluk yang tak tampak itu mengerakkan tubunya merasukiku dengan penuh nafsu. Sakit… Sakit sekali, aku tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang seperti ini sebelumya. Mungkin karena ini pertama bagiku.

"Sakkkkiitttt… aaahhhh… tolong hentikan…. aaahh…. Uuuhhhh…. Hiks… hiks… sakit…" aku pun mulai meneteskan air mata karena tak sangup menahan rasa perih dan sakit diholeku. Sebenarnya makhluk apa yang sudah merengut kesucianku ini. aku tak tahan hingga aku pun mulai merasakan pandangan mataku mulai mengebur hingga aku tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Dulu ya… ^_^<p>

Hahahha…. NC.a d sambung next part. Sepertinya diatas itu NC17 yah. NC21.a next part aja deh. Yang baca harap tinggalkan comment kalian karena aku sangat senang membaca comment-comment kalian itu yang bisa membuat aku tertawa gaje sdri pdhl ga ad yg lucu -_-' aneh….


	8. HanChul Part 2

Title: Seme Island OnKey Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 7 / ?

Rated: M.

Cast:

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Tan Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc17-Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

Kibum? Milik Siwon. Henry? Milik Zhoumi. Key? Milik Onew. Terus Heechul itu milik Hageng. Tapi gimana cara Han buat jadiin Chullie istri n umma dri anak.a ya?

* * *

><p><em>Hangeng Pov…<em>

Aku terus mengikuti kemana Chullie pergi. Ia masih tampak kebingungan apa lagi saat ini hari sudah mulai malam dan para hewan malam pun sudah keluar dari persembunyian mereka untuk mencari makan. Para hewan-hewan itu mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang membuat merinding ngeri. Dan aku bisa melihat wajah pucat Chullie yang tampak sedikit ketakutan mendengar suara-suara aneh tadi. Ia pun kemudian berjalan semakin cepat tanpa arah yang jelas. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah ketakutannya itu yang sangat lucu dimataku.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya Chullie berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah ditengah hutan. Rumah itu memang sengaja dibangun disana untukku. Aku sering merasa bosan bila berada diistana. Dan kalau aku sudah merasakan semua itu, aku pasti akan pergi rumah ini menemui tujuh kelinci peliharaanku.

Sejak tadi Chullie mencoba memanggil-manggil penghuni rumah itu. Namun tak ada yang akan menyahutnya karena ketujuh kelinci itu pasti sedang pergi menemui appa dan keempat istrinya. Kalian pasti bingung. Yah, appa dan keempat ummaku tidak tinggal di istana yang sama. Mereka lebih senang tinggal di istana baru mereka dipulau sebelah meningglakan kelima anaknya dipulau ini. Sebenarnya bukan meninggalkan sih, lebih tepatnya kami berlima saja yang tak mau ikut tinggal dengan mereka dipulau yang baru menjadi hak kuasa keluarga itu.

Mana ada yang mau ikut laki-laki mesum a.k.a appaku. Kenapa aku bilang dia mesum? Karena ia punya empat istri yang setiap saat bisa melayaninya. Ck, dasar pervert apa tak cukup punya satu istri saja. Mana keempat istrinya a.k.a ummaku itu bersahabat lagi. Dan anehnya kenapa mereka berempat mau menikah dengan appa yang pervert itu. Jangan-jangan dulu appa menggunakan kekuatnnya untuk memiliki keempat ummaku itu.

Kalian pasti tambah bingung dengan apa yang ku katakan ini. Oke, ku perjelas ya. Aku memiliki seorang appa namanya Choi Seung Hyun. Dan appaku itu memiliki empat istri. Istri pertamanya bernama Kwon Jiyong. Istri keduanya itu bernama Dong Young Bae tapi appa lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama Taeyang. Istri ketinga itu Kang Daesung dan istri terakhirnya itu Lee Seung Hyun. Karena nama umma terakhirku sama dengan nama appa, jadi appa lebih biasa menanggilnya dengan nama Seungri. Huft… Semoga saja appa tak akan menambah daftar istrinya lagi. Aku dan keempat saudaraku pasti akan menentangnya karena kita nggak mau punya adik lagi.

Aku dan Yunho hyung itu anak dari istri pertama. Siwon anak dari istri kedua. Zhoumi anak dari istri ketiga dan Onew itu anak dari istri terakhir. Walau pun kami ini akan dari umma yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja kami ini saudara yang saling mendukung. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa kami berlima lahir ditahun yang berbeda-beda. Padahal appa menikahi keempat ummaku di bulan yang sama walau pun beda hari.

Kalau cerita tentang si mesum itu, aku jadi teringat sama ke tujuh kelinci bersaudara. Kalau mereka bertujuh dipanggil sama appa berarti mereka akan mendapat tugas dari appa. Kalau itu benar, apa ya tugasnya. Ah… Jangan bilang kalau tugasnya itu mengintip acara malam pertama anak-anaknya. Aku nggak akan rela malam pertama ku di lihat si mesum itu. Kalau itu semua benar, aku harus berhati-hati nih. Mana si kelinci tertua yang berwarna putih dan sangat centil itu jago ngumpet lagi. Mana aura keberadaannya tak akan pernah bisa aku atau pun saudaraku deteksi lagi.

Oke, cukup berbagi cerita tentang keluargaku dan juga hewan peliharaanku yang suka berkhianat dengan mengikuti semua titah dari appa itu. Kita kembali pada Chullie yang sudah mulai memasuki rumah itu. Aku pun segera turun dari atas pohon dan berjalan memasuki rumah itu dalam keadaan tak terlihat. Sebelum masuk kedalam rumah, aku memastikan dulu kalau si kelinci putih centil tak ada disini. Dan sepertinya memang tak ada.

Aku berjalan disamping Chullie saat namja cantikku ini mulai mengelilingi setiap ruangan. Ia tak akan tahu atau pun curiga akan keberadaanku karena aku memang sudah terbiasa menggunakan kekutan menghilangku ini. Tapi walau pun aku menghilang, si kelinci putih centil pasti tahu aku dimana.

Ku liat wajah berseri Chullie. Ia tampak senang sekali saat melihat banyak makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan. Sepertinya ia kelaparan, kasihan sekali calon umma dari anak-anakku ini karena ia belum juga makan sejak siang tadi. Dengan segera Chullie meraih beberapa makanan dan mulai melahapnya dengan cepat. Ia tampak senang saat merasa sudah cukup kenyang.

Sepertinya setelah ini aka nada perang dunia di rumah ini. Karena makanan yang dilahap Chullie tadi itu jatah milik kelinci putih centil. Dan si kelinci itu tak suka ada yang menyentuh hak miliknya termasuk jatah makanannya. Bisa-bisa ia akan mengamuk dan ngambek berhari-hari.

Jadi ingat waktu aku tak sengaja menyentuh kamera miliknya saat aku tersandung saat berjalan. Akhirnya kamera miliknya itu bergeser dari tempatnya hanya beberapa centi saja tak sampai rusak atau pun tergores tapi dia sangat marah padaku. Aku jadi berpikir yang jadi majikan disini siapa. Karena setelah kejadian itu, kelinci putih itu mengusirku dari rumah ini dan tidak memperbolehkan aku menginjak rumah ini selama dua minggu penuh.

Kembali pada Chullie, aku mengikuti Chullie ke lantai atas rumah ini. Tampaknya ia cukup takjub melihat sebuah ruang tidur yang tertatat dengan sangat rapid an begitu megah. Chullie tampak terpana dengan apa yang saat ia tengah ia lihat. Ah, wajahnya itu sangat mengoda sekali. Aku jadi ingin merasakan tubuhnya saat ini juga. Aku sudah tak sangup menahan lebih lama lagi.

Buuukkk….

"Aw…" Chullie sedikit mengerang saat aku mendorong tubuhnya kearah tempat tidur dan kini ia sedang setengah terlentang diatas tempat tidur. "Yack.! Kenapa main do… Hey, nggak ada orang disini. Terus tadi siapa yang dorong aku dong?" aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Chullie yang terheran-heran. Ia pasti kaget karena tak melihat ada orang selain dirinya disini. Jelas saja, ia kan tak akan bisa melihat diriku yang tak tampak ini.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, aku segera mendekati Chullie. Naik keatsa tempat tidur dan menindih namja cantiku yang sedang terbengong-bengong heran karena mulai merasakan berat tubuhku diatas tubuhnya. "Hey.! Yack.! Yack.!" Teriakan kepanikan Chullie begitu mengelegar namun tak ku hiraukan. Aku masih berusaha menindihnya.

"Yack.! Lepaskan, kamu siapa dan kamu itu apa" Aku tak menghiraukan teriakan Chullie, aku cukup senang mendengar teriakkannya itu. Ku raih kedua tangannya dan ku bawa kesamping wajahnya. Aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku untuk mengikat tangan Chullie tadi hingga ia tak bisa bergerak lagi. Chullie tak akan bisa melihat apa yang sedang mengikat tangannya karena itulah salah satu sihir dan kekuatan yang ku punya.

"Heemmmmmpppp…." Selesai dengan semua kegiatanku tadi, aku mulai melumat bibir mengoda Chullie yang sejak tadi sudah tak sabar inginku lumat. Kedua tanganku ku susupkan kedalam baju yang ia kenakan. Ku raba perutnya perlahan, tanganku bermain-main dipusarnya. Lalu semakin keatas dan aku bisa menemukan dua tonolan disana. Ku elus nipplenya bergantian dan terkadang ku cubit dank u pelintir pelan membuat Chullie mengerang pelan. Suara erangan yang angat mengoda walau pun masih bercampur dengan teriakannya. Aku jadi ingin mendengar suara teriakaknanya itu lebih dan lebih. Jadi jangan salahkan aku ya Chullie chagya kalau aku bermain kasar. Kamu sih punya suara kenapa mengoda sekali.

"Hhahhh… hahhh…. Yack.! Kamu siapa. Hey.! Hey.! Jangan lakukan itu. Akkhhh…. Tolong…." Teriakan Chullie semakin terdengar saat aku mulai membuka kancing baju yang ia kenakan satu persatu hingga kini tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terpampang jelas didepan mataku walau pun baju yang ia kenakan itu takku tanggalkan dari tubuhnya.

Perlahan ku raba tubuh bagian atasnya. Ku ciumi seluruh tubuh mulusnya dan meninggalkan banyak jejak berwarna merah keunguan di leher, bahu, dada dan perutnya. Semua kegiatanku tadi membuat Chullie mendesah nikmat. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah karena menahan rangsangan tadi. Ah, lucunya wajah Chullie saat ini. aku jadi tak sabar ingin segera menjadikan ia istriku yang sah.

"Jangan.! Ah, Lepaskan.!" Teriak Chullie saat tangan-tangan nakalku bergerak semakin kebawah. Ku raba kedua pahanya bergantia. Ia meronta-ronta saat aku meraba pelan paha bagian dalamnya. Sepertinya ia terangsang oleh perbuatanku ini. Nikmatilah malam pertama kita ini Chullie chagya.

"Yack.! Jangan. Ku mohon jangan.! Tolong.! Tolong.!" Chullie berteiak histeris saat aku membuka celana yang ia kenakan dan dengan perlahan ku turunkan celanya hingga lolos dari kedua kaki putih mulusnya. Ku buka semua celananya hingga ia kini polos tanpa selembar benang pun yang menutupi tubuh sexy dan mengodanya.

Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah berkali-kali saat melihat tubuh polosnya itu. Aku benar-benar tak tahan ingin segera mencicipi tubuhnya. Ah, rasanya celanaku mulai menyempit. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk melepasa semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhku hingga kinin aku dan Chullie sudah sama-sama naked.

"Ahhhh…. Jangan… uuuhhh… sebenarnya…ahhh.. ahhh… ka-kamu… itu apa…. Uhhh…. Heemmm.. dan… siapa… ahhhh…" erang Chullie saat aku meraih juniornya dan mulai mengurut benda kebangaannya ini dengan irama rithmis. Chullie mendesah terus menerus membuat aku semakin tegang saja. Perlahan tapi pasti, junior Chullie yang tadinya masih tertidur kini jadi sangat menegang. Tampaknya Chullie cukup menikmati permainanku ini. Buktinya saja ia sekarang sudah dalam ke adaan on.

"Yack.! Hentikan… aahhhh…. Uuuhhhh…. Ahhhh…" tanpa menghiraukan teriakn Chullie itu, ku masukkan juniornya kedalam mulutku dan mulai mengoralnya. Ku keluar masukan junior Chullie yang sudah tengang itu kedalam mulutku dengan bersemangat. Tanganku juga ikut memanikan twin ballnya untuk menambah sensasi yang ia rasakan.

"HENTIKAN…. Ahhh…. Ahhh…." Chullie terus saja berteriak memintaku untuk menghentikan semua ini. Padahal tubuhnya ini meminta lebih. Tenang sayang, aku pasti akan memuaskanmu kok. Yah, walau pun nantinya aku akan berbuat kasar padamu.

Aku mulai merasakan junior Chullie yang ada didalam mulutku berkedut-kedut. Tampaknya ia akan segera mengalami klimaks pertamannya. Dan aku pun mempercepat hisapan dan kulumanku pada juniornya. Chullie menutup matanya saat merasakan sensai yang sangat nikmat itu.

"Hentikan… Aku nggak tahan… AHhhh…. AKKKKHHHHH" seiring dengan erangan panjang Chullie tadi, cairan putih kentalnya pun keluar dari juniornya dan dengan cepat langsung ku telan habis. Chullie tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan itu. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya pun mengeluarkan banyak keringat yang membuat ia tampak semakin mengoda saja.

"Hhhaaahhhh… Hhhhaaahhhh… SEBENARNYA KAMU APA DAN SIAPA?" Tanya Chullie dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Aku tak merespon pertanyaannya itu. aku malah membuka kedua kakinya dengan sedikit lebar, ia tak sadar akan aksiku kali ini. aku sudah sangat terangsang jadi aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Arrrgggghhhh…" kata-kata kemarah Chullie berganti dengan teriakan kesakitannya saat dengan kasar ku bobol lubang sempitnya yang sejak tadi sudah tak sabar untuk ku rasakan. Juniorku yang besar dan sangat tegang ini mulai ku gerakakn keluar masuk hole sempitnya. Mungkin karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya jadi Chullie terus berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Apa juniorku terlalu besar ya untuk ukuran lubangnyan yang sempit itu.

"Ah… sakit…. Hentikan…. Sakit…" aku sedikit kasihan melihat Chullie berteriak kesakitan sejak tadi. Sesakit itu kah hingga membuat ia berteriak terus menerus sejak tadi. Ku berikan rangsangan-rangsangan tambahan pada junior Chullie agar ia merasa sedikit kenikmatan dimalam pertama kami ini. aku tak mau hanya aku saja yang merasakan nikmatnya sedangkan dia hanya merasakan sakit saja.

"Sakkkkiitttt… aaahhhh… tolong hentikan…. aaahh…. Uuuhhhh…. Hiks… hiks… sakit…" aku terus mengerakkan tubuhku dengan irama yang cukup cepat karena aku sudah merasakan hendak mencapai klimaks. Aish… Padahal kami berdua belum lama bermain tapi aku sudah tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan cairan spermaku dirahimnya. Mungkin itu semua karena hole Chullie terlalu sempit.

Aku mengerkan tubuhku semakin cepat. Ku pejamkan mataku agar bisa lebih menghayati semua sensasi-sensasi kenikmatan yang diberikan tubuh Chullie padaku. Teriakan kesakitan Chullie tak terdengar lagi. Aku sedikit bingung, pasalya Chullie pun sudah tak meronta seperti tadi lagi. Saat aku membuka mataku aku bisa melihat Chullie yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia pingsan ditengah-tengah permainan kami. Mungkin karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Chullie mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Maaafkan aku…

Aku masih mengerakkan badaanku pelan karena aku merasa sudah hampir sampai. Melalang bukan kalau aku menghentikannya ditengah-tengah. Yang ada aku akan merasa tersiksa karena tak terpuaskan. Selang beberapa menit cairan kental menyembur keluar dari juniorku memenuhi rahim Chullie. Aku pun roboh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Chullie mianhae chagya" kataku sambil mengecup kening namja yang sudah sah menjadi istriku ini. sepertinya setelah ini aku akan meminumkan ramuan penghilang rasa sakit dahulu sebelum melakukan hubungan tubuh dengan Chullie. Aku tak mau ia pingsan dan kesakitan lagi. Mianhae chagya, seharusnya dari awal tadi aku memberimu ramuan penghilang rasa sakit dahulu.

Aku pun segera mengeluarkan juniorku dari hole Chullie dan beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Ku selimuti tubuh polos Chullie lalu aku pun mengenakan pakaianku lagi. Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian, aku duduk disampingnya yang masih tertidur. Damai sekali tidurnya ini. Ah, Chullie aku semakin mencintaimu saja. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Chullie.

Brrraaakkk Brruuukkkk Pprrraaannggg….

Aku menghentikan aksiku yang hendak mencium bibir merah mengoda Chullie. Suara apa itu, seperti suara benda jatuh. Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan itu si kelinci centil lagi. Harus ku periksa. Aku langsung melesat ke luar dari kamar dan menuju halaman samping rumah ini. Yups, disana aku melihat ada benda berwarna putuh yang bergerak-gerak kesakitan. Aku pun segera mendekati si kelinci putih centil itu.

_Author Pov…_

"Yack.! Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu eoh?" Tanya Hangeng pada kelinci putih. Hangeng memperhatikan keadaan sang kelinci yang tamkak kusut dan banyak mengalami luka-luka. Dengan gugup sang kelinci pun mengerak-gerakan badanya. Yah, si kelinci memang tak bisa bicara layaknya manusia. Namun ia bisa membuat manusia mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Dan kelinci tadi pun mengerakkan tubuhnya dengan makna _aku-tadi-jatuh-dari-atas-pohon.-gara-gara-di-tendang-sama-kelinci-abu._

"Yakin jatuh dari pohon karena di tending kelinci abu?" Tanya Hangeng menyelidik. Dan sang kelinci pun langsung gagap tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Jadinya si kelinci hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. "Kalau begitu manasi kelinci abu, kok aku nggak liat dia ada disini ya?" introgasi Hangeng lagi. dan sang kelinci pun langsung gagap dibuatnya.

"Kamu ngintip apa yang aku lakukan tadi ya. Hem… jangan-jangan kamu merekam aku lagi. Mana kamera milikmu itu?" Tanya Hangeng.

_Nggak, aku nggak ngintip atau pun ngerekam apa pun kok._ Bantah si kelinci, Hangeng yang tak percaya pun mulai mengeledah kelinci tadi.

_Di tempat lain…_

Heechul yang tadinya masih tak sadarkan diri pun mulai siuman. Ia mengerang sakit saat merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Heechul mulai menangis saat melihat holenya yang mengeluarkan darah segar dan terdapat bercak putih kental disana. Ia pun sadar kalau kini dirinya tak suci lagi. sudah ada yang pernah merasakan tubuhnya dan parahnya, ia tak tahu siapa dan makhluk apa yang sudah menidurinya tadi.

"Uh… sakit sekali" rintih Heechul sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Tubuhnya masih lemas dan tak bertenagan. Namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk turun dari atas tempat tidur dan memunguti semua pakaiannya kemudian mengenakan semua pakaian tadi dengan sedikit susah karena rasa sakit masih ia rasakan diholenya.

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya tadi, Heechul berjalan dengan susah keluar dari kamar terkutuk itu. Ia mengerang sakit sambil memegangi pinggangnya saat menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Heechul ingin secepatnya meninggalkan rumah itu sebelum ia kembali mengalami mimpi buruk tadi. Heechul masih berjalan dengan susah payah keluar dari rumah misterius itu sambil memengagi pinggangnya. Tubuhnya begitu lemah dan ia juga kembali merasa matanya mulai mengabur namun ia terus memaksakan diri untuk pergi.

Hangeng yang tadi masih mengeledah si kelinci putih dengan hasil nihil karena ia tak mendapatkan barang yang ia maksud pada sang kelinci pun menghentikan aksinya saat ia melihat Heechul keluar dari rumah dengan tubuh sempoyongan dan hampir jatuh. Dengan cepat Hangeng meraih tubuh lemas Heechul yang hampir jatuh ketanah saat namja cantik yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Si kelinci putih pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Ia segera mengambil kamera yang nyangkut diatap rumah lalu kabur meninggalkan Hangeng yang menghawatirkan keadaan Heechul. Hangeng yang sudah panik melihat keadaan Heechul tak mau ambil pusing dengan penghianatan si kelinci. Dengan cepat Hangeng pun membawa Heechul menghilang. Hangeng meutuskan membawa istrinya itu ke istananya saja.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Aku kurang puas dengan ff seme island part Heechul ini.

Mungkin it dikarenakan aku buat ini ff d tengah" jadwal ulangan kenaikan kelasku kemarin kali ya.

Jadi nggak konsen deh, kan otak.a kebagi-bagi.

Jadi mianhae ya reader semua kalau ff.a tidak memuaskan hati kalian. #deep bow

* * *

><p>Hinata Fuyuki H: Nggak apa-apa, gomawo udah mau review n ga jadi SR lagi. Tetap comment ya setelah ini.<p>

Euhnyuk: Silahkan ikut nimbrung Euhnyuk-ssi, q nggak keberatan kok. Malah senang. Q update kl ada mood aja. Jadi bisa cepat bisa juga sangat lambat. Karena itu, d tunggu saja dengan sabar oke.

Bini Kangin: Memang serem chingu, kl mau tahu gimana rasa.a ty aja sama Chullie onnie #d tabok bolak balik#

Arisa Adachi: Ga tahan nunggu yunjae yah? Dengan bersedih hati saya katakan….. Yunjae.a 1 chap lagi yah. Ahahahhaha….. #d bunuh semua reader…#

Pipit-SungminniELFishy: kan Han oppa belum mau mati d tangan Chullie onnie #d tabok lagi# jadi dy pakai cara teraman deh. Dan lagi, Han oppa masih mau lihat baby mereka.

cleo mvp: Han oppa takut ma chullie onnie jd deh dy pakai cara aman, jadi hantu dadakan # d bunuh Han oppa#

Kim Cherry: Han oppa main bersolo karir juga tetap keenakan. Kan chullie onnie #d tabok lagi# rapet banget itu.a… iakan han oppa? #lirik" Han oppa, han oppa Cuma nganggukin kepala terus tari chullie onnie k kamar mandi. Mau ngapain tuh?#

Park Minnie: Han oppa jangan d granat dong, kasihan chullie onnie tar jd single parent lg.

aki-taka 'rei-chan: Beda dari nc17 ma nc 21 itu…. kl nc17 ga ampe selesai biasa.a dan lebih sering kena skip ga kaya nc21 yg ampe klimak cast.a… ahahahha…. Chullie onnie ga akan semudah it tahu han oppa.

Natsume Yuka: mianhae kr kmrn tbc d tempat yg ga tepat, udh jd k biasaan sih. Ahahahha…

Namikaze Trisha: salam knl juga trisha, q dean tapi biasa.a pada manggil q dean / Blue.

icha22madhen: chullie emg ga bisa liat han pa, tapi dy bisa ngerasain k nikmatan yg d berikan oleh han pa k dy.

LittleLiappe: sudah tuh nc21.a mianhae kl ga memuaskan…

HyukAimimi fishy: ga ada ronde 2, 3, 4, 5,… dst… chullie.a udh KO deluan.

Kyuminana: apa lemon yang kali ini hot? Semoga saja… han pa ga akan berani nampakin diri.a takut d hajar chullie pa.

Chacha Heenim: kl kata q emg kejaman han pa yah -_-, yunpa aja ga kejam ky gtu.

Lee Kan-ah: ini crta masih panjang kok, ending.a masih jauh. Ga aka nada epilog nanti.


	9. Sibum part 2

Setelah lama akhirnya ini ff ada lanjutanya juga. Mianhae semua kalau aku lama nge-posting ini ff. al.a lagi dilanda blank ide sih. Ini aja aku nggak tahu hasilnya bakalan memuaskan atau ga. Kalau kurang memuaskan mianhae ya semua… harap saja di maklumi karena saya sedang dilanda Blank ide sih… -_-

* * *

><p>Title: Seme Island Sibum Ver.<p>

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 8 / ?

Rated: M.

Cast:

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Siwon melangar janjinya untuk tak menyentuh Kibum. Tapi kenapa malah Kibum yang meminta maaf yah, bukannya Siwon yang seharusnya meminta maaf?

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov…<em>

Empat bulan, angka yang cukup besar bagi kehamilan Kibum yang sudah tampak membesar. Berat badannya pun naik cukup drastis mungkin pengaruh dari bayi yang tengah ia kandung saat ini. Awalnya ia memang tak percaya saat Siwon mengatakan kalau ia tengah mengandung tapi perlahan demi perlahan ia pun sadar ada yang berbeda pada dirinya. Nafsu makannya berubah, sering mual lalu muntah dan kerap kali merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Dan terlebih lagi, ia merasa perutnya membesar dan khus untuk dua hari ini, ia sudah bisa merasakan pergerakan bayi didalam perutnya padahal kalau di pikir-pikir saat ini ia baru hamil bulan keempat.

Tiga bulan sadar dari pingsannya dan terus dikurung dalam kamar yang sangat besar ini tentu saja membuat Kibum sangat bosan. Yah walau pun Siwon selalu ada untuk menemaninya. Selama kehamilanya Siwon selalu siap siaga menjaganya serta bayi yang tengah ia kandung. Awalnya Kibum memang takut pada Siwon yang notabenenya adalah suami sahnya saat ini. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Kibum semakin dekat dengan sang suami.

Kibum tak merasa cangung lagi bila berada didekat Siwon dan ia juga sudah berani bermanja-manja ria pada Siwon. Dan Siwon pun merasa cukup senang karena Kibum tak pernah gemeteran dan ketakutan saat dirinya memeluk Kibum dengan punuh kasih sayang seperti awal mereka bertemu. Mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau Kibum sudah bisa menerima nasibnya yang menjadi istri dari namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon.

"Huft… Bosan benget sih" keluh Kibum sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat hati. Kini ia tengah duduk santai diatas tempat tidur menunggu Siwon datang membawakan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya saat ini. Rutinitas Kibum setiap hari ya hanya begini-begini saja tanpa ada perubahan yang berarti. Bangun pagi, sarapan bersama suami barunya, lalu bermanja-manja ria bersama sang suami sepanjang hari. Benar-benar perkerjaan yang sangat membosankan bukan?

"Coba disini ada Jaejoong dan Heechul hyung serta Key dan Henry. Pasti aku nggak akan merasa kesepian seperti sekarang. Dan andai saja Siwon membolehkan aku keluar dari dalam kamar ini. Tapi sayangnya Siwon akan marah kalau aku mengungkit-ngungkit semua keinginanku itu padanya. Dan malangnya aku yang selalu takut kalau-kalau Siwon akan marah padaku" kata Kibum sambil menekuk wajahnya sedih.

"Lagian Wonnie kemana sih, kok udah jam segini ga nongol-nongol juga. Padahal biasanya dia selalu tepat waktu buatin aku makanan" kata Kibum sambil melirik pintu masuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Tampak raut kekesalan dari wajah cantiknya.

"Hoek… Duh, mual lagi nih" kata Kibum yang langsung turun dari atas tempat tidur lalu segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Hoek… Hoek… Hoek…" tak lama mulai terdengarlah suara seseorang yang sedang muntah-muntah dari dalam kamar mandi tadi. Setiap pagi selalu saja seperti ini, Pikir Kibum sedikit kesal sambil terus memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan lambung berwarna putih saja karena ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan apa pun pagi ini.

Ketika Kibum tengah sibuk-sibuknya dengan kegiatan yang sedikit menguras tenaganya didalam kamar mandi, masuklah seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap sempurna yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Siwon masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa sebuah nampan perisi sarapan pagi untuk sang istri tercinta. Namun ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat sekeliling kamar yang tampak sepi, bahkan ia tak menemukan keberadaan Kibum disana.

"Bummie kamu dimana chagya?" Tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas susu diatas menja ditengah ruangan. Ia pun mulai mencari keberadaan Kibum didalam ruangan itu. Satu tempat yang Siwon curigai disanalah Kibum berada, apa lagi kalau bukan kamar mandi. Ia yakin sekali kalau Kibum sedang berada didalam ruangan itu karena ia sangat tahu mustahil bagi sang istri untuk pergi keluar dari dalam kamar karena pintu kamar selalu ia kunci dari luar apa bila dia tak ada didalam ruangan itu bersama Kibum.

"Bummie… Kamu ada didalam sana?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, hanya ada suara seseorang yang sedang muntah-muntah dan juga suara air kran yang mengalir. _Morning Sickness lagi?, _terka Siwon. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali saja ia menemukan Kibum dalam keadaan seperti itu disetiap pagi hari, jadi ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah ganjil Kibum yang di akibatkan oleh sang jabang bayi tercinta yang kini berada didalam rahim Kibum.

"Bummie kalau sudah selesai keluar ya, aku sudah membuattkan sarapan pagi untukmu" seru Siwon dari luar kamar mandi. Kibum hanya membalas dengan dehaman singkat dari dalam kamar mandi. Setelah mendengar respon positif dari sang istri Siwon langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa ditengah ruangan untuk menunggu Kibum sampai acara muntah-muntahnya tadi terselesaikan.

_Ceklek…_ tak lama pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, keluarlah seorang namja cantik dengan perut yang Nampak membesar pertanda kalau ia tengah hamil tua. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi tadi dengan mengunakan kimono mandi saja. Siwon yang sedang asik memandang keluar jendela langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum yang sedang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Bajumu kemana Bummie?" Tanya Siwon yang sedikit ganjil melihat penampilan Kibum yang hanya mengunakan Kimono mandi saja.

"Itu basah kena siram air shower tadi" kata Kibum apa adanya sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada didepan Siwon.

"Ada-ada aja sih kamu ini" kata Siwon sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kan kesiramnya nggak sengaja Wonnie" kata Kibum manja sambil mengerucutkan bibir sexynya membuat Siwon menghendus kesal menahan agar ia tak menyerang Kibum saat itu juga.

"Tetap saja aneh Bummie. Kok bisa kesiram sih? Emang kamu lagi apa tadi didalam sana sampai-sampai basah kuyup?" selidik Siwon sambil beranjak berdiri dari atas sofa yang tadi ia duduki. "Makan sarapan pagimu Bummie" suruh Siwon lalu dengan perlahan namja tampan satu ini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah lemari besar di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ne, Wonnie" kata Kibum yang langsung melahap sarapan paginya dengan perlahan.

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya Bummie" kata Siwon sambil mengubek-ubek isi dari lemari didepannya saat ini.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Huft… itu kamu ngapain aja didalam kamar mandi sampai basah-basahan" kata Siwon berhenti mengubek-ubek isi lemari sesaat sambil menatap Kibum lalu ia kembali dengan aktifitasnya bersama sang lemari lagi.

"Oh yang itu… itu tadi bajuku kena sedikit muntahan jadi aku mau ngebersihinya. Eh… malah showernya ngajak berantem" kata Kibum sedikit cuek dan terus melaap sarapan pagi serta segelas susu miliknya.

"Ck, ada-ada aja sih kamu ini" kata Siwon sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah Siwon menemukan apa yang ia cari dari dalam lemari, ia segera meraih benda itu. "Pakai baju yang ini aja yah" kata Siwon sambil menaruh satu setel pakaian diatas tempat tidurnya dan Kibum.

"Ne, ah… aku sudah selesai makannya. Mana bajunya aku mau ganti sekarang saja" kata Kibum pada Siwon.

"Itu diatas tempat tidur, ambil sendiri aja ya" kata Siwon sambil berjalan mendekati Kibum. "Hey, kok makananya nggak dihabisin sih Bummie?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap piring berisi sarapan pagi Kibum yang hanya berkurang sepertiganya saja.

"Udah kenyang Wonnie, jadi jangan paksa aku lagi untuk memakan semua makanan itu" kata Kibum sambil berjalan mendekati tempat tidur hendak mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkan Siwon untuknya tadi. Tapi ditengah jalan ia sempat kesandung kakinya sendiri yang berakibat ia hampir jatuh kelantai kalau saja Siwon tidak dengan segera menolong dirinya.

"Hati-hati dong chagya" kata Siwon. Keduanya saling terdiam saat menatap posisi mereka saat ini. Kibum tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon dan Siwon tengah memegang pinggang Kibum dengan dua tangannya agar tak jatuh kelantai.

'_Uh… Sial, Kibum benar-benar mengoda sekali saat ini' _pikir Siwon sambil terus menatap wajah cantik sang istri.

'_Sumpah… Aku deg degan banget' _pikir Kibum dalam hati yang juga tengah menatap wajah Siwon tanpa berkedip.

Dengan sebuah seringai dibibirnya yang sangat sulit untuk Kibum artikan, Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kibum ala bride style dan membawanya kearah tempat tidur. Siwon pun meletakkan Kibum dengan perlahan diatas tempat tidur.

"Wonnie.. Mau ngapain kamu?" Tanya Kibum takut-takut apa lagi kau melihat seringai mengerikan yang terpasang sempurna dibibir Siwon. "Yack.! Kenapa buka baju" panik Kibum saat melihat Siwon membuka baju atasnya lalu melemparkannya kesemparang tempat.

"Jangan salahkan aku Kibum, kamu terlalu sulit untuk dibiarkan begitu saja sih" kata Siwon yang dengan perlahan mendekati Kibum diatas tempat tidur lalu menindih namja cantiknya itu.

"Siwon… Mmmmppp…." Siwon mengunci bibir Kibum dengan bibirnya sendiri. Siwon dengan perlahan melumat bibir mengoda milik Kibum dengan sedikit nafsu. Kibum tak membalas, ia sibuk berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon yang tengah menindihnya dengan sangat percuma. Karena Siwon tak bergrming sedikit pun, malahan namja tampan itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Kibum.

"Wonnie… Huh... Huh… Huh… Apa yang kamu lakukan Huh… Huh… Kamu mau membunuh aku, eoh?" kesal Kibum sambil menatap Siwon tajam. Bukanya membalas perkataan Kibum tadi, Siwon malah menciumi dan menjilati telinga Kibum. "Wonnie berhenti apa yang mau kamu lakukan, eoh?" kesal Kibum.

"Kibum aku terangsang melihat paha mulusmu ini, layani aku sebagai suamimu oke" kata Siwon sambil membelai lembut paha Kibum yang sedikit terekspos karena kimono mandi yang digunakannya sedikit pendek dan tersingkap keatas akibat ulah tangan nakal Siwon.

"Mwo..! Ka-kamu… Mmmppp… Ahhh…." Kata-kata Kibum terhenti akibat ciuman tiba-tiba Siwon. Bahkan ia mulai mendesah saat Siwon dengan perlahan meremas miliknya yang masih tertidur dibawah sana.

"Wonnie… Ahh… Jangan… Ahhh… Lakukan ini…. Arrgghhh…." Erang Kibum saat Siwon mengigit perpotongan leher dan bahunya lalu menghisapnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan ditempat-tempat yang ia gigit dan hisap tadi.

"Wonnie… Uh… Berhenti… Bu-bukankah… ahhh… kamu sudah janji…. Ahhh… tak… tak akan menyentuhku… ahhh… sampai anak kita lahir…. Ahhh… uhhh.." ucap Kibum terputus-putus saat Siwon terus saja mengerjai daerah sekitar lehernya.

"Aku cabut janjiku itu Kibum, aku benar-benar butuh merasakan tubuhmu sekarang juga" kata Siwon lalu segera membuka kimono mandi serta semua benang yang ada di tubuh Kibum hingga membuat tubuh namja cantik itu terekspos dengan bebasnya.

"Yack.! Siwon apa yang kamu lakukan" kata Kibum kesal saat Siwon membuat tubuhnya naked. Kibum segera meraih selimut yang ada didekatnya dan menutup tubuh polosnya agar tak lagi terekspos dengan bebasnya didepan mata Siwon. Karena ia tahu, tubuh sexynya itu bisa membangkitkan gairah sex Siwon kapan saja termasuk detik ini juga.

"Kenapa malu sih Bummie sayang, kita kan sudah pernah main buka-bukaan sebelumnya jadi jangan malu dong" kata Siwon dengan nada mengoda.

"Aku nggak malu, aku Cuma…. YACK.! SIWON JANGAN DI TARIK SELIMUTNYA" kesal Kibum saat Siwon menarik selimut yang menjadi benda satu-satunya yang menutupi tubuh nakednya. Siwon hanya nyengir lalu melempar selimut tadi jauh-jauh agar Kibum tak bisa kembali meraihnya.

"Sudah Bummie, dian dan nikmati saja permainaku oke" kata Siwon sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Kibum dan mulai memberikan Kissmark didaeran dada Kibum dengan sangat banyak membuat Kibum mendesah berkali-kali.

"Siwon berhenti… Ahhh…. Uuuuhh… ngghhh…. Nghhh…. Ahhh… Yack.! Jangan sentuh bagian itu arrggghhh…." Erang Kibum saat Siwon meremas pelan Juniornya yang masih tertidur. Siwon terus mengerjai Kibum hingga membuat Kibum mendesah nikmat berkali-kali. Tanpa ia sadari Juniornya pun sudah berdiri dengan tegak ditangan Siwon.

"Lihat Bummie, walau pun kamu menolak sejak tadi tapi juniormu tetap berdiri dengan tegak juga" sindir Siwon sambil terus memainkan junior Kibum yang ada ditangannya. Siwon meremasi junior Kibum dengan tempo yang berisama sambil mengocoknya sesekali membuat Kibum kambeli mendesah nikmat.

"Diam kamu Siwon Ahhhh…. Nnnggg…. Uuuhhh… dan…. Dan… ahhh… berhentilah mengerjaikku ugghhh… ngghhh… aku nggak suka dengan semua ini argghhh… ugghhh…" kata Kibum sambil terus mendesah.

"Kita bukikan saja, kamu suka tau tidak. Pasti kamu akan menyukai ini semua" kata Siwon yang langsung memasukan junior Kibum kedalam mulutnya dan mulai memaju mundurkan junior Kibum tadi.

"Siwon… Ugghh… Ngghh… Ahhh…. Berhenti… Ahhhh…." Pinta Kibum dengan percuma karena Siwon malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya memaju mundurkan Junior Kibum didalam mulutnya. Sesekali Siwon menghisap kuat Junior Kibum membuat tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat saat merasakan sensai aneh yang Siwon ciptakan dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Wonnie… Ahhh… Aku… Aku… ngghhh… Sudah tak tahan lagi… ahhh…" Siwon yang merasakan junior Kibum dalam mulutnya berkedut-kedut hendak memuntahkan isi didalamnya segera mepercepat gerakanya. Tak lama teriakan kencang Kibum terdengar saat ia menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam mulut Siwon. Siwon segera menelan separuh Cairan putih kental milik kibun dan separuhnya lagi ia bagi pada Kibum saat keduanya tengah berciuman panas.

"Yack.! Siwon apa yang kamu lakukan barusan" Kesal Kibum sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih tak tentu. "YAck.! Yack.! Siwon apa yang mau kamu lakukan lagi sekarang. Jangan buka itu" panik Kibum saat Siwon membuka celana yang ia kenakan hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama naked.

"Ya Tuhan… Aku pinggin pingsan aja sekarang juga" kata Kibum sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh polos Siwon.

"Kenapa pingin pingsan Bummie? Jangan dong, tar acara inti kita jadi kurang seru lagi" kata Siwon sambil membelai pelan wajah Kibum.

"Jangan sentuh aku dan pergi menjauh dariku" kata Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan percuma karena perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jelas diantara mereka berdua.

"Aish… Bummie kamu nggak rame ah… aku kan mau maen sama kamu bentar aja, Cuma satu ronde aja kok. Janji deh" kata Siwon memohong.

"NGGAK MAU SIWON… PERGI SANA" kata Kibum kesal sambil mendorongi tubuh Siwon.

"DIAM BUMMIE.!" Bentak Siwon dengan tatapan tak kalah kesalnya dengan Kibum. Akibatnya Kibum jadi terdiam takut. "Ck, awalnya aku mau main lembut sama kamu. Tapi jangan harap aku bakal main lembut lagi setelah kamu buat aku marah" kata Siwon dengan nada yang bisa membuat Kibum diam ketakutan.

"Wonnie… maafkan aku…" kata Kibum takut-takut. Siwon hanya diam tak membalas kata-kata Kibum. Dengan perlahan Siwon membuka kedua kaki Kibum dengan lebar. Kibum hanya diam saja. Ia takut Siwon akan semakin marah padanya kalau ia kembali membantah seperti tadi.

"Arrggghhh…." Erang kesakitan Kibum membahana disetiap sudut ruangan saat dengan kasar Siwon menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua tanpa mempersiapkan tubuh Kibum terlebih dahulu. "Arrgghhh… Nggghhh…. Ahhhh…." Kibum mengerang sambil menahan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya saat Siwon mengerakan tubuhnya tanpa membiarkan Kibum terbiasa terlebih dahulu dengan benda asing yang menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Wonnie… Ahhh… Ngghhh… Pelan sedikit… Ah… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" tanpa terasa Kibum pun menagis menahan semua rasa sakit yang Siwon berikan. Ia tak berani meminta Siwon berhenti, karena ia yakin kalau ia meminta Siwon menghentikan semua kegiatan itu pasti Siwon akan semakin marah padanya dan pastinya Siwon akan mengasarinya nanti. Dan ia tak mau itu semua terjadi, jadi dia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah merasakan semua rasa sakit yang diberikan Siwon.

"Ughh…. Ngghhh…. Ahhh… Eughhh…. Nghhh… Ahhhh… Uhhhh…" perlahan tapi pasti erangan kesakitan Kibum berubah menjadi desahan-desahan nikmat yang semakin membuat Siwon terangsang berat. Namja tampan it uterus saja memaju mundurkan tubuhnya hingga membuat juniornya keluar masuk kedalam lubang sempit milik sang istri tercinta.

"Wonnie… Ahhh…. Ugghhh… Egghhh… Aku sudah tak tahan… ahhh…. Eughhh… Ngghhh… Ingin keluar" kata Kibum saat merasakan perutnya menegang hendak memuntahkan apa yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Siwon yang tahu hal itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Kibum rasakan.

"Arrggghhh…." Erangan panjang dari keduanya terdengar jelas saat keduanya mencapai titik tertinggi dari permainan mereka berdua. Siwon yang sudah menyemburkan cairan cintanyya didalam tubuh Kibum pun jatuh menindih tubuh Kibum. Setelah itu ia segera mencabut keluar miliknya dari dalam tubuh Kibum dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kibum dengan posisi memungungi Kibum. Dia masih kesal pada Kibum tampaknya.

"Wonnie… Hiks… Hiks… Maafkan aku… Hiks… Hiks…" tangis Kibum sambil memeluk Siwon dari belakang. Siwon diam tak bergeming membuat Kibum semakin sedih. Kibum sedih saat melihat wajah datar Siwon sejak suaminya itu menyatukan tubuh mereka sampai akhirnya mereka mengalami klimaks secara bersamaan. "Wonnie… Maafkan aku Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Pinta Kibum sungguh-sungguh. Kibum tak tahu kenapa ia merasa sangat takut bila Siwon marah padanya apa lagi kalau sampai mendiami dirinya seperti ini.

"Wonnie…" rengek Kibum dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Huft…" dengan perlahan Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya panjang lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kibum. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi" kata Siwon sambil menyeka air mata Kibum. Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku hiks… hiks… hiks…" pinta Kibum masih dengan isakannya.

"Sudahlah, kamu tidur saja lagi. kamu pasti lelah bukan" kata Siwon pelan sambil mengecup kening Kibum kilat lalu segera beranjak pergi.

"Wonnie maaf… Hiks.. hiks… Jangan tinggalkan aku… hiks… tetaplah disini" pinta Kibum sambil menahan tangan Siwon agar namja tampan satu itu tak pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Huft… Baiklah" akhirnya Siwon pun mengalah. Ia tak tega melihat air mata Kibum yang terus keluar. Rasa marahnya tadi sudah lenyap bersama air mata kesedihan yang Kibum keluarkan. "Sudah diam, jangan nangis lagi" kata Siwon yang sudah memeluk Kibum sambil merbaring santai diatas tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku" kata Kibum masih sedikit terisak.

"Ne, aku maafin kamu kok. Sudah sekarang tidur lagi ya" kata Siwon sambil mengelus-elus kelapa Kibum masih tetap dalam posisi memeluk Kibum. Kibum mengangguk pelan lalu mulai memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk tubuh Siwon kencang agar namja tampan itu tak pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Kibum pun mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Akhirnya tidur juga" kata Siwon pelan sambil menatap wajah cantik Kibum yang terbenam didada bidangnya. "Maaf chagya" ucap Siwon pelan lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum. Siwon pun juga mencoba memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya ia menyusul Kibum ke alam mimpi.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

* * *

><p>Ini ff baru selesai aku buat langsung aku posting. Belum di baca ulang, malas sih. Jadi mianhae kalau ceritanya sangat tak memuaskan para reader semua… #Deep Bow# tapi walau pun begitu, aku tetap mengharapkan comment dari kalian semua lho…. Jadi please… tinggalin jejak kalian yah. (^_^)<p>

* * *

><p>Q ga sempat balas review satu" jadi aku cuma mau ngucapin gomawo #deep bow# buat yang sudah comment chap kemarin. chap depat q usahain buat balas review kalian semua.<p> 


	10. YunJae Part 1

Title: Seme Island YunJae Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 9 / ?

Rated: M.

Cast:

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Males buat summary, langsung baca aja deh. -_-

^_^ Seme Island, YunJae ^_^

Brruukkk…

Sebuah tubuh lemah milik seorang namja cantik terdorong pasrah kearah dinding. Namja cantik itu terus mendesah menahan semua sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan ditubuh polosnya saat namja lainnya terus mengerjai tubuhnya, menjilati, mengecup, menghisap bahkan meninggalkan jejak-jejak berwarna merah keunguan di tubuh putih nan mulus milik namja cantik tadi yang sudah tak putih lagi akibat ulah sang namja yang ada dibelakannya.

Kim Jaejoong, nama sang namja cantik yang tegah dipermainkan tubuhnya oleh seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho yang telah berhasil merampas kesucian namja cantik tadi dan dengan demikian, sah sudah namja cantik itu menjadi istri dari penguasa tertua seme island. Dialah sang ratu terpilih yang akan melahirkan anak-anak dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho dengan sedikit cara liciknya akhirnya bisa mendapatkan tubuh namja cantik incarannya tadi. Betapa puasnya ia merasakan tubuh steril sang istri untuk pertama kalinya. Sedangkan bagi Jaejoong, ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang ingin segera ia tinggalkan bahkan ia lupakan tanpa bekas sedikit pun. Tapi sayang, semua tak semudah itu. karena apa yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan itu semuannya nyata. Sentuhan dan desahan mengairahkan yang ia rasa dan dengar itu nyata bukan hanya mimpi yang bisa lenyap begitu saja saat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena ulahnya sendirilah akhirnya ia bisa berakhir didalam gengaman sang pangeran licik Jung Yunho. Ia tak pernah menyangka ternyata dibalik perlakuan acuh tak acuh Yunho, namja satu itu ternyata sudah menyusun sebuah rencana mengerikan yang membuatnya berakhir mengenaskan seperti saat ini. seharusnya ia dari awal lebih berhati-hati dan tak mudah terkecoh seperti sekarang.

Lain Jaejoong lain pula dengan sang pangeran tertua, Jung Yunho. Namja tampan penguasa tertua, terkuat, dan tertampan ini cukup puas dengan keberhasilan rencana liciknya. Karena dengan mudah sang namja cantik bisa juga ia taklukan dan kini resmi menyandang predikat seorang permaisuri, istri serta calon umma dari anak-anaknya kelak. Dan sejak saat itu lah Jaejoong tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Yunho lagi. Karena siapa saja yang pernah ditiduri oleh para pangeran seme island maka mereka sah menjadi istri pangera tersebut serta tak akan pernah bisa kabur sedikit pun. Hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan mereka kelak. Namun usia para penguasa seme island sangat lah panjang. Tak hanya itu, para penguasanya pun akan terlihat sangat awet muda. Lihat saja appa dan keempat umma Jung Yunho.

"Ahhhh…. Ummm… Uhhh… Ber… Hen.. Ti… Geli… ahhh…." Erang Jaejoong saat Yunho terus menjilati tengkuknya dan sesekali menghisapnya kuat hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak berwarna merah keunguan. Bukannya menghentikan aksi liarnya itu, Yunho malah meneruskan setiap aksinya tadi. Jaejoong mencoba meredam desahan dengan cara mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga membuat bibir merah menggodanya itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Jangan ditahan Boo, keluarkan saja desahan sexy-mu yang membuatku semakin bernafsu itu" kata Yunho dengan santai sambil terus mengerayangi tubuh polos Jaejoong yang menghadap ke dinding kamar. Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda ia tak mau menuruti kemauan sang suami yang tak pernah ia cintai itu.

Yunho yang melihat gelengan kepala lemah Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil. Namja tampan itu langsung meraih dagu Jaejoong dan mengarahkan pandangan sang namja cantik kearahnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Yunho langsung melumat bibir mengoda Jaejoong dengan lahap. Desahan-desahan tertahan pun mulai terdengar dari bibir Jaejoong. Namja cantik tampak tak kuasa menahan semua sensai yang diciptakan sang namja tampan.

"Uhhh.. Boo, kamu benar-benar mengairahkan. Aku tak sabar ingin merasuki lubang sterilmu itu lagi" kata Yunho saat namja tampan itu melepaskan pangutan bibirnya pada bibir merah milik Jaejoong. Yunho membalikan badan Jaejoong hingga membuat mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Hah… Hah.. Hah…" nafas Jaejoong sejak tadi memangsudah tak beraturan lagi bahkan tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas karena ia dan Yunho sudah bermain salama beberapa jam lamanya. Yunho hanya memberikan Jaejoong waktu istirahat sebentar saja. Setelah melihat Jaejoong sedikit pulih dari rasa lelah dan lemasnya, Yunho kembali mengajak Jaejoong bermain didalam permainan panas yang ia ciptakan.

Walau pun Jaejoong terus menolak sejak tadi, tapi tetap saja akhirnya ia pasrah diperkosa oleh Yunho. Karena memang tak ada lagi yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan untuk melawan Yunho. Semua perlawanannya akan sia-sia belaka, Yunho tak akan mudah dikalahkan oleh namja tanpa kekuatan seperti dirinya itu. Entah kenapa Yunho senang sekali merasakan tubuhnya tanpa henti. Mungkin namja satu itu sudah kecanduan oleh tubuh serta lubang sempit Jaejoong yang walau pun sudah berkali-kali Yunho rasuki masih selalu membuatnya nikmat bagai disurga.

Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong kearahnya hingga membuat tubuh keduanya saling menempel. Yunho kembali menjilat, menciumi, menghisap dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak cinta dileher Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak kuasa merasakan semua sensasi-sensai nikmat ditubuhnya akibat ulah Yunho itu. Ia ters mendesah dan mendesah, mengerang dan mengerang tanpa henti. Tubuh lemahnya pun semakin terasa lemah, untung saja Yunho menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh begitu saja.

"Kita pindah keatas ranjang ya Chagya" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sudah lemah hanya pasrah tanpa menjawab kata-kata Yunho tadi. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala bride style dan membawanya ke ranjang tidur mereka berdua. Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan hati-hati diatas tempat tidur. Setelah itu, ia langsung menindih tubuh polos Jaejoong dengan tubuh polos miliknya.

Yunho menatap tubuh polos Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Dada yang naik turun dengan tak beraturan memandakan sang pemilik kesusahan mendapat asupan udara, wajah yang memerah dengan peluh yang ikut menetes keluar semakin membuat Yunho terangsang dan ingin merasakan tubuh istrinya itu kembali.

Yunho yang tak kuasa melihat mulut Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka untuk mendapatkan asupan udara bagi paru-parunya langsung mengecup dengan liar bibir merah Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong beberapa kali lalu kembali melumat bibir istrinya itu. Jaejoong sedikit membuka bibirnya berusaha mencari udara ditengah-tengah lumatan Yunho. Namun hali itu malah digunakan Yunho untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Yunho menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Namja tampan itu juga mengajak Jaejoong untuk saling beradu lidah.

Setelah puas dengan bibir dan mulut Jaejoong, Yunho mulai menjelajahi setiap inci leher Jaejoong. Yunho menjilati telinga Jaejoong dan terkadang mengigitnya kecil. Ia juga menambah jumlah jejak-jekak cinta miliknya dileher Jaejoong. Setaip hisapan kuat Yunho dileher Jaejoong, selalu sukses membuat namja cantik itu mengerang dan merintih antara nikamat dan bernafsu.

Ciuman dan kecupan Yunho kini sudah sampai didaerah dada Jaejoong. Tangan kiri Yunho terus merangsang nipple kanan Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu terus mendesah nikmat. Nipple kiri Jaejoong tak lupa diberi rangsangan juga oleh Yunho. Namja tampan itu sesekali menjilati dan mengulum nipple pink Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras pertanda kalau namja cantik itu sudah sangat terangsang.

Yunho pun mulai menelusuri perut Jaejoong. Sesekali ia kecup perut rata Jaejoong yang kelak didalamnya akan terkandung anak-anak seorang jung Yunho. Pandangan wajah Yunho kini tepat berada diantara selangkangan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang sempurna. Yunho mengelus-elus paha Jaejoong dengan perlahan membuat sang istri mendesah.

Belaian tangan Yunho kini beralih pada junior tegang Jaejoong. Dielusnya dengan perlahan junior Jaejoong dan sesekali ia berikan pijatan-pijatan ringan pada junior tegang milik sang istri itu. Jaejoong mendesah terus menerus saat Yunho melakukan semua aksinya tadi.

Yunho mengecup berkali-kali dan menjilati junior tegang Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit precumnya. Setelah puas, Yunho pun memasukkan junior Jaejoong tadi kedalam mulutnya. Yunho mengemut dan menghisap junior Jaejoong dengan cepat membuat Jaejoong semakin tak tahan. Namja cantik itu membanting wajahnya kekiri dan kekanan serta meremas sepray dengan keras saat merasakan sensasi-sensasi yang diberikan Yunho.

Saat merasakan junior Jaejoong yang berkedut-kedut dan sebentar lagi akan mengeluarakan cairan putih kental dari dalamnya, Yunho pun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan junior Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya. Ia juga terus menghisap junior Jaejoong dengan keras membuat namja cantiknya itu semakin tak tahan ingin mencapai klimaksnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, karena beberapa detik berikutnya Jaejoong sudah mengerang kerasa dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya didalam mulut Yunho. Yunho pun tanpan rasa jijik menelan sebagian cairan Jaejoong tadi. Dan sebagian lagi dibagi Yunho pada sang pemilik memalui ciuman panas mereka. Mau tak mau akhirnya Jaejoong pun menelan cairannya sendiri. Jaejoong tergolek lemas diatas ranjang dengan tubuh lengket penuh dengan peluh yang membanjiri setiap inci tubuhnya. Yunho pun masih tetap berada diatas tubuh namja cantik itu.

Yunho terus menciumi Jaejoong dan merangsang namja cantik itu lagi. Ia ingin Jaejoong kembali bernafsu seperti tadi. Disentuhnya tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan nakalnya tanpa melepaskan pangutan dibibir Jaejoong. Yunho memainkan nipple kiri Jaejoong, dielus dan dicubitnya kecil nipple Jaejoong yang kmbali mengeras itu.

Yunho pun kembali meraih junior Jaejoong yang sudah melemas dan memberikan rangsangan pada junior Jaejoong. Yunho mengocok dan mengurut junior Jaejoong dengan gerakan perlahan namun tak lama kemudian junior Jaejoong pun kembali bangun dan menegang. Yunho tersenyum senang karena keinginannya cepat terpenuhi.

"Boo, kamu sudah tegang lagi. Kita main ke permainan inti saja yah. Lihat adikku juga sudah sangat tegang dan segera ingin merasakan lubang sempitmu itu kembali" kata Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah sangat pasrah, ia tahu cepat atau lambat pasti Yunho akan kembali melakukan hal yang sangat tak ia suka ini. Namun apa daya, Jaejoong sudah sangat lemas dan tidak akan bisa melawan seorang jung Yunho yang memiliki nafsu besar itu. Mau tak mau Jaejoong pun harus melayani nafsu besar sang suami.

Jaejoong tak menjawab kata-kata Yunho tadi. Tapi Yunho mengartikan diamnya Jaejoong itu sebagai tanda persetujuan. Sebenarnya mau atau tidak Jaejoong melayaninya pasti Yunho akan tetap melakukan hal ini walau pun harus dengan kekerasan karena ternyata namja tampan ini sudah tercandu racun dari tubuh mengairahkan Jaejoong.

Dengan perlahan Yunho melebarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong hingga ia bisa melihat lubang sempit kesuakaan juniornya sendiri. Yunho sedikit mengangkat pinggang Jaejoong kemudian mengesek-gesekan juniornya didepan pintu masuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerang lemah sebagai reaksi atas permainan Yunho itu.

"Boo, aku masukkan ya" izin Yunho dan dengan perlahan Yunho memasukan big juniornya kedalam lubang sempit Jaejoong. Ia sedikit heran, bukan sekali dua kali ia merasuki Jaejoong tapi anehnya kenapa lubang Jaejoong selalu terasa sempit bagi junior besar dank eras miliknya.

"Ahhh… Yun… Ho… Sa… Kit… Jangan… La… Gi… Arghh…" erangan panjang Jaejoong pun terdegar cukup memilukan hati saat Yunho memaksakan junior besarnya masuuk kedalam lubang Jaejoong. Padahal baru kepala junior Yunho saja yang masuk kedalam lubang Jaejoong namun namja cantik itu sudah mengerang kesakitan.

Bukannya menghentikan aksinya, Yunho malah semakin memaksa juniornya masuk kedalam lubang Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu semakin meringis kesakitan. Setelah bersusah payah memaksakan juniornya masuk, akhirnya setengah dari junior besar Yunho pun masuk kedalam lubang Jaejoong.

Yunho mendiamkan dahulu juniornya yang baru setengah masuk itu didalam lubang Jaejoong. Setelah melihat Jaejoong yang mulai terbiasa dengan benda tumpul nan keras yang merasukinya, Yunho pun menarik keluar juniornya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja yang masih bersarang didalam lubang Jaejoong. Setelah itu, dengan satu hentakan cepat dan keras Yunho kembali memasukan juniornya kedalam lubang Jaejoong hingga kini seluruh juniornya tertanam didalam lubang sempit tadi.

"Arrggghh…. Yunho… Sakit… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" teriakan kesakitan Jaejoong terdengar cukup keras saat Yunho melakukan hal gilanya tadi. Air mata Jaejoong kembali mengalir dari mata indah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang serasa ditusuk dan dicabik-cabik.

Yunho mengecupi setiap sudut wajah Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Yunho yang sedari tadi terdiam pun mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur membuat juniornya keluar masuk dalam lubang sempit Jaejoong. Jaejoong meremas sepray dengan kuat saat merasakan rasa sakit bercampur nikmat yang terasa dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Perlahan tapi basti kedua namja itu pun akhirnya bisa menikmati permanian mereka. Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama mendesah nikmat disela-sela permainan panas yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Yunho menutup kedua matanya saat mengenjoti lubang Jaejoong. Sedangkan namja cantik itu, mengigit bibir bawahnya tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat yang terus diberikan Yunho pada dirinya.

"Jae, ayo mendesahlah" pinta Yunho disela-sela aksi liarnya itu. Jaejoong yang memang sudah tak tahan menahan desahannya pun akhirnya melepaskan semua suara desahan serta rintihan nikmatnya saat Yunho berkali-kali menyodok-nyodok titik sensitive didalam tubuhnya itu.

"Uhh… Jae, kamu benar-benar sempit. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali membobol lubangmu ini. tapi tetap saja rasanya juniorku dihisap dan dipijit-pijit oleh dinding holemu itu" kata Yunho sambil terus mengerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur.

"Yun… ahhh… Hooo…. Ahhh… Aku… le… uhhh… lah…." Kata Jaejoong terputus-putus.

"Sabar chagya, aku akan cepat menyelesaikan semua ini. setelah itu kamu bisa beristirahan dan tidur" kata Yunho yang kembudian menambah tempo sodokannya. Jaejoong semakin mendesah saat Yunho berkali-kali menyentuh titik sensitive dalam tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Tak lama erangan panjang keduannya pun terdengar. Jaejoong memuntahkan cairan putih kentalnya di tubuhnya dan Yunho sedangkan Yunho memuntakhan semua lahar panas berisi bibit-bibit calon penerusnya kedalam rahim Jaejoong yang kemudian akan berlomba-lomba membuahi ovum milik sang istri.

Yunho jatuh menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Nafas keduanya masih saling memburu. Yunho pun segera mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam lubang Jaejoong. Yunho mengecupi wajah Jaejoong berkali-kali namun Jaejoong hanya menutup matanya sambil sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk menyerap udara lebih.

"Tidurlah Boo" kata Yunho lembut lalu mengecup mulut terbuka Jaejoong dengan kilat. Yunho segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan turun dari atas ranjang. Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi sambil tersenyum bahagia meninggalkan namja cantiknya yang sudah mulai terlelap karena kecapeaan.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

Pada penasarankan sama asal muasal Jaejoong yang berakhir diranjang empuk milik Yunho dengan berbagai sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan? Ceritanya bakal diceritakan next chap. Jadi next chap itu flashback. Ditunggu aja yah cerita selanjutnya. Dean berharap nc diatas sudah hot. Karena Dean sempat drop deluan waktu mau buatnya. Pasti deh, setiap mau buat ff nc YunJae bawaannya drop melulu ga kaya buat ff nc couple laen.a…

Oke, saya butuh comment kalian nih… ayo comment yang panjang yah. Soalnya aku paling suka baca comment kalian yang panjang walau pun itu ga penting. Karena dengan baca comment dari kalian semua aku bisa ketawa, tersenyum bahkan dari comment kalian itu biasanya aku dapat ide-ide ff. jadi aku mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa comment oke…

Yang nggak comment enyah aja dari peradaban semua ff q….


	11. YunJae Part 2

Title: Seme Island YunJae Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 10 / ? (Antara 19, 20 ma 21).

Rated: T.

Cast:

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Bingung mau buat summary apa yang jelas ini flashback deh. Baca jangan lupa RCL.a ya…

_Author Pov…_

Sudah beberapa jam ini Jaejoong terus berjalan kesana kemari tanpa arah yang jelas di tengah hutan yang dia sendiri tak tahu itu dimana. Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa banyak hal-hal yang ganjil terjadi pada dirinya sejak ia mulai berpisah dengan keempat dongsaengnya secara aneh. Ia tak tahu kenapa mereka berlima sampai bisa terpisah seperti sekarang. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum kehilangan jejak keempat dongsaengnya adalah mereka berlima sedang bermain ditepi sungai tapi bukan ditengah hutan mengerikan seperti saat ini.

"Aku lelah sekali. Sudah berapa lama ya aku terus berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas seperti ini" keluh Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang sebuah pohong besar yang menjulang tinggi keatas angkasa sana.

"Huwa… Kemana perginya keempat dongsaengku tadi" keluh Jaejoong lagi sambil menyeka keringat yang menetes didahinya. "Dan lagi ini dimana sih" kata Jaejoong lagi. karena merasa sudah sangat lelah berjalan terus menerus, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil memijati kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal-pegal.

"Harus cepat cari jalan pulang nih, kalau nggak aku bisa bermalam dihutan ini dengan para hewan-hewan buas yang mungkin saja sudah mengincarku sejak tadi dan siap menerkamku kapan pun juga" kata Jaejoong yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

_Brrruuukkkkk…._ Sebuah suara benda terjatuh pun tak lama terdengar. Siapa lagi yang jatuh kalau bukan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ia tersandung sebuah akar pohon hingga membuatnya berakhir naas diatas tanah. Jaejoong menghendus kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisa nya jalan tanpa berhati-hati seperti tadi.

"Hahahaha…. Makanya kalau jalan itu liat dong sekitar kamu" kata sebuah suara yang tak tahu berasa dari mana. Tapi yang jelas Jaejoong yakin itu suara seorang namja bukan yeoja.

"Yack.! Kenapa tertawa. Dan lagi, kamu dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong heran sambil melihat kesekelilingnya yang sepi tak ada seorang pun disana selain dirinya.

"Hey, diatas sini cantik" kata Namja tadi. Jaejoong pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Dan benar saja, ternyata memang ada seorang namja disalah satu dahan pohon yang sedikit rendah dari dahan pohon lainnya.

"Cantik? Yack.! Kurang ajar sekali kamu. Aku ini namja tahu bukan yeoja. Jadi aku bukan cantik melainkan tampan" kata Jaejoong uring-uringan. Namja berwajah cantik tadi menatap tajam kearah namja tampan yang ada diatas dahan pohon sana.

"Oh ya kamu namja? Tapi kok kamu cantik sekali ya?" goda namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho sang penguasa Seme Island.

"AKU NGGAK CANTIK PABO" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Ck, baru juga bertemu dengan seseorang di tengah hutan seperti ini. Tapi malah orang itu membuatnya sangat kesal sekali. "Kamu siapa sih?" Tanya Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Aku?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya sekali. "Aku Jung Yunho penghuni pulau ini" jawab Yunho.

"Hey, kok malah kamu sih yang bertanya. Seharusnya aku dong yang Tanya sama kamu cantik. Kamu siapa dan sedang apa kamu disini cantik?" Tanya Yunho sambil terus mengoda Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'cantik' yang jelas-jelas sangat tak disukai Jaejoong.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong, aku sedang terseat disini. Dan lagi, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN CANTIK" teriak Jaejoong kesal sambil mentap tajam kearah Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong, nama yang manis. Semanis orangnya" gombal Yunho.

"Kamu yah buat aku kesal aja" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho garang dan menatap Yunho dengan deathglarenya.

"Hey, kok marah sih. Aku kan sudah tak memanggilmu 'canti' lagi. Ah, jangan-jangan kamu suka yang aku panggil 'cantik'" goda Yunho lagi.

"NGGAK BODOH. Mana mau aku dipanggil seperti itu. Pokoknya berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan untuk para yeoja itu" kata Jaejoong kesal.

"Kalau aku nggak mau gimana?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kamu…" Jaejoong kembali menunjuk Yunho dan memberinya deathglare mematikan. Tapi tampaknya Yunho malah tak merasa takut sedikit pun. Dia malah tersenyum-senyum nggak jelas melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong tadi.

"Cantik…. Cantik… Cantik… Manis… Manis… Manis…." Kata Yunho dengan sengaja membuat raut wajah kekesalan semakin jelas terlihat diwajah Jaejoong.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Nggak mau.! Cantik… Cantik… Cantik… Manis… Manis… Manis…" bukannya berhenti membuat Jaejoong marah dan kesal, Yunho malas semakin menjadi-jadi mengoda namja cantik tadi.

"Arrggghhh…. Mengesalkan.! Terserah kamu saja deh. Aku mau pergi saja dari sini. Bisa stress mendadak kalau aku terus-terus dekat-dekat dengan kamu" kata Jaejoong lalu berjalan memngungi Yunho.

"Hey, Cantik kok marah sih. Hem… Butuh bantuang untuk keluar dari tengah hutan ini nggak?" Tanya Yunho sambil menghilangkan dirinya dan timbul dengan perlahan dibawah pohon atau lebih tepanya beberapa langkah dibelakang Jaejoong. Tanpa sepengetahuan namja cantik satu itu tentunya.

"Nggak perlu" kata Jaejoong kesal sambil membalikan tubuhnya kearah Yunho. "Hey, sejak kapan kamu ada disana?" Tanya Jaejoong heran karena ia mendapati Yunho berdiri tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri saat itu.

"Sejak beberapa detik yang lalu" kata Yunho apa adanya.

"Kok bisa? Aneh.!" Kata Jaejoong tanpa perasaan curiga sedikit pun pada namja tampan didepannya itu.

"Ya bisa aja, kan aku hebat" kata Yunho yang memang benar adanya.

"Narsis sekali kamu" kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku masih menawarkan bantuan lho ke kamu. Mau aku tolong keluar dari hutan ini nggak?" Tanya Yunho lagi pada Jaejoong.

"Nggak mau dan nggak butuh. Aku bisa berjalan keluar dari hutan ini sendiri" kata Jaejoong yang egonya masih tinggi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Asal kamu tahu saja ya, sekarang itu sudah mulai malam. Dan banyak bintang buas yang akan berkeliaran dengan perut kosong mereka. Kamu pasti tahu dong apa ke inginan mereka. Apa lagi kalau buka mencari mangsa berdaging seperti kamu itu" kata Yunho menakut-nakuti Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit bergidik ngeri saat mendengar kata-kata Yunho tadi.

"Aku… Aku ngak tahut, tuh" kata Jaejoong dengan egonya yang masih tinggi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hati saja ya. Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu lagi" kata Yunho.

"Ne, selamat tinggak tuan Jung Yunho yang sangat menyebalkan" kata Jaejoong yang langsung berjalan menjauhi Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lalu menghilangkan dirinya dan timbul diatas dahan pohon lagi.

"Jaejoong" panggil Yunho. Mau tak mau Jaejoong pun menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar namanya di panggil. "Di atas sini" kata Yunho. Jaejoong pun medongakan kepalanya menatap lurus kearah Yunho.

"Sejak kapan kamu disana?" Tanya Jaejoong heran dan lagi-lagi ia terlalu lugu hingga tak curiga sedikit pun pada sosok Yunho yang ada bersama dirinya di tengah hutan itu.

"Baru saja kok" jawab Yunho. "Coba kamu liat kebelakang sana, kearah semak-semak yang bergoyang-goyang itu" kata Yunho menunjuk kearah belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun langsung menoleh pada arah yang Yunho maksud tadi.

"Memang ada apa disana?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Lihat saja nanti" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Jaejoong pun semakin tak mengerti dengan maksud Yunho itu. Namun tak lama ia pun segera tahu apa yang Yunho maksudkan saat dari semak-semak tadi keluarlah tiga ekor binatang buas yang menatap lapar pada dirinya.

"Ha… Hariamau?" kata Jaejoong takut-takut. Ia semakin mundur menjauh saat ketiga harimau tadi berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Kan sudah aku peringatkan tadi" kata Yunho santai. Ingin sekali ia tertawa geli saat melihat raut wajah ketakutan Jaejoong. "Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Nggak makasih" kata Jaejoong yang gengsnya masih sangat tinggi. Ia terus bergerak mundur. Namun kini ia tak bisa lagi kabur karena dibelakangnya sudah mentok. Ada sebuah sungai yang mengalir dibelakangnya hingga menghentikan usaha pelariannya lagi.

"Masih tetap kekeh tak mau meminta tolong, eoh? Kalau begitu aku Cuma bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dari dunia ini" kata Yunho santai sambil menyandarikan dirinya didahan pohon.

"Oke.! Oke.! Aku kalah, cepat tolong aku" kata Jaejoong panik saat melihat ketiga harimau lapar tadi semain berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku anak menolog kamu tapi ada syaratnya" kata Yunho dengan senyuman penuh arti yang Jaejoong tak bisa lihat itu karena dia sudah terlelu panik sekali.

"Ne, apa pun itu akan ku penuhi tapi tolong cepat selamatkan aku dari bintang-bintang kelaparan ini" kata Jaejoong dengan sangat panik saat jarak dia dan ketiga harimau tadi hanya terpaut dua meter saja. Ketiga harimau tadi mengelilingi Jaejoong dengan tatapan kelaparan mereka tentunya.

"Oke.! Deal.!" Kata Yunho yang langsung menghilang dan timbul dengan tiba-tiba didepan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. _'Dia barusan menghilan dan timbul tiba-tiba didepanku, 'kan?' _Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho tak menghiraukan tatapan keheranan Jaejoong pada dirinya. Ia hanya berdiri santai didepan Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam pada tiga hewan kelaparan didepannya saat ini. Dengan sekali kibasan tangan saja ketiga bintang kelaparan tadi langsung lari ketakutan melihat tuan mereka. Setelah itu Yunho pun segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong yang tampak semakin ketakutan.

"Sudah selesai cantik, sekarang waktunya kita membicarakan syarat tadi" kata Yunho santai dengan senyuman yang sangat sulit untuk Jaejoong artikan maksudnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan takut. Bahkan tatapannya itu melebihi tatapan ketakutanya dari ketiga bintang buas yang sedang kelaparan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jangan mendekat" kata Jaejoong takut-takut saat Yunho berjalan medekatinya. Jaejoong berjalan kesamping menjauhi Yunho yang terus mendekati dirinya. "Siapa sebenarnya kamu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku Jung Yunho penghuni pulau ini. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya penguasa pulau ini" kata Yunho sambil terus berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang ketahuan menghindari dirinya. "Kenapa cantik? Kok kamu tampak lebih takut dari yang tadi sini. Kemana perginya jaejoong yang tadi berani marah-marah padaku hanya karena ku goda saja?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyunginkan sebuah seringai mengerikan.

"Pergi.! Jangan mendekat" kata Jaejoong yang langsung berlari menjauhi Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ketakutan Jaejoong tadi. Dengan perlahan ia mengejar Jaejoong dengan cara menghilang dan timbul tiba-tiba didekat Jaejoong membuat namja cantik satu itu semakin ketakutan. _'Mau pergi kemana dan sejauh apa pun kamu tetap tak akan bisa lepas dariku Kim Jaejoong. Takdirmu sudah terikat dengan takdirku' _kata Yunho pelan.

Dengan perasaan sanagt takut bercampur panik Jaejoong berlari menjauhi Yunho. Saat jalan didepannya sudah buntu, Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk menyebrangi sungai yang berbatu sedikit besar. Ia tampak sedikit susah melompati dari batu satu ke batu lainnya dengan perasaan sepanik itu.

_Grreepppp… _tiba-tiba saja Yunho timbul dibelakang tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluk namja cantk tadi mambuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja ia jatuh kedalam sungai kalau Yunho tak segera menahan dirinya dengan cara memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Kamu nggak akan bisa lari jauh dari aku Jaejoong" kata Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu bisa merasakan deru nafas Yunho ditengkuknya membuat ia merinding takut.

"Lepaskan aku" ronta Jaejoong sekuat tenaga. Namun rontaannya itu hanya percuma saja karena Yunho malah semakin memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Lepaskan aku" pinta Jaejoong lagi sambil terus meronta.

"Nggak mau" kata Yunho sambil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong keatas sebuah batu besar. Jaejoong terus meronta hingga akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh ke dalam air sungai yang cukup dingin karena saat ini udara malam haru sudah mulai berhembus.

Saat Yunho dan Jaejoong terjatuh kedalam aliran sungai yang tak begitu dalam, hanya sebatas pinggang keduanya saja. Jaejoong pun berhasil lepas dari Yunho. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi dia segera kabur dengan susah payah. Namun baru juga ia berhasil lepas, Yunho sudah berhasil menangkapnya lagi. Yunho mengurung tubuh Jaejoong diantara kedua tangannya dan batu besar yang ada dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Aku udah bilangkan tadi, kamu nggak akan bisa lolos begitu saja dariku Jae" kata Yunho sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya. Jaejoong meronta tak ingin disentuh oleh namja tampan didepannya itu.

"Pergi, jangan sentuh aku. Lepaskan aku" kata Jaejoong terus meronta-ronta minta dilepasan dengan sangat percuma.

"Aku nggak akan mau melepaskanmu Jae, kamu itu milikku" kata Yunho.

"Nggak, aku bukan milikmu. Pergi sana" kata Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Mau tak mau kamu akan menjadi milikku Jae. Kamu akan menjadi istri serta umma dari anak-anakku kelak" bisik Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit terkekeh mendengar kata-kata ganjil yang keluar dari mulut Yunho tadi.

"Kamu gila Yunho" kata Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku memang gila Jae. Lebih tepatnya tergila-gila padamu" kata Yunho membalas perkataan Jaejoong.

"KAMU BENAR-BENAR GILA YA. AKU INI NAMJA BUKAN YEOJA. BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA TADI" kata Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku tahu Jae, lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku namja jadi mana mungkin bisa menjadi seorang istri apa lagi umma dari anak-anakmu Yunho. Please deh jangan mengada-ada. Nggak lucu tahu" kata Jaejoong kesal.

"Aku nggak sedang mengada-ada Jae. Aku serius dengan setiap ucapanku tadi" kata Yunho.

"Arrgghh…. Kamu gila, cepat lepaskan aku. Jangan sakiti aku" kata Jaejoong sedikit takut saat melihat seringai dibibir Yunho.

"Aku nggak akan menyakiti kamu Jae. Aku malahan akan akan memberikan kamu sebuah perasaan nikmat yang belum pernah kamu rasakan sebelumnya" kata Yunho masih tetap meyeringai membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Maksud kamu apa, eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong takut. Ada sebuah firasat tak mengenakan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau kamu itu akan segera menjadi istri serta umma dari anak-anakku Jae" kata Yunho semakin menyeringai.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

Mianhae kalau part YunJae.a ga memuaskan, Dean Cuma bisa buat segini aja #deep Bow….# Next part masih YunJae n Rated.a M (Kl ga salah.! ==a lupa…)


	12. YunJae Part 3

Title: Seme Island YunJae Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 11 / ? (May be 21 or 22).

Rated: M.

Cast:

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Bingung mau buat summary apa yang jelas ini flashback deh. Baca jangan lupa RCL.a ya…

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov…<em>

"Aku nggak akan menyakiti kamu Jae. Aku malahan akan akan memberikan kamu sebuah perasaan nikmat yang belum pernah kamu rasakan sebelumnya" kata Yunho masih tetap meyeringai membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Maksud kamu apa, eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong takut. Ada sebuah firasat tak mengenakan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau kamu itu akan segera menjadi istri serta umma dari anak-anakku Jae" kata Yunho semakin menyeringai.

"Aku nggak ngerti maksud kamu" kata Jaejoong apa adanya.

"Kalau nggak tahu maksudku, kita praktekn saja" kata Yunho sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan salivanya sendiri dengan sangat susah saat merasakan firasat buruk yang ia rasakan sejak tadi akan segera menjadi nyata.

"Mak… Mmmppp…." Kata-kata Jaejoong terputus saat Yunho menempelkan bibir keduanya. Bibir mereka saling bertautan. Bahkan Yunho tak hanya menempelkannya saja, dia juga mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Jaejoong yang shock karena mendapat ciuman serta lumatan mendadak itu hanya bisa bengong sambil menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mengizinkan Yunho berbuat lebih dari itu.

"Buka mulutmu Jae" pinta Yunho yang kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam dan bungkam. Dia masih saja terus menutup rapat bibirnya saat Yunho menjilati, mengecup serta menghisap bibirnya dengan penuh gejolak nafsu.

"Arrrgghhhttt…." Erang kesakitan terdengar dari bibir Jaejoong saat Yunho mengigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho yang sedikit kesal karena Jaejoong tak memberikannya kases masuklah makanya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan sedikit keras hingga membuat namja cantik satu itu sedikit mengerang dan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Yunho pun segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai menjelajahi daerah dalam mulut Jaejoong. Ia mengabsen satu demi satu deretan rapi gigi Jaejoong. Tak lama lidah keduanya pun mulai saling bertautan saat Jaejoong mencoba mengeluarkan lidah Yunho dari dalam mulutnya dengan cara mendorong lidah Yunho dengan lidahnya sendiri. Yunho tersenyum senang karena merasa Jaejoong mulai merespon sentuhan-sentuhanya.

"Ahhh… Ngghhh…. Ngghhh…. Huhh…. Huhhh…." Erangan pun keluar begitu saja dari bibir sexy Jaejoong tanpa bisa namja cantik itu tajan. Yunho pun semakin bernafsu saat mendengar desahan-desahan Jaejoong tadi.

"Ngghhh… Ahhhh…. UUhhh…. Apppaaa… Yyaanngg…. Ahhh…. Kamu…. Ahhh… Lakukannn…. Yuuunnnhhhooo… Ahhhhh…" erang Jaejoong saat Yunho mengigit perpotongan antara leher dan bahunya.

"Arrgghhhh… Uhh… Ngghhh… Nghhh…" erang Jaejoong lagi saat Yunho menghisap kuat bekas yang tadi ia gigit dileher Jaejoong sehingga membuat leher namja cantik tadi memerah. Yunho terus memberikan Kissmark disekitar leher putih mulus Jaejoong yang sudah tak putih lagi. Yunho terus melancarkan aksinya meninggalkan jejak ditubuh Jaejoong sambil membuka satu persatu baju yang menempel ditubuh Jaejoong.

"Appaaa Nghhh…. Ngghhh… Yangggg kamu…. Ahhhh… Lakukan… Ahhh…" kata Jaejoong sambil menghentikan tangan-tangan nakal Yunho yang berusaha melepaskan pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan dengan perlahan. Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil melemparkan pakaian Jaejoong yang sudah terlepas kesembarang arah tanpa perduli apa pakaian itu akan mana atau tidak.

"Diam saja Boo, dan nikmatilah semua permainanku ini. Aku jamin, pasti nanti kamu akan merasakan nikmatnya juga kok" kata Yunho sambil melepaskan baju atasan yang ia kenakan.

"Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut. Yunho tak membalas ia malah kembali menciumi tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong yang sudah polos dan menimbulkan begitu banyak Kissmark disana.

"Ahhh…. Ugghhh… Ngghh… Ngghhh… Arrgghhh…." Erangan Jaejoong kembali terdengar saat Yunho mencilati dan terkadang sedikit mengigit kecil nipple kirinya. Yunho juga memainkan nipple kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan Kirinya yang sedikit bebas.

"Arrgghhh… Ngghhhh… Agghhhh… Uhhhh…" erang Jaejoong lagi saat Yunho mengemuti Nipple kirinya dengan sangat rakus bagaikan seorang bayi yang sedang kelaparan dan membutukan pasokan ASi secepatnya dari sang ibu tercinta.

"Arrggghhh… Uhhhh… Ngghhh… Ahhhh…" Yunho Tersenyum senang saat mendengar setiap erangan sexy Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan tangan-tangan nakal Yunho bergerak kebagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai membuka kelana yang masih dikenakan Jaejoong dengan sedikit susah karena saat ini air sungai merendam keduanya sebatas pinggang.

"Ngghhh…. Ahhhh…. Uhhh… Egghhh…" erang Jaejoong terus menerus. Pikirannya mulai kacau, dia mulai terangsang dengan setiap sentuhan Yunho ditubuhnya. Bahkan ia juga sudah tak sadar kalau Yunho sudah berhasil membuka semua benang yang membalut tubuh indahnya. Kini ia benar-benar polos didepan Yunho.

"Sepertinya kamu cukup meikmati semua sentuhanku ya Boo" goda Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus karena semua rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho padanya tadi. Jaejoong tak membalas godaan Yunho, dia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tak beraturan lagi.

"Bahkan adikmu ini sudah menegang seperti ini" kata Yunho lagi sambil membelai perlahan junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang sempurna. Akhirnya Jaejoong pun sadar kalau saat ini dirinya sudah benar-benar naked tanpa sehela benag pun.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan… Arrrgghhttt… Lepaskan… Uhhh…. Jangan sentuh lagi… Ahhh… Uhhh… Ngghhh… Berhenti… Ahhh… Uhhh… Nghhh…" erangan Jaejoong kembali terdengar saat dengan perlahan Yunho mengurut lembut Junior jaejoong.

"Yakin mau dihentikan?" Tanya Yunho sambil terus mengerjai tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong yang menegang tadi. Yunho terus saja memainkan Junior Jaejoong. Ia mengurut dan mengocok junior Jaejoong dengan gerkan yang bertempo ritmis.

"Please berhenti… Ahhh…. Ughh… Nghhh…" erang Jaejoong terus menerus.

"Aku cukup menikmati permainan kita ini Boo. Jadi aku tak mau berhenti hanya sampai disini saja" kata Yunho yang lalu mengangkat tubuh lemah Jaejoong ke atas batu besar dibelakang Jaejoong tadi. Setelah itu Yunho langsung mengecup junior tegang Jaejoong beberapa kali dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Yunho mengeluar masukan Junior Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya membuat Jaejoong mendesah tak tertahankan menikmati sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Nghhh… Ughhh… Ahhhh… Apa… Yangggg… Kamuuu lakkukannn… Yunhoooo… Ahhhh… Nghhh… Uhhh…" erang Jaejoong terus menerus saat Yunho juga terus mengerjai titik-titik sensitive ditubuhnya. Yunho masih mengerjai junior Jaejoong dengan mulutnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya pun tak mau tinggal diam. Ia melaminkan kedua nipple Jaejoong secara bergantian. Mengelus, mencubit dan memelintir nipple Jaejoong berkali-kali membuat nipple Jaejoong semakin menegang keras.

"Ahhh… Ugghhh…. Ngghhh… A-aku…. Udah….. nggakkk tahannnnn… Yuunnn … Arrgghhh…." Erang panjang Jaejoong terdengar jelas dalam hutan saat ia menumpahkan apa yang sejak tadi ia tahan-tahan kedalam mulut Yunho. Tanpa ragu Yunho langsung menelan semua cairan cinta berwarna putih kental milik Jaejoong tadi tanpa bersisa.

"Rasamu manis Boo" kata Yunho sambil menjilati daerah sekitar bibirnya.

"Huh… Huh… Huh… Huh.. Huh…" Jaejoong masih sibuk mengatur nafas saat yunho mulai menangalkan celanan yang sedikit menyiksa organ bawahnya yang juga ikut menegang. "Baju-bajuku dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong panik karena ia kembali sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya. Jaejoong segera beranjak pergi dengan tubuh lemasnya mencari keberadaan baju-bajunya tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang sedang sibuk menangalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya sendiri.

"Yack.! Jung Yunho kemana perginya baju-bajuku" Tanya Jaejoong kesal karena ia tak menemukan bajunya walau pun hanya sebuah saja. Jaejoong menolohkan pandangannya kebelakang, menatap Yunho yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tubuh yang sudah polos sama seperti dirinya.

"Kamu… Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut saat ia melihat tubuh naked Yunho. Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat tatapannya terarah pada benda diantara selangkangan Yunho yang menegak sempurna.

"Hanya mau bermain dengan mu Boo" kata Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang berdiri ketakutan pun segera menjauhi Yunho yang mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Yack.! Jangan dekat-dekat" kata Jaejoong panik, dengan segera ia beranjak bergi menajuhi Yunho. Namun ternyata ia kalah cepat dengan namja tampan itu. Yunho kembali berhasil menagkap Jaejoong bahkan kini Jaejoong kembali terpenjara diantara tangan-tangan kokoh Yunho dan batu besar dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae" kata Yunho yang langsung menciumi bibir Jaejoong dengan peuh nafsu. Jaejoong masih seperti sebelumnya menolak dan terus berontak dengan sia-sia saat Yunho menciuminya dengan sedikit brutal.

"Ahhh… nngghhhh,…. Mmmpppp…. MMmpppp…." Erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong yang dibekap dengan mulut Yunho saat Yunho kembali memainkan juniornya dibawah sana. Yunho meremasi junior Jaejoong dengan sedikit brutal membuat junior yang tak lebih besar dari milik Yunho itu kembali tengang didalam tangan kekar Yunho.

"Aku sudah tak tahan Boo, lihat punyaku sudah sangat menegang begitu" kata Yunho sambil melirik miliknya sendiri yang ia gesek-gesekan dengan milik Jaejoong membuat namja cantik tadi terus mengerang nikmat.

"Ahhh… Uhhhh… Ngghhh… Ngghhh… Ahhhh… AHhhh…. Uhhh…"erang Jaejoong saat Yunho kembali meninggalkan beberapa Kissmark dileher Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan Yunho mengenkat sebelah kaki Jaejoong dan mengarahkan miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang ke lubang sempit milik Jaejoong.

"Aku masukan ya Jae. Awalnya memang sakit tapi tahan saja karena setelah ini pasti kamu akan merasa sangat nikmat" kata Yunho sambil mengecup kilat bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka beberapa kali.

"Huh… Huh… Huh… Jangan Yunho… Huh.. Huh.. Huh.." tolak Jaejoong dengan nafas yang masih memburu saat Yunho mengesek-gesekan Junior besar dengan lubang kecil nan sempit milik Jaejoong. Tampaknya Yunho tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti dan itu mambuat Jaejoong takut. "Yunho aku mohon ja… Arrggghhhhttt…" teriak Jaejoong kesakitan saat dengan tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengehentakkan Juniornya masuk kedalam lubang sempit Jaejoong.

Padahal baru juga kepala Junior Yunho yang berhasil masuk kedalam lubang Jaejoong, namja cantik itu sudah merasa sangat kesakitan. Dia merasa ada benda besar dan tumpul yang membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Ia merasa lubangnya begitu panas saat Junior Yunho dengan perlaha bergerak masuk.

"Sakittt… Hikss.. Hiks… Hiks.." tanpa terasa Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya tak sangup menahan rasa sakit pada lubangnya yang tertembus junior Yunho yang terlalu besar menurut Jaejoong. "Keluarkan Yun… Ahhh… ehhh… Sa… Kit… Hiks… Hiks… Uhhh… Nghhh… Hik… Sakit…" pinta Jaejoong dengan amat sangat tapi Yunho tak mau berhenti disitu saja. Ia malah semakin memaksakan masuk juniornya kedalam lubang sempit Jaejoong.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi Jae, rasa awalnya memang sakit. Tapi nanti pasti kamu akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya. Percaya sama aku deh, aku pasti bisa memuaskanmu" kata Yunho sambil mengecupi wajah Jaejoong berkali-kali. "Aku mulai bergerak ya" kata Yunho lagi.

"Jangan Yunho… Ahh… Ugghh… Ngghh… AHhhh… Uhhh… berhanti Yunnn… Ahhhh… Uhhh… Nghhh" tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata penolakan dari Jaejoong, Yunho mulai mengerakan tubuhnya maju pundur didalam tubuh Jaejoong hingga membuat Juniornya keluar masuk kedalam lubang sempit Jaejoong yang terus meremas-remas juniornya membuat ia merasa keenakan. Ia tak tahu kalau lubang istri barunya itu terasa sangat enak dan membuatnya ketagihan.

"Ahhh… Ngghhh… Uhhh… Ngghh… AHhhh… Uhhh… Uhhh… Ahhh… Ahhh.. AHh…" erangan Jaejoong terdengar kesegala penjuru hutan bersama bunyi-bunyi tubuhnya dan tubuh Yunho yang saling bertabrakan dibawah sana. Yunho merasakan sensai nikmat saat dinding-dinding hole Jaejoong meremas-remas juniornya dengan perlahan.

"Yunnn... Arrgghhh… Agghhh… Agghhh.." Jaejoong mengeran nikmat saat Yunho terus mengerakan tubuhnya maju mundur hingga membuat unjung kejantanan Yunho mengenai titik sensitive didalam tubuh Jaejoong berkali-kali. Tangan-tangan nakal Yunho pun kembali memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil di nipple dan Junior Jaejoong. Yunho mengocok junior Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya dan memainkan nipple kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya. Bahkan Yunho juga mengemut Nipple kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa melayang saat empat titik ditubuhnya terus menerus dipermainkan dengan cukup liar.

"Akuuu… ttakkk kkuattt… Ahhh.. Uhhh…" kata Jaejoong saat ia merasakan akan kembali merasakan titik tertinggi dalam permainan mereka itu.

"Sabar Boo aku juga akan segera keluar. Kita keluar bersama" kata Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya menembus lubang Jaejoong yang sudah tak steril lagi. Ia juga semakin mempercepat kocokannya di junior Jaejoong.

"Agghhtttt…." Tak lama erangan panjang keduanya pun terdengar. Jaejoong memuntahkan cairan putih kentalnya ditubuh Yunho dan tubuhnya sendiri. Cairannya tadi langsung hanyut bersama air yang mengalir. Sedangkan Yunho menumpahkan cairan putih kentalnya didalam tubuh Jaejoong yang akan segera berubah menjadi nyawa baru didalam tubuh Jaejoong nantinya.

"Kamu sudah menjadi istriku Boo. Tinggal menunggu kamu menajadi umma dari anak-anakku saja. Dan tak akan lama lagi kamu akan merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilan Jae" kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat sangat kacau. Jaejoong tak membalas kata-kata Yunho. Jaejoong yang sudah sangat lemas dan lelah pun akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Pingsan, eoh?" kata Yunho sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Kamu lelah ya. Ya sudah istirahat saja ya chagya" kata Yunho sambil membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan mesra lalu menghilangkan tubuh keduanya dan timbul lagi didalam sebuah kamar mewah yang ada didalam istananya. Kini kedua namja itu sedang terbaring diatas sebuah ranjang king size yang ada didalam ruangan.

"Tidur yang nyenyak Boo. Semoga kamu cepat memberiku seorang anak ya" kata Yunho sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Ia pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong masih dengan posisi memeluk namja cantikm itu. "Izinkan aku merasakan kehangatanmu lebih lama lagi ya Boo" kata Yunho. Setelah itu Yunho pun segera tidur memeluk Jaejoong. Juniornya pun masih tertancap sempurana didalam lubang hangat nan sempit Jaejoong.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	13. SiBum: Don't Touch Me

Title: Seme Island Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 12 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

^_^ Don't Touch Me, SiBum ^_^

Kibum diam termenung diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang ditekuk sebel. Sejak ia sadar dari pingsannya, ini sudah bulan ke tiga ia dikurung oleh Siwon di dalam kamar pengantin mereka. Itu berarti usia kandungannya sudah mengijak umur empat bulan dan hampir lima bulan, dan selama itu pula Siwon mengurungnya serta memisahkannya dari saudara-saudaranya. Siwon tak sedikit pun memperbolehkan sang istri untuk keluar dari kamar. Bahkan namja yang berstatus suaminya itu tak segan-segan mengunci pintu kamar agar Kibum tak bisa lari kemana pun.

"Sebal…" Marah Kibum sambil melempar bantal kesembarang tempat.

Cekrrekkk…

Buuukkkk…

Yups, malang sekali nasib Siwon yang baru membuka pintu kamar dan berniat masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawakan Kibum beberapa buah yang beraneka ragam jenisnya. Namun baru juga ia membuka pintu, sebuah bantal sudah mendarat dengan mulus diwajahnya. Kibum memandangi Siwon dengan pandangan sebal.

"Bummie, kamu kenapa chagya?" Tanya Siwon sambil melengang masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan buah yang ia bawa dimeja yang ada disamping ranjang ia dan Kibum. Siwon meraih bantal yang tadi Kibum lempar dan membawanya kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Siwon meletakkan bantal tadi dan hendak mendekati Kibum. Tapi Kibum langsung meloncat turun dari atas tempat tidur saat Siwon baru saja meletakkan bantalnya. Siwon pun memandang Kibum heran.

"Waeyo chagya?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kibum heran. Kibum yang dipandangi Siwon pun malah memberi death glarenya pada sang suami. Siwon yang tak mengerti dengan sikap dingin Kibum itu memutuskan untuk mendekati Kibum. Namun setiap Siwon melangkah mendekat Kibum pasti langsung mundur menjatuh.

"Bummie, Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon lagi heran.

"Jangan mendekat" Kata Kibum pada Siwon ia terus mundur menjauhi suaminya itu.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Pokoknya jangan mendekati aku. Atur jarak diantara kita minimal dua meter"kata Kibum tegas. Ia memasang wajah sangarnya yang malah menurut Siwon itu sangat lucu. Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar ultimatum dari sang istri.

"Kalau aku nggak mau gimana?" Tanya Siwon jahil. Ia bukannya mendengarkan kata-kata Kibum, malah mengoda istrinya itu. Siwon berjalan santai mendekati Kibum yang jadi panik mendadak. Kibum mundur terus menerus hingga kini tubuhnya mentok di dinding kamar. Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat sang istri yang sudah tak bisa kabur lagi. ia semakin mendekat ke arah Kibum.

"YACK.! BERHENTI…" teriak Kibum nyaring membuat Siwon sedikit terkejut. Kibum menatap Siwon kesal. "Berani dekati aku lebih dari dua meter, aku bunuh anak kamu yang ada di dalam sini" ancam Kibum sambil meraih pisau kecil yang sebenarnya digunakan untuk mengupas kulit buah dan mengarahkan bagian runcingnya ke arah perutnya yang tampak sudah membesar padahal usiannya baru empat bulan.

Siwon termenung tak percaya kalau Kibum kini mengancamnya. Dan parahnya lagi ia tak akan bisa berkutit sama sekali. Sejak kandungan Kibum menginjak usia dua bulan, semua sihir dan kekuatan yang ia miliki tak akan mempan lagi pada Kibum karena pengaruh bayi yang dikandung istrinya itu. karena itu, ia tak pernah mengunakan sihir atau kekuatan apa pun untuk mengurus istrinya yang sedang hamil yang kerap kali meminta ini dan itu. Sepertinya Kibum sudah mulai merasakan gejala-gejala yang namanya ngidam.

"Mundur nggak, kalau nggak aku bunuh nih. Aku nggak takut lho kalau aku juga ikut mati sama anak kamu ini" kata Kibum mengancam membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya maksimal. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Kibum yang kalem jadi sangar dan sangat cerewet seperti hyungnya Heechul dan dongsaengnya Key. Mungkin bisa dikatakan itu cobaan buat Siwon karena ia tak menyukai sikap hyung serta dongsaeng istrinya itu yang terlalu berisik menurutnya. Karena itu, sekarang istrinya bersikap seperti ini. jangan-jangan bawaan bayi lagi, pikir Siwon. Ia pun berharap sikap OOC sang istri ini tak akan berlangsung lama apa lagi jadi permanen. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau istri cantiknya itu jadi sangar.

"Ia, Ia aku mundur dan jaga jarak dengan kamu dua meter. Tapi itu letakin dong chagya. Kan kasihan aegya kita kalau ditodong pakai pisau gitu" kata Siwon pada Kibum sambil melangkah mundur dan mengatur jarak antara ia dan Kibum.

"Nggak mau, bisa aja nanti kalau pisaunya aku letakkan kamu malah dekatin aku dan peluk-peluk aku dan bisa saja kamu jadi…." Kibum tak meneruskan kata-katanya ia jadi teringat akan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu saat Siwon tiba-tiba minta dilayani dalam artian melakukan hubungan suami istri. Padahal dahulu, Siwon pernah mengatakan kalau ia tak akan menyentuh Kibum lagi sampai anak mereka lahir. Tapi nyatanya, Siwon malah minta jatah dan itu membuat Kibum kesal berat pada sang suami. Dan inilah yang mendasari Kibum melakukan semua tindakannya kali ini.

"Bisa apa chgya?" Tanya Siwon mengoda. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan istrinya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh deketin aku lebih dari dua meter, nggak boleh sentuh aku, nggak boleh peluk-peluk aku, nggak boleh cium-cium aku, nggak boleh…."

"Ne, ne Bummie arraso" potong Siwon sebelum Kibum terus mengatakan hal apa saja yang dilarang untuk ia lakukan. "Aku nggak akan melakukan semua itu, aku janji" kata Siwon tegas. Lebih baik kalau ia turuti saja keinginan istri tercinta dari pada ia kehilangan istri dan calon anaknya yang ia ketahui kalau anaknya itu kembar dua dan berjenis kelamin namja dua-duanya.

"Benar tapi ya" kata Kibum dengan senyuman manis. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya sekali. "Janji?" Tanya Kibum lagi. Dan Siwon pun kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Kibum yang seang pun langsung melempar pisau yang ia pegang ke arah Siwon sedangkan dirinya sendiri langsung berlari maik ke atas tempat tidur membuat Siwon memandangnya heran sambil berusaha meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Kibum tadi.

"Asik, Wonnie baik deh" kata Kibum yang kembali melunak. Siwon cukup senang melihat tingkah manja Kibum itu. "Oh ya, satu lagi… Heemmm…. Wonnie nggak boleh tidur satu ranjang sama Bummie. Jadi Wonnie tidurnya di sofa itu aja ya" kata Kibum sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela besar yang ada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Mwo…" kaget Siwon tak percaya dengan kata-kata Kibum itu. Bahkan pisau yang dipegangnya pun jatuh begitu saja ke lantai dan menimbulkan dentingan kecil.

"Wae, Wonnie nggak mau ya?" Tanya Kibum dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Siwon yang melihatnya pun jadi panik.

"Ne, ne Bummie. Arraso, aku tidur di sofa dan Bummie tidur di ranjang" kata Siwon dengan nada lemas. Mendengar itu Kibum pun bersorak senang.

"Asik, Wonnie baik deh. Baby, appa baik yah" kata Kibum senang sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang tapak membesar. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah Kibum yang tampak sayang dengan bayi yang ia kandung. "Wonnie, Bummie boleh minta sesuatu?" Tanya Kibum dengan puppy eyesnya yang sangat mengoda iman seorang Choi Siwon.

_Oke, apa lagi sekarang. _Pikir Siwon yang sudah merasakan hawa-hawa tak enak dan memsang wajah sedikit bingungnya. Kibum yang melihat perubahan wajah Siwon dari senang jadi murung langsung menundukan wajahnya sedih.

"Wonnie nggak mau ya" kata Kibum sedih sambil memainkan selimut yang menyelimuti kakinya dan menundukan wajahnya. Siwon jadi panik saat melihat tiga tetes cairan bening menetes dari mata indah Kibum.

"Bummie jangan nangis dong, ia Wonnie mau kok ngasih apa yang Bummie ingini" kata Siwon. Dan dengan seketika wajah Kibum jadi berbinar-binar senang.

"Jinjja?" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau gitu Bummie mau di petikan buah mangga yang masih muda. Tapi harus Wonnie sendiri yang memetiknya, tanpa sihir dan kekuatan Wonnie. Wonnie harus panjat pohon sendiri. Dan buah manganya harus yang dipetik dari ketingian minimal sembilan meter" kata Kibum tegas. Siwon tak percaya pada apa yang barusan Kibum katakan. Mangga diambil tanpa sihir?

"Ingat lho Wonnie tanpa sihir. Kalau pakai sihir bisa-bisa kejadian sembilan hari yang lalu terulang kembali lho" kata Kibum mengingatkan. Yah, sembilan hari yang lalu Kibum minta diambilkan buah jeruk yang diametrnya harus sembilan centimeter sebanyak Sembilan buah. Dan Siwon memberikan apa yang Kibum mau tapi ia mendapatkan semua buah-buah itu dengan sedikit sihir. Akibatnya Kibum jadi muntah-muntah nggak jelas sampai ia lemas lalu pingsan dan itu membuat Siwon panik setengah mati.

_Setahu aku Bummie itu benci angka Sembilan tapi kenapa dari kemarin apa yang dia idamkan pasti berhubungan dengan angka Sembilan. Entah itu diameter, jumlah, berat, ketinggian dan lain. _Keluh Siwon dalam hati.

"Ne, Bummie mangga tanpa sihir akan Wonnie ambilkan untuk istriku tercinta" kata Siwon merayu dan itu sukses mebuat wajah Kibum merona merah seperti Kepiting rebus siap saji.

"Gomawo ya Wonnie, Wonnie baik deh. Kalau begitu, cepat pergi cari buahnya" perintah sang ratu Choi Kibum pada sang suami tercinta yang dengan lemas menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Ne Bummie, Wonnie pergi dulu. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam ya" kata Siwon memperingatkan pada istri tercintanya itu yang bisa saja nekat melakukan hal-hal ekstrem. "Dan jangan berusaha untuk kambur oke" Kata Siwon lagi yang langsung di angguki Kibum.

"Nggak akan macam-macam kok Wonnie, paling juga satu macam aja. Dan mana bisa aku kabur kalau Wonnie terus mengunci pintunya" kata Kibum pada Siwon.

"Yack, apa maksudmu dengan satu macam itu?" Tanya Siwon curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, udah sana cepat cari buahnya sebelum aegya jadi ngiler" kata Kibum tegas. Dan lagi-lagi dengan lemas Siwon menganggukan kepalanya lalu beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar. "Wonnie, tunggu" panggil Kibum saat Siwon baru menyentuh gagang pintu dan hendak membuka pintu. Siwon menoleh dan memandang Kibum heran.

"Ne, Bummie apa la…"

Cup….

Kibum segera turun dari atas tempat tidur ia berlari mendekati Siwon lalu mengecup mesra bibir Siwon walau secara kilat namun sekses membuat wajah keduanya merona merah. Kibum yang malu dengan tindakannya tadi langsung memunggungi Siwon. Siwon mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sedikit pun sebagai pelampiasan rasa canggungnya.

"Wonnie udah sana cepat pergi" kata Kibum malu. Ia masih senyum-senyum sendiri sambil memunggungi Siwon.

"Ah, ne ne Bummie. Aku pergi dulu ya, aegya jaga umma baik-baik ya sayang" kata Siwon lalu segera keluar dari kamar sambil memegangi bibirnya yang baru dikecup Kibum.

Siwon pun mulai menjelajahi pulau kekuasaannya ini untuk mencari pohon mangga yang sedang berbuah dan masih muda serta pohonnya bisa ia panjat dengan mudah. Cukup susah juga mencari apa yang Kibum mau tapi ia tetap berusaha mencarinya sebelum Kibum ngamuk dan menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau buah. Mending kalau langsung mati, kalau nggak kan kasihan istri serta anaknya itu.

Sepeninggalan Siwon yang kini sedang berbinggung-binggung ria mencari pesanan Kibum. Kibum masih mematung ditempatnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje dan memegang bibirnya yang baru ia guankan untuk mengecuk Siwon. Kibum mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali untuk menghapus wajah Siwon yang menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

"Ah… Wonnie paboya" teriak Kibum sambil berlari naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu loncat-loncat gaje layaknya anak kecil yang sangat bahagia. Namun baru juga tiga lompatan Kibum langsung terdiam sambil memegangi perutnya dengan tangan kiri serta membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan. Ia mulai merasa sangat mual.

Dengan cepat Kibum berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan memuntakkan apa yang ia bisa keluarkan dari dalam perutnya. Setelah melakukan kegiatan melelahkan itu selama beberapa menit, Kibum pun segera membasuh mulutnya. Setelah itu, Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pinggir ranjang lalu menekuk wajahnya lagi. Kini Kibum kembali kesal, ia kesal dengan bayi yang ia kandung karena tak bisa diajak kompromi selalu saja bereaksi disaat yang tak tepat.

"Anak sama appa kok nggak ada bedanya sih" keluh Kibum sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia terus menekuk wajahnya kesal. Hingga ia tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu Siwon yang tak kunjung kembali sejak tadi, padahal sudah sejam berlalu.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	14. ZhouRy: Can't Running

Title: Seme Island Sibum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 13 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

_^_^ Can't Running ^_^_

_Henry Pov…_

Zhoumi, nama seorang namja yang sangat aku benci. Jangan Tanya kenapa aku membencinya. Karena banyak hal yang sudah ia lakukan padaku yang membuat aku tak suka pada namja yang sekarang statusnya itu adalah suami serta appa dari anak yang kini ku kandung. Gara-gara dia aku harus merasakan semua pengalaman tak menyanangkan ini.

Mulai dari terpisah dari keempat hyungku. Yah, sampai saat ini aku belum bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong, Heechul, Kibum, dan Key hyung. Aku tak tahu dimana keberadaan mereka sampai saat ini. Bagaimana bisa tahu kalau selama empat bulan ini namja satu itu terus mengurungku di dalam kamar yang sangat besar ini. Dan sepertinya setiap saat dia selalu mengawasiku entah dari mana. Yang jelas aku merasa risih terus berada diruangan sebesar ini dan hanya seorang diri saja.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan peristiwa-peristiwa pemerkosaan yang dia lakukan padaku. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan 'itu' padaku, aku pun sudah tak bisa mengingatnya lagi saking seringnya dia melakukan kegiatan menjijikan itu. Dan aku juga sudah tak tahu seberapa banyak spermanya yang bersarang di dalam tubuhku sekarang.

Lalu yang terakhir, inilah yang paling aku benci. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku. Hamil, yah itulah masalah terbesar sekarang. Aku baru menyadari tetang kehidupan baru yang kini tumbuh di dalam perutku dua bulan terakhir ini. Aku kerap kali merasa mual lalu memuntahkan semua isi perutku dan aku juga sering merasakan pusing dan lemah. Awalnya aku mengira hanya sakit biasa sampai dia –Zhoumi– mengatakan kalau aku sedang hamil anaknya dan kini usia kandunganku sudah menginjak bulan keempat hampir memasuki bulan kelima.

Tentu saja aku tak langsung percaya begitu saja dengan kata-kata namja memuakan itu. Mana mungkin aku yang notabenenya seorang namja ini bisa hamil, jangan aneh-aneh deh. Walau pun aku ini namja yang polos seperti kata hyung-hyungku, tapi aku nggak mungkin mempercaya itu semua dengan semudah itu.

Tapi perlahan sepertinya aku mempercayainya, apa lagi kalau melihat bentuk tubuhku yang saat ini sedikit…. Ehem… membesar terutama dibagian perutku. Itu aneh bukan, aku saat ini benar-benar seperti ibu hamil saja. Selain itu aku pun sering menunjukan gejala-gejala kehamilan seperti morning sickness dan beberapa hari ini aku mulai merasa kalau aku…. Ngidam.

Huwa…. Kalau begini jadinya, bisa-bisa aku stress berat. Apa lagi kalau harus menghadapi namja satu itu yang ternyata sangat pervert. Dia suka sekali memeluk dan menciumiku dengan tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia juga sering minta jatahnya padaku. Dan walau pun sudah ku tolak dengan segala cara, pasti akhirnya aku pun akan mendesah nikmat dibawah dirinya yang terus bergerak dengan tempo yang berirama.

Kalau seperti ini terus, aku mau kabur saja dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya yah? Pintu kamar saja selalu ia kunci dengan mantra-mantra aneh miliknya. Kalau lewat jendela…. Hey, ini dilantai dua. Bisa saja sih aku kabur dari sini lewat jendela atau balkon kamar seperti yang sering ku lakukan dulu di rumah keluarga Kim. Dan lagi, di dekat kamar ini banyak pohon yang bisa membantu kelancaran aksiku nanti. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya itu sekarang, aku kan lagi hamil dan perutku ini sudah tampak membesar. Tentu saja itu semua membuatku jadi sedikit kesusahan bergerak.

Kalau menunggu dia lengah, kapan dia akan lengahnya? Waktu itu saja aku pernah mencoba kabur saat dia lupa mengunci pintu dengan sihir atau pun mantra-mantra miliknya. Waktu itu dia lagi buru-buru keluar dari kamar gara-gara aku yang tiba-tiba merasa mengidam-idamkan suatu jenis buah-buahan jadi deh dia panik sendiri. Namun akhirnya aku pun gagal juga karena dia memergokiku yang sudah berada beberapa meter diluar kamar ini.

_^_^ Can't Running ^_^_

_Flashback…_

_Author Pov…_

Henry duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil memungungi Zhoumi yang sedang duduk dengan santainya diatas sofa ditengah ruangan sambil menikmati segelas minuman yang Henry tak tahu apa itu. Setelah sekian menit saling diam-diaman akhirnya Zhoumi pun memandangi punggung Henry.

"Waeyo chagya? Kok dari tadi tampak kesal terus sih?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil berjalan mendekati Henry yang masih setia diatas tempat tidur sambil memunggungi Zhoumi yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Senyum dong chagya…" seru Zhoumi sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Henry dari belakang.

"Yack.! Lepaskan, jangan peluk-peluk aku seperti itu" kata Henry sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Zhoumi dari tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

"Ne… Ne… Chagya" kata Zhoumi lalu melepasakan pelukannya dan memutar posisi duduk Henry hingga sekarang keduanya saling berhadap-hadapan diatas tempat tidur. "Kamu kenapa sih chagya dari tadi kok wajahnya ditekuk terus. Nanti manisnya kabur, lho" kata Zhoumi sambil mencubit pelan hidung Henry.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu Zhoumi" kesal Henry sambil menelus-elus hidungnya sendiri, Zhoumi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah mengemaskan Henry tadi. "Yack.! Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu apa" Tanya Henry semakin kesal. Bukannya menjawab kata-kata Henry, Zhoumi malah terus saja tertawa melihat wajah mengemaskan sang istri tercinta.

"Berhenti tertawa, paboya" kesal Henry sambil mengayunkan lengan kanannya hendak memukul Zhoumi. Namun dengan cepat Zhoumi sukses meraih tangan Henry sebelum tangan mulus sang istri mendarat sempurna disalah satu bagian tubuh mulusnya.

"Jangan gunakan tanganmu untuk memukulku Henry sayang" kata Zhoumi lalu mengecup punggung tangan kanan Henry yang ada digengamannya. "Sebenarnya kamu kenapa sih, cerita padaku" kata Zhoumi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Zhoumi menarik tubuh Henry dengan perlahan ke dalam pelukan hangat miliknya. Henry hanya pasrah saja saat Zhoumi memeluknya dengan sangat mesra bahkan kini ia menyadarkan kepalanya didada bidang sang suami.

Sejujurnya Henry memang membenci Zhoumi dan belum bisa mencintai suami sahnya itu. Tapi ia tak pernah keberatan atau pun berontak saat Zhoumi memeluknya dengan mesra seperti saat ini. Ia juga tak tahu apa penyebab tingkah OOC-nya itu. Mungkin saja bawaan bayi, pikir Henry karena tak ada alasan yang lebih baik selain ulah sang bayi yang kini tengah ia kandung.

"Kok diam saja sih chagya. Ayo katakan apa yang sudah membuatmu kesal seperti sekarang ini?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Zhoumi masih memeluk Henry dari belakang sambil mengelus-elus perut besar sang istri merasakan kehidupan di dalam perut istrinya itu.

"Tanya saja sama bayimu di dalam sini" kata Henry sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri sama seperti apa yang sedang Zhoumi lakukan saat itu juga. Zhoumi menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang Henry maksud tadi.

"Maksudmu apa chagya? Memangnya baby kita kenapa? Dia nggak nakal kan?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil terus membelai perut Henry dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tanya saja sama anakmu itu" kata Henry ketus.

"Kok ngomongnya gitu sih chagya? Dia anak kita berdua lho. Dan lagi gimana cara nanya ke dia, kan dia masih ada di dalam perut kamu" kata Zhoumi polos.

"Kan kamu punya kekuatan tuh, jadi ajak aja bayi kamu ini bicara berdua" kata Henry lagi tetap dengan nada ketusnya.

"Kok kamu ketus amat sih Chagya? Bawaan bayi ya?" goda Zhoumi.

"Nggak kok, aku emang seperti ini orangnya" kata Henry lagi.

"Terserah kamu deh chagya. Yang jelas mau kamu seperti apa pun itu, mau itu kamu manis, ketus, sangar, bringasan, kalem apa pun itu deh. Yang pasti aku bakal tetap mencintai kamu apa adanya kok" kata Zhoumi sedikit mengombal pada Henry.

"Berhenti ngegombalnya, buat aku pengen muntah aja sih" kata Henry lagi-lagi dengan sangat ketus. "Dari pada kamu terus ngegombal yang nggak jelas lebih baik sekarang kamu pergi keluar carikan aku buah semangka yang diameternya harus lima belas sentimeter nggak boleh lebih dan nggak boleh kurang juga" kata Henry yang lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Zhoumi. Zhoumi tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Henry barusan.

"Kok malah ketawa sih? Kan aku nyuruh kamu nyariin aku buah semangka bukan nyuruh kamu ketawa nggak jelas seperti searang" kata Henry kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_Cup… _Zhoumi mengecup bibir mengoda Henry dengan kilat dan itu sukses membuat wajah Henry merona merah bak Kepiting rebut siap saji. "Kamu lagi ngidam, eoh?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil kembali menarik tubuh Henry ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Bisa jadi" jawab Henry singkat. Sebenarnya ia juga nggak tahu kenapa dia dari tadi ingin sekali makan buah semangka yang dia meternya lima belas centimeter. "Sudah sana pergi cari apa yang aku mau. Kalau nggak aku bakal ngambek seharian nih" kata Henry dengan sedikit ancaman pada Zhoumi. Namja imut satu itu pun segera mendorong tubuh Zhoumi menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Tapi chagya aku…."

"CEPAT PERGI DAN CARI YANG AKU MAU" teriak Henry kesal sambil menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan tajam yang jarang ia pergunakan.

"Ne… Ne… Chagya aku carikan" kata Zhoumi dengan malas turun dari atas tempat tidur. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Padahal sebenarnya Zhoumi masih ingin bermanja-manja ria dengan sang istri tercinta.

"Buruan cari jangan lelet gitu. Pokoknya aku nggak mau tahu, buah itu udah harus ada didepan aku dalam waktu lima belas menit" kata Henry sambil melempar beberapa buah benda yang ada didekatnya kearah Zhoumi yang langsung pergi dengan sedikit terburu-buru keluar dari kamar tanpa memberikan mantra pada pintu kamar tadi.

"Dasar lelet" kata Henry sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Ia pun mulai menunggu kembalinya sang suami dengan benda yang inginkan tadi.

5 menit…

10 menit…

15 menit…

20 menit pun berlalu tapi Zhoumi belum juga menampakkan dirinya didepan Henry membuat namja imut itu bosan terus menunggu dan menunggu dalam kesepian.

"Arrggghhhhttt…." Teriak Henry kesal sambil bangkit dari posisi baringnya menjadi duduk. "Manusia ngeselin satu itu kemana sih" kata Henry sambil berusaha turun dari atas tempat tidur dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Cari apa yang aku mau aja lama banget. Dasar lelet.! Padahalkan aku udah bilang nggak boleh lebih atau pun kurang dari lima belas menit. Dan lihat sekarang, sudah berapa menit yang dia habiskan" ucap Henry dengan penuh rasa kesal pada namja bernama Zhoumi tadi. Henry memungut sebuah benda dari atas lantai, benda yang tadi ia gunakan untuk melempar ZHoumi.

_Brraakkk Brukkkk…_ Henry melempar benda tadi dengan penuh kekesalan pada pintu kamar seolah-olah pintu tadi adalah sosok Zhoumi yang tengah membuatnya kesal saat ini. _Ceklekkk…._ Henry terdiam melihat pintu yang tadi ia lempar dengan sebuah benda sedikit terbuka.

"Nggak dikunci?" Tanya Henry pada diri sendiri sambil menatap tajam kearah pintu kamar. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. "Terbuka" kata Henry sedang. Sebuah senyuman manis terpasang diwajah imutnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti langsung kelepek-kelepek kekurangan oksigen dan harus mendapat donor darah sesegera mungkin.

"Pintunya terbuka dan tak ada siapa pun dilorong" kata Henry sambil menatap kedaerah sekeliling kamarnya yang sangat sepi tanpa seorang pun yang berlalu lalang disana. "Waktu yang pas buat kabur" kata Henry senang lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai berjalan keluar kamar dengan mengendap-endap tentunya. Dia kan juga takut kalau sampai ketahuan.

"Chagya mau kemana?" Tanya sebuah suara dibelakang Henry membuat langkah kaki Henry terhenti. Ia membatu mendengar suara seorang namja yang ia kenal siapa itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhoumi. Dengan perlahan Henry membalikan tubuhnya, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh mungilnya itu. "Eh… Zhoumi… Udah balik… sejak kapan kamu ada disana?" Tanya Henry gugup tak berani menatap Zhoumi di depannya. Jarak keduanya hanya terpaut lima belas meter saja tapi Henry sudah bisa merasakan aura seram dari Zhoumi.

"Aku disini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu" kata Zhoumi dingin. "Dan apa yang kamu lakukan disana Henry? Mau kabur,eoh?" Tanya Zhoumi masih dengan nada dinginnya. Zhoumi menatap Henry tajam membuat namja imut tadi merinding ketakutan.

"Aku… Aku… Aku nggak mau kabur kok" kata Henry takut-takut. Zhoumi masih menatap Henry tajam. Dengan perlahan Zhoumi menghilangkan tubuhnya dan dengan tiba-tiba timbul dibelakang Henry. Henry belum menyadari hal itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil memeluk tubuh Henry dari belakang membuat namja imut tadi terlonjak kaget.

"I-ia benar kok" kata Henry gugup.

"Oh… Kalau begitu kita kembali ke dalam kamar saja yuk" kata Zhoumi ditelinga Henry. Sesekali Zhoumi meniup telinga Henry membuat ia jadi bergidik ngeri bercampur geli.

"A-ayo kita kembali ke dalam kamar saja" kata Henry yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan ZHoumi menuju kamar mereka tadi. Namun baru juga dua langkah Zhoumi sudah menariknya. Zhoumi menempelkan kedua bibir mereka bahkan ia juga melumat bibir Henry. Henry tahu kalau itu adalah pertanda buruk.

Zhoumi memeluk erat tubuh Henry takut-takut namja imut itu akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Zhoumi masih terus membawa Henry dalam ciuman panas mereka. Dengan perlahan Zhoumi menghilangkan tubuh keduanya lalu memunculkannya lagi di dalam kamar tepatnya diatas tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku tahu tadi kamu mau kabur kan chagya. Jadi terimalah hukumanmu sekarang" kata Zhoumi kembali melumat bibir Henry dengan kasar.

_Flashback End…_

_^_^ Can't Running ^_^_

"Huwa….. itu benar-benar pengalaman kabur yang berakhir tragis" ucap Henry sambil bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak berakhir menyeramkan kalau setelah itu Zhoumi melakukan this and that dengan sangat kasar selama beberapa ronde. Dan setelah itu Henry pun tak bisa bangkit dari atas tempat tidur selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

"Pengalaman buruk yang berakhir tragis apa-apaan sih chagya?" Tanya Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba memeluk Henry diatas tempat tidur.

"Huwa…." Kaget Henry saat tangan-tangan Zhoumi merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. "Jangan datang tiba-tiba kenapa sih" kesal Henry.

"Mianhae chgaya, habis kamu bengong aja sih dari tadi" kata ZHoumi makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kamu lagi mikirin apaan sih?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Rahasia" kata Henry cuek.

"Lagi mikirin aku ya?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"GR banget sih kamu" kata Henry. Zhoumi hanya tertawa pelan.

"Udah malam, kita tidur aja yuk" kata Zhoumi yang lalu membaringkan tubuh dirinya dan juga tubuh Henry diatas tempat tidur. Henry hanya pasrah diajak tidur lagian ia juga sudah cukup mengantuk. "Tidurlah" kata Zhoumi yang semakin mengeratkan tubuh Herny di dalam dekapannya. Henry dan Zhoumi pun mulai terlelap dalam tidur mereka dalam posisi Zhoumi yang memeluk erat Henry.

'_Mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau aku mencoba mencintai suamiku ini. dan lagi… sepertinya aku memang sudah mencintainya, hanya saja aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui semua itu di depan Zhoumi secara langsung" _ kata Henry dalam hati sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^


	15. OnKey: I Love U Part 1

Title: Seme Island OnKey Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 14 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary.

^_^ I Love U ^_^

_Key Pov…_

Sudah selama empat bulan lebih aku selalu di kurung di dalam kamar ini oleh namja bernama Onew itu. Setahuku sih nama aslinya itu Lee Jinki. Tapi bodo amat lah dengan namanya itu. Mau itu Onew, Lee Jinki, Chiken Holic atau apa pun itu aku nggak mau perduli. Itu urusan dia, toh nama-nama dia kan bukan namaku. Tapi yang jelas aku sangat membencinya, dia yang sudah membuatku seperti sekarang ini. Dan dia juga yang sudah membuatku berbadan dua. Hei kalian dengar, karena namja memuakan itu kini ada kehidupan baru di dalam diriku.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa aku yang notabenenya seorang namja ini tiba-tiba saja jadi berbadan dua. Kini usia bayi dalam tubuhku sudah empat bulan lebih hampir lima bulan dan selama itu pula aku tak sedikit pun menyukai bayi ini dan juga appanya itu. Aku benar-benar seperti seorang monster saja, monster yang berjenis kelamin namja tapi bisa hamil seperti yeoja. Aku benar-benar membenci nasibku yang malang ini, aku membenci bayi ini dan aku juga membenci dia yang sudah menyebabkan semua ini.

"Arrrggghhh… aku benci dia… aku benci bayi ini… cepat enyah dari dalam sana, aku membencimu" kataku sambil memukul-mukul perutku yang tampak membesar. Beginilah aku hampir disetiap pagi, terbangun dan langsung memukul-mukul perutku sendiri. Saat aku memejamkan mata aku berharap bayi ini enyah saat aku terbangun nanti. Tapi semua itu tak terjadi sama sekali, setiap kali aku terbangun dan membelai perutku sendiri yang ada pasti perut ini semakin membesar setiap harinya.

"Aku benci bayi ini… enyah dari dalam tubuhku… aku benci…" isakku sambil terus memukuli perutku dengan keras, sakit memang tapi bairlah asal benda hidup ini cepat menyingkir dari dalam sana. Aku tak pernah sudi menjadi umma dari bayi haram ini. Aku bukan ummanya dan tak akan pernah mau jadi ummanya.

"Arrgghh… Sakit… Hiks… Hiks… aku benci bayi ini… Hiks…" aku terus memukuli perutku dan tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang tercipta kerana pukulanku tadi.

"KEY… APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?" panik namja sialan itu sambil berlari mendekatiku yang terduduk disamping tempat tidur. Dia baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa sarapan pagi untukku seperti biasa. "Key, berhenti.! Kasihan aegyanya kalau terus kamu pukuli seperti itu, dia pasti merasa kesakitan Key" kata Onew sambil memegangi kedua tanganku yang tadi ku gunakan untuk memukul perutku sendiri.

"Lepas, lepaskan aku. Biar saja dia merasa sakit kalau perlu biar dia mati sekalian" kataku sambil berusaha melepas tanganku dari gengamannya yang erat.

"Nggak, aku nggak akan melapaskan tangan kamu kalau kamu terus memukuli anak kita dengan tangan kamu ini" kata Onew, aku terus berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari gengamannya yang erat. Lucu sekali dia bilang ini 'anak kita' padahal jelas-jelas ini hanya anaknya bukan anakku, aku nggak akan mau mengangap dia darah dagingku.

"DIA BUKAN ANAKKU DAN NGGAK AKAN PERNAH JADI ANAKKU. DIA ANAK HARAM MILIK KAMU" teriakku pada Onew, dia terdiam sambil meremas tanganku dengan kencang. Aku meringis menahan rasa sakit dari cengkraman tangannya ini, dia marah kah?

"Cih, kamu ngomong apaan sih Key. Dia ini jelas-jelas anak kamu, darah daging kamu yang tumbuh di dalam rahim kamu sendiri" kata Onew sambil memandang kearah mataku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu sukses membuatku ketakutan.

"Hiks… Hiks… aku benci anak ini… dia bukan anakku" kataku dengan takut-takut dan wajah yang di tundukan tak berani menatap wajah namja yang sangat ku benci tadi.

"Dia anak kamu Key, anak kita berdua. Jadi jangan sakiti dia lagi, dia nggak bersalah. Aku mohon Key jangan pukuli dia setiap kali kamu bangun tidur seperti sekarang ini. Kasihan dia, dia belum tahu apa-apa. Apa kamu nggak kasihan sedikit pun padanya, hatinya pasti sangat terluka saat mendengar kata-kata kamu yang nggak pernah mau menganggap dia sebagai darah daging kamu sendiri. Padahal nyatanya dia jelas-jelas ada di dalam diri kamu. Dia terus tumbuh di dalam sini Key" kata Onew sambil mengusap perutku yang tampak membuncit.

"Aku benci dia… aku benci kamu…" isakku sambil memukul-mukuli tubuh Onew, namja itu hanya diam dan menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku tahu Key… aku tahu kamu sangat membenci aku, tapi aku mohon lahirkan dia" pinta Onew sambil mengelus-elus punggungku. Namja tadi masih memeluk tubuh bergetarku dengan erat.

"Lepas, lepaskan aku. Jangan pernah sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu lagi" kataku sambil mendorong tubuhnya menjauhiku. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan menjauhinya juga.

"Baik, aku nggak akan menyentuh kamu lagi asal kamu nggak melakukan semua hal-hal yang bisa membahayakan diri kamu dan anakku yang ada di dalam perut kamu" kata Onew, aku hanya diam masih tetap terisak pelan. Tetasan air mata membanjiri wajahku yang kata orang tampak sangat cantik melebihi yeoja ini. "Kamu makanlah, itu sarapan pagimu ku letakkan diatas meja. Aku pergi" kata Onew sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku tak mau semua makananmu ini" kataku sambil membanting nampan berisi makanan yang tadi Onew bawa tepat di dekat kaki Onew. Namja itu terdiam dan dengan perlahan membalikan tubuhnya mengahadapku. Sumpah, aku benar-benar membenci dia.

"Sudah sejak kemarin kamu belum menyentuh makananmu Key, tapi kenapa kamu tetap nggak mau makan juga? Kamu bisa sakit nanti" kata Onew yang tampak sedikit kahawatir padaku.

"Bagus kalau aku sakit, kalau perlu biar saja aku mati. Agar anak yang ada di dalam perutku ini mati juga. AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN BERDUA.! AKU TAK BUTUH SEMUA MAKANANMU ITU" teriakku dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. "Aku benci kalian… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… aku ingin saudara-saudaraku… dimana mereka… aku mohon pertemukan aku dengan mereka…" pintaku sambil menjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai. Ku tekuk kedua lututku dan membenamkan wajahku diantara kedua tanganku.

"Kamu ingin bertemu dengan saudaramu, baik akan aku usahakan itu semua. Aku akan bicara pada hyung-hyungku agar memperbolehkan kamu bertemu dengan istri-istri mereka yang tak lain adalah keempat saudaramu itu. Tapi dengan satu syarat, please… makan key" pinta Onew, aku tak membalas. Aku masih terus terisak. "Aku akan membuatkan sarapan yang baru, kamu tunggulah" kata onew yang langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang terus terisak bahkan isakkanku semakin keras.

^_^ I Love U ^_^

_Author Pov…_

Key tampak duduk di atas sofa di tengah ruangan saat Onew masuk lagi ke dalam kamar dengan membawa makanan yang baru. Key sudah tak lagi menangis tapi wajahnya masih sangat jelas menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dengan perlahan Onew mendekati Key yang menatapnya datar.

"Makanlah" suruh Onew sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya diatas meja yang terletak didepan Key berada. Setelahnya ia langsung beranjak untuk membersihkan bekas makanan sebelumnya yang berceceran dilantai. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Onew untuk membersihkan semua itu dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku nggak mau makan, aku mau saudara-saudaraku" kata Key pelan. Onew yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan membersihkannya kembali menantap kearah Key yang duduk memungunginya.

"Makan dulu, baru akanku bawa kamu ketempat saudaramu. Tapi aku tak bisa mempertemukan kamu dengan semua saudaramu itu. Hanya Siwon hyung yang memperbolehkan kamu bertemu dengan istrinya, jadi kamu hanya akan bertemu dengan Kibum saja" jelas Onew yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didepan Key.

"Aku tak mau makan, aku mau bertemu dengan Kibum hyung dulu. Bisa saja kamu hanya berbohong untuk menyuruhku menyentuh semua makanan itu. Setelah aku makan pasti kamu tak akan mempertemukanku dengan Kibum hyung" kata Key pelan.

"Kamu berpikir aku membohongimu? Huft… Baiklah, ayo ikut aku" ajak Onew. Onew mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang tadi dia bawa dan mulai beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi. Bukankah kamu ingin bertemu dengan Kibum?" Tanya Onew sambil membuka pintu kamar selebar mungkin. Key beranjak dari posisi duduknya dengan perasaan antara yakin dan tak yakin, namun akhirnya ia tetap berjalan mengikuti Onew yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar meninggalkannya.

Key memandang takjub pada bangunan istana tempat dia dan keempat saudaranya dikurung tadi. Bangunan yang cukup megah dengan sentuhan klasik. Key berjalan tak jauh dari Onew, dia sengaja menjaga jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dia masih tak mau berdekatan dengan namja yang sangat di bencinya itu. Key terus mengikuti Onew sambil menghapalkan jalan yang dia lalui, tapi semakin dihapalkan dia semakin tak ingat dengan jalan yang dia lalui.

"Masuklah, Kibum ada di dalam" kata Onew sambil membuka sebuah pintu ruangan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan tempat Onew mengurung dirinya. Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Key, Onew pun masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon dan Kibum yang langsung disusul oleh Key tentunya.

"Annyoung Siwon hyung… Annyeong kakak ipar…" sapa Onew pada pasangan yang tampak sudah saling mencintai. Itu semua terbukti dari Kibum yang terus lengket pada Siwon seperti saat ini. padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Kibum sempat mengeluarkan sebuah ultimatum kepada Siwon agar namja tampan tadi tak mendekati apa lagi menyentuh dirinya. Key hanya menatap heran pada tiga namja didepannya, dia masih berdiri mematung di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kamu sudah datang" kata Siwon yang melihat kedatangan sang adik ipar yang sebenarnya kurang dia sukai, kan Siwon tak menyuaki namja yang terlalu berisik seperti Key dan Heechul.

"Kemarilah Key" panggil Onew, Key tampak sedikit ragu.

"Key…" panggil Kibum sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi bersama Siwon. Kibum berjalan perlahan mendekati sang adik yang sudah lama tak di jumpainya itu.

"Hyung…" Key langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Kibum sambil terus menanggis terisak.

"Key, sudah jangan menagis lagi" kata Kibum sambil membelai punggung sang adik.

"Hyung aku rindu" kata Key yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat adegan mengharukan antara istri dan adik ipar di depannya. Sedangkan Onew hanya memandang sedih pada sosok Key yang tak bisa mencintainya sedikit pun seperti Kibum yang bisa mencintai hyungnya, Siwon.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku mempertemukan kamu dengan Kibum, jadi aku mohon makanlah" kata Onew pelan, Kibum memandang kearah sang adik ipar. Dia tahu ada kesedihan dari tatapan Onew pada Key. Key hanya diam dan masih terisak, dia tak mau merespon sedikit pun kata-kata Onew padanya. "Kibum, aku titip Key sehari nanti sore aku akan kembali menjemputnya. Ah… aku salah, tanpa ku suruh pun pasti kamu akan tetap menjaga Key secara dia adikmu. Kalau begitu aku titip anakku yang ada didalam rahim adikmu itu, aku harap saat aku kembali nanti dia masih ada" kata Onew dengan nada sedih. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kibum, Onew langsung beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Onew…" panggil Siwon tapi tak di respon oleh sang adik. Siwon pun akhirnya memutuskan mengejar Onew dan meninggalkan Kibum dan Key berdua. Sepeninggalan Siwon, Kibum mengajak Key duduk di sofa yang tadi di dudukinya bersama Siwon.

Kibum tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Key dan Onew yang dia tahu Onew tampak sangat sedih. Dan dugaan Kibum semua itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan sang adik tapi dia tak tahu apa itu. Kibum menunggu tangisa Key sedikit mereda baru menanyakan semua itu.

"Key sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kasihan bayi yang ada didalam perutmu kalau kamu terus bersedih seperti sekarang" bujuk Kibum sambil terus mengelus punggung sang adik.

"Aku nggak perduli dengan bayi ini hyung, aku membencinya" kata Key sambil melepaskan pelukan Kibum dengan perlahan.

"Ssshhhh…. Key, kamu jangan bicara seperti itu. Biar bagaimana pun dia tetap anakmu, darah dagingmu yang tumbuh di dalam rahimmu. Seperti bayi yang ada di dalam perutku saat ini. Kamu tahu, aku sangat mencintai bayi ini dan juga appanya. Aku tak sabar ingin cepat melihat bayi ini lahir" kata Kibum sambil membelai perut besarnya dengan wajah yang tampak bahagia.

"Ba… Bagiamana bisa hyung menyukai bayi dan namja tadi, jelas-jelas mereka yang sudah menyebabkan semua ini terjadi pada kita berlima hyung" kata Key tak habis pikir pada Kibum.

"Aku juga tak tahu Key. Awalnya aku sama saja denganmu Key, membenci Siwon yang sekarang adalah suami dan ayah dari bayiku. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin ini lah jalan hidupku, menjadi seorang umma dan istri dari namja setampan Siwon" kata Kibum bahagia.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa seperti hyung, aku membenci bayi yang ada di dalam perutku ini dan juga namja yang sudah membuatku seperti sekarang ini" kata Key.

"Bukan nggak bisa Key, tapi kamu nggak mau mencobanya. Aku yakin kamu bisa mencintai bayi dan suamimu itu" kata Kibum.

"Dia bukan suamiku hyung dia hanya seorang penjahat dan bayi ini juga bukan milikku, dia milik namja sialan itu" kata Key marah.

"Key, jangan bicara seperti itu" kata Kibum.

"Aku benci mereka hyung, aku merasa tersakiti dengan semua kondisi ini" kata Key pada Kibum.

"Aku tahu kamu merasa sakit Key, Karena aku juga merasakannya dulu sebelum aku mencintai Siwon. Tapi apa pernah kamu memikirkan sedikit saja perasaan Onew dan bayi mu? Mereka juga merasa tersakiti Key" kata Kibum yang langsung membuat Key terdiam. Memang apa yang dikatakan Kibum tadi benar semua, dia terus merasa sakit tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Onew dan bayinya yang lebih tersakiti oleh tingkah penolakannya selama ini.

"Apa kamu melihat tatapan Onew tadi padamu Key? Tatapannya itu sangat jelas mengisyaratkan kalau dia juga terluka dengan penolakanmu selama ini" kata Kibum sambil membelai rambut sang adik perlahan.

"Dia sudah memperkosaku Hyung hingga kini aku hamil. Aku membencinya" kata Key pelan.

"Siwon juga memperkosaku hingga aku hamil, apa bedanya antara kamu dan aku? Bedanya Cuma satu Key, aku akhirnya bisa menerima Siwon dan kamu tetap tak bisa menerima Onew sampai detik ini" kata Kibum.

"Mereka semua memang sudah merencanakan semua ini, termasuk memperkosa dan menghamili kita. Tapi semua itu mereka lakukan karena mereka tak punya banyak waktu lagi Key. Kalau mereka bisa memilih, pasti mereka lebih memilih jalur yang lebih baik. Pasti mereka datang ternag-terangan dan menyatakan cinta mereka pada kita layaknya seperti manusia biasa. Tapi sayangnya mereka bukan sepenuhnya manusia Key, mereka setengah Siluman dan setengah manusia" kata kibum membuat Key terkejut.

"Ba…Bagaimana Hyung bisa tahu semua itu?" Tanya Key heran.

"Dari Siwon, Wonnie tak akan menyembunyikan apa pun lagi dariku karena itu dia menceritakan semua ini padaku" jawab Kibum.

"Tapi bisa saja dia bohong hyung" kata Key.

"Wonnie tak akan berbohong pada ku selama dia masih mencintaiku" kata Kibum santai. "Key, kamu tahu kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini pada kita?" Tanya Kibum, Key pun mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Pertama, mereka tak ingin pulau tempat tinggal mereka ini lenyap. Kedua, mereka tak ingin kehilangan kekuatan mereka. Ketiga, mereka ingin menjadi manusia sepenuhnya. Dan keempat, mereka masih ingin hidup Key" jelas kibum, tapi tampaknya Key masih belum mengerti juga.

"Mereka setengah manusia dan setengah siluman. Kalau mereka ingin menjadi manusia sepenuhnya mereka harus menikah dengan manusia juga karena itu mereka menikahi kita bukan sesama siluman. Bisa saja mereka menikah dengan siluman tapi mereka pun akhirnya akan menjadi siluman sepenuhnya. Dan mereka menghamili kita itu untuk mempertahankan pulau, kekuatan dan nyawa mereka Key. Semua yang ada di pulau ini, kekuatan mereka bahkan nyawa mereka akan lenyap jika sampai di penghujung tahun ini mereka belum juga mendapatkan keturunan" jelas Kibum lagi membuat Key menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tapi… Tapi kenapa harus kita hyung" Tanya Key.

"Karena kita lah yang terpilih Key. Kita mendarat di pulau ini juga bukan di rencanakan bukan, kita sampai bisa terdampar di pulau ini karena kapal yang kita gunakan terbawa badai. Kamu ingat itu bukan" kata Kibum, Key pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dia kembali terisak sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Coba kamu pikirkan lagi perasaan Onew, Key. Kalau kamu bersikeras ingin anak ini mati, itu sama saja kamu menginginkan dua nyawa mati Key. Penghujung tahun tinggal beberapa bulan lagi" kata Kibum sambil membelai perut besar Key.

"Belajarlah mencintai suamimu itu Key dan juga bayi yang ada didalam sini. Coba pikir sudah berapa kali kamu menyakiti mereka dan berapa kali juga Onew menyakiti kamu. Anggap saja semua impas, dan mulai semua dari awal. Cintai mereka dengan tulus Key" kata Kibum sambil terus membelai perut Key. Key terdiam tak membalas kata-kata hyungnya tadi.

"Sudah sebaiknya sekarang kamu makan, kasihan bayi mu itu. kamu belum makan dari kemarin bukan. Aku bisa di marahi oleh adik iparku itu kalau kamu tak segera makan" kata Kibum dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Ne, hyung aku mau makan" kata Key pelan, Kibum tersenyum pada Key dan mengacak-acak rambut sang adik. Setelahnya dia langsung mengambil piring di atas meja didepan mereka dan mulai menyuapi Key.

"Hyung aku bisa makan sendiri" protes Key saat Kibum berniat menyuapinya.

"Oke, makanlah" kata Kibum sambil memberikan piring yang ada ditangannya pada Key. Key pun mulai melahap isi piring tadi dengan perlahan. Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah sang adik.

"Hyung" panggil Key saat Kibum hendak mengambil satu buah jeruk diatas meja.

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengupas kulit jeruknya tadi.

"Sejak kapan hyung jadi sedewasa tadi?" Tanya Key meledek.

"Yack.! Adik nakalku sudah kembali, eoh?" kesal Kibum yang tahu Key sedang meledeknya. Hampir saja Kibum melempar jeruk ditangannya pada Key tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka malah tertawa berdua. Keduanya pun terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Dan Key pun mulai memikirkan kata-kata Kibum padanya tadi.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^


	16. OnKey: I Love U Part 2

Title: Seme Island OnKey Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 15 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary.

^_^ I Love U ^_^

_Author Pov…_

Siwon terus mengikuti Onew yang melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang bisanya digunakan oleh mereka berlima saling berkumpul dan menceritakan masalah-masalah mereka masing-masing bersama istri mereka tentunya.

"Onew…" panggil Siwon pada sang adik. Onew berhenti melangakah saat keduanya sudah berada ditengah-tengah ruangan. Onew berdiri membelakanggi Siwon yang menatapnya heran.

"Hyung, aku ingin mundur" kata Onew membuat Siwon kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Onew?" Tanya Siwon tak suka dengan keputusan sang adik.

"Aku mundur hyung. Aku akan melepaskan Key dan membunuh bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya saat ini" kata Onew membuat Siwon semakin kesal dan marah.

"Apa kamu sadar dengan kata-katamu itu, eoh?" marah Siwon.

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya hyung" kata Onew.

"Aku nggak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi, kamu nggak bisa mundur begitu saja Onew" bujuk Siwon.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi hyung, Key itu tak sama dengan Kibum yang tulus mencintaimu. Dia membenciku dan bayi kami hyung" kata Onew sedih.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk mundur Onew" kata Siwon.

"Lalu alasan bagaimana lagi yang harus aku berikan hyung. Aku tak sanggup, aku benar-benar tak sangup setiap hari melihat Key menangis dan berniat membunuh bayi kami. Aku juga tak sanggup bila terus terusan menerima tatapan kebencian darinya hyung" kata Onew sedih, dia masih berdiri memungungi Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Dari pada dia yang membunuh bayi itu, lebih baik aku yang membunuhnya hyung. Kalau aku yang membunuhnya dia tak akan merasakan sakit sedikit pun" kata Onew lagi.

"Kamu tahu kan kosekuensi apa yang akan kamu dapatkan kalau bayi itu tak lahir. Kamu bisa mati Onew. Bahkan sebelum tahun ini berakhir kamu bisa mati lebih dahulu. Kamu pasti tahu betul kalau kekuatan bayi yang istri kita kandung itu sama dengan kekuatan kita. Kamu masih akan kalah melawan bayi yang ada di dalam perut Key kalau kamu ingin membununya. Kamu tahu benar dua lawan satu itu sudah jelas kemenangan ada di angka dua. Kamu tak akan bisa membunuh kedua bayimu dengan mudah kecuali kamu mengunakan seluruh kekuatan dan nyawa kamu. Dan Key juga tak akan bisa membunuh bayinya karena dia tak memiiki kekuatan. Dia akan terus merasakan sakit kalau dia memaksa ingin membunuh anak kalian" kata Siwon.

"Aku akan tetap membunuh bayi itu hyung" kata Onew pelan.

"Dan membiaran dirimu mati dengan percuma?" Tanya Siwon sinis.

"Aku lebih rela mati dari pada harus melihat orang yang palingku cintai merasa tersakiti hanya karena keegoisanku" kata Onew sambil menatap Siwon santai.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku akan menghentikanmu" kata Siwon sambil menatap tajam Onew.

"Hyung tak akan bisa menghentikanku" kata Onew santai.

"Yakin sekali, kita lihat saja" kata Siwon yang langsung maju menerjang Onew.

Buuukkk… sebuah pukulan telah menghantap wajah Onew. Ia sempat terlempar saat pukulan Siwon mengenai dirinya. Onew bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Kalau saja tadi itu pukulan manusia biasa atau hanya siluman biasa pasti tak akan berpengaruh pada dirinya. Tapi ini lain lagi, tadi itu pukulan dari hyungnya yang jelas-jelas kekuatanya diatas dirinya.

Onew tak mau hanya diam mendapatkan pukulan dari Siwon. Dengan tatapan datar Onew mendekati Siwon dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada hyungnya tadi. Tak bisa di elakan lagi aksi saling pukul dan baku hantam diantara mereka berdua. Ruangan yang awalnya rapi sudah tak berbentuk lagi. banyak benda hancur hanya karena serangan sihir dari keduanya.

"YACK.! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN" teriak sebuah sura menghentikan baku hantam antara Siwon dan Onew sesaat. Suara tadi berasal dari salah satu saudara mereka, Zhoumi. Zhoumi memandang Siwon dan Onew dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hangeng yang ternyata baru datang juga. Namja tampan tadi berdiri di belakang Zhoumi dan memandang ke dalam ruangan yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. pandangannya pun akhirnya tertuju pada kedua adiknya yang ia tahu pasti kalau mereka berdua sedang baku hantam sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kalian berdiri di depan pintu sih, menghalangi jalan saja" protes Yunho yang juga berada bersama Zhoumi dan Hangeng. Yunho terdiam sama seperti kedua adiknya tadi saat melihat pemandangan ganjil di dalam ruangan tadi.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN" seru ketiganya. Siwon dan Onew hanya menatap ketiganya sesaat lalu kembali saling tatap. Tatapan tajam seolah-olah ingin membunuh. Detik berikutnya keduanya pun kembali saling memukul tanpa memperdulikan ketiga saudara mereka yang menatap mereka tajam. Yunho, Hangeng dan Zhoumi yang awalnya hanya diam saja akhirnya pun turun tangan melerai perkelahian antar saudara tadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh" kesal Yunho sambil menatap Siwon dan Onew bergantian. Keduanya sudah bisa dilerai. Zhoumi mencoba menenangkan Siwon yang sedang marah sedangakan Onew di tenagkan oleh Hangeng. Siwon dan Onew tak menjawab kata-kata Yunho, keduanya sibuk mengatur kekutan mereka yang meluap keluar.

"Kalian berdua kenapa saling adu kekuatan seperti tadi. Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Hangeng pada kedua adiknya.

"Tanyakan saja pada dia" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah Onew. "Dia ingin mati dan mundur dari semua ini. dia mau membunuh bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan istrinya saat ini" kata Siwon kesal. Dengan kasar Siwon melepaskan cengkraman Zhoumi pada tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik aku yang mati dari pada terus menyakiti Key. Ini hidupku hyung, jadi biarlah aku yang memilihnya" kata Onew yang tentu saja membuat keempat saudaranya kesal.

"kamu…" marah Yunho tapi dengan cepat Hangeng mencoba menghentikan hyungnya tadi sebelum baku hantai kembali terjadi.

"Apa kamu sadar dengan kata-katamu itu Onew?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Aku sadar benar hyung, jadiku mohon jangan halang-halangi aku lagi" pinta Onew.

"kamu…" kesal Yunho, namja tampan tadi berusaha lepas dari Hangeng lalu memukul sang adik yang jalan pikirannya terlalu sempit tadi.

"Sudahlah berhenti meyakinkan namja bodoh itu. dia tak akan mau mendengarkan kata-kata kita lagi. terserah dia mau melakukan apa" kata Siwon yang sudah sangat kesal. "Segera ambil istrimu dari ruangan istriku" kata Siwon yang langsung beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baik" jawab Onew pelan lalu segera pergi mengikuti Siwon menuju tempat Kibum dan Key berada. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam tak ada yang mau bicara terlebih dahulu.

^_^ I Love U ^_^

Kibum dan Key tengah saling bercanda saat Siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tiba-tiba mengagetkan keduanya. Di belakang Siwon juga bisa dilihat Onew yang menundukan kepalanya dalam diam. Kibum dan Key pun memandangi keduanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Wonnie, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kibum kahawatir saat melihat beberapa luka di wajah Siwon dan Onew. Kibum pun langsung mendekati Siwon dan memeriksa luka-luka Siwon. "Sakitkah?" Tanya Kibum tapi Siwon hanya mengelangkan kepalanya. Key diam mematung memandangi wajah Onew yang tak kalah dengan Siwon. Banyak luka disana. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi, pikir Kibum dan key dalam hati.

"Key, kita kembali ke kamar sekarang" ajak Onew pada Key.

"Kenapa buru-buru, bukankah tadi katanya sore baru aku akan kembali" kata Key kecewa. Kibum tahu adiknya itu tak suka tapi dengan tenang Kibum mendekati sang adik dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Pergilah dahulu Key, sepertinya ada masalah dengan Wonnie dan Onew" bisik Kibum.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Key, kembalilah. Ikuti kata-kata suamimu. Nanti kau akan mengusahakan agar kita bisa kembali bertemu, pasti Wonnie akan mengizinkannya kok" kata Kibum, mau tak mau akhirnya Key pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah hyung, aku kembali dulu" kata Key yang langsung berjalan menyusul Onew yang sudah keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Wonnie?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon.

"Hanya pertengakaran sesama saudara saja" kata Siwon sambil menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Key bukan?" tabak Kibum, Siwon pun menganggukan kepalanya lemah. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Onew ingin mundur, dia ingin membebaskan Key dan membunuh bayi yang ada di rahim Key sekarang' jawab Siwon apa adanya. Kibum shock mendadak mendengar penuturan dari suaminya tadi.

"Bu… Bukankah Onew bisa mati bila anak itu juga mati Wonnie?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ya, dan dia rela mati hanya demi itu semua. Dasar namja bodoh" kata Siwon kesal.

"Wonnie cegah Onew melakukan itu semua" pinta Kibum.

"Percuma chagya, keputusannya sudah bulat. Aku dan Onew sempat bertengkar hanya karena hal ini" kata Siwon.

"Kita cegah dia Wonnie, tadi aku sudah bicara pada Key dari hati ke hati. Dan Key bilang dia mau memencoba memncintai Onew. Ayolah Wonnie cegah Onew, aku tak mau Key merasakan penyesalan" pinta Kibum kahawatir.

"kamu yakin dengan kata-katamu tadi?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya. "Aish… dasar pasangan bodoh" kesal Siwon yang langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Wonnie mau kemana?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang sudah hendak pergi.

"Keruangan Key dan Onew" jawab Siwon.

"Bummie ikut" pinta Kibum.

"Ne, ayo" ajak Siwon. Keduanya pun segera pergi menyusul Key dan Onew.

^_^ I Love U ^_^

Key berjalan dibelakang Onew sambil menundukan wajahnya. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Kibum padanya tadi. Dia memang sudah mengatakan pada hyungnya tadi kalau dia mau mencoba menerima Onew beserta bayi mereka tapi dia belum berani mengatakan semua itu pada Onew.

"Masuklah" kata Onew sambil membuka pintu kamar mereka. Key pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang sedangkan Onew menjatuhkan tubunnya di sofa. Onew masih memikirkan semua keputusannya tadi. Beberapa kali dia tampak megusap wajahnya. Key tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Onew tapi hatinya cukup bergetar saat melihat beberapa luka di wajah suaminya tadi. Key pun akhirnya mendekati Onew dan duduk disampingnya.

"O… Onew… wajahmu kenapa?" Tanya Key takut-takut. Key memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh suduh bibir Onew yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar. Namun baru juga jari lentik Key menempel di sudut bibir Onew, namja tampan tadi sudah menampis pelan tangannya.

"Aku tak apa" kata Onew datar. Key tak tahu kenapa Onew teras dingin padanya dan itu sedikit membuat hatinya sakit. Keduanya diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Aku udah memutuskan akan melepaskan kamu Key" kata Onew memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Ma… maksud kamu apa?" Tanya Key. Entah kenapa bukannya rasa senang yang dia rasa tapi malah rasa sakit yang terasa saat mendengar kata-kata Onew tadi. Onew berdiri menjauhi Key, ia menatap keluar jendela yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Key pun ikut beranjak mendekati Onew dengan sedikit takut.

"Aku akan melepaskan kamu dari semua hal yang kamu benci. Dari aku dan juga anak yang ada di dalam kandungan kamu. Kamu tak akan bisa membunuh bayi itu tapi aku akan membantu kamu untuk melenyapkannya" kata Onew datar. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes dari mata Key. Air mata itu bukan air mata kebahagiaan, Key tahu benar itu air mata kesedihan. Tapi bagi Onew itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ke… Kenapa?" Tanya Key di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Aku mencintai kamu tulus karena itu aku tak mau menyakiti orang yang aku cintai lagi" kata Onew dengan nada yang tampak sedih. Onew kembali beranjak duduk di sofa yang langsung disusul Key. Key kembali duduk di samping Onew, dia masih terisak. Key menatap Onew saat suaminya itu meletakkan tangannya diatas perut besarnya. Entah apa yang Onew lakukan Key pun tak tahu tapi yang jelas dia merasa takut… sangat takut. Rasa takut tadi lebih besar dari rasa takut yang sebelum-sebelumnya dia rasakan.

Onew terus membelai perut Key. Dia memulai akisnya untuk membunuh bayinya sendiri dengan hati yang bergetar. Dia sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan semua itu, tapi dia harus tetap melakukan semuanya demi kebahagiaan namja yang sangat di cintainya. Demi Key…

"Aku… aku tak sanggup" kata Onew yang sudah menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai. Key yang memandangnya pun semakin terisak. "Arrrgghhh… aku tak bisa" kesal Onew yang langsung berdiri menjauhi Key. Dia masih tak sangup membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

"O… Onew…" panggil Key pelan.

"Aku tak bisa… aku tak bisa… Arrgghhh" Onew yang kesal pada dirinya sendiri mengibaskan tangannya yang penuh kekuatan ke udara akibatnya benda yang dekat dengannya pun hancur seketika. Key terdiam dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Dia tahu Onew terluka saat ini.

"Onew.." Key mendekati Onew. Namun dengan cepat Onew membalikan badanya lalu menerjang tubuh Key.

Onew menghimpit tubuh ketakutan Key ke dinding. Tangan kirinya mencengkram leher Key dengan kuat, tatapan mata Onew tajam mengarah ke mata Key membuat namja cantik tadi semakin ketakutan. Namun perlahan cengkraman keras tadi pun mengendur. Onew menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Key yang masih terisak. Dengan perlahan Onew membelai perut besar Key lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali. Key merasakan sebuh kehangatan saat Onew mengecup perutnya.

"Aku… aku akan tetap membunuhnya" kata Onew pelan, dia menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap kearah Key. Perlahan Onew memulai aksinya lagi. di cengkramnya perut Key sambil mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya dan memusatkannya pada tangannya yang menyentuh peurt Key tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian Key pun mulai merasakan perbedaan di dalam perutnya.

"Onew… Sakit… hentikan… sakit… Arrgghhh sakit…" pinta Key sambil meremas tangan Onew yang berada di permukaan perutnya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, sakitnya tak akan lama. Setelah ini berakhir kamu akan bebas tanpa rasa sakit ini lagi. Bayi yang kamu benci ini pun akan musnah selama-lamanya dari dalam diri dan hidup kamu" kata Onew. _'Termasuk aku juga' _sambung Onew dalam hati.

Key terus memekik dan merasa kesakitan saat Onew terus melakukan aksinya. Key yang tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya pun akhirnya terjatuh didepan Onew. Key terus meminta Onew berhenti karena rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Tapi Onew tetap melakukan semuanya. Onew juga merasa sakit sebenarnya saat melakukan semua itu, secara dia tengah bertarung dengan kedua calon anaknya saat ini. jelas saja kekuatanya kalah bila melawan dua kekuatan besar anaknya. Onew menambahkan lagi kekuatanya hingga semua kekuatan yang dia punya dia keluarkan. Key terus merasa sakit, Onew mulai menteskan air matanya yang sejak tadi ditahanya. Di hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar dia hampir kalah melawan kedua anaknya.

"Cukup… sakit… aku tak tahan. SUDAH CUKUP, HENTIKAN" teriak Key keras. Air mata semakin membasahi wajahnya. "HENTIKAN..!" pekik Key sambil memeluk Onew dengan erat. Key memegang wajah Onew dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hentikan aku mohon… sakit.." pinta Key sambil terus terisak.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi bayi ini akan…." kata Onew yang sudah tampak lemah namun kata-katanya langsung terpotong saat Key melumat bibirnya. Onew keget dengan perlakukan Key yang tiba-tiba itu kekuatannya pun sedikit berkuarang.

"Please… hentikan… beri… beri aku kesempatan… untuk mencintamu dan anak kita" kata Key yang masih terisak sambil memeluk tubuh Onew. Rasa sakit yang Key rasakan mulai sedikit menghilang saat Onew menguragi kekuatanya karena dia sedang dalam keadaan tak fokus.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Onew lemah, kekuatanya hampir habis.

"Please… hentikan" pinta Key sambil menggecup bibir Onew lagi. Perlahan Onew pun mulai luluh dan melepaskan tangannya dari perut Key. Namun tepat saat tangan itu berpisah dengan perut key, Onew pun jatuh membuat Key panik.

"Onew… Onew.., bangun…" panik yang melihat sang suami tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengelir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. "Onew… jangan bercanda… bangun cepat bangun… Onew.." pinta Key tapi tak ada respon dari Onew. Key pun semakin panik.

"Onew… bangun please… TOLONG…" teriak Key pada siapa saja. Dia berharap mendengar teriakanya. "Onew… bangun" Key mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Onew yang bagai tak bernyawa lagi.

"Tolong… siapa saja tolang aku… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Onew bangun" pinta Key sambil memeluk erat tubuh Onew.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	17. OnKey: I Love U Part 3

Title: Seme Island OnKey Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 16 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary.

^_^ I Love U ^_^

_Author Pov…_

"Please… hentikan" pinta Key sambil menggecup bibir Onew lagi. Perlahan Onew pun mulai luluh dan melepaskan tangannya dari perut Key. Namun tepat saat tangan itu berpisah dengan perut key, Onew pun jatuh membuat Key panik.

"Onew… Onew.., bangun…" panik yang melihat sang suami tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya. "Onew… jangan bercanda… bangun cepat bangun… Onew.." pinta Key tapi tak ada respon dari Onew. Key pun semakin panik.

"Onew… bangun please… TOLONG…" teriak Key pada siapa saja. Dia berharap mendengar teriakanya. "Onew… bangun" Key mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Onew yang bagai tak bernyawa lagi.

"Tolong… siapa saja tolang aku… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Onew bangun" pinta Key sambil memeluk erat tubuh Onew.

Brraakkk… suara pintu kamar di buka dengan sangat kasar oleh seorang namja. Setelah pintu terbuka lebar segera masuklah dua orang namja yang tak lain adalah Siwon dan Kibum. Keduanya pun langsung menatap kearah Key yang tengah memeluk tubuh Onew di sudut ruangan.

"Onew…" pekik Siwon yang langsung berlari menedakti Key dan di susul Kibum di belakangnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon sambil berjongkok di depan Key yang terus terisak.

"Aku nggak tahu… hyung aku mohon selamatkan Onew" pinta Key sedih. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Key, Siwon pun langsung memeriksa keadaan sang adik yang tampak sekarat. Key pun membiarkan Siwon memeriksa suaminya sedangkan dirinya langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kibum. Kibum memeluk Key erat sambil mengelus punggung sang adik.

"Tenang Key, Onew pasti tak apa" kata Kibum mencoba menenangkan Key yang terus terisak di dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho saat dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar Onew bersama Zhoumi dan Hangeng. Ketiganya bisa melihat ruangan yang sangat berantakan dan Siwon yang berlutut di depan Onew yang terbaring di lantai.

"Kalian nggak berantem lagi bukan?" Tanya Hangeng pada Siwon yang beranjak dari posisinya dan menatap ketiga saudaranya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aniya, Onew seperti itu bukan karena kami bertengkar lagi. aku dan Kibum juga baru datang kemari seperti kalian bertiga" kata Siwon apa adanya.

"Lalu kenapa semua bisa jadi seperti ini, dan Onew kenapa?" Tanya Yunho lang sambil menatap miris pada sekeliling ruangannya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi hyung, Onew ingin membebaskan Key dan membunuh anaknya. Tapi ku rasa dia tak berhasil melakukan semua itu, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga bisa seperti itu padahal seharusnya dia bisa membunuh anaknya" lapor Siwon pada Yunho.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Onew?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Sosok manusianya sudah mati" jawab Hangeng yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlutut di depan jasad Onew dan memeriksa keadaan sang adik. Key yang mendengar kata-kata Hangeng pun langsung terisak semakin keras.

"Bohong… Kalian bohongkan, Onew nggak mungkin mati begitu saja. Dia itu namja yang kuat" kata Key yang semakin terisak. Kibum masih terus memeluk Key berusaha menenangkan sang adik yang tampak sangat shock. Ternyata semua yang Kibum takutkan terjadi, Key merasakan sebuah perasaan yang namanya penyesalan. Dia tahu Key sangat menyesal saat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua sudah terjadi hanya karena kebodohan sang adik.

"Aku tak bohong, kalau tak percaya Tanya saja pada Siwon yang pasti sudah memeriksanya terlebih dahulu" kata Hangeng sambil berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya lalu menatap Key. Key pun langsung menatap kearah Siwon berharap namja suami Kibum tadi mengatakan kalau apa yang Hangeng katakan semua salah. tapi sayangnya Siwon malah mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Hangeng hyung tadi semuanya benar" kata Siwon sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kibum terkejut dan Key semakin terisak bahkan tubuhnya langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kibum masih berusaha menenangkan sang adik. "Tapi sosok silumannya masih bertahan dalam keadaan sangat kritis. Sosok silumannya pun hampir mati juga" sambung Siwon tapi cukup untuk membuat tangisan Key terhenti sesaat.

"Be… Benarkah itu?" Tanya Key penuh harapan. Siwon dan Hangeng pun menganggukan kepala meraka. "Kalau begitu selamatkan dia, aku mohon. Buat dia kembali hidup dengan sehat" pinta Key penuh harapan.

"Tanpa kamu suruh pun kami berempat akan menoloh Onew karena dia saudara kami dan dia adikku" kata Yunho santai sambil berjalan mendekati sosok Onew. Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Onew dan membaringkan sosok adiknya tadi diatas tempat tidur.

"Kita harus cepat menolongnya sebelum semua terlambat" kata Siwon yang juga ikut mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di tepi ranjang Onew.

"Tapi bagaimana cara menolong si bodoh ini?" Tanya Zhoumi pada ketiga hyungnya.

"Transfer energy dan kekuatan" jawab Hangeng santai.

"Ya, kita berempat mentransferkan sedikit energy dan kekuatan kita untuk Onew" kata Yunho pada ketiga adiknya. Beberapa detik berikutnya mereka berempat sudah mengelilingi tempat tidur Onew dan mulai mentransferkan sebagian energy dan kekuatan mereka pada sosok siluman Onew. Key dan Kibum masih terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan Key yang masih terus terisak sambil menatap kearah sang suami yang tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Key sudah jangan menagis lagi, percaya pada mereka berempat. Aku yakin Onew masih bisa diselamatkan" kata Kibum sambil membelai rambut Key dan meghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Key. Key pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan mengiyakan perkataan Kibum tadi. Dia yakin Onew tak akan apa-apa dan keempat saudara suaminya tadi bisa menyelapatkan namja yang mulai dia cintai tadi.

"Sudah ayo beranjak dari sini, kita duduk di sofa sana saja sepertinya lebih enak" ajak Kibum yang langsung membantu Key berdiri. Tapi baru juga Key berdiri namja cantik tadi langsung mengengam tangan Kibum dengan sangat erat membuat Kibum memandangnya heran. "Key, waeyo?" Tanya Kibum panik saat melihat wajah Key yang tampak sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung… sakit… sakit sekali…" kata Key sambil memegangi perutnya. Key merasa kedua anak yang tengah di kandungnya mengamuk di dalam perutnya sana. "Aarrgghh… Hyung sakit" teriak Key cukup keras membuat Kibum jadi tambah kahawatir. Siwon, Yunho, Zhoumi dan Hangeng menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat mendengar teriakan Key yang cukup keras tadi.

"Bummie, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon panik saat melihat Key terduduk dilantai sambil meremasi perut serta tangan Kibum.

"Aku nggak tahu Wonnie, tiba-tiba saja Key menjadi seperti sekarang. Dia kesakitan. Wonnie tolong Key, kasihan dia kesakitan" kata Kibum panik.

"Bayinya marah" kata Yunho pelan.

"Ya, bayi yang ada di dalam perut Key marah karena ummanya tak mau mengangap dia ada dan appanya ingin melenyapkan dia. Mereka tak terima bila dibunuh begitu saja. Mereka ingin dicintai oleh kedua orang tua mereka" jelas Hangeng.

"Siwon dan kamu Zhoumi, bantu Key menengangkan kedua bayi itu. untuk urusan Onew serahkan padaku dan Hengeng" kata Yunho. Siwon dan Zhoumi mengangguk pelan lalu segera mendekati Key yang terus meringis kesakitan. Mereka perdua langsung berjongkok di depan Key dan kibum. Keduanya pun langsung meletakkan tangan mereka diatas perut Key dan memusatkan tenaga mereka pada tangan yang ada diatas perut Key tadi.

Namun, baru beberapa detik hal tadi dilakuakn keduanya langsung terlempar jauh. Ternyata kedua bayi yang ada di dalam perut Key melawan. Key menjerit sakit disaat Siwon dan Zhoumi terlempar. Keduanya mendarat dilantai setelah sebelumnya membeturkan punggung mereka kedinding dengan cukup keras akibatnya darah segar mengalir keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka.

"Wonnie" panggil Kibum saat melihat sang suami tercinta memuntahkan darah segar. Kibum ingin menghambur kedakat Siwon tapi dia urungkan niatnya tadi saat Key menjerit sakit lagi sambil mencengkram tangannya dengan cukup erat. "Key bertahanlah" kata Kibum pada Key.

"Bayi-nya melawan" kata Zhoumi sambil memuntahkan darah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kekuatan bayi-nya jadi dua kali lipat, apa itu karena mereka sedang marah?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Sepertinya" kata Siwon yang langsung bangun dan berjalan mendekati Key dan Kibum. "Coba rayu bayimu Key siapa tahu dia mau luluh bila kamu yang meminta. Tak akan ada yang mampu melawan kedua anakmu dalam kondisi semarah itu" kata Siwon pada Key.

"Ya, hanya sang ibu yang bisa melawan sang anak, hanya sang suami yang bisa melawan sang istri dan hanya sang anak yang bisa melawan sang ayah. Kekuatan kita ini seperti lingkaran" kata Hangeng mejelaskan.

"Rayulah anakmu Key" suruh Yunho yang sudah selesai mentransferkan energy dan kekuatan pada Onew. Yunho dan Hangeng tampak cukup kelelahan karena sebagian enegy mereka tersedot habis.

"Key, lakukanlah" kali ini Kibum yang berkata. Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang terlalu akhirnya Key mencoba menyentuh perut besarnya.

"Baby… ini… ini umma… arrrggghhh… sakit… Hiks.. Hiks… Baby… tenang umma mohon… aaahhh… Hiks… ma… maafkan umma ya baby…. Hiks… umma janji akan berubah… aahhh… tapi… aahhh… berhenti marah… aaahhh… umma sayang sama kalian berdua… aaahhhh.. kalian anak umma dan appaa Onew… aaahhhh… sakit… sakit sekali… baby umma mohon maafkan umma… tenganglah di dalam sana… tak.. tak akan ada lagi yang ingin membunuh kalian setelah ini… aaaahhh… umma janji… Hiks.. Hiks… kalian bukan anak haram.. kalian anak umma yang paling umma sayangi…" kata Key ditengah ringisan sakit dan isakan tangisnya. Walau sudah dirayu seperti tadi ternyata Key masih terus merasakan sakit sepertinya samua rayuan Key tak mempan.

"Wonnie kenapa Key masih kesakitan bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kibum hawatir dengan keadaan sang adik.

"Sepertinya bayi itu tak mau bicara dengan key, mereka butuh Onew. Mereka butuh appanya bukan ummanya atau pun orang lain" kata Yunho sambil menatap perut besar key.

"Tapi Onew sedang tak sadarkan diri, entah kapan dia akan bangun kita juga tak ada yang mengetahuinya" kata Zhoumi sedih.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Key, dia tak mungkin dibiarkan menderita karena rasa sakit ini terus menerus bukan" kata kibum mengiba.

"Biar aku yang urus" kata Siwon yang kembali mendekati Key dan kibum. Siwon berjongkok di depan kedua namja cantik tadi dan dengan perlahan Siwon memukul tengkuk Key dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Key tak sadarkan diri.

"Wonnie apa yang kamu lakukan?" kesal Kibum saat melihat sang suami yang memukul adiknya.

"Cuma membuatnya pingsan saja, dia tak akan apa-apa kok" kata Siwon yang mengambil alih tubuh Key. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Key dan membawanya kerah Onew. Siwon pun membaringkan tubuh Key disamping tubuh siluman Onew yang belum sadarkan diri. "Kalau begini Key tak akan merasa kesalitan selama menunggu Onew sadar dan menenangkan kedua anak di dalam perut Key yang masih mengamuk" kata Siwon santai.

"Ya, kita tak tahu berapa lama Onew tertidur. Jadi tadi itu merupakan cara yang cukup ampuh agar Key tak merasa sakit terus menerus" kata Hangeng yang sudah bisa bernafas lega.

"Kalian bertiga kembalilah ketempat istri masing-masing, mereka berdua biar aku dan Kibum yang menjaganya" kata Siwon. Yunho, Hangeng dan Zhoumi mengangguk pelan lalu segera melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya sempat membersekan ruangan yang cukup bisa dikatakan hancur.

"Tenanglah, mereka semua pasti baik-baik saja. Aku janji itu" kata Siwon yang langsung mendekati Kibum dan memeluknya erat. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan membalas pelukan Siwon padanya. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kibum.

*** TBC Ya ***


	18. OnKey: I Love U Part 4

Title: Seme Island OnKey Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 17 / ?

Rated: M.

Cast:

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc21, Lemon, Lime, Rape.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary.

*** I Love U ***

_Author Pov…_

Tiga jam berlalu tapi Onew masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari pingsanya begitu pula dengan Key dan bayi yang ada di dalam perut key pun masih tampak marah tak walau tak separah sebelumnya. Siwon masih setia menunggui sang adik siuman sambil membelai rambut Kibum yang tertidur dipahanya. Mungkin Kibum kelelahan setelah seharian ini melewati semua kajadian tak terduga tadi. Siwon mengcup bibir Kibum singkat lalu segera menolehkan pandangan matanya kearah tempat tidur dimana Onew dan Key berada. Dia merasa Onew mulai terbangun.

Ternyata benar, Onew memang mulai sadar dari pingsanya. Siwon pun meletakan kepala Kibum dengan sangat hati-hati di atas sofa, setelahnya dia langsung mendekati Onew yang mencoba mendudukan tubunya diatas ranjang.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Siwon lembut, Onew pun segera menatap kearah Siwon dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Aku kenapa hyung?" Tanya Onew sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Kamu berubah jadi siluman sepenuhnya setelah gagal membunuh anakmu sendiri, dasar namja pabo" kata Siwon sinis. Onew yang mendengar dirinya telah berubah menjadi siluman pun segera memeriksa dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata benar" kata Onew lemah saat dia menyentuh terlinganya yang telah berubah layaknya seperti seekor binatang. "Hyung, Key dimana?" Tanya Onew panik saat sadar akan sang istri tercinta dan bayi mereka yang gagal ia bunuh.

"Pingsan, itu dia tertidur disampingmu" kata Siwon santai sambil menunjuk Key yang tengah terbaring disamping Onew. "Mianhae, aku terpaksa memukul tengkuknya untuk membuat dia pingsan. Karena aku tak sangup kalau harus melihat dia meringis kesakitan gara-gara anak kalian yang mengamuk di dalam perutnya itu" jelas Siwon. Onew pun segera melihat kearah Key yang tampak menahan sakit di dalam tidurnya.

"Sebaiknya kamu tenangkan dulu dua anakmu yang sedang mengamuk, kasihan Key terus merasa kesakitan" kata Siwon yang menghentikan aksi Onew yang sedang membelai wajah Key dengan lembut. "Karena kamu sudah siuman, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku. Kasihan Kibum, dia tampak lelah hingga tertidur di sofa. Dia sedang hamil jadi aku tak tega melihatnya tidur di sofa seperti itu" kata Siwon yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya medekati Kibum lalu mengangkat tubuh sang istri tercinta. Siwon membawa Kibum keluar dari kamar Onew dan Key.

"Hyung" panggil Onew saat Siwon berdiri di depan pintu keluar. Siwon berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap Onew. "Gomawo buat semuanya dan mianhae atas semua kebodohanku, aku memang namja pabo seperti kata Hyung" kata Onew pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya menyesal.

"Kamu memang pabo, tapi kamu adikku jadi jelas aku memaafkan kamu. Jangan diulangi lagi, kasihan Key dan anak kalian" kata Siwon dewasa, Onew menganggukan kepalanya sambil berdeham pelan setelahnya Siwon langsung pergi membawa tubuh sang istri yang tertidur nyenyak dalam gendonganya.

Sepeninggalan Siwon dan Kibum, Onew pun kembali menatap kearah sosok Key yang tampak tertidur disampingnya. Onew membelai wajah Key lagi dengan perasaan sayang bercampur rasa bersalah yang cukup besar. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena selama ini telah menyakiti Key hingga membuat sang istri sangan membenci dirinya.

"Key… maafkan aku ya" kata Onew lemah, Onew mengecup pipi Key sekilas. Dia pun kembali teringat dengan anaknya yang ada di dalam perut Key yang tak sanggup ia musnahkan begitu saja. "Aegya… kalian masih ada di dalam? Kalian marahkah pada appa dan umma? Berhenti marah ya, kasiahn umma dia kesakitan. Maafkan appa dan umma ya, kami menyayangi kalian. Berhentilah marah, appa mohon" pinta Onew dan secara perlahan kedua bayi di dalam perut Key mulai tenang. Onew tersenyum senang lalu membelai perut Key dengan sangat lembut membuat kedua anak di dalamnya merasakan kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari dirinya. Disaat-saat Onew yang tengah asik membelai perut Key, namja cantik tadi pun dengan perlahan bangun dari tidurnya membuat Onew berhenti dengan kegiatannya tadi.

"Key…" panggil Onew pelan saat Key mencoba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali sampai dia sadar kalau namja yang sedari tadi dia tangisi sudah sadarkan diri dan kini tengah menandaginya tajam.

"Onew" seru Key senang, namja cantik tadi langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan cukup kencang hingga membuat Onew terheran-heran. Dengan ragu akhirnya Onew pun membalas pelukan Key padanya.

"Key, gwenchana" kata Onew sambil membeli punggung namja cantiknya.

"kamu sudah siuman" kata Key senang sambil menciumi wajah Onew bertubi-tubi membuat namja tampan tadi semakin binggung dengan tingkah Key yang bisa dikatakan sangat tiba-tiba dan beda dari biasanya. Key tidak lagi melemparkan kata-kata dan tatapan kebencian padanya. Malahan Onew mendapati kekahawatiran yang sangat pada diri Key.

"Aku sangat memcemaskan kamu, kata saudaramu kamu sudah mati" kata Key sambil terisak pelan.

"Key, sudah jangan menagis lagi. aku tak apa walau sosok manusiaku memang sudah mati. Tapi aku masih disini bukan, masih tetap bisa memelukmu dengan erat" kata Onew mencoba menenangkan tangisa Key.

"Onew, maafkan aku… maafkan aku" kata Key ditengah tangisanya.

"Iya, aku sudah memaafkan kamu kok. Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, bukankah aku yang selama ini menyiksa dirimu lahir dan batin" kata Onew memberitahu.

"Aniya, maafkan aku. Aku yang salah, aku terlalu egois dan memikirkan diri sendiri" kata Key menyesal, Onew tersenyum pada Key lalu segera memeluknya dengan amat erat memcoba membuat key sedikit tenang. "Onew, beri… beri aku kesempata agar bisa menjadi istri serta umma dari anakmu ya" kata Key membuat Onew shock dan melepaskan pelukanya.

"Key, kamu sadar apa yang kamu katakan?" Tanya Onew, Key menganggukan kepala pelan.

"Bolehkan?" Tanya Key ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja Key, aku bahagia mendengarnya" kata Onew yang langsung memeluk tubuh Key denagn cukup erat. Setelah puas saling berpelukan selama beberap menit, Onew pun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Key.

"Onew, ke… kenapa rabutmu jadi berwarna putih dan ini apa?" Tanya Key polos sambil memegang telinga Onew. Onew terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata Key.

"Ini lah sosok silumanku key, aku kan bukan manusia atau pun setengah manusia setengah siluman seperti sebelumnya" kata Onew menjelaskan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Key menundukan wajahnya, ia merasa sangat bersalah dan dia menganggap semua yang terjadi pada Onew itu adalah akibat kesalahannya.

"Mianhae…" kata key pelan.

"Aniya, ini bukan karena kamu Key. Ini semua hasil kebodohanku" kata Onew pelan.

"Tapi semua itu karena aku, padahal aku tahu kamu ingin sekali menjadi manusia seutuhnya tapi gara-gara aku kamu malah jadi siluman sepenuhnya" kata Key lagi.

"Ani, kamu nggak boleh berkata seperti itu lagi. aku seperti ini bukan karena kamu, arra" kata Onew dan key menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Apa tak ada cara yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuat kamu jadi manusia seperti yang kamu mau?" Tanya Key penuh harapan.

"Tak ada, aku akan jadi siluman seterusnya" kata Onew pelan, tapi Key tahu suaminya itu berbohong. Itu semua tampak sangat jelas dari sorot mata Onew yang menatap key.

"Bohong" kata Key.

"Ani, aku nggak bohong key" kata Onew.

"Bohong, kenapa Onew bohong pada Key. Apa Onew membenci Key?" Tanya Key yang mulai terisak lagi.

"Ani Key, jangan menangis baby. Kasihan uri aegya kalau kamu terus menangis, mereka pasti merasa sangat sedih juga" rayu Onew sambil menghapus air mata yang menetes dari mata indah Key.

"Onew membenci Key ya?" Tanya key ditengah isakanya.

"Ani key, aku sangat mencintaimu" kata Onew apa adanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Onew berbohong pada Key?" Tanya Key sedih.

"Itu… Aku… Aku…" kata Onew gugup tak tahu harus berkata apa pada key.

"Kata pada key, apa yang bisa key lakukan untuk membuat onew jadi manusia sepenuhnya" kata Key memaksa.

"Kamu tak akan bisa melakukanya key" kata onew pelan.

"Bohong, pasti key bisa. Sesulit apa pun itu key mau mencobanya" kata key yang terus memaksa.

"Kamu yakin?" Tanya onew memastikan, key mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahukan caranya tapi nanti terserah kamu mau melakukanya atau tidak" kata onew sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Katakanlah" kata key memaksa dan tampak tak sabaran.

"Transfer energy manusiamu padaku" kata Onew pelan tak berani menatap Key bahkan sekarang dia duduk memunggungi istrinya tadi. Key menatap Onew dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengirimkan energy manusiaku padamu?" Tanya key lagi.

"Caranya Cuma satu…. Berhubungan badan" kata Onew pelan, suasana hening seketika. Onew tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan key tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Onew barusan. "Huft… sudahlah Key, lupakan soal yang tadi" kata Onew sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum pada key yang masih tampak terdiam. Onew pun berniat beranjak dari atas tempat tidur namun dengan cepat Key mencegahnya.

"Lakukanlah Onew, lakukanlah semua itu. aku ingin kamu menjadi manusia sepenuhnya" kata Key dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Onew yang mendengar pernyataan Key terdiam tak percaya.

"Tapi key…"

"Ssshhhh… aku bilang lakukan ya lakukan" kata Key sedikit kesal. Key pun menarik tangan onew hingga kini tubuh sang suami menindih tubuh kecilnya. "Lakukanlah, aku kan istrimu jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau aku melayani suamiku" kata key sambil menatap Onew tajam.

"Ka… kamu yakin" Tanya Onew, key mengangguk pelan lalu segera menarik tengkuk Onew dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Onew melumat pelan bibir manis memabukan milik Key dan segera dibalas oleh namja cantik tadi.

"Eugh…. Ugh…" erang Key saat Onew mendominasi ciuman diantara mereka berdua. Dengan perlahan Onew melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Key begitu juga dengan Key yang membenatu Onew melepaskan bajunya satu demi satu tanpa melepaskan lumatan bibir keduanya. Mereka berdua lama kelamaan samakin terbawa ke dalam permanian yang lebih liar dan semakin panas.

"Eugh… Aggrrhhh..." pekik Key pelan saat Onew mengigit lehernya lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan warna keungunan di leher mulus Key. Key tak pernah membayangkan ternyata sentuhan Onew benar-benar bisa membuatnya melayang beda sekali saat dulu dimana dia masih membenci Onew. Ternyata kalau semua dilakukan dengan cinta rasanya memang lebih mengasyikan, pikir key dalam hati.

"Sesak… Ughh… aaahhh" keluh Key saat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya cukup tersiksa. "Buka saja… ughhh…. Ahhh" kata Key pada Onew yang masih asik menandai tubuhnya dengan tanda kepemilikan Onew. Onew menghentikan pekerjaannya tadi, ia menatap wajah Key yang mengeluarkan peluh. Onew mengecup bibir key sesaat lalu setelahnya dia langsung melepaskan semua pakaian yang tersisa ditubuh key dan ditubuhnya sendiri hingga kini tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama naked.

Key mengalihkan pandanganya dari tubuh polos onew yang kini kembali menindih tubuh polosnya, wajahnya memanas seketika melihat tubuh gagah sang suami yang mulai dia cintai saat itu. onew terkekeh geli melihat reaksi malu-malu key yang menatap tubuhnya.

"Kamu suka dengan tubuhku?" goda onew, key tersipu malu dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu manjakan aku malam ini" kata Onew yang kembali memberikan kissmark di dareah sekitar leher Key.

"Ughh… aaahhh… eegghhh… aaarrggghhhh… pelan-pelan… sakit tahu" protes Key saat onew mengigit puting kirinya dengan cukup keras.

"Mianhae" sesal Onew dan memulai semua dari awal dengan lebih lembut lagi. Onew kembali mengemut puting kiri key dan memainkan puting kanan key dengan tanganya hingga membuat desahan sexy keluar begitu saja dari bibir kecil key.

"Onew… aahhh… ugghh…" erang key yang tak tahan dengan sensai nikmat bibir onew di nipplenya. Ciuman onew semakin turun ke bawah. Kini Onew mulai menciumi perut Key dan meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana sebanyak mungkin. Bibir Onew mulai turun lagi dan dia berhenti ketika matanya tertuju pada junior Key yang sudah menegang dan ukurannya sudah menjadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, walaupun junior itu tak sebesar miliknya. Tanpa basa basi lagi Onew langsung melahap junior Key dan mengulumnya naik turun seperti anak kecil yang sedang menjilati lollipopnya dengan asik.

"Ugh… Onew… aahhh… egghh… lebih… cepat lagi… aaahhhh…. Eegghhh" erang key saat onew terus mengulum dan memainkan twins ballnya. Key benar-benar dibuat melayang oleh onew sekarang. Dia benar-benar memasrahkan dirinya pada onew, karena dia mencintai namja yang sejak awal dia benci tadi.

"Onew… aku… nggak tahan…. Arrrggghhhh" erang key panjang sambil menumpahkan semua hasrat terpendamnya di dalam mulut onew. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, onew langsung meneguk habis cairan putih kental key yang terasa begitu manis di mulutnya. Onew kembali menindih key dan melumat bibir mengoda sang istri. Key pun bisa merasakan sisa-sisa dirinya di dalam mulut onew yang terus mengaduk-aduk rongga dalam mulutnya tadi.

"Aaahhh… hhaahhh… hhaahhh… hhaahh…" deru nafas key tak beraturan saat onew melepaskan kulumanya. Tapi baru juga beberapa detik key mencoba mengatur nafasnya, onew kembali menghisap bibir mengodanya seolah-oleh ia ingin memakan bibir key dengan rakus. "Ahhh… ughh… jangan… mengoda aku… aaahhh…" kesal key saat onew mengodanya dengan mengesek-gesekan juniornya pada hole key yang tampak merekah ingin segera dirasuki oleh milik onew tadi.

"Aku tak mengodamu key" jawab onew sambil mengemut nipple key lagi.

"Cepat masukan… aaahhh uggghh… aku tersiksa tahu" keluh key, onew tertawa pelan melihat wajah nafsu sang istri.

"As you wish, baby" kata onew yang dengan perlahan mulai menyatukan tubuh keduanya.

"AARRGGGHHHH…" teriak key kencang saat dengan tiba-tiba onew menghentakan juniornya hingga masuk memenuhi hole sempit key. Air mata menetes dari mata indah key membuat onew sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi dia sedikit tak sabaran.

"Mianhae key" sesal onew sambil mengecupi wajah key berulang-ulang kali.

"Ani, gwenchana. Bergeraklah, hilangkan rasa sakitnya" suruh key, onew mengengguk sekali lalu segera mengerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur ke dalam lubang sempit key. "Eughh… aahhh… uhh… eegghh… uggghh… aahhh" erangan kenikmatan key pun mulai terdengar, dia sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi. yang terasa hanya kenikmatan yang terus di berikan onew pada titik-titik sensitifnya.

"Arrgghhh…" pekik key saat junior onew menyentuh titik sensitive yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Onew tersenyum senang dan kembali menghujani titik tadi dengan sodokan-sodokan keras yang membuat key terus memekik dan mendesah nikmat.

"Faaa…sssterrr… aaahhh… leebihhh…. Dalammm…. Lagi…" pinta key, onew pun mengabulkanya dan samakin mempercepat pergerakan keluar masuknya di dalam lubang key yang terasa menyesakan. "Aku nggak tahan lagi.,,, ugghh… aaahh.." ucap key dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Tunggu, kita keluar bareng" kata Onew yang semakin mempercepat gerakannya memasuki hole sempit key.

"AAARRRGGHHH" erang keduanya sambil menyemburkan larva panas dari dalam diri mereka. Key menyemburkan di dada dan perutnya sedangkan onew menyemburkan di dalam dirinya. Onew mencabut miliknya dari dalam tubuh key dan menjatuhkan dirinya disamping namja cantik tadi yang terengah-engah sambil menutup matanya.

"Lelah, eoh?" Tanya onew sambil membelai wajah key, key mengangguk lemah dalam keadaan mata yang masih tertutup rapat dan nafas yang belum stabil benar. "Kalau begitu tidurlah" kata Onew yang menarik key ke dalam pelukanya. Onew mengecuk kening key sebelum keduanya tertidur karena kelelahan setelah bercinta dengan perasaan saling cinta.

*** I Love U ***

_Author Pov…_

Onew mulai terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan namja disebelahnya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Onew membuka matanya dan memandagi wajah manis nan cantik namja disampingnya yang tak lain adalah key. Onew tersenyum memandang wajah damai sang istri hingga dia tak tahan ingin mengecup bibir mengoda key yang sejak tadi terus bergerak-gerak seolah-oleh sedang mengodanya.

Onew pun segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah key dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Onew melumat bibir key dengan lumatan halus tapi ternyata itu cukup menganggu tidur key. Onew menghentikan lumatannya saat melihat kedua mata key terbuka. Key menatap wajah onew dengan tatapan malas layaknya orang yang bangun tidur.

"Mianhae, aku menganggu tidurmu ya?" Tanya onew dan key mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Poppo lagi" kata key pelan tapi cukup membuat onew tersentak kaget. Onew tersenyum pada key dan kembali mengecup bibir key beberapa kali membuat key tersenyum senang dengan wajah yang merona merah dan itu cukup disukai oleh onew. "Kenapa warna rambutnya masih putih? Dan kenapa telinganya masih panjang?" Tanya key polos sambil menyentuh telinga onew lagi. "Kita kan sudah melakukanya semalam" sambung key.

"Semua mana bisa langsung terjadi dalam sekali sih key kecuali menghamili kamu, itu Cuma sekali praktek kamu langsung hamil deh" jawab onew santai membuat wajah key semakin memerah.

"Ka… kalau begitu kita lakukan lagi saja" kata key membuat onew kaget.

"eh"

"Biar cepat jadinya" kata key polos.

"Aniya, lain kali saja lagi" tolak onew halus.

"Aniya, mau sekrang" kata key yang langsung mendorong tubuh onew hingga terbaring, key langsung mendudukan dirinya diatas tubuh onew. "Ayo lakukan lagi" ajak key polos.

"Eh, kamu nafsu atau ketagihan sih?" Tanya onew mengoda key.

"Dua-duanya" kata key yang langsung menyambar bibir onew. Keduanya terlibat dalam ciuman panas selama beberapa menit sampai key melepaskan bibirnya dari panggutan bibir onew karena dia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. "Hah.. hhahh.. hahh… sebenarnya aku penasaran kamu itu siluman apa sih?" Tanya key polos sambil memaikan telinga onew.

"Coba tebak" kata onew, key tampak berpikir.

"Ayam ya?" jawab key asal. "Soalnya kamu suka ayam sih" sambung key.

"Aniya salah, kalau aku siluman ayam mana mungkin aku suka makan ayam" jawab onew santai.

"Kalau begitu apa?" Tanya key penasaran.

"Rubah" jawab onew singkat.

"Oh… pantesan aja suka ayam" kata key mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya santai. "Oke kalau begitu, tuan siluman rubah yang tampan kita sambung yang semalam yuk" ajak key sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya didada onew. Onew terkekeh geli melihat tingkah agresif key padanya, dulu saja dia menolak dengan keras lah sekarang malah jadi tergila-gila.

"Baiklah permainsuri Lee Key Bum" kata Onew yang langsung membaringkan key dan menindihnya. Onew pun kembali melumat bibir key dengan ganas. Beberapa menit berikutnya suara desahan key mulai mengisi seantero kamar mereka berdua.

*** The End ***


	19. HanChul: Finally I Know All

Title: Seme Island Hanchul Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 18 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Tan Hageng, 23 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

Disclaimer: This story pure make me.

*** Seme Island ***

_Hangeng Pov…_

Sudah dua bulan ini aku mengurung Chullie di dalam salah satu ruangan yang ada di istanaku. Aku tahu ia marah dan kesal padaku karena aku sudah mengisolasinya dari kehidupan luar. Bahkan aku juga sudah memisahkan ia dengan keempat saudara-saudaranya. Aku sengaja melakukan itu sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ku buat bersama keempat saudaraku. Kami berlima sepakat untuk mengurung istri masing-masing setidaknya sampai usia kandungan mereka menginjak bulan ketujuh.

Sampai saat ini Chullie belum mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah mengurungnya karena aku masih selalu menghilangkan tubuhku setiap berhadapan atau bertemu dengannya. Aku sengaja melakukan semua itu sampai Chullie menunjukan tanda-tanda kehamilannya.

Bukannya aku tak tahu, aku tahu dengan pasti saat ini di dalam tubuh Chullie sudah ada anakku. Yups, Chullieku saat ini sedang hamil dan usia kandungannya itu masih sembilan minggu. Tapi anehnya, dia belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda kehamilan yang sering ditunjukan oleh kebanyakan wanita yang hamil muda. Aku sama sekali belum melihatnya morning sick yang ada setiap pagi aku mengantarkan makanan kekamarnya, ia pasti sedang menekuk wajahnya atau sedang membentak-bentak tak jelas.

Huft… pagi ini aku harus membawakan Chullie sarapan paginya, nggak mungkinkan aku mengurung seorang namja cantik yang statusnya adalah istriku lalu tidak ku berikan nafkah lahir batin. Begini saja ia sudah tersiksa masak aku mau tambah membuat dirinya tersiksa lagi. Setiap makanan yang ia makan itu semua masakanku. Dan pagi ini juga aku sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur hanya untuk membuatkan makanan untuk istriku serta calon anak kami.

_Heechul pov…_

Dua bulan… itu waktu yang tak singkat. Dan sudah selama itu pula aku terkurung di dalam ruangan ini. Tak bisa keluar atau pun bertemu dengan keempat saudaraku. Aku terisolasi di dalam ruangan terkutuk ini. aku juga masih belum mengetahui siapa orang yang tega melakukan semua ini padaku. Kalau saja aku tahu siapa orang itu, pasti aku sudah menghajar wajah memuakkannya itu.

Setiap malam saat aku tertidur aku pasti selalu merasa ada yang memeluk tubuhku dengan erat hingga membuat aku terkadang sulit untuk bergerak. Tapi bila dilihat dengan teliti, tak ada orang di dekatku. Aku selalu merasa sendiri di malam hari, yang aneh itu hanya perasaan dipeluk itu saja. Entah itu hanya perasaanku saja atau aku memang benar-benar sedang dipeluk. Tapi siapa yang memelukku? Apa makhluk yang waktu itu memperkosaku?

Yups, dua bulan yang lalu aku berhasil ditiduri oleh sesosok makhluk yang tak bisa ku lihat bentuk atau pun rupanya. Makhluk itu memperkosaku dengan sedikit kasar hingga membuat aku berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Saat terbangun dari pingsanku, aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit hingga membuat aku kembal tak sadarkan diri. Saat sadar lagi, aku sudah berada di dalam kamar ini. aku tak tahu saat ini aku ada dimana.

Selama empat minggu terkurung dalam kamar ini banyak hal-hal aneh yang sering ku alami selain merasa dipeluk saat tidur tadi. Selama beberapa kali aku sering terbangun dengan tubuh yang sakit dan setelah diperiksa dengan teliti, di daerah selangkanganku pasti selalu ada bercak-bercak berwarna putih kental yang sudah mengering. Entah itu apa, kalau disuruh menebak aku pikir itu pasti sperma. Kenapa aku perpikiran seperti itu, itu semua karena malamnya saat aku tertidur pasti aku selalu bermimpi sedang melakukan hubungan badan dengan seorang namja. Dengar, namja bukan yeoja. Pasti semua keganjilan ini makhluk itu yang membuatnya.

Sebenarnya makhluk apa dia. Walau pun aku dikurung di dalam sini, pasti diwaktu-waktu tertentu aku sering diberikan makanan-makanan yang sangat lezat. Tapi tetap saja aku bosan kalau terus dikurung dalam ruangan yang yah memang cukup luas kalau hanya untuk sebuah kamar saja, sendirian lagi.

"Aku mau keluar dan bertemu dengan hyung serta dongsaengku" kataku sambil menundukan wajahku. Ku benamkan wajahku disela-sela kedua kakiku yang kupeluk dengan cukup erat.

"YACK.! SIAPA SAJA KELUARKAN AKU DARI DALAM SINI" teriakku kesal. Tega sekali orang yang sudah mengurungku di dalam sini. Dan lagi, apa saudara-saudaraku tak mencariku ya. Apa mereka nggak sadar kalau aku nggak ada. Nggak mungkin, pasti mereka sedang mencariku dengan susah payah saat ini. oh, aku merindukan mereka berempat.

"HEY, KELUARKAN AKU. AKU BOSAN BERADA DISINI. Eugh…" ditengah-tengah teriakkanku tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mual. Dengan cepat aku turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi sambil menutup mulutku. Sesampainya disana aku langsung memuntahkan isi perutku yang sebenarnya belum ku isi ini. Hanya cairan berwarna putih bening saja yang bisa ku keluarkan.

Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat lemas, sedikit pusing dan sangat mual. Bahkan aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutku. Ku remas pelan perutku untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini. Namun aku malah kembali merasakan mual dan kembali muntah-muntah. Sebenarnya aku kenapa, aku sakit kah?

_Author Pov…_

Setelah membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk Heechul, Hangeng pun segera membawakan sang istri sarapan. Entah kenapa jadwal memasak makanan untuk Heechul sudah menjadi rutinitas kesehariannya dan ia juga melakukan semua itu dengan senang hati tanpa paksaan atau pun rasa terpaksa sedikit pun.

Hangeng berjalan santai ambil membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa jenis makanan untuk Heechul. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dengan Heechul, Hangeng langsung membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan mencari sosok sang pujaan hati namun ternyata nihil.

Hangeng meletakkan nampan berisi makanannya diatas meja ditengah ruangan sambil mengernyitkandahinya. Ia sedikit heran karena tak berhasil menemukan sosok sang pujaan hati. Hangeng pun mengira Heechul berada di dalam kamar mandi. Dan Hangeng pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kamar mandi. Ia berdiri terpaku di depan pintu saat mendengar suara-suara dari dalam sana yang ia yakin itu suara Heechul.

Hangeng tersenyum senang karena ia tahu kalau Chullie sedang muntah-muntah di dalam sana. Yang berarti itu tandanya Heechul sudah merasakan gejala morning sicknya. Dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya Hangeng meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Hangeng mausk ke dalam sambil menampakkan sosoknya dengan perlahan.

Heechul yang tadi baru selesai membasuh mulutnya terdiam seketika saat melihat pintu kamar mandi yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Dan dari luar masuklah sesosok makhluk yang awalnya tak tampak namun dengan perlahan Heechul akhirnya bisa melihat sesosok namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Chullie kamu nggak apa-apa kan chagya?" Hangeng menghampiri Heechul yang masih terdiam terpana. Dipeluknya tubuh sang istri tercinta sambil mengelus-elus punggung Heechul.

Dengan perlahan Heechul melepaskan pelukan Hangeng tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Matanya tertuju pada sosok namja tampan yang tadi memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Hangeng yang melihat tingkah Heechul yang tiba-tiba dan dengan wajah memucat itu pun jadi heran pada Heechul.

"Chullie, waeyo?" Tanya Hangeng sambil hendak memeluk tubuh Heechul lagi. Tapi dengan gerakan pelan Heechul terus mudur saat Hangeng melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat, siapa kamu?" Tanya Heechul takut. Ia berjalan mundur keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan terus disusul oleh Hangeng.

"Chullie, wajahmu pucat banget?" kata Hangeng kahawatir dan semakin memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan Heechul.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT" seru Heechul lantang membuat Hangeng terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kini jarak antara keduanya hanya terpaut tiga langkah saja. "Siapa kamu?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Aku? Aku ini suami kamu Chullie" kata Hangeng santai.

"BOHONG.! AKU NGGAK MUNGKIN ISTRI-MU, AKU INI NAMJA BUKA YEOJA TAHU" kata Heechul kesal.

"kamu memang namja tapi kamu juga istri dan calon umma dari anak-anakku" kata Hangeng.

"Umma? Jangan gila, aku ini namja tahu. Apa kamu belum jelas mendengar kata-kataku ini?" Tanya Heechul kesal sambil terus memandang tajam Hangeng.

"Kamu merasakan lemas, pusing dan mual bukan?" Tanya Hangeng santai. Heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Itu semua tanda-tanda kehamilan. Kamu sedang hamil dua bulan saat ini Chullie" kata Hangeng lagi.

"Nggak, NGGAK MUNGKIN. KAMU BOHONG" kata Heechul terus mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Hangeng.

"Chullie percaya lah" kata Hangeng yang langsung mendekati Heechul dan memeluk namja cantiknya itu.

"LEPAS.! LEPASKAN AKU, JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG. AKU NGGAK MAU DISENTUH OLEH NAMJA SEPERTI KAMU" marah Heechul sambil mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Hangeng. Namun Hangeng terus saja memeluk Heechul yang bergetar karena tangisanya. Yah, Heechul menagis tanpa bisa ia cegah saat Hangeng mengatakan semua hal yang menurutnya adalah bohong.

Semakin besar usah Heechul untuk memelapskan pelukan Hangeng maka semakin erat pula Hangeng memeluk tubuh sang istri yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Perlahan Hangeng pun mulai merasa perlawanan Heechul terhenti. Dan namja cantik itu pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukan Hangeng. Dengan cepat Hangeng mengangkat tubuh Heechul ala bride style dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur. Hangeng menyelimuti tubuh tak sadarkan diri Heechul lalu mengecup kening Heechul kilat. Hangeng pun akhirnya menunggui Heechul dengan sabar sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

_Hangeng pov…_

Sepertinya Chullie cukup shock mengetahui kehamilannya itu sampai-sampai wajahnya memucat hingga ia tak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang. Pasti hari ini dia sangat shock saat tahu wajahku juga. Semoga saja ia dan bayinya tak apa-apa. Chullie cepatlah sadar masih banyak yang kamu harus tahu dan terima dengan lapang dada.

_Heechul pov.._

Setelah pingsan cukup lama akhirnya aku bangun juga. Bagaimana aku tak bisa hilang kesadaran begitu bila tiba-tiba saja ada namja yang mengatakan kalau aku ini istrinya dan aku juga tengah mengandung anaknya. Jangan gila dong, semua orang juga tahu kalau namja itu tak bisa hamil. Tapi kenapa namja itu mengatakan seperti itu. Dan parahnya lagi, semua tanda-tanda kehamilan benar-benar ku rasakan. Apa aku benar-benar hamil? Kalau benar, bagaimana bisa.

Aku menatap namja yang mengaku sebagai suamiku tadi dengan tajam. Namja itu tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang tempat aku duduk sambil bersandar didinding ranjang king size ini. Namja itu tersenyum ramah padaku tapi aku hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Masih merasa mual?" tanyanya ramah. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Tidak lagi, hanya masih sedikit pusing saja" kataku cuek.

"Baby, jangan buat umma susah yah aegya" kata namja itu sambil mengelus-elus perut rataku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Entah kenapa saat ia melakukan hal itu aku merasa sedikit nyaman.

"Jangan lakukan itu seolah-olah aku ini sedang mengandung anakmu" kataku sambil menangkis tangannya dari perutku. Dia hanya tersenyum manis padaku padahal tadi dia sudah ku ketusi.

"Jangan marah-marah dong chagya, nggak baik lho kalau orang lagi hamil itu marah-marah. Bisa-bisa uri aegya bisa stress nanti" katanya santai tanpa melepaskan senyum manisnya itu.

"Jangan panggil aku chagya, aku nggak suka. Dan siapa juga yang hamil anak kamu. Aku Cuma kurang enak badan aja tadi" kataku dengan tak yakin. Yah, bisa jadi aku saat ini tegah hamil anak namja satu ini. bukankah dua bulan yang lalu aku telah diperkosa oleh makhluk tak tampak. Bisa saja itu dia. Kalau benar itu dia, bisa saja kalau saat ini aku hamilkan yah walau pun aku ini namja. Kalau yang mengahmili makhluk aneh seperti dia pasti bisa saja semua itu terjadi.

"Kamu sendiri aja nggak yakin ngucapkannya gitu" kata namja tadi santai.

"Maksud kamu apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kamu juga mulai merasa kalau kamu itu sedang hamil bukan?" tebak namja tadi dengan tepat. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Nggak siapa bilang" kataku bohong.

"Nggak usah bohong Chullie, aku bisa baca pikiran kamu lho" kata namja itu lagi membuatku terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. omona… jadi dia bisa baca semua pikiranku, gawat kalau begitu.

"Yack.! Aku nggak percaya kamu bisa baca pikiranku. Pasti kamu Cuma main asal tebak saja kan. Ngomong-ngomong kamu itu siapa dan monster apa?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Monster? Yack.! Chullie kamu tega sekali mengatakan suamimu ini monster" kata namja itu dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan monster, kan kamu bisa hilang. Eh, yack jangan bilang kamu suamiku lagi. aku ini namja dan belum pernah menikah apa lagi sama monster seperti kamu" kataku santai. Entah kenapa aku tak merasa takut lagi pada namja di depanku ini.

"Huft… oke Chullie, dengar baik-baik yah. Namaku Hangeng, aku ini putra kedua penguasa pulau ini yang bernama seme island. Dan kamu itu sudah sah jadi istriku sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Saat aku mengambil kesucian tubuhmu itu, kamu pasti ingat bukan malam panjang kita dua bulan yang lalu. Dan menurut peraturan di pulau ini, semua makhluk yang pernah ditiduri oleh para penguasa pulau maka mereka akan mejadi istri para penguasa yang sudah menidurinya" jelas namja yang mengaku bernama Hangeng itu padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dulu Chullie, lebih baik kamu sekarang istriahat saja. Tapi sebelumya makan sarapanmu dulu ya. Kamu belum memakan apa pun sejak semalam buka" kata Hangeng padaku. Ia pun segera mengambil nampan berisi banyak makanan diatasnya.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kamu lapar. Dan jangan lupa minum susunya, itu baik untuk calon anak kita" kata Hangeng ramah. Setelah memaruh nampan berisi makanan tadi diatas pahaku ia langsung melangkah ketengah ruangan dan munjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas perutku memang sudah lapar jadi ku putuskan untuk melahap makanan pemberian Hangeng tadi.

^_^ TBC Again…. ^_^

Setelah sekian lama ga update ff ini skrg q update lg ff ini. yang baca wajib comment nde. Please comment.a yah…


	20. YunJae: Angry & Hate

Title: Seme Island YunJae Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 19 / ?

Rated: M-.

Cast:

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Other Cast:

Seme….

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, NC17, Lemon, Lime, Rape, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

Disclaimer: Seme Island Original By Dean Choi.

^_^ Seme Island, YunJae ^_^

_Author Pov…_

Awan hitam tampak menyelimuti langit malam, menyembunyikan sang bulan dari peraduan. Desir-desir angis terdengar beriringan dengan raungan srigala di dalam hutan menambah kesan mencekamnya Seme Island di malah hari tanpa bulan ini. Di salah satu ruangan yang bisa di katakan terlalu luas tadi terlihat sesosok manusia dan sesosok penguasa pulau tadi yang entah itu manusia atau pun setengah siluman. Kesan di dalam ruangan tadi tak jauh berbeda dengan kesan mencekam di luar sana. Ruangan besar tadi tampak gelap gulita tak ada cahaya yang masuk karena bulan pun sedang bersembunyi tak berani menampakan dirinya.

"Ugh…" Suara lenguhan pelan terdengan bersama dengan suara deritan tempat tidur yang terus bergoyang akibat aktifitas dua sosok diatasnya yang mungkin sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Sosok namja berwajah cantik yang berada di bawah tubuh namja yang terkesan gagah it uterus bergerak dengan resah seriring dengan sentakan-sentakan tubuh namja di atasnya. Bibir kecil berwarna merah mengoda dan terkesan penuh itu terus mengelurakan erangan tanpa henti sepanjang malam ini membuat namja tampan tadi tersenyum senang dan semakin mengilai apa yang sedang ia lakukan pada namja cantik yang berstatus isterinya itu.

"Ugh… Ber… Berhenti… Ah! Ah! Ugh!" erang namja cantik tadi yang sebut saja namanya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong ah… aniya… Jung Jaejoong itu terdengar lebih baik, seraya meremas apa saja yang bisa tangannya gapai sebagai pelampiasan dari berjuta rasa yang namja bertubuh gagah di atasnya lakukan pada tubuh tak berdayanya tadi. Jung Yunho, namja yang kini tengah menindih dan menikmati setiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong tampak menghentakkan tubuh bagian selatannya ke depan dengan hentakan yang tak bisa di bilang pelan membuat tubuh Jaejoong mengelinjang tak karuan.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai ini Boo… Ah… jadi nikmati saja ahh…" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tengah meringis antara sakit dan nikmat yang berbaur menjadi satu. Entah sudah sejak kapan Yunho menyetubuhinya, yang jelas kini Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan perutnya terasa penuh dengan benih-benih yang Yunho titipkan di dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Aku lelah… aaahhh… ku… kumohon… berhenti… aaahh… biarkan aaahh… aa… aakkuuu… tidur…. Aaahhh…" Erang Jaejoong, kedua matanya yang terlihat sembab sudah tak mampu lagi meneteskan air walau hanya setetes saja. Air matanya sudah habis sejak Yunho mulai menyetubuhinya sore tadi.

"Berhentilah merengek Boo… kau menikmati ini aahh… jadi diam dan resapi saja apa yang ku lakukan padamu." Jawab Yunho yang malah mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya ke dalam lubang sempit Jaejoong yang sudah basah dengan sperma miliknya.

"Ku mohon…" Isak Jaejoong tanpa meneteskan air mata. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lemas, rasanya kematian semakin dekat saja menghampirinya tapi ia tahu ia tak akan mati semudah itu selama Yunho masih menginginkannya apa lagi saat ini di dalam tubuhnya sudah ada janin milik Yunho yang usianya baru empat bulan. Jaejoong heran sebenarnya, hampir setiap malam Yunho mengarap tubuhnya dengan liar tapi selama itu pula janinnya selalu dalam ke adaan baik-baik saja. Walau Yunho menyetubuhinya dengan kasar Jaejoong tak pernah mengalami pendarahan sedikit pun. Tapi setelah malam panjang yang Yunho lakukan padanya tubuh Jaejoong menang terasa melemah.

"Yun… Yunhoo… Kumohon…" pinta Jaejoong lagi dengan mata terpejam, isakan pelan masih terdengar dari bibir kecilnya. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sedang meringis kecil, ada sedikit rasa iba di hatinya tapi candu tubuh Jaejoong memang susuh untuk di tinggalkan begitu saja. Yunho mengecupi kedua mata Jaejoong bergantian dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ne baiklah, ini yang terakhir tapi buka matamu dan tatap aku." Ucap Yunho pelan sambil membelai wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak menurut, ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah Yunho berharap penderitaannya malam ini cepat berakhir. "Pintar, aku suka kalau kau menurutiku seperti ini bukan seperti tadi sore. Aku membencimu kalau kau selalu melawan kata-kataku. Jangan ulangi lagi kejadian tadi sore atau aku akan menghukummu lebih dari ini, mengerti?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada penuh penekanan. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Bagus, kau memang istri dan calon umma dari anakku yang paling manis." Ucap Yunho sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong lalu mengalungkan kedua tangan Jaejoong di lehernya. Setelah itu, Yunho kembali, mengerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur membuat miliknya kembali bergerak keluar masuk di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri kembali mengerang pelan sambil meremas rambut Yunho dengan kedua tangannya saat milik Yunho mengenai titik terindah di dalam tubuhnya. Yunho memang paling mengerti dimana letak-letak titik-titik terindah milik Jaejoong berada.

Ruangan yang di dominasi oleh kegelapan tadi menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan Yunho dan Jaejoong entah sudah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Sudah berkali-kali Yunho melakukan hal tadi pada Jaejoong sejak ia pertama kali menandai Jaejoong empat bulan yang lalu. Bahkan aktifitas malam mereka itu tak pernah terlupakan walau pun Jaejoong sedang mengandung sekali pun. Yunho memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk menjaga keadaan calon bayinya agar tetap aman di dalam rahim Jaejoong saat mereka melakukannya walau pun sekasar apa pun itu.

Erangan-erangan yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak akibat di hisap Yunho tadi membuat sang pria tampan semakin bersemangat mengerakan tubuhnya mengenai titik terindah Jaejoong hingga sebuah erangan panjang keluar dari bibir keduanya menutup pergumulan liar keduanya untuk malam ini. Jaejoong yang terlalu lelah tampak langsung jatuh tertidur di dalam pelukan Yunho. Yunho mengecupi wajah Jaejoong berkali-kali sebelumnya ia akhirnya tertidur dalam posisi mendekap tubuh sang istri dengan erat seolah-olah ia takut kehilangan istri yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu.

*** Seme Island ***

_Author Pov…_

_Flashback…_

Suasana sore hari di dalam ruangan tempat di mana Jaejoong selama empat bulan ini dikurung tampak sedikit mencekam. Namja cantik bermarga Kim tadi tampak duduk di atas sofa berwarna coklat dengan corak naga, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada atau lebih tepatnya di seberang tempat ia duduk kini tengan duduk dengan santai seorang namja tampan yang Jaejoong ketahui bernama Jung Yunho. Namja yang sudah menculik, memperkosa, mengurung dan sekarang menghamilinya seperti seorang yeoja membuat kekasalan Jaejoong tak bisa di bending lagi. Satu rasa yang paling unggul Jaejoong rasakan pada sosok namja di depannya itu hanya rasa benci saja.

Jaejoong tampak menekuk wajahnya seperti biasa, sudah tiga hari ini ia malas meladeni apa pun yang Yunho lakukan padanya. Sekedar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho saja Jaejoong tampak malas dan lebih memilih diam membuat Yunho tak kalah kesal dengan sang istri yang tiba-tiba berprilaku aneh di matanya itu. Yunho tampak menatap Jaejoong tajam sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap Yunho seraya meremas kedua tangannya.

"Makan!" seru Yunho dingin sambil meletakkan sebuah piring berisi berbagai jenis buah siap makan di atas meja di depan Jaejoong. Namja cantik tadi melirik sesaat potongan-potongan buah tadi lalu mengelengkan kelapanya pelan dan menundukan wajahnya lagi. Yunho yang melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong tampak mulai geram tapi sebisa mungkin bersabar. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa Boo?" Tanya Yunho yang mulai tampak kesal. Jaejoong tak menjawab, namja cantik tadi Cuma mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kamu kenapa sih Boo? Sikapmu jadi aneh tiga hari ini, tak mungkin bukan itu pengaruh bayi kita?" Tanya Yunho lagi seraya menatap kearah Jaejoong tajam. Jaejoong lagi-lagi tampak engan menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, ia Cuma mengelengkan kepalanya pelan membuat batas kesabaran Yunho habis. "Jawab aku Jae, jangan hanya mengelengkan kepalamu saja. Kau masih bisa bicara bukan." Ucap Yunho seraya menahan emosinya yang mulai memuncak melihat tingkah mengesalkan Jaejoong.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Jawab jaejoong pelan masih engan menatap kearah Yunho yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut. Setiap Yunho mendekatinya pasti rasa tacit dan benci yang ia rasakan jadi begitu besar.

"Tatap wajahku kalau kau sedang berbicara denganku Jae." Ucap Yunho setingkat lebih kencang dari suara sebelumnya. Refleks Jaejoong langsung mendongakan wajahnya menatap kearah Yunho yang sedang menatapnya tajam penuh amarah. Jaejoong menelan salivanya seraya berdoa dalam hati semoga saja Yunho tak akan melukainya kali ini. "Kau membenciku, membenci bayi kita, ingin kabur dari sini. Begitu bukan yang terus kau pikirkan sejak kemarin?" ucap Yunho sehabis ia membaca pikiran Jaejoong. Yunho memang sudah tahu apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan selama ini dan itu membuatnya sedikit geram.

"Jangan membaca pikiranku." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada tak sukanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku membaca pikiranmu kalau kau sendiri terus diam dan mengindariku. Kau membenciku huh?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada suara tingginya membuat Jaejoong sempat terlonjak kaget dan membalas tatapan tak suka Yunho dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kau sudah tahu kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang tinggi sama seperti Yunho. Yunho menatap Jaejoong semakin kesal, berani-beraninya namja cantik tadi mengunakan nada tinggi padanya. Yunho paling tak suka ada orang yang bicara padanya dengan nada tinggi seperti itu, dia appanya, tidak ummanya, tidak dongsaeng-dongsaengnya dan tidak pula dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau! Kau berani membentakku?" geram Yunho mencoba menahan amarahnya yang hampir meluap, di tatapnya Jaejoong tajam. Perlahan Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang langsung beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba menjauhi Yunho yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku membencimu dan juga anakmu yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa rasa takut di nada suaranya padahal di dalam dirinya ini tengah berteriak ketakutan dan merutuki bibir nakalnya yang telah seenak hati mengucapkan kata-kata tadi dengan nada tinggi pada Yunho yang tampak semakin geram pada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau membenciku? KATAKAN JAE, KENAPA?" bentak Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali terlonjak kaget hingga membuat vas bunga yang tak sengaja tersengol oleh tangan Jaejoong jatuh kelantai dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"SIAPA PUN PASTI AKAN MEMBENCIMU KALAU KAU MEMPERLAKUKAN MEREKA SEPERTI KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU. SIAPA PUN PASTI AKAN MEMBENCI ORANG YANG SUDAH MELECEHKANNYA. Aku ini namja tapi karena makhluk yang tak di ketahu asal usulnya sepertimu aku jadi seperti ini. Mana ada namja yang suka di perlakukan layaknya seorang yeoja, di perkosa lalu di hamili begitu saja. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu, aku membencimu sama halnya dengan benih yang kau titipkan di dalam tubuhku saat ini." ucap Jaejoong dengan nafas menderu. Jaejoong menatap tajam kilatan penuh amarah di mata Yunho. Yunho kini tampak benar-benat marah, ia tak terima Jaejoong yang menolak kehadiran bayinya dan juga dirinya itu.

"Kau! Kau membuatku marah Jae." ucap Yunho yang berjalan cepat mendekati Jaejoong lalu mencengkran kuat lengan kanan namja cantik tadi. Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, dia terus memberontakan dirinya mencoba lepas dari Yunho yang membuatnya takut setengah mati saat ini.

PLLAAAKKKK…

Suara tamparan keran memenuhi ruangan tempat dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong berada. Yunho yang tampak kesal melayangkan satu samparannya yang mendarat sempurna di pipi kanan Jaejoong membuat pipi putih tadi memerah dengan jejak jari tangan di sana. Kuatnya tamparan Yunho pun membuat tubuh Jaejoong terbanting ke atas ranjang. Jaejoong mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas seraya menatap keatah Yunho yang juga menatapnya tajam sambil berjalan mendekatinya, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong membuat namja cantik tadi bergerak dengan sendirinya menghindari Yunho tadi tanpa Jaejoong sadar sulur-sulur berwarna gelap perlahan merayap dengan perlahan dari kaki-kaki ranjang. Sulur-sulur tadi perlahan mulai mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong lalu kedua kakinya bahkan sulur-sulur tadi mulai mencabik-cabik pakaian Jaejoong yang tipis tadi dan memilit tubuh namja cantik tadi hingga ia tak bisa lagi kabur. Bahkan mengerakan tubuhnya saja Jaejoong tak bisa.

"Kau sudah membuatku marah Jae, jadi kau pun harus terima kemarahanku itu." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang terikat di atas ranjang sambil membuka satu persatu kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jaejoong tampak ketakutan saat melihat Yunho yang mulai merayap diatas tubuhnya yang hampir polos tadi, Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya pelan meminta Yunho tak menyakitinya tapi tampaknya Yunho tak mau mendengarkannya lagi. Amarah menguasai Yunho hingga dengan kasar Yunho kembali mengauli Jaejoong sore itu.

_End of flashback…_

*** Seme Island ***

_Author Pov…_

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Yunho pada Siwon sang adik yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan sang isteri yang tak kunjung membuka matanya sejak kemarin malam sehabis mereka bercinta hingga pagi tiba, kalau di hitung sudah hampir sehari Jaejoong tak kunjung bangun-bangun. Siwon tampak menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu berjalan menuju ke sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sana, Yunho yang sejak tadi menatap lirik kearah sang isteri yang tampak pucat pun memutuskan menghampiri Siwon.

"Dia tak apa-apa hyung, tak ada yang parah." Ujar Siwon setelah Yunho duduk di sampingnya.

"Lalu kenapa ia tak kunjung bangun juga?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Aku bilang dia tak apa-apa bukan berarti tak ada masalah dengan tubuhnya hyung. Secara keseluruhan Jaejoong hyung memang sehat-sehat saja karena ia di bawah pengaruh sihirmu tapi selebih dari itu tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan itu membuatnya lemah bahkan sampai mempengaruhi keadan bayi yang sedang di kandungnya." Ucap Siwon sebelum ia menghela nafasnya lagi dengan perlahan, Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya Cuma bisa diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang adik tentang keadaan namja cantik yang dicintainya itu. "Aku sedikit curiga hyung." Ucap Siwon lagi membuat Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Curiga kenapa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho terkesan tak sabaran.

"Ya, aku rasa rahimnya tak terbentuk dengan sempurna jadi dia cepat merasa kelelahan dan kandungannya pun jadi lemah." Jelas Siwon pada Yunho.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Yunho lagi heran.

"Sepertinya dia tak terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi air dari mata air yang sudah kita campuri dengan mantra pembentuk rahim." Jelas Siwon.

"Begitu ternyata, pantas saja aku juga merasa ada yang sedikit ganjil dengan keadaan kandungannya itu. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan Wonnie? Apa hal itu membahayakan keadaan Jaejoong dan juga janinnya?" Tanya Yunho lagi seraya menatap miris kearah ranjang di mana kini Jaejoong tengan tertidur dengan tenang.

"Aniya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Walau pun kandungannya lemah tapi mantra pelindung yang hyung berikan pada tubuhnya benar-benar bisa menjaga kandungannya itu. Sekarang yang bisa hyung lakukan hanya jangan buat ia kelelahan karena itu sangat mempengaruhi keadaan janinnya yang mulai membesar. Jadi ku harap hyung bisa bertahan tidak melakukannya terlebih dahulu pada Jaejoong hyung setidaknya sampai usia kandungannya berumur tujuh bulan." Jelas Siwon sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sulit di artikan oleh Yunho, seraya menepuk bahu kiri Yunho pelan.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap Siwon tajam, Siwon tertawa pelan melihat tingkan sang hyung yang menurutnya sedang gelagapan itu.

"Kau tahu maksudku hyung, jadi jangan berpura-pura lagi. Jaejoong hyung kelelahan itu akitat dari aktifitas malam kalian bukan, dan aku yakin hyung melakukannya dengan kasar kemarin malam." Ucap Siwon dengan sedikit mengoda hyungnya lagi dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan telak dari Yunho. "Appo hyung." Protes Siwon sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang malang tapi masih memasang senyuman mengodanya pada Yunho.

"Diam kau." Ucap Yunho kesal, Siwon malah semakin tertawa kencang membuat kekesalan Yunho bertambah. Tapi memang harus ia akui apa yang Siwon katakan tadi benar semua, malam sebelumnya ia memang tengah menghukum Jaejoong dan tak memperdulikan namja cantik tadi yang menolak perlakukannya.

"Aku kembali ke ruanganku hyung, Bummie pasti sudah menungguku. Dan ingat hyung tak ada aktifitas malam sampai tiga bulan ke depan, arraso?" Ujar Siwon pada Yunho seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya ia melihat Siwon beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya tadi. Setelahnya Yunho langsung beranjak mendekati ranjang di mana Jaejoong tertidur dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. Yunho membelai wajah pucat Jaejoong dengan punggung jari-jarinya dan membisikan kata-kata malah di telinga namja cantik tadi.

"Mianhae, aku melukaimu." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya ia mengecupi wajah Jaejoong. Sesaat setelah Yunho mengecupi kedua mata Jaejoong, namja cantik tadi membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan pemandangan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah wajah Yunho yang tersenyum manis itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yunho senang sambil membelai wajah Jaejoong lagi. jaejoong tampak sedikit ketakutan melihat kehadiran Yunho di dekatnya. "Aniya, jangan takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi, asal kau tak berbuat nakal seperti kemarin lagi. arraso?" Ucap Yunho seraya membelai wajah Jaejoong yang tadinya tampak pucat tapi kini mulai terlihat rona cerah di sana. Jaejoong pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban, tampak sekali ia masih takut dengan sosok namja tampan yang berstatus suaminya itu. Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong, menarik tubuh sang isteri ke dalam dekapannya hingga kini tubuh lemah Jaejoong bersandar di dada Yunho dengan dada dan punggung mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

"Kau tahu, aku sangan mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku mengetahui kehadiranmu di dekatku. Dan sekarang aku semakin mencintaimu sejak di dalam sini ada calon keturunanku." Ucap Yunho sambil membelai perut Jaejoong yang terlihat membuncit dengan kedua tangannya, Yunho pun mengecupi puncak kepala Jaejoong memncoba membuat tubuh namja cantik tadi sedikit lebih rileks tak setengan saat pertama kali ia mendekapnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa nyaman saat Yunho membelai perutnya seperti sekarang dan mengecupi kepalanya. Ia senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yunho karena rasanya hangat sekali tapi tatap saja ia masih takut dan benci pada namja yang mendekapnya dengan erat saat ini.

*** To Be Continue ***

* * *

><p>Keterangan tambahan tentang ini FF:<p>

Ketiga uke di buahi dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan jadi usia kandungannya sama semua tapi di ceritakan dalam bulan yang berbeda-beda kemarin.

Uke-ukenya lagi hamil anak kembar semua.

Entah ada yang sadar atau tidak, Dean memang membuat alur cerita begini: Kibum & Key udh saling mencintai dg suami masing", Heechul & Jaejoong membenci suami masing" dan terakhir Henry dia bimbang antara suka dan benci ma suaminya. Alur cerita sengaja di buat begitu untuk adegan di chap selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Thanks yang udah comment di chap sebelum.a… n gomawo bgt buat para SR yg kmrn udh pada sadar n akhirnya menunjukan diri kalian. Q berterima kasih karena kalian akhirnya berani nunjukin diri kalian di kolom comment q. kalau kalian comment kan q jadi tahu keberadaan kalian.

Buat Echachichuchecho makasih banget ya comment".a… U emg readers tersetia q (Khusus Buat FFN, kl d fb terlalu banyak kl q sebutin satu" ga akan slsai" nanti). di setiap ff q pasti ada comment dri u jadi q hapal u n selalu nunggu comment dri u ky u yg selalu ngunggu q update ^_^ sekali lagi gomawo nde.

Buat seseorang entah d mna u. sumpah q sangat tersingung dg pertakaan u. wajar bagi seorang author meminta (memaksa) readers.a untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa comment entah itu satu atau dua kalimat saja sebagai timbal balik dari usaha sang author yg ngeluangin waktu.a buat ngetik n update ff yg dg senang hati kalian baca. U bilang q ga mikir bgi mna pusing.a readers yg harus review? Apa u juga ga mikir bagaimana susah.a q mikirin jalan cerita d ff.a biar menarik untuk kalian baca dan buat kalian gregetan pengen tahu lanjutan.a? jgn hanya mikir dari sudut pandang u aja dong, pikir juga dri sudut pandang q. q ga akan sesakit hati ini kl yg ngomong itu readers setia q kaya si Echachichuchecho, tapi ini yg ngomong begitu hanya seorang SR yg masih di bawah umur. Pikir dong, sakit hati ga sih kl u d posisi q. q berharap suatu saat nanti u bisa ngerasain apa yg q rasakan, jeri payah.a ga di hargain sma sekali. Kamu memang masih py hati nurani tp u ga punya pikiran tahu ga. Q di sini juga sebagai readers ga hanya author saja. Tp q fine" aja ma author lain yg minta ff.a untuk di review kr emg q mengeri posisi mereka. Kl q suka ff.a ya q baca n q bkl tinggalin jejak wlpn Cuma satu dua kalimat aja, setidak.a author it tahu keberadaan q. kl u mw belain para SR n bilang q ga punya hati krna maksa untuk ngereview, pikir juga dong perasaan q. jg mikir dri sudut pandang u aja. Terakhir PANTASKAH KAMU MENYEBUT DIRI KAMU ITU GOOD READERS KALAU FAKTANYA KAMU LEBIH MILIH JADI SR? apa begitu yg dinama kan good readers? Yg namanya good readers itu mengikuti ff dari awal cerita dan terus ngasih semangat ke authornya berupa comment walaupun Cuma satu / dua kalimat aja. Itu baru good readers. Pantaskah u di sebug good readers?

Please… Yang baca jangan lupa Comment.a ya ^_^ Gomawo.

Dean Choi…

* * *

><p>Replay Review:<p>

ajjulle kim: Iya awal.a cuma bosan aja jadi mw d endin d chap 18 tp krna banyak yg mta d terusi mka.a q terusin n akhir.a ini ff update.a bertahun". Wah... gimana pendapat teman chingu tahu ff ini update lagi?

jung hana cassie: syukur deh kl chap kmrn ga ad typo. tp ga tahu kl chap ini al.a q blm edit ulang lagi.

Anisaaa: baca chap sebelum.a tar tahu hangeng it makhluk apa yg jls msh 11/12 ma onew kan mrka saudara.

kyuminnie: kali ini ga lumutan kan nungguin ini ff?

Enno KimLee: balasan buat chingu seperti.a udh ad d atas sana.

Maaf ga bisa jawab sma review.a satu" tapi secara ga langsung semua pertanyaan d review sebelum.a udh terjawab dg baca chap 19 ini. Sekali lagi Dean mohon RnR.a ya... sejujurnya Dean kmrn pengen banget d chap 18 yg Review it nyampai angka 40 comment tp sayang.a ga kecapaian, yg comment cuma 37 orang aja, tp setidak.a Dean puas krna ada bbrp SR yg akhir.a menunjukan diri mereka. #deep bow...

Sekali lagi dean ucapin Gomawo buat semua yg udah RnR lengkap bahkan smpi nge-fav ini ff.


	21. All Couple: Escape

Title: Seme Island

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 20 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Fantasy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: Seme Island Belong to Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

Note: Dean mw ngucapin Gomawo buat Hibiki-Chan yg sudah memberikan sedikit ide.a hingga akhirnya dean bisa ngetik ini ff dari chal 19 keatas. Dean juga mw ngucapin gomawo buat semua readers yg udah baca, commeng n ngeflame dean.

^_^ Escape ^_^

Tujuh bulan lebih berlalu sejak pertama kalinya kelima namja cantik putra keluarga Kim mendaratkan kapal mereka di sebuah pulau bernama Seme Island, sebuah pulau yang telah merubah garis kehidurpan mereka berlima. Kelima namja cantik nan imut tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong a.k.a Jung Jaejoong, Kim Heechul a.k.a Tan Heechul, Kim Kibum a.k.a Choi Kibum, Kim Key Bum a.k.a Lee Key Bum dan Henry Lau. Nama mereka berubah setelah menikah dengan para penguasa Seme Island kecuali Henry yang namanya masih tetap sama (Author ga tahu nama marga Zoumi oppa apa -_-).

Sudah selama tujuh bulan ini mereka berlima dinyatakan hilang tanpa jejak. Sebenarnya kelimanya tak hilang melainkan disembunyikan oleh kelima pangeran penguasa Seme Island. Dan sudah selama itu pula kelimanya dinyatakan hamil. Kelima namja cantik tadi memang tengah mengandung anak dari suami masing-masing dan usia kehamilan kelimanya sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh.

Kini disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar tengah duduk empat orang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah para penguasa Seme Island siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Jung Yunho, Tan Hangeng, Choi Siwon dan Zhoumi. Jangan Tanya kemana hilangnya maknae mereka. Kalau mau tahu periksa saja di dalam kamar dongsaeng nakal tadi. Entah apa saja yang sedang ia lakukan dengan istri tercintanya di dalam sana.

"Kenapa kita Cuma berempat saja?" Tanya Yunho pada ketiga dongsaengnya. "Onew dimana, kalian sudah memberi tahunya kalau kita akan berkumpul saat ini kan?" Tanya Yunho lagi sambil menatap dongsaengnya satu persatu.

"Kita sudah kasih tahu ke dia kok Hyung, jadi tenang saja dia pasti datang kok. Yah, walau pun akan sedikit lambat sih." jawab Siwon santai sambil menyerup segelas wine merah di gengaman tangannya.

"Memangnya apa sih yang sedang dia lakukan sampai-sampai telat begini?" Tanya Yunho lagi seraya menatap kearah Siwon yang memandangnya dengan tatapan Kau-benar-benar-tak-tahu-hyung?.

"Masak hyung nggak tahu sih." kata Zhoumi sambil melirik ke arah Hangeng dan Siwon, setelah itu ketiganya pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ck, chiken holic satu itu." desah Yunho saat tahu apa yang tadi sedang dimaksudkan oleh ketiga dongsaengnya tadi.

Ceklek…

Saat Hangeng, Siwon dan Zhoumi masih asik tertawa dan Yunho yang sedikit mengomel-omel pintu ruangan pun terbuka dari luar dan masuklah seorang namja sambil menyungingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tak jelas apa maknanya. Siapa lagi namja tadi kalau bukan si maknae Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew. Namja yang sejak tadi diomongkan oleh keempat namja yang sebelumnya sudah ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Litah siapa yang datang kini." Goda Hangeng pada sang adik yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya. Siwon dan Zhoumi yang tadinya sudah berhenti tertawa pun kembali terkekeh keras bersama Hangeng membuat Onew semakin heran.

"Kalian menungguku? Maaf sedikit telat tadi Key tak mau lepas dariku." Ucap Onew mencoba menjelaskan alasan kenapa tadi ia sampai bisa datang terlambat. Onew mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Yunho tapi baru beberapa detik ia duduk sebuah pukulan sayang langsung ia terima, siapa lagi yang memberikan pukulan tadi kalau sang hyung tertuanya yang tak lain adalah Yunho. "Hyung sakit." Protes Onew pada Yunho sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di pukul, Yunho menatap Onew tajam membuat namja pencinta ayam yang sekarang ini sosoknya masih berupa manusia setengah siluman rubah tadi langsung terdiam sambil menelan salivanya sendiri dengan susah payah.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan kalau siang ini kita akan berkumpul disini, kenapa masih telat saja. Jangan terlalu memanjakan isterimu itu. Kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh jadi jangan memanjakannya lagi." Ceramah Yunho pada Onew yang Cuma bisa mencibir pelan membuat Yunho semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Seperti hyung tak memanjakan Jaejoong hyung saja." Guman Onew pelan tapi masih bisa di dengan oleh Yunho.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Yunho yang mulai geram pada sang adik, hampir saja ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan lagi pada Onew kalau saja namja pencinta ayam tadi tak langsung melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari samping Yunho dan pindah ke samping Zhoumi yang berakhir dengan Zhoumi yang langsung mendorongnya kearah Yunho.

"Sudahlah hyung, masih ada yang lebih penting untuk kita bicarakan dari pada kau menghajar Onew. Kalau kau mau mencincangnya nanti saja masih bisa, kalau perlu nanti biar ku bantu." Ucap Siwon melerai suasana yang sedikit gaduh tadi, Yunho yang sedang memukul sayang Onew pun langsung menghentikan aksinya. Yunho mengendus kesal pada sang adik lalu segera duduk ke sofanya lagi begitu pula dengan Onew yang kembali duduk manis di samping Yunho sambil sesekali melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Zhoumi.

"Kau benar Wonnie, saat ini masih ada yang lebih penting dari pada menghajar Onew," Ucap Yunho membuat Onew memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan masalah ini sekarang. Kalian tahu bukan kalau masa kehamilan isteri-isteri kita sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh, itu berarti dua bulan lagi mereka akan segera melahirkan anak-anak kita yang nantinya akan menjadi penerus bagi kerajaan ini. Dan aku pun yakin pasti kalian juga tahu semakin memasuki masa kehamilan delapan dan Sembilan bulan akan ada sedikit perubahan yang terjadi pada mereka." Jelas Yunho pada keempat dongsaengnya yang menganggukan kepala mereka paham. Ruangan yang tadinya sedikit riuh itu mulai berubah menjadi ruangan yang mencekam karena aura kelima pangeran tadi.

"Ne hyung aku tahu hal itu, bukankah umma sudah mengatakannya pada kita beberapa saat yang lalu." Ucap Zhoumi sambil mengingat kembali pertemuan kelima pangeran tadi dengan keempat umma mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku juga tahu hal itu, tapi aku masih belum tahu keanehan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti." Ucap Onew yang langsung di angguki oleh Hangeng dan Zhoumi.

"Ya kalian benar, umma tak mengatakan keanehan dan perubahan apa yang akan mereka alami nantinya. Karena itulah kita di sini berkumpul untuk merundingkan hal itu. kita harus mencari tahu sendiri keanehan dan perubahan apa yang akan mereka alami nantinya, tak hanya itu kita juga harus mengetahui bagaimana cara mengatasi istri-istri kita nantinya kalau mereka benar-benar terlihat mulai berubah dan menjadi aneh." Jelas Yunho pada keempat dongsaengnya tadi yang menganggukan kepala mereka sambil berpikir keras.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita tanyakan pada umma keanehan dan perubahan bagaimana yang mereka maksud akan terjadi pada istri-istri kita?" Saran Siwon sambil menatap Yunho dan ketiga saudaranya yang lain.

"Aniya, aku sudah pernah bertanya pada umma tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang mau menjawab. Yang ada mereka malah berlalu begitu saja meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata pun." Jawab Yunho sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa seraya memikirkan keanehan apa yang mulai terjadi pada istrinya Jaejoong dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Kau kenapa Hangeng hyung, sejak tadi diam saja." Tanya Onew pada Hangeng yang memang tampak diam berpikir. Siwon, Yunho dan Zhoumi yang tadinya masih memikirkan keanehan apa yang terjadi pada istri mereka pun kompak menatap kearah Hangeng heran.

"Mereka kabur." Ucap Hangeng yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya membuat keempat saudaranya yang lain tampak heran dengan sikap tiba-tiba Hangeng tadi.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" Tanya Onew sambil mengernyitkan dahinya seraya menatap kearah hyungnya satu persatu. Yunho, Siwon dan Zhoumi yang sedikit mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Hangeng pun mulai memeriksa keadaan dari jarak jauh. Kelima namja tadi langsung mengunakan telepati untuk melihat keadaan istri masing-masing, jauh di ruangan lain mereka tampak bisa melihat kelima namja cantik tadi ingin kabur keluar dari istana besar mereka membuat kelimanya mulai geram.

"Shit, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada istrimu itu hyung kalau dia berani membawa Bummieku kabur." Ucap Siwon pada Yunho geram sebelum ia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tadi dengan perasaan kesal. Ia bisa melihat jauh di ruangan lain sana Jaejoong tengah memaksa Kibum untuk kabur darinya.

"Kau membuatku marah lagi Boojae." Ucap Yunho geram sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul Siwon yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan tadi untuk mengejar istri mereka.

"Istrimu terlalu kasar pada istriku hyung." Ucap Onew pada Hangeng yang balik menatapnya, Onew pun segera beranjak mengikuti kedua hyungnya yang sudah melesat pergi deluan. Dengan telepatinya Onew pun bisa melihat sang istri Key yang sedang di seret paksa oleh Heechul untuk meninggalkan istana tempat mereka tinggal tadi.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menerimaku Chullie?" Tanya Hangeng lirih dalam hati sebelum akhirnya ia pun beranjak mengejar Heechul sebelum Onew menyakiti istri tercintanya tadi. Ia tahu Onew sedang kesal pada Heechul yang menarik Key pergi dengan kasar jadi bisa saja manusia setengah siluman rubah tadi berbuat kasar pada Heechul istrinya yang tengah mengandung buah hati pertama mereka itu.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan juga sih Baby Mochi, membuatku susah saja." Kesal Zhoumi sambil meremas rambutnya dan mengacak-acar rambut hitamnya sebelum akhirnya ia ikut beranjak dari ruangan tadi menyusul di mana kini istrinya berada bersama dengan keempat hyungnya yang membuat masalah jadi tambah runyam saja.

Kelima tamja penguasa Seme Island tadi tampak berjalan mengejar kelima namja cantik yang mencoba untuk kabur dari istana mereka. Kelimanya berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan terkadang menghilang lalu timbul kembali di sepanjang koridor istana. Kelima namja tadi tampak memasang wajah kesal mereka membuat aura yang keluar dari tubuh mereka tampak mencekam. Langit siang hari yang tadinya masih berwarna cerah tiba-tiba saja langsung menjadi pekat, awah hitam berkumpun di atas istana besar yang letaknya di tengah-tengah pulau itu, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun di luar sana di barengi oleh petir dan kilat yang terus menyambar membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Suasana alam yang tak wajar di luar sana seolah-oleh melukiskan suasana hati kelima namja penguasa Seme Island yang di selubungi aura pekat itu.

*** Seme Island ***

_Author Pov…_

Suasana di dalam ruangan yang berisi lima namja berwajah cantik dan imut itu terlihat begitu sepi, tak ada satu pun dari kelima namja tadi yang berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata pada yang lain untuk membuka percakapan dan menghilangkan kesan canggung di antara kelimanya. Lima namja cantik tadi tak lain adalah Jaejoong, Heechul, Kibum, Key dan juga si imut Henry. Jaejoong dan Heechul yang duduk bersebelahan tampak sedang menatap tajam kedua adiknya Kibum dan Key yang tampak duduk berdampingan sambil tersenyum bersama dan mengelus perut besar mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang. Di tengah-tengah dua kubu berbeda pendapat tadi duduk Henry yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya seraya menatap kearah keempat hyungnya secara bersamaan, ia bisa melihat Jaejoong dan Heechul yang menatap Kibum dan Key dengan pandangan tajam yang membuat tubuhnya merinding ngeri.

Brraakkk…

Heechul yang tampak sudah benar-benar geram mengebrak meja di depannya membuat Kibum, Key dan Henry terlonjak kaget dan langsung mengelus dada mereka. Kibum dan Key yang sejak tadi terus di pandangi Jaejoong dan Heechul tanpa sadar pun akhirnya menatap kearah kedua hyung tertua mereka itu dengan tatapan heran. Kibum dan Key saling bertukar pandang sesaat sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua kembali menatap kearah Heechul yang sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi dengan di ikuti oleh Jaejoong.

"Kita harus kabur dari sini." Ucap Heechul tiba-tiba yang langsung di angguki oleh Jaejoong tapi tampak sekali Kibum dan Key tak menyukai perkataan Heechul tadi, Henry masih tetap diam seraya menatap kearah keempat hyung cantiknya tadi.

"Kau benar Chulie, kita harus kabur dari sini mumpung kita sedikit bebas dan mereka tak ada di sekitar kita. Kalau kita tak mengunakan kesempatan ini bisa saja nanti mereka kembali memisahkan kita dan mengurung kita di dalam kamar lagi. aku benar-benar tak menyukai namja itu, dia sudah berbuat yang tidak sepantasnya kepada kita berlima. Kita itu namja yang seharusnya menjadi pemimpin keluarga tapi karena ulah mereka kita jadi tak jauh berbeda dengan yeoja." Ucap Jaejoong yang terlihat benar-benar tak suka dengan jalan hidupnya kini berbeda sekali dengan Kibum dan Key.

"Hyung benar, kita harus pergi sekarang juga mumpung ada kesempatan. Ayo!" ajak Heechul penuh semangat kepada keempat saudaranya yang lain.

"Aniyo, aku tak mau pergi." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu Bummie?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya kalau adiknya itu tak mau ikut pergi bersama ia dan Heechul.

"Aku, aku masih mau di sini hyung." Jawab Kibum pelan tapi masih bisa di dengan oleh yang lain.

"Waeyo? Apa kau di ancam oleh namja itu?" Tanya Heechul pada Kibum yang langsung mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tak usah takut pada mereka Bummie, kita akan pergi dari sini dan mereka tak akan bisa menemukan kita lagi dengan begitu kita akan terlepas dari mereka selamanya." Ucap Heechul lagi mencoba meyakinkan Kibum.

"Aniya hyung bukan begitu." Jawab Kibum sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu dan sedikit takut kalau nantinya kedua hyung tertuanya itu akan marah padanya karena ia ketahuan mencintai Siwon yang tak lain adalah suami dan juga appa dari bayi yang kini tengah ia kandung dan juga merupakan salah satu dari lima namja yang Jaejoong dan Heechul benci.

"Kalau bukan itu lalu apa lagi yang kau takutkan?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Kibum dalam.

"Aku, aku… Aku menyukai Wonnie jadi aku tak mau pergi dari sini. Aku masih mau di sini bersama dengan dia merawat anak kami yang segera lahir ini hyung." Ucap Kibum seraya mengusap perutnya penuh kasih sayang. Awalnya ia ragu mengatakan semua itu tadi tapi akhirnya ia bisa juga mengatakan hal tadi di depan keempat saudaranya itu. Heechul, Jaejoong dan Henry yang mendengar penuturan dari Kibum tadi kini tampak menatap namja cantik tadi dengan tatapan tajam tak percaya.

"Kau… bagaimana bisa kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka Bummie, kau gila," Ucap Jaejoong kesal, "Apa kau tak ingat apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan pada kita. Mereka itu bukan manusia Bummie, tak sepantasnya kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Mereka sudah membuat hidup kita menderita." Ucap Jaejoong lagi emosi pada Kibum. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kalau Kibum bisa menyukai salah satu dari namja aneh tadi.

"Jaejoong hyung benar Bummie, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kita tak seharusnya berada di tempat ini, di sini terlalu berbahaya untuk kita." Sambung Heechul yang mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kibum juga.

"Wonnie akan menjagaku dari bahaya apa pun itu." bela Kibum membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong menatapnya kesal.

"MEREKA YANG MEMBAHAYAKAN KITA, APA KAU TAK SADAR ITU?" Tanya Heechul kesal sambil bercekak pinggang di depan Kibum dan menatap sang adik intens.

"Mereka tak melakukan hal yang membahayakan padaku hyung, buktinya saja aku masih bisa hidup sampai detik ini. Wonnie bahkan menjaga dan mengurusku dengan baik di sini, dia menyayangiku dan juga bayi kami. Aku senang mengenalnya, aku senang menjadi istrinya dan aku senang mengandung anaknya hyung." Bela Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau tak salah berkata Bummie? Hamil dan di perlakukan seperti yeoja itu merupakan bencana untuk kita yang notabenenya seorang namja ini." Jelas Jaejoong kesal.

"Aniya, tidak seperti itu menurutku," Ucap Kibum lagi mencoba membela apa yang menurutnya benar, "Aku senang mengandung anak Wonnie." Ucap Kibum lagi dengan nada pelan membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong tampak frustasi dengan sang adik yang masih kekeh dengan pendirinannya yang menurut mereka salah itu.

"Aku… aku juga berpikir hal yang sama dengan Kibum hyung." Ucap Key tiba-tiba membuat Heechul, Jaejoong dan Henry serentak menatapnya tajam. Jaejoong dan Heechul tampak kehilangan kata-kata saat mengetahui kalau dua adiknya ternyata membela namja-namja brengsek yang sudah membuat hidup mereka kacau dan tak berjalan dengan semestinya itu.

"Kau! Kau juga mau ikut-ikutan dengan mereka membela namja-namja brengsek itu?" Tanya Heechul pada Henry kesal dengan nada sedikit membentak membuat namja imut tadi terlonjak kaget dan Nampak sedikit takut. Henry dengan cepat mengelengkan kepalanya saat ia melihat Heechul dan Jaejoong tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Onewku bukan namja berengsek begitu pula dengan keempat hyungnya itu. mereka namja-namja yang baik kalau saja hyung berdua mau sedikit saja membuka hati untuk mereka dan lebih mengenal mereka lagi." Ucap Key yang tak suka hyungnya tadi menjelek-jelakkan suaminya.

"Bagus, kau sama saja dengan Bummie. Mulai mencoba membela namja-namja berengsek itu." ucap Heechul sinis pada Key.

"MEREKA BUKAN NAMJA BRENGSEK HYUNG! Berhentilah mengatai mereka seperti itu." Marah Key sambil beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatap tajam Heechul dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Itu kenyataannya Key, mereka itu brengsek." Ucap Heechul tak mau kalah membuat amarah Key memuncak.

"BERHENTI MENGATAI MEREKA HYUNG!" bentak Key di depan wajah Heechul.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Jaejoong melerai pertengkaran Heechul dan Key yang sudah lama tak terjadi itu, sekitar tujuh bulan mungkin, "Aku tak mau tahu kalian suka tau tidak dengan mereka. Kita tetap saudara, kita keluarga. Kita datang kemari bersama maka kita pergi dari sini pun harus bersama. Suka atau pun tidak kau dan Bummie harus tetap ikut kami keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini, Key. Ayo Bummie kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menarik tangan Kibum pergi, tampak sekali Kibum memberontak, ia tetap ingin di sini setia pada Siwon dan menjadi istri serta umma yang baik pagi namja tadi dan juga janin yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aniyo hyung aku tak mau." Ucap Kibum sambil mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Jaejoong ditangannya.

"DIAM DAN IKUTI SAJA KATAKU BUMMIE!" bentak Jaejoong pada Kibum yang tentu saja tak akan mau menurut begitu saja, ia terus memberontak saat Jaejoong menyeretnya keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Kau juga ikut aku." Ucap Heechul yang menarik Key paksa.

"Hyung sakit jangan begini, aku tetap mau disini jadi biarkan aku memilih." Ucap Key yang mencoba melepas tangan Heechul yang mencengkram tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Kau tak punya pilihan Key, pilihanmu Cuma satu. Ikut kami pergi dari sini," ucap Heechul datar sambil menarik paksa Key yang terus memberontak dengan susah payah menyusul kemana Jaejoong pergi. "Kau mau tetap disini atau ikut kami Henry?" bentak Heechul pada Henry yang tampak masih terdiam dalam keraguannya.

"A-aniyo hyung, aku ikut dengan kalian." Ucap Henry pelan sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak mengikuti keempat hyungnya tadi yang sudah beranjak pergi terlebih dahulu dengan pikiran yang sedikit kacau. Kelima namja cantik tadi tampak berjalan mengelilingi istana megah yang tampak sepi tadi mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari tempat yang menurut Heechul dan Jaejoong merupakan tempat yang terkutuk itu.

*** To Be Countinue ***

Chap 20 update…!

Gomawo yg udah paca comment d chap sebelumnya, comment lagi ya di chap yang ini.

Dean berharap semua ff dean d FFn ga ikut terhapus seperti ff dari author lainnya, tapi seandainya benar" terhapus dean ga akan marah. Semua yang mau tahu dean bisa add fb (Jing Wei Xue –PP.a Snow- & Dean Choi –PP.a SiBum-) n like page dean (Yaoi Fanfiction). Gomawo…


	22. All Couple: Escape II

Setelah melihat kelima ratu mereka melarikan diri, kelima pangeran tampan ini pun segera menyusul. Tampak Siwon yang berjalan paling di depan karena dia yang pertama kali mengejar sang istri yang kabur bersama keempat saudaranya. Siwon menyurusi lorong-lorong panjang di dalam istananya mencari keberadaan sang istri, tak jarang tubuhnya menghilang sesaat lalu kembali muncul lagi. Tak jauh di belakang Siwon dapat kalian lihat Yunho melakukan hal yang sama, terlihat raut wajah kemarahan di wajah tampanya itu. Di belakang Yunho, Hangeng dan Zhoumi berjalan beriringan sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di sebuah lorong, Hangeng mengambil jalan ke kanan sedangkan Zhoumi mengambil jalan sebaliknya. Onew yang kehilangan separuh kekuatannya tak bisa melangkah lebih cepat seperti keempat saudaranya karena ia bisa menghabiskan terlalu banyak energy kalau Onew mengunakan banyak kekuatannya, ia berjalan dengan sedikit berlari mengejar dimana Key berada saat ini.

_o0o_

Title: Seme Island

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 21 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Fantasy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: Seme Island Belong to Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

_o0o_ Escape _o0o_

Author Pov…

Di tempat lain, dimana kini kelima namja cantik keturunan keluarga Kim itu tengah berlari mencoba menyelamatkan diri mereka dari tempat yang sebagian dari mereka pikir terkutuk terlihat Jaejoong yang menarik Kibum dengan paksa agar ia mau pergi dari tempat mereka selama beberapa bulan ini di kurung, di sini lain Heechul pun tampak menarik paksa Key yang terus memberontak membuatnya begitu kesal dan di belakang keempat namja cantik tadi terlihat Henry dengan wajah polosnya berjalan di belakang mereka dengan sesekali menatap kearah keempat hyung-nya dan sering kali juga ia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri atau bahkan ke belakang takut-takut namja tampan yang bernama Zhoumi itu tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya.

"Berhentilah melawan Kim Kibum!" Bentak Jaejoong kesal pada sang adik yang malah semakin memaksa Jaejoong untuk melepaskannya.

"Anio hyung, ku mohon biarkan aku tetap di sini. Kalau kalian ingin pergi-pergilan tapi bairkan aku tetap di sini." Balas Kibum dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang tergenangi air pertanda ia hampir menangis.

"Aniya, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan satu pun adikku di tempat terkutuk seperti ini. Cepatlah berjalan, mereka bisa mengejar kita nanti." Balas Jaejoong yang dengan susah payah kembali menarik Kibum berbelok ke sebuah lorong yang di ikuti Heechul dan Key yang di tariknya.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu sejak mereka mencoba melarikan diri, tapi sejak tadi mereka tak juga bisa keluar dari istana dengan banyak lorong-lorong membingungkan itu. Rasanya mereka hanya berjalan di tempat yang sama saja sejak tadi membuat Jaejoong dan Heechul kesal apa lagi sejak tadi kedua adiknya terus memberontak membuat langkah mereka semakin pelan saja.

Jaejoong sibuk menarik Kibum begitu pula dengan Heechul yang juga menarik Key membuat mereka berempat sedikit lupa dengan keberadaan Henry di belakang mereka. Henry yang sejak tadi diam berjalan di belakang keempat hyung-nya tampak mulai tak tenang, berkali-kali ia terus menoleh ke belakang hanya karena firasat buruknya hingga membuat ia tak sadar ketika keempat hyung-nya tadi berbelok di tikungan lorong di depannya.

Henry yang sadar kalau ia tak menemukan keempat hyung-nya berada di depannya terdiam dengan detak jantung yang berpacu begitu cepat. Di depannya kini terdapat tiga jalan berbeda, Henry tampak bingung harus mengambil jaran lurus atau berbelok tapi ke kiri atau ke kanan. Suara langkah kaki santai tapi terasa berat terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Henry membuat namja imut tadi ketakutan, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Henry langsung berlari mengambil jalan lurus di depannya lalu berbelok ke kiri tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan keberadaan keempat hyung-nya yang kini entah dimana. Henry yang ketakutan pun terus berlari menyusuri lorong demi lorong di depannya.

"AARRRGGGHHHTTT!" Henry yang berlari terlalu cepat dan tak melihat langkahnya akhirnya terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri, "Sakit." Ucap Henry pelan sambil memegangi perutnya yang membuncit. Tanpa sengaja mata Henry menangkap sosok keempat hyung-nya berada di seberang tempatnya kini berada. Tampak keempat namja cantik yang tak lain Jaejoong, Heechul, Kibum dan Key itu akan menuruni tangga.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya Henry mencoba bangun dan mengejar keempat hyung-nya tadi sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Henry berjalan dengan tertatih-tahih, sesekali ia berteriak memanggil keempat hyung-nya tadi tapi suaranya seperti tak terdengar oleh keempat hyung-nya yang terus menjauh meninggalkannya. Tanpa di duga perlahan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Henry membanjiri pipi putuhnya yang mulai memerah. Begitu banyak perasaan yang kini dirasakannya mulai dari takut, sedih dan sakit.

"Hyung! Hy… Mmmpppttt." Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulut Henry dan detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan lengan lainnya melingkar di pinggangnya membuat tubuhnya mendarat dengan sempurna di dalam pelukan hangat yang begitu di kenalnya.

"Ssshhttt… tenanglah Baby ini aku, suamimu." Bisik seseorang dengan nada beratnya di telingga Henry. Henry kenal suara itu, suara berat milik namja yang telah mengklain dirinya sebagai seorang istri. Zhoumi membalikan tubuh Henry, ia bisa melihat wajah sang istri yang tampak ketakutan saat ini, "Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis Baby?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil menghapusi air mata di wajah istrinya itu, "Uljima, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak akan menyakitimu jadi kau tak perlu takut." Ucap Zhoumi lagi lalu mengecup kening Henry dan menarik tubuh kecil istrinya itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sakit." Ucap Henry lemah di tengah isakan tangisnya. Zhoumi yang tak mengerti pun segera melepaskan dekapannya dan detik itu juga tubuh Henry terjatuh ke lantai membuat Zhoumi terkejut. Henry meremasi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit, ia semakin terisak saat melihat darah mengalir di kakinya.

"Baby, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Zhoumi panik.

"Aku… Aku jatuh… Sakit." Ucap Henry pelan sambil terus meremasi perutnya membuat Zhoumi terlihat begitu khawatir dengan keadaan istri polosnya itu.

"HENRY!" Terdengar sebuah suara dari seberag tempat Henry dan Zhoumi berada saat ini. Teriakan keras tadi berasal dari Key yang tak sengaja melihat sang adik merintih kesakitan saat ia sedang di tarik paksa oleh Heechul. Jaejoong, Heechul dan Kibum pun langsung mengalihkan pendangan mereka kearah dimana Henry kini berada dengan seorang namja yang mereka tak begitu tahu siapa tapi mereka ingat betul namja itu salah satu dari namja yang telah mengurung mereka.

"Lepaskan hyung, biarkan aku menyusul Henry. Dia tampak kesakitan." Pinta Kibum pada Jaejoong yang masih tak mau melepaskan cengkeraman eratnya di tangan Kibum. Sejujurnya Jaejoong sendiri khawatir dengan keadaan adik bungsunnya itu tapi mereka tak mungkin balik hanya untuk menolong Henry saja apa lagi tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok Yunho sesaat sebelum sosok namja tadi menghilang.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, ayo!" Ajak Jaejoong yang kembali menarik tangan Kibum menuruni tangga. Heechul yang dengan berat hati pun menuruti sang hyung.

"HYUNG! KALIAN TAK LIHAT BAGAIMANA KEADAAN HENRY? KALIAN JAHAT SEKALI." Maki Key kesal seraya memberontakan dirinya.

"Kita tak punya waktu yang banyak Key, jadi kumohon jangan terus memberontak." Balas Heechul yang memegang kedua lengan Key dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi Henry bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Kibum yang tampak mulai menangis. Jaejoong atau Heechul tak menjawab, Jaejoong sendiri malah kembali menarik lengan Kibum. Kibum memberontak hingga akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari Jaejoong dan berlari menaiki tangga yang baru setengah mereka lewati, jaejoong tak tinggal diam, namja cantik yang paling tua itu langsung mengejar Kibum dan berhasil menangkapnya tepat saat Kibum berada di anak tangga teratas, "Hyung kumohon, kasihan Henry." Ucap Kibum memelas sambil sesekali melirik kearah sang adik bungsu yang tengah di tenangkan oleh suaminya yang ia kenal bernama Zhoumi itu.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi Bummie. Hyung mohon jangan melawan lagi." Ucap Jaejoong yang kembali membawa Kibum yang tengah menangis itu menuruni tangga menyusul Heechul dan Key. Baru juga Jaejoong dan Kibum sampai di tempah kedua saudaranya tadi. Key mulai memberontakan dirinya dari cengkraman Heechul membuat tanpa sengaja ia mendorog sang hyung dan kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya ia terguling di tangga hingga berakhir di lantai bawah. Jaejoong, Heechul dan Kibum membelakakan mata mereka saat dengan jelas tubuh Key terguling melewati satu persatu anak tangga dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Key!" teriak Heechul yang langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Key yang kini tergeletak di lantai sambil meremasi perutnya. Heechul menatap takut saat melihat darah segar tergenang di sekitar kaki sang adik, "Key, Key kau tak apa kan? Maafkan hyung." Ucap Heechul menangis sambil memeluk tubuh sang adik.

"Sakit hyung… sakit sekali…" Ucap Key terisak sambil memegangi perutnya. Heechul bingung, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Ia terlalu panik melihat darah-darah mengalir di kaki sang adik.

"Chullie cepatlah, kita harus pergi sekarang. Mereka semakin dekat." Ucap Jaejoong yang menuruni tangga bersama Kibum yang tak melawan. Kibum terlalu khawatir dengan Key yang tadi terjatuh dari tangga.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Key, hyung?" Tanya Heechul seraya menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ne hyung, bagaimana dengan Key?" Tanya Kibum pula yang kini berada di samping Heechul memeluk sang adik. Jaejoong tak menjawab, sejujurnya ia juga bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Haruskan ia meninggalkan Key juga seperti ia meninggalkan Henry tadi? Jaejoong masih punya hati, untuk meninggalkan Henry saja rasanya begitu berat apa lagi harus meninggalkan Key pula saat ini.

"Aku tak apa-apa hyung. Kalau kalian mau pergi, maka pergilah. Tinggalkan saja aku di sini." Balas Key di tengah rintihannya.

"Tapi Key." Sela Kibum.

"Aku tak apa hyung, kalian pergilah." Ucap Key yang memotong perkataan Kibum. Key menghapus air mata di pipi Kibum dan berusaha menyungingkan sebuah senyuman manis untuk ketiga hyung-nya tadi.

"Kalau kau tak pergi, maka aku pun tak akan pergi. Aku akan tetap di sini bersamamu." Balas Kibum yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh Key.

"Kita tak mungkin terus di sini Kibum. Kau juga harus pergi bersama kami." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menarik tubuh Kibum menjauhi Key.

"Aku tak mau hyung, lepaskan aku." Ucap Kibum memberontak.

"DIAMLAH KIBUM!" Bentak Jaejoong pada Kibum yang semakin terisak, "Chullie cepatlah, mereka semakin mendekat." Ucap Jaejoong yang tanpa sengaja melihat salah seorang yang ia kenal sebagai pasangan Heechul.

"Ne hyung," Balas Heechul pelan, ia juga melihat Hangeng di sana yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, "Key, maafkan hyung." Ucap Heechul pada Key yang membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala lemah. Setelahnya Heechul segera berlari menyusul Jaejoong dan Kibum yang sudah pergi deluan menuju sebuah pintu besar yang mereka yakini itu merupakan pintu keluar dari istana terkutuk tempat mereka di sekap selama ini.

Key yang di tinggalkan ketiga hyung-nya tampak merintik kesakitan memeganggi perutnya. Darah yang mengalir di kakinya semakin banyak membuat perutnya semakin terasa sakit, Key sangat takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada bayinya. Anaknya dan juga Onew namja yang dicintainya saat ini.

"Key!" Teriak Onew saat melihat tubuh mengenaskan sang istri. Key mencoba tersenyum tipis pada Onew yang kini berada di anak tangga teratas. Dengan cepat Onew pun langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju tempat Key berada kini. Onew merengkuh tubuh Key ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sakit." Rintih Key pada sang suami, tanpa Onew sadari tetesan krystal cair mengalari dari matanya saat ia melihat kondisi Key saat ini.

"Bertahanlah, aku pasti akan menolongmu dan anak kita." Balas Onew terisak, Key menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia yakin suaminya itu pasti akan mengusahakan hal terbaik untuknya dan bayi mereka, "Kau!" Ucap Onew mengerang kesal saat ia mendapati Hangeng yang menururni anak tangga. Onew membaringkan tubuh Key di lantai dengan perlahan kembali, sedangkan ia sendiri langsung menghampiri Hangeng yang juga tampak sedang kesal.

Bugh!

Sebuah pukulan Onew layangkan pada Hangeng membuat sang hyung terjatuh ke lantai dengan sudut bibir yang terluka, tapi tak lama luka-luka ini menghilang meninggalkan sisa darah yang belum mengering di sudut bibirnya yang langsung di hapus oleh Hangeng sendiri.

"Kau lihat apa yang sudah istrimu lakukan pada istriku?" Tanya Onew dengan nada tinggi pada Hangeng yang beranjak berdiri. Wajah Hangeng tampak datar tapi tercetak jelas kekesalan disana.

Bugh!

Hangeng membalas pukulan Onew membuat tubuh sang adik terpental akibat perbedaan tenaga yang begitu besar di antara mereka. Hangeng hanya mengunakan seperempat dari tenaganya saja tadi untuk memukul Onew tapi itu cukup membuat tubuh sang adik terluka. Onew terbatuk-batuk setelah tadi punggungnya menabrak dinding dan dalam sekejab tubuhnya langsung di sinari cahaya berwarna hijau. Tak lama tubuh Onew melayang dan mendekati Hangeng yang menatapnya tajam. Hangeng mencekik leher Onew dengan satu tangannya saja tapi itu cukup membuat sang adik meronta-ronta apa lagi kini kakinya tak menginjak lantai dan itu tentu saja membuat cekikan di leher Onew semakin terasa menyiksa.

"Kau pikir aku tak kesal dengan kelakuan istriku sendiri, huh?" Ucap Hangeng dengan nada tinggi penuh kekesalan, "Kau berani memukulku, apa kau tak berpikir akibatnya? Apa kau tak ingat sosokmu sendiri saat ini yang hanya setengah siluman dan setengah manusia itu? Kekuatanmu jauh di bawahku tapi kau tetap berani memukulku. Dalam keadaan manusia sempurna saja kau kekuatanmu masih di bawahku." Ucap Hangeng lagi kesal, ia masih mencekik leher Onew dengan tangan kirinya. Key yang melihat Hangeng melukai suaminya pun merasa tak tega apa lagi saat Onew mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Hangeng di lehernya dengan percuma.

"Kumohon…" Key mendekati Hangeng sambil memegangi perutnya, "Kumohon lepaskan suamiku." Ucap Key pada Hangeng sambil menyentuh kaki hyung dari suaminya itu. Hangeng yang merasakan sebuah sentuhan di kakinya langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah Key yang menagis sambil memeluki kaki kanannya tadi. Jujur saja Hangeng merasa kasihan pada adik iparnya itu dank arena itulah ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Onew.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada istrimu itu." Ucap Hangeng dengan wajah datar sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi mengejak Heechul yang sudah keluar dari dalam istana dan kini tengah berlari di sekitar halaman mencari jalan keuar dari lingkungan istana yang begitu besar. Sepeningglan Hangeng Onew terbatuk-batuk pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menghamiri Key yang tampak semakin kesakitan.

"Key, kau kenapa?" Tanya Onew panik saat ia melihat sang istri semakin berteiak sakit seraya memegangi perutnya. Darah pun semakin banyak membasahi kaki Key.

"Sa… Kit…" Ucap Key lemah sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri membuat Onew semakin panic.

"Key! Key! Bangun sanyang, jangan membuatku takut. Key!" Onew mencoba mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Key tapi tetap saja ia tak mendapatkan respon dari sang istri. Akhirnya Onew pun mengendong tubuh Key dan mencoba mencari saudaranya yang lain berharap mereka bisa menolong istrinya itu dengan energy yang mereka punya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 20 November 2012, 12.24 PM.


	23. All Couple: Escape III

Onew berlari kencang menaiki satu persatu anak-anak tangga dan melewati lorong-lorong panjang dengan Key berada di dalam gendongannya, ia tampak sangat panik berusaha mencari salah satu dari keempat hyung-nya yang mungkin saja satu dari mereka bisa menolong Key-nya. Dua lorong pendek Onew lewati dan di ujung lorong sana kini Onew bisa melihat sosok Zhoumi yang tengah mengendong sang istri masuk. Sebuah senyuman tersunging di bibir Onew, dengan cepat ia langkahkan kakinya mengejar Zhoumi.

_o0o_

Title: Seme Island

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 22 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Fantasy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: Seme Island Belong to Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

_o0o_ Escape _o0o_

Author Pov…

"Hyung!" Panggil Onew pada Zhoumi yang langsung membalikan badannya dan mendapati sosok sang adik yang berlari kearahnya dengan Key berada di dalam gendongannya, "Hyung kumohon tolong Key." Ucap Onew pada sang hyung, Zhoumi menatap wajah pucat Key sesaat lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita cari sebuah ruangan dulu." Balas Zhoumi yang langsung berjalan memasuki sebuah rungan kosong di ikuti Onew di belakangnya. Zhoumi membaringkan tubuh Henry di sebuah ranjang besar yang ada di dalam ruangan tadi.

"Key hyung… aarrgghhhttt…" Ucap Henry pelan di tengan rintihannya saat ia melihat Onew mengendong sang hyung yang tampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Sshhttt… Tenanglah Baby, hyung-mu tak apa-apa." Ucap Zhoumi mencoba menengangkan Henry, di usapnya rambut pendek sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hyung." Panggil Onew menyadarkan Zhoumi.

"Baringkan Key di samping Henry." Ucap Zhoumi, Onew menurut. Di baringkannya tubuh Key di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Henry.

"Hyung kumohon bagi sedikit energy-mu untuk Key," Pinta Onew, Zhoumi tak menjawab tapi Onew tahu sang hyung telah membagikan energy-nya saat melihat tubuh Henry dan Key terselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna keemasan, "Gomawo hyung," Ucap Onew, Zhoumi menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan mencoba menengangkan Henry yang masih meringis kesakitan padahal ia sudah memberikan energy-nya. Zhoumi membelai perut buncit Henry dan memberi lebih banyak energy di sana tapi Henry tak kunjung berhenti merintih kesakitan, "Waeyo hyung, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Onew yang kini tengah bersimpuh di pinggir ranjang sambil mengengam tangan Key.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu, sepertinya energy-ku tak bisa membuat rasa sakit Henry menghilang." Ucap Zhoumi bingung seraya menatap sang adik yang tak kalah heran dengan dirinya.

_o0o_

Author Pov…

Di tengah taman luas yang menghiasi istana megah di tengah pulai itu terlihat tiga sosok namja cantik yang tengah berlari menjauhi istana utama. Ketiga sosok tadi tak lain adalah Jaejoong, Heechul dan Kibum. Mereka bertiga terus berlari menuju sebuah jembatan besar yang mereka yakini sebagai jalan keluar dari tempat yang mereka anggap terkutuk kecuali bagi Kibum, sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong dan Heechul yang benar-benar berlari karena sejak pertama kali mereka melarikan diri Kibum hanya pasrah saat Jaejoong terus menariknya.

"Hyung kumohon berhenti, aku lelah." Ucap Kibum seraya menahan lengan Jaejoong yang terus menariknya. Mereka berhenti sesaat di tengah-tengah jembatan penghubung istana dengan hutan untuk sekedar menetralkan nafas mereka yang tak beraturan.

"Kita harus segera lari dari sini Bummie, mereka akan segera menyul kita nanti kalau kita tak cepat-cepat pergi. Tidak kah kau lihat kita sudah berhasil keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang juga menetralkan nafasnya yang menderu tak beraturan sambil tetap mencengkram lengan Kibum takut-takut sang adik akan kabur dan kembali ke dalam istana seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku lelah terus berlari hyung." Ucap Kibum karena memang dia benar-benar lelah dan juga sengaja mengulur waktu agar Siwon cepat datang menolongnya. Kibum tak ingin pergi bersama kedua hyung-nya itu, ia ingin tetap di sini bersama Siwon.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu Bummie, ayolah," Paksa Jaejoong yang kembali menarik lengan Kibum tapi Kibum langsung menepis lengan Jaejoong, "Kibum?" Jaejoong menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Kibum yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan dan memundurkan langkahnya saat Jaejoong mendekatinya. Kibum mengelangkan kepalanya tanda ia menolak ajakan Jaejoong dan Heechul.

"Maaf hyung, aku masih ingin di sini bersama Siwon." Ucap Kibum yang terus menjaga jarak dengan Jaejoong. Kibum tak bisa bergerak lain saat pinggangnya menyentuh pembatas pagar jembatan yang tak terlalu tinggi itu.

"Bummie." Jaejoong kembali mencenkram lengan Kibum tapi Kibum dengan cepat memberontakan tubuhnya sebelum sang hyung kembali menyeretnya pergi. Jaejoong sempat kaget saat tiba-tiba Kibum memberontak dan mendorong tubuhnya yang untung saja tak terlalu keras tapi sayangnya karena dorongan tadi tubuh Kibum pun terdorong ke pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari rangkaian tumbuh-tumbuhan yang tak terlalu kuat itu dan membuat tubuh Kibum jatuh dari atas jembatan.

"Kibum!" Teriak Jaejoong dan Heechul saat melihat sang adik jatuh ke dalam sungai di bawah jembatan yang di dalam sungai tadi dapat mereka lihat beberapa ekor buaya yang langsung mengerubungi tempat dimana Kibum tercebur.

"Bummie," Ucap Jaejoong lirih, perlahan krystal cair itu mengalir dari kedua mata indah Jaejoong dan membasahi pipinya. Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah, ia merasa dialah yang sudah mendorong Kibum tadi bukan sebaliknya, "Chullie, Bummie," Ucap Jaejoong terisak, Heechul langsung memeluk tubuh hyung-nya itu, "Ottokae? Apa yang sudah kulakukan barusan Chullie… Aku… Aku…" Jaejoong terisak di dalam pelukan Heechul.

"Aku mengerti hyung, tapi kita harus pergi sekarang," Ucap Heechul pada Jaejoong. Heechul bisa melihat sosok Hangeng yang hilang dan timbul di taman istana sana, Hangeng semakin mendekat kearah mereka dan itu membuat Heechul semakin takut. Jaejoong melepaskan dekapan Heechul, ia membalikan tubuhnya mencoba melihat apa yang tengah Heechul lihat saat ini. Kedua mata Jaejoong membulat seketika saat ia juga melihat sosok Yunho di belakang Hangeng. Heechul dan Jaejoong tampak bergetar ketakutan, "Cepat lari hyung." Ucap Heechul yang langsung berlari memasuki hutan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih diam mematung.

"Chullie… Tunggu!" Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung mengejar Heechul dan ikut berlari memasuki hutan yang terlihat gelap akibat terlalu rimbun. Sebelum berlari tadi Jaejoong sempat menoleh kearah dimana Kibum terjatuh, jujur saja ia masih sangat bersalah pada Kibum. Jaejoong tetap menganggap dirinya lah yang sudah membuat Kibum jatuh ke dalam sungai dengan banyak buaya tadi.

Yunho dan Hangeng berjalan memasuki hutan mengejar kedua istri mereka meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri di atas jembatan dimana Kibum tadi terjatuh. Siwon menatap ke sungai yang di penuhi buaya. Ia tahu buaya-buaya itu tak mungkin memakan atau pun melukai Kibum selapar apa pun mereka karena mereka tahu Kibum adalah ratu mereka, pasangan dari salah satu penguasa mereka.

Buaya-buaya yang berkumpul di dalam sungai sana mulai berpencar membuat tubuh Kibum terlihat jelas terapung diatas sungai. Kibum sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi tapi Siwon yakin Kibum masih bernafas. Perlahan cahaya berwarna biru membalut tubuh Kibum dan detik berikutnya tubuh Kibum melayang keatas mendekati Siwon. Siwon meraih tubuh Kibum dan membaringkannya di jembatan. Namja tampan tadi membelai pelan perut Kibum lalu ke dada dan beberapa detik kemudian Kibum memuntahkan banyak air dari mulutnya tapi ia tetap tak sadarkan diri. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kibum lagi dan membawanya masuk ke dalam istana.

_o0o_

Author Pov…

Cekrek…

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan sendirinya membuat Zhoumi dan Onew yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan tadi mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada sosok Siwon yang mengendong Kibum di pintu masuk sana. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan lalu membaringkan tubuh sang istri di sofa panjang berwarna emas itu. Siwon membalut tubuh Kibum dengan cahaya berwarna biru membuat tubuh sang istri menghangat dan bajunya yang basah pun kering seketika. Cahaya biru itu masih terus membalut tubuh Kibum memberikan energy pada tubuh leman namja cantik tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" tanya Onew pada Siwon yang tatapan matanya begitu sayu dan raut wajahnya datar hingga sulit untuk di tebak oleh kedua adiknya tadi.

"Dia terjatuh," Jawab Siwon singkat seraya membelai rambut sebahu Kibum. Zhoumi dan Onew tak bertanya lagi, mereka cukup tahu apa yang terjadi secara rinci, "Kenapa dengan Henry?" Tanya Siwon pada Zhoumi saat ia melihat dan mendengar namja imut tadi merintih kesakitan seraya meremasi perutnya. Wajah Henry pun terlihat memucat dengan peluh yang mengalir deras tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Kibum dan Key yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku juga tak tahu hyung, Henry sudah merintih kesakitan sejak tadi. Energy yang ku berikan padanya seolah-olah di tolaknya, dia tetap kesakitan walau aku sudah memberi setengah energy-ku." Jelas Zhoumi sambil menatap khawatri pada Hanry.

"Biar ku lihat," Ujar Siwon yang langsung beranjak mendekati Henry. Zhoumi memberi ruang untuk Siwon, Siwon mencoba memberikan sedikit energy-nya juga hingga kini bisa di lihat cahaya berwarna biru juga mengulung tubuh Henry selain cahaya berwarna keemasan milik Zhoumi. Henry masih meringis kesakitan walau Siwon sudah menambah banyak energy yang ia berikan, "Ini aneh, dia seperti menolak semua energy yang di berikan." Ucap Siwon bingung.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung? Aku sangat menghawatirkan kondisi Henry." Ucap Zhoumi lirih, ia tak tega melihat sang istri yang terus merintih kesakitan seperti itu. Siwon tampak berpikir, mencari solusi yang tepat untuk mengatasi keadaan saat ini. Karena ia tahu tak hanya Henry yang kesakitan saat ini, Kibum dan Key yang tengah pingsan pun pasti merasa kesakitan juga.

"Onew." Panggil Siwon.

"Ne hyung, waeyo?" tanya Onew yang langsung berdiri menatap sang hyung.

"Kau pergilah ke pulau sebelah, bawa umma dan appa kemari. Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang, mungkin saja umma dan appa lebih tahu bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menolong istri-istri kita." Jelas Siwon seraya menatap kearah Onew.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Aku dan Zhoumi ada di sini, kami pasti akan menolong Key kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya." Sela Siwon, Onew menatap wajah pucat Key lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan pergi memanggi umma dan appa." Balas Onew.

"Aku dan Siwon hyung pasti menjaga Key untukmu selama kau pergi." Ucap Zhoumi pada Onew yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang hyung." Ujar Onew pada kedua hyung-nya.

"Ne, jangan terlalu lama. Aku kasihan pada mereka kalau mereka harus menahan sakit terlalu lama lagi." jelas Siwon yang hanya diangguki oleh Onew.

Setelahnya Onew pun langsung beranjak pergi membuka jendela besar yang ada di runagan tadi, Onew bersiul lantang memanggil entah itu apa. Tak lama dari arah kejauhan terlihat seekor burung elang bersar yang bisa dikatakan terlalu besar karena ukurannya yang beberapa kali lipat lebih besar dari ukuran biasa. Onew langsung naik keatas punggung elang tadi dan melesat pergi secepat yang ia bisa menuju pulau yang terletak di sebelah Seme Island, tempat dimana appa dan keempat umma-nya tinggal meningglkan Siwon dan Zhoumi yang menjaga ketiga istri mereka.

"Hyung bagaimana dengan Henry, aku kasihan padanya yang terus merintih kesakitan." Tanya Zhoumi pada Siwon yang kini tengah memangku tubuh Kibum di sofa sana.

"Buat saja dia tertidur, untuk sementara itu bisa menguruangi sedikit rasa sakitnya." Balas Siwon, Zhoumi menatap kearah Henry yang terus merintih kesakitan dan berjongkok di sisi ranjang.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitmu, Baby." Ucap Zhoumi sambil mengengam dan menciumi punggung tangan Henry yang mengcengkram erat tangan Zhoumi menumpahkan semua rasa sakitnya disana.

"Sakit…" Hanya itu yang bisa Henry ucapkan sebagai balasan. Zhoumi menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, ia beranjak mengecup kening Henry cukup lama dan saat kecupan itu terhenti Henry langsung jatuh tertidur dengan wajah lelah dan sakitnya. Zhoumi mengusap peluh di sekitar wajah istrinya itu dan kembali mengecupi wajah sang istri.

_o0o_

Author Pov…

Heechul terus berlari, berlari kemana saja kakinya sangup melangkah menusuri hutan belantara yang terlalu rimbun dan gelap itu walau saat ini masih siang hari. Saat keluar dari istana tadi ia berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jaejoong dan akibatnya kini ia terpisah dari hyung tertuanya itu. Ia tak tahu dimana kini Jaejoong berada dan dia pun tak tahu dimana kini dirinya berada. Hutan yang terlalu rimbun terlihat sama dimana-mana bagi Heechul.

"Jaejoong hyung, kau dimana?" tanya Heechul sambil terus berlari melewati pohon-pohon besar di sekelilingnya. Ia menolehkan pandangannya kesana ke mari mencoba menemukan sosok sang hyung yang tak kunjung di dapatinya, "Hyung kau dimana, aku takut." Ucap Heechul yang mulai menangis. Cengengkah? Kurasa wajah saja Heechul menumpahkan air matanya, ia sudah terlalu lelah berlari dan terlalu takut di tambah lagi lingkungan sekitarnya yang tersa sangat mencekam itu.

"Jae… Arrgghhtt…" Heechul berteriak saat ia tersandung akar pohon yang menyembul membuat tubuhnya terjatuh di tanah dengan tumpukan dedaunan kering yang begitu banyak, "Sakit…" ucap Heechul pelan saat ia merasa kaki kanannya terkilir akibat tersandung tadi. Heechul mencoba berdiri dan kembali berjalan saat ia merasakan firasat buruk, ia merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya tapi tak tahu dari mana itu.

"Ugh sakit sekali," Ucap Heechul yang berjalan terpincang-pincang seraya menyentuh perut buncitnya. Namja cantik tadi terus berjalan pelan, ia semakin merasa takut. Heechul yakin Hangeng tegah mengawasinya saat ini, "Berpikir Heechul, berpikir. Berpikirlah kemana kau harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Heechul pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap kesekelilingnya yang semakin mencekam saja.

"Itu…" Ucap Heechul pelan, senyuman tipis terlukis dibibirnya saat ia melihat sebuah tempat yang sangat ia ingat sekali beberapa bulan yang lalu pernah ia datangi bersama Key saat mereka baru mendarat di pulau ini. Heechul yakin tempatnya kini berada tak jauh dari tempat dimana dulu ia dan keempat saudaranya membangun tenda sebagai tempat peristirahatan sementara.

Heechul terus berjalan dengan sedikit lebih cepat, tak ia hiraukan rasa sakit di kakinya yang terkilir. Secercah harapan ia bisa lolos tengah terbentang lebar di depannya saat ini. Heechul semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat ia mulai mendengar deburan ombak yang tak terlalu jauh, ia yakin tempat dimana dulu mereka membangun tenda dan melabuhkan kapal tak jauh dari tempatnya kini beranda.

"Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi!" Ucap Heechul senang dengai air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di pipinya. Rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya semakin terasa menyiksa karena ia yang terus memaksa untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Heechul tak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya itu, ia terus berjalan hingga melewati semak belukar dan akhirnya sampai di pantai tempat beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk pertama kali ia dan keempat saudaranya mendarat di pulau yang menurutnya terkutuk itu.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 20 November 2012, 02.34 PM.

Kaga bisa bersapa" ria dg panjang lebar n balas pertanyaan kalian, Daku lagi sakit al.a... Tapi makasih banget buat semua yg udah comment. Please comment lagi.


	24. All Couple: Escape IV

Heechul terdiam terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Tempat yang di harapkannya ternyata jauh dari khayalannya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu di tempatnya kini berada berdiri beberapa buah tenda besar untuk ia dan keempat saudaranya bermalam, dan juga terdapat dua buah perahu kecil yang mereka gunakan untuk menepi karena mereka tak mungkin membawa kapal utama mereka menepi ke pantai. Tapi apa yang sekarang tertera di depan Heechul? Tenda-tenda yang dulu berdiri kokoh kini telah hancur tak bersisa lagi, sepertinya hewan-hewan liar penghuni hutan lah yang sudah mengahancurkannya. Dua buah perahu yang seharusnya ada disana sekarang tinggal sebuah dan itu pun dalam keadaan mengenaskan terbalik, tertimbun pasir dan terdapat lubang besar di perahu tadi. Dan yang lebih membuat Heechul lemas, kapal utama yang seharusnya bisa terlihat dari tempat Heechul kini berada entah sudah hilang kemana.

_o0o_

Title: Seme Island

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 23 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Fantasy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: Seme Island Belong to Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

_o0o_ Escape _o0o_

Author Pov…

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Heechul pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan terpincang-pincang mendekati puing-puing tenda yang dulu ia dan saudaranya dirikan. Tubuh Heechul terjatuh saat kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang berat badannya, kakinya yang terkilir semakin berdenyut sakit. Heechul menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang mulai terlihat membiru seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan puing-puing sisa tenda. Banyak alat-alat masak yang berhamburan diatas pasir putih tempat Heechul terduduk saat ini, "Kenapa jadi seperti ini! Apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan sekarang?!" Tanya Heechul pada dirinya sendiri lagi, tetesan air mata kembali mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Usaha Heechul untuk melarikan diri tampaknya berbuah kesia-siaan belaka, tampaknya sampai kapan pun ia tak akan bisa lari dari pulau terkutuk itu.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanya kembali padaku dan berperilaku layaknya seorang istri yang baik bukan menjadi seorang istri pembangkang seperti saat ini." ucap Sebuah suara datar yang membuat Heechul membeku di tempat. Dengan takut-takut Heechul mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah namja dengan tatapan wajah datar yang sedang berdiri diatas batu besar sana.

"Ka-kau…" ucap Heechul dengan nada bergetar takut.

"Kenapa kau kaget melihatku bisa berada di sini saat ini Chullie? Asal kau tahu saja aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau," Ucap Hangeng seraya berjalan mendekati Heechul yang mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Heechul melangkah mundur saat Hangeng semakin mendekatinya, "Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?" tanya Hangeng dengan tatapan datarnya membuat Heechul sangat ketakutan.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Kumohon biarkan aku pergi dari sini!" Ucap Heechul ketakutan apa lagi saat Hangeng mencengkram lengannya dan menatapnya masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Siapa yang tak akan ketakutan kalau berada di posisi Heechul saat ini.

"Membiarkanmu pergi? Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah melepaskan istriku sendiri apa lagi saat ini ia tengah mengandung anakku, huh?" tanya Hangeng dengan nada tinggi membuat Heechul menangis ketakutan.

"Kumohon biarkan aku pergi, lepaskan aku." Ucap Heechul lirih, tapi Hangeng malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya di lengan kanan Heechul.

"Sshhhttt… Uljima Baby, kau jangan takut. Aku tak mungkin melukaimu." Ucap Hangeng sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Heechul.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau… Kau iblis!" ucap Heechul seraya mendorong tubuh Hangeng hingga cengkraman namja tampan tadi terlepas, "AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Heechul di depan Hangeng sebelum akhirnya ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hangeng dengan tertatih-taith.

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana, huh?" tanya Hangeng yang kembali mencengkaram lengan kiri Heechul.

"Sakit, lepaskan!" pinta Heechul karena Hangeng mencengkram lengannya terlalu kuat. Heechul meronta saat Hangeng tak mau melepaskannya hingga akhirnya ia jatuh ke pasir putih, Heechul merangkak mundur menjauhi Hangeng saat namja tampan tadi kembali mendekatinya, "JANGAN DEKATI AKU! PERGILAH!" pinta Heechul panik, ia tak bisa pergi lagi punggungnya sudah menempel pada perahu yang terbalik.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi membawa bayiku karena KAU ITU ISTRIKU SELAMANYA!" teriak Hangeng di depan Heechul membuat namja cantik tadi semakin terisak ketakutan.

"Bayi? Karena bayi ini bukan kau dan saudaramu mengurung kami di sini?" Tanya Heechul seraya mengelus perut buncitnya yang sejak tadi sudah terasa bergejolak sakit tapi karena Heechul merupakan namja yang kuat jadi dia masih bisa menahan rasa sakit di perutnya itu, "Kau membutuhkan bayi ini agar tetap hidup bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku membunuh bayimu ini? Arghhhttt…" ucap Heechul yang langsung meremas perutnya yang berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya ramasan Heechul tak berpengaruh sama sekali karena bayi yang di kandungnya bukanlah bayi biasa tapi karena sejak tadi ia sudah jatuh berkali-kali rasa sakit di perutnya pun semakin menjadi-jadi, maka tepat saat Heechul meremas perutnya rasa sakit itu pun tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan Chullie?" Tanya Hangeng khawatir, raut wajah datarnya langsung berubah dengan raut wajah kecemasan saat ia melihat Heechul merintih kesakitan apa lagi saat ia melihat pasir putih di bawah Heechul tergenangi darah segar.

"Aku akan membunuh bayimu ini, agar kau juga mati." Ucap Heechul dengan wajah kesakitannya dan tetap meremasi perutnya.

"Yack! Hentikan itu!" Ucap Hangeng tapi Heechul tak menghentikan remasannya bahkan namja cantik tadi mendorong tubuh Hangeng saat sang namja tampan mendekatinya. Hangeng yang kasihan pada sang istri mencoba meraih tangan Heechul tapi lagi-lagi Heechul mendorongnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu itu iblis!" ucap Heechul kasar. Habis sudah kesabaran Hangeng, namja tampan tadi langsung mengunakan kekuatannya, menimbulkan banyak akar-akar tanaman dari dalam pasir yang langsung mencengkram kedua lengan Heechul dengan erat hampir sama seperti saat Hangeng menyetubuhi Heechul untuk pertama kali dulu, "Lepaskan aku! Arrgghhttt sakit…" Erang Heechul keras, rasa sakit yang bergejolak di perutnya perlahan mengambil alih kesadarannya. Tak lama Hangeng bisa melihat kedua mata Heechul terpejam, tampaknya sang istri pingsan karena menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Chullie!" Panggil Hangeng, akar-akar yang tadi mencengkram tangan Heechul perlahan menghilang membuat tubuh sang namja cantik terkulai lemas ke dalam dekapan Hangeng, "Chullie kau tak apa-apa bukan?" tanya Hangeng sambil menepuk pelan pipi Heechul. Tak ada jawaban dan itu membuat Hangeng takut, Hangeng mengangkat tubuh Heechul ala bride style dan membawanya kembali ke istana. Tak butuh waktu lama, Hangeng sudah tampak memasuki halaman istana dengan Heechul yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di kedua lengan kekarnya.

_o0o_

Author Pov…

Di sebuah ruangan yang terkesan sangat mewah itu terlihat seorang namja dewasa yang terlihat masih sangat muda sedang memangku seorang namja lainnya yang wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik. Seung Hyun namja dewasa tadi tampak sedang mencumbui leher istri pertamanya Kwon Ji Yong. Lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir manis Ji Yong saat Seung Hyun mencumbui dadanya yang terbuka karena bajunya yang berbentuk seperti hanbok itu sedikit tersikap menampakan bahu dan dada putihnya. Tampaknya kedua namja yang sedang asik memadu kasih ini tak menghiraukan kalau nanti ada yang memergoki perbuatan mereka.

"Umma! Appa! Kalian dimana?" Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat familiar di telinga Ji Yong. Itu teriakan Onew salah satu dari kelima putranya.

"Sudah hentikan," Ucap Ji Yong pada sang suami yang tampak tak perduli dan masih asik mencumbui dada istri sexy-nya itu, "Hentikan itu kubilang!" Ucap Ji Yong kesal, Seung Hyun mengendus kesal dan mengakhir kegiatan asiknya tadi, "Onew datang berkunjung." Ucap Ji Yong lagi memberitahu seraya membenarkan bajunya yang terbuka, tanpa Ji Yong beritahu juga Seung Hyun sudah tahu kalau anak bungsunya itu sedang datang berkunjung menganggu kegiatan asiknya tadi.

"Kau mau kemana? Disini saja." Ucap Seung Hyun yang kembali menarik pinggang Ji Yong saat istri pertamanya tadi hendak beranjak pergi mengakibatkan Ji Yong kembali terduduk di atas pangkuan Seung Hyun. Ji Yong berdecak kesal karena sikap suaminya tadi yang di tanggapi santai oleh Seung Hyun.

"Tapi Onew bagaimana?" tanya Ji Yong pada sang suami.

"Sudah biarkan saja, nanti juga dia menemukan kita disini." Ucap Seung Hyun yang memeluk mesra tubuh kecil Ji Yong membuat namja cantik tadi kembali mendesah kesal.

"Aku mendengar suara Onew, apa kalian juga mendengarnya?" tanya Seungri –namja yang sudah mengandung dan melahirkan Onew– pada Ji Yong dan Seung Hyun suaminya.

"Ne, aku juga mendengarnya tapi entah dimana dia sekarang," Balas Ji Yong yang sedikit risih saat Seung Hyun kembali mencumbui lehernya, "Yack! Hentikan itu!" protes Ji Yong pada Seung Hyun yang langsung merengut kesal. Seungri tersenyum melihat kepervertan suaminya tadi.

"Apa Onew datang berkunjung?" Tanya Taeyang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Daesung, terlihat raut wajah gembira terlukis di wajah mereka.

"Ku harap itu benar, dia sudah lama tak kemari. Aku ingin sekali melihat wujud rubahnya saat ini." Timpal Daesung yang langsung mengundang kikikan pelan Taeyang dan Seungri kecuali Ji Yong yang masih risih dengan tingkah pervert suaminya.

"Umma! Appa! Ah, ternyata kalian semua disini, aku mencari kalian kesana kemari tadi." Ucap Onew yang baru memasuki ruangan dan tampak terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya yang menderu tak beraturan. Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri tampak menatap Onew tajam.

"Kkyyaaa… kyoppta!" Ujar ketiganya girang lalu segera mendekati Onew dan memberikan pelukan hangat secara bergantian membuat Onew mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Omona, coba kau lihat wujud setengah silumanmu ini. Manis sekali." Ujar Daesung seraya mencubiti kedua pipi Onew membuat sang anak merintih sakit.

"Ne dia manis sekali." Timpal Taeyang yang langsung memeluk Onew kembali.

"Umma, lepaskan itu sakit." Ucap Onew, Daesung langsung melepaskan cubitannya dan dengan cepat Onew langsung mengelus pipinya yang tadi di cubit sambil memasang raut kesalnya yang terlihat cute dimata umma-ummanya itu.

"Omo, lihat dia semakin manis saja saat sedang cemberut," Ujar Seungri yang diangguki Taeyang dan Daesung, "Anakku memang benar-benar manis." Ucap Seungri lagi yang langsung memeluk Onew seperti Taeyang. Daesung yang tak mau ketinggalan pun ikut memeluk putranya tadi. Beginilah nasib menjadi anak bungsu, walau sudah dewasa tetap saja dianggap masih kecil.

"Yack! Lepaskan anakku, kalian terlalu lama memeluknya. Lihat wajahnya jadi memerah begitu." Ujar Ji Yong yang sedari tadi tak bisa ikut mengerubungi Onew karena ulah sang suami. Ji Yong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat Onew berada, ketiga umma-nya sudah tak memeluknya lagi. Di belakang Ji Yong tampak Seung Hyun berjalan menyusul sang istri dengan wajah malasnya.

"Yack! Dia juga anakku tahu." Balas Taeyang dengan senyuman manisnya pada Onew.

"Ne, dia juga anakku." Timpal Daesung tak mau kalah.

"Yack! Dia anakku yang manis. Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya." Ucap Seungri tak mau kalah membuat ketiga sahabatnya merengut kesal.

"Anakku juga tak kalah manis dari anakmu." Balas Taeyang sinis.

"Anakku jauh lebih manis lagi." Ucap Daesung tak mau kalah sambil mengingat wajah manis Zhoumi anak yang di kandung dan ia lahirkan sendiri.

"Yunho dan Hangeng jauh lebih manis dari mereka bertiga, apa lagi saat berwujuh setengah siluman." Timpal Ji Yong yang tak mau kalah. Dan yah, terjadilah saling adu pamer anak diantara keempat ratu tadi membuat Onew dan Seung Hyun mengernyitkan kepala mereka heran.

Onew menatap kearah sang appa berharap appa-nya itu bisa menghentikan adu mulut keempat ummanya tapi yang ada sang appa malah asik memeluki tubuh Ji Yong dan tak menghiraukan sang anak, 'Dasar namja mesum!' Ucap Onew dalam hati yang tentu saja di ketahui oleh Seung Hyun, jangan pikir namja tampan tadi tak memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Seung Hyun pun langsung membalas menatap Onew, 'Kau sirik ya?' balas Seung Hyun dengan telepatinya pada Onew yang langsung memasang wajah eneknya.

'Appa hentikan para umma.' Ucap Onew lagi, Seung Hyun masih menasang wajah malasnya, 'Appa!' ucap Onew lagi, tampak Seung Hyun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Yack! Yack! Sudah hentikan perdebatak kalian itu, kalian tak lihat Onew memperhatikan tingkah memalukan kalian sejak tadi?" Tanya Seung Hyun pada keempat istrinya yang langsung menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Biarkan saja, toh Onew dan yang lain juga sering melihat tingkah memalukanmu." Balas Seungri cuek membuat beberapa orang lainnya menahan tawa mereka sedangkan Seung Hyun sendiri langsung menatap istri termudanya tadi tajam.

'Kena kau appa.' Ucap Onew dalam hati yang di dengar Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun menatap Onew tajam membuat sang anak memasang wajah meminta maafnya dengan cepat lalu memandang kearah Seungri.

'Kau ingin ku jahar diatas ranjang hingga tak bisa bangun, huh?' tanya Seung Hyun yang bertelepati kepada Seungri yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Onew membuat sang anak tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Sudah-sudah jangan di teruskan lagi," Ujar Ji Yong melerai, "Kau datang kemari sendiri Onew?" tanya Ji Yong pada sang anak.

"Ne umma." Jawab Onew singkat.

"Kemana keempat hyungmu?" Tanya Taeyang.

"Mereka ada di pulau. Umma, appa, apa kalian bisa datang ke pulau saat ini juga? Terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di sana." Ucap Onew membuat keempat ummanya khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Daesung.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tapi kuharap appa dan umma mau datang kesana menolong kami. Ini ada sangkut pautnya pada istri dan calon anak-anak kami umma." Jelas Onew yang kembali terlihat panik.

"Sepertinya terjadi hal yang serius, lebih baik kita langsung kesana sebelum terlambat." Saran Ji Yong yang diangguki Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri. Keempatnya langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan tadi di susul Onew dan Seung Hyun di belakang mereka.

"Appa kenapa raut wajahmu begitu?" tanya Onew pada Seung Hyun.

"Itu karena kau menganggu di waktu yang tak tepat." Jawab Seung Hyun malas, Onew sangat tahu apa yang di maksud appa-nya itu.

"Appa, jangan terlalu sering memforsir umma. Apa kau tak cukup memiliki lima anak? Aku tak mau punya adik lagi." balas Onew dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Seung Hyun.

"Kau ini." ucap Seung Hyun seraya memukul pelan kepala Onew.

"Appo, appa." Ucap Onew sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di pukul.

"Yack! Berhenti menyiksa anakku, kita harus segera pergi saat ini juga." Seru Ji Yong pada Seung Hyun di ujung lorong sana.

"Ne, ne, ne." Balas Seung Hyun malas lalu menyusul sang istri di ikuti Onew yang berlari mengejar orang tuanya tadi.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 20 November 2012, 04.26 PM.

Sebelum kalian berkesan" ria dg part ini, biar Dean dulu yang berkesan" ria ne…

DYLAN OPPA.! Aku merinding bayangin Taeyang oppa jadi istri.a Seung Hyun #Mengingat"TubuhTaeyangOppa. Ini nih kesalahan pengambilan cast di awal buat umpa para seme. Kirain mereka ga bakan keluar di chap" belakangan inin tapi ternyata alur cerita berkata lain. Daku juga geli tapi mau bagaimana lagi, maka.a scene TOPGD.a yang lebih di tonjolin di antara umpa. Beginilah kalau ff buatan bersama #LirikDylanOppa, kalau bukan ff buatan bersama ga mungkin bakal selaris ini, Dylan oppa gomawo ne…

Update ff terakhir di tahun ini, setelah ini Dean mw hiatus. Mau UAS dulu habis itu mw pulkam, di rumah kaga pakai speedy jd ga leluasa internetan jadi yah begitulah Dean harus hiatus sampai feb.

Q & A…

Q: Keanehan apa yang bakal terjadi pada para uke?  
>A: Ini pertanyaan belum kejawab" dari beberapa chap sebelum.a ne. Jawaban.a kalau ga salah ada di next chap ahahah…<p>

Q: Ini ff buat.a udah lama kan? Kenapa baru di update sekarang?  
>A: Hum… ne, buat.a bulan November. Baru di update skrg itu karena beberapa hal. 1, karena speedy yang ngajak gelut, tiap kali mau update dia mati, speedy.a idup daku kaga sempat update (Akhir" ini speedy error terus di tempatku padahal bayar.a makin mahal TT_TT. 2, ini udh dekat akhir &amp; awal tahun, UTS TT_TT seperti.a nilaiku banyak yg jeblok, n kaya.a beberapa mata pel q ga akan di izinin ikut UTS karena sering ga ngapus. 3, q lagi sering sakit akhir" ini.<p>

Q: ini ff update.a seminggu sekali kan?  
>A: Mau.a sih gtu kalau ga ada halangan, tapi jan-feb nanti bakal jarang update karena saya mau balik ke Pontianak.<p>

Q: Ini bakal end sampai chap berapa? Kalau bisa 30-an ya… & onnie akhir" ini suka buat sad end yg ada death chara.a… jangan di buat death chara ya.  
>A: Kalau daku sangup ne, sekarang lagi bimbang memutuskan akhir nasib Jaema. Si Oppa daku yang sesat itu #DiLemparKatanaMaDylanOppa mau.a nasib jaema yang beda sendiri jadi tar jaema di bebasin aja. Nah pertanyaan daku, terus nasib.a yunpa ma baby mereka gimana? Oppa q jawab, ya yunpa ngeduda, bayi mereka jadi ga punya umma #SarapkanTuhNamjaSatu, udh buat Ji Yong benci ma jae aja, sisa.a u yg mikirin yah #TambahSarapTuhNamja. Di ff ini ga akan ada death chara tapi… ga janji happy ending buat semua couple ne, kan daku udah cerita diatas nasib jaema belum pasti, masih di ujung tanduk. Kalau otakku mentok mau ga mau Dylan oppa yg nerusin n pasti dia misahin yunjae #TabokDylanOppa.<p>

Q: Kenapa akhir" ini ceritanya jadi pendek?  
>A: Keputusan bersama emg sengaja di buat pendek, yg biasa.a 2 chap skrg di buat jd 3 chap gtu…<p>

Sedikit tambahan penjelasan ne kenapa para seme seolah" kalau di suruh adu lari ma dangkoma.a yesung oppa masih menangan dangkoma, mereka memang sengaja ngebiarin para uke ngerasain bagaimana frustasi.a melarikan diri yang ujung".a pasti ga akan berhasil sama sekali dengan harapan para uke bakal jera nantinya.

The Last, Makasih buat kalian semua yang kemarin udah ngucapin moga cepat sembuh buat daku ne… Comment.a lagi ne jangan lupa n isi comment.a jangan nagih update Dean suka Kesal kalau baca comment yg isi.a cuma nyuruh update lagi, rasa.a tuh pengen ga usah di updetin lagi ff.a...


	25. All Couple: Escape V

Berlari dan terus berlari sejauh yang ia bisa itulah yang kini ada di dalam pikiran Jaejoong, ia harus bisa bebas dari namja yang sudah membelenggunya selama beberapa bulan ini. Jaejoong tak ingin usaha pelariannya yang bahkan harus merelakan adik-adiknya jadi sia-sia, dalam pikiran Jaejoong kini hanya ada rasa ingin bebas saja. Jaejoong terus berlari di dalam gelapnya hutan, tak di hiraukannya suara-suara aneh di belakangnya yang sejak tadi terus mengikutinya. Bahkan ia seakan lupa dimana Heechul saat ini, Jaejoong terlalu takut untuk sekedar menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia takut saat ia menandang kebelakang sosok namja itu tetap berada di depannya.

_o0o_

Title: Seme Island

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 24 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Fantasy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: Seme Island Belong to Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

_o0o_ Escape _o0o_

Author Pov…

"Huh… Huh… Huh…" Deru nafas tak beraturan Jaejoong terdengar jelas, entah sudah sejauh apa ia terus berlari sejak tadi. Ia hanya ingin bebas dari belenggu Yunho selama ini. Jaejoong yang terlalu lelah berlari pun menghentikan langkahnya, ia bersandar ke sebuah pohon besar dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya sambil tetap memasang penglihtan dan pendengarannya. Ia tak mau tiba-tiba di sergap Yunho di saat ia sedang beristirahat seperti saat ini.

"Ini dimana? Aku tak mengingat pernah melewati daerah ini sebelumnya." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dimana-mana terlihat pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi keangkasa dengan dahan dan daun-daun mereka yang lebat.

"Heechul? Dimana dia?" Panik Jaejoong yang tersadar dengan hilangnya Heechul. Sudah sejak keluar dari wilayah istana ia berpisah dengan Heechul yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke hutan tapi baru sekarang ia menyadarinya.

Jaejoong kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan mencoba mencari dimana sosok Heechul kini berada, Jaejoong tak berani berteriak menanggil nama sang adik, dia tak ingin mengambil resiko besar di temukan Yunho dengan cepat. Suasana hutan yang gelap padahal waktu masih siang hari di tambah dengan suara-suara hewan-hewan penghuni hutan rimba tadi membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut. Tak jarang ia menolehkan pandangannya kesana kemari hanya untuk memastikan keadaan sekitarnya aman atau untuk mencari keberadaan Heechul.

"Apa kau tak lelah terus kabur? Adik-adikmu saja sudah kembali kepada suami mereka masing-masing. Tidakkah kau juga ingin kembali padaku?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang Jaejoong kenali itu suara Yunho. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya mencoba mencari dimana Yunho kini berada tapi sayangnya ia tak juga menemukan keberadaan Yunho.

"Kau! Dimana kau berada?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi yang bergetar, ia sangat takut saat ini. Yunho tak kunjung menunjukan dirinya, Jaejoong segera berlari menjauhi tempat tadi secepat yang ia bisa.

Beberapa saat berlari Jaejoong mulai merasa lelah kembali, ia kembali berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya. Sedikit pun Jaejoong tak melepaskan kewaspadaannya. Ia tak bisa meremehkan Yunho sedikit pun, buktinya saja sudah sejauh ini ia berlari namja tampan tadi tetap saja bisa menemukannya.

"Kau lelah? Tak sanggu berlari lagi?" Terdengar suara Yunho bertanya. Jaejoong ketakutan, ia mencoba mencari dimana sosok Yunho saat ini berada.

"Dimana kau! Jangan bermain-main denganku. Cepat tunjukan sosokmu ini!" Ucap jaejoong sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling tempat ia berada saat ini.

"Ah, kau ingin melihatku? Kau merindukanku aniya? Baru saja kau mencoba lari dariku tapi sekarang kau sudah merindukanku saja. Bagaimana kalau kau terus berlari dan aku tak menemukanku? Bisa-bisa kau mati karena terlalu merindukanku." Ucap Yunho lagi dengan nada santai yang mengejek membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Jangan bersembunyi lagi brengsek! Tunjukan wujudmu sekarang juga!" Kesal Jaejoong, terdengar kekehan lantang Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong merinding.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar merindukanku ya Chagya," Balas Yunho, Jaejoong masih mencoba mencari keberadaan Yunho, "Aku di atas sini manis," Ucap Yunho santai, Jaejoong menegadahkan wajahnya menatap satu demi satu dahan-dahan pohon mencoba menemukan Yunho hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat sosok tegap namja tampan tadi yang dengan santainya menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon. Jaejoong terdiam, tubuhnya terasa berat saat ia melihat senyuman atau lebih tetapnya seringai di bibir Yunho, "Kau takut melihatku manis?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya lalu dengan cepat kembali berlari menjauhi Yunho.

"Kau mau lari kemana lagi? Tidakkah kau merasa lelah terus berlari dariku?" Suara-suara Yunho terus terdengar bagaikan terror bagi Jaejoong yang ketakutan.

"Pergi! Biarkan aku sendiri disini. Pergi!" Ucap Jaejoong yang terus berlari.

"Kau menyuruhku pergi? Kau nakal juga ya Boojae, haruskah aku menghukummu?" Tanya Yunho semakin membuat Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Aniya, pergi! Pergilah! Jauhi aku!" Ucap Jaejoong katakutan, air mata mengaliri wajah putihnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin ku hukum ya." Ucap Yunho yang tiba-tiba memunculkan dirinya tetap di depan Jaejoong membuat sang namja cantik berteriak keras antara kaget dan juga takut. Yunho menyeringai saat Jaejoong kembali berlari menjauhinya, Jaejoong benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Yunho terlihat seperti hantu yang sangat menyeramkan bagi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, di belakangnya Yunho dengan santai berjalan mengejar Jaejoong yang ketakutan. Jaejoong berlari tanpa melihat arah langkahnya dan tanpa sadar kakinya membawa ia menuju ke sebuah tebing terjal yang di bawahnya terdapat banyak batu-batu besar. Siapa saja yang terjatuh kesana sudah bisa di pastikan tak akan selamat.

"Aaarrgghhhttt!" Teriak Jaejoong takut saat ia kaget melihat tebing tadi, hampir saja ia terjatuh ke dasar tebing kalau saja Yunho tak langsung meraih tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Hampir saja, kau ini benar-benar nakal ne," Ucap Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tadi memejamkan matanya perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup itu. Jaejoong langsung berusaha melepaskan dekapan Yunho saat ia sadar tengah di peluk namja tampan tadi, "Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya Boojae, aku bisa sangat kesal kalau kau terus bertingkah." Ucap Yunho yang semakin erat mendekap tubuh Jaejoong. Tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong menghilang dengan tiba-tiba dan kembali muncul di sebuah lorong panjang di dalam istana. Jaejoong masih memberontakan dirinya dalam dekapan Yunho dengan sia-sia.

_o0o_

Author Pov…

Cekrek…

Pintu ruangan besar itu terbuka masuklah Yunho sambil menyeret Jaejoong yang terus memberontakan dirinya. Di dalam ruangan tadi terdapat ketiga adik Yunho yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Siwon yang saat itu tengah menangku Kibum yang belum juga sadarkan diri meletakkan tubuh istrinya tadi di sofa. Siwon menatap tajam Jaejoong membuat sang namja cantik ketakutan.

Bugh!

Tubuh Jaejoong terpental dan menabrak dinding di belakannya saat sebuah cahaya berwarna biru menerpa tubuhnya, cahaya biru yang berasa dari Siwon. Semua orang di dalam itu menatap terkejut kearah Jaejoong dan Siwon terutama Yunho yang tak mengira Siwon akan melayangkan pukulannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kurang ajar, apa yang kau lakukan!" Maki Yunho marah apa lagi saat melihat Jaejoong langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah terkena pukulan dari adiknya tadi.

Bugh!

Cahaya berwarna merah menyelubungi tubuh Siwon lalu membanting tubuh namja tampan tadi hingga punggung menabrak lemari yang langsung rusak begitu saja. Siwon tampak memuntahkan banyak darah setelah mendapat pukulan dari Yunho tadi.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan." Lerai Hangeng yang langsung menahan Yunho yang tampak akan mengunakan kekuatannya lagi untuk menghajar Siwon.

"Lepaskan aku Han, biarku hajar dia." Ucap Yunho marah dan berusaha lepas dari Hangeng yang menghalanginya.

"Percuma kau menghajarnya sampai mati sekali pun." Balas Hangeng yang mencoba menengangkan Yunho. Yunho terdiam, wajahnya memerah dengan urat-urat yang menyembul di sekitar lehernya pertandai ia benar-benar dalam keadaan marah besar saat ini. Yunho masih menatap tajam kearah Siwon yang kini tampak di tolong Zhoumi untuk berdiri, beberapa kali terlihat Siwon yang memuntahkan darah lagi. Tampaknya Siwon mendapatkan luka dalam akibat pukulan Yunho.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau tak kasihan pada Siwon hyung. Dia juga adikmu, kau ingat itu bukan?" Tanya Zhoumi mencoba membuat Yunho tenang.

"Kau dengar itu bukan? Dia masih adikmu Hyung." Bisik Hangeng pelan. Yunho memejamkan matanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat lalu menghela nafasnya. Hangeng tersenyum senang saat Yunho menepis tangannya dan tampak tak perduli lagi pada Siwon. Yunho menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Di angkatnya tubuh sang istri dan di baringkannya di sebuah sofa kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya sebuah suara familiar. Yunho, Hangeng, Siwon dan Zhoumi langsung menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu yang terbuka di sana mereka bisa melihat sosok keempat umma mereka bersama sang appa dan Onew yang menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam ruangan tadi sebelum mereka datang.

"Umma…" Ucap mereka berempat lirih, Ji Yong masuk ke dalam ruangan mendahului suami dan selir-selirnya.

"Umma ini…" Hangeng tampak hendak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Ji Yong.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini, aku bisa mengetahui semuanya dengan mudah." Potong Ji Yong yang berjalan mendekati Yunho.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Yunho, Ji Yong baru saja menamparnya membuat ia terdiam dan menatap sang umma heran.

"Umma kenapa…"

"Itu hadiah untuk kebodohanmu yang sudah melukai adikmu sendiri." Potong Ji Yong membuat Yunho tak percaya umma kandungnya membela Siwon dari pada dirinya.

"Tapi Umma…"

"Umma tahu Siwon yang memulai semua dengan melukai Jaejoong," potong Ji Yong lagi sambil melirik kearah Jaejoong yang pingsan. Siwon Cuma bisa terdiam di papah Zhoumi, sedikit pun ia tak bersorak gembira saat Ji Yong yang terlihat membelanya, "Kau tak perlu membalas Siwon dengan melukainya juga." Sambung Ji Yong pada Yunho yang Cuma bisa terdiam kesal.

"Mianhae umma." Ucap Yunho pelan, dalam hati ia sangat kesal. Ji Yong tak merespon Yunho lagi, ia berjalan mendekati Siwon yang yang sedang di papah Zhoumi.

Plak!

Ji Yong menampar Siwon juga membuat sudut bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Hangeng dan Zhoumi tampak kaget melihat sang umma memukul kedua saudaranya.

"Kau tahu bukan Jaejoong itu masih manusia biasa bukan seperti kita?" tanya Ji Yong pada Siwon yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala pelan, "Lalu kenapa kau mengunakan kekuatanmu untuk melukai mereka?" tanya Ji Yong lagi.

"Mianhae umma, aku terlalu kesal." Jawab Siwon seraya menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap kearah sang umma.

"Kalau umma sedang kesal apa umma boleh menghajarmu dengan seluruh kekuatan umma?" tanya Ji Yong pada Siwon lagi.

"Tapi umma dia yang sudah melukai Ki… Mianhae umma." Balas Siwon yang tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya saat Ji Yong menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan ulangi lagi," Ucap Ji Yong pada Siwon yang langsung di angguki sang anak, "Dan cepatlah kalian berbaikan kalau kalian tak ingin melihatku murka." Sambung Ji Yong, Siwon dan Yunho tampak menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Setelahnya Ji Yong langsung beranjak mendekati ranjang dimana Henry dan Key terbaring tak sadarkan diri, namja cantik tadi tampak sedang memeriksa keadaan salah satu istri dari anaknya itu.

"Wonnie-ah, kemarilah. Biar umma obati lukamu, sepertinya kau terkena luka dalam." Ucap Taeyang yang langsung menghampiri Siwon dan memapahnya menuju ke sebuah kursi di dekat jendela kamar. Siwon hanya menurut, dia bahkan hanya diam saja saat umma kandungnya itu mulai mengobati luka dalamnya. Yunho yang terdiam di tempatnya menatap kearah Siwon, Siwon pun membalas tatapan itu. Secara tak langsung Yunho meninta maaf dengan tatapannya tadi dan Siwon pun membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala pelan.

"Umma bagaimana keadaan Henry? Sejak tadi dia terus kesakitan, energy-ku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya itu. Bahkan saat Siwon hyung membagikan energy-nya pun tampaknya tubuh Henry menolaknya." Jelas Zhoumi dengan sedikit bertanya pada Ji Yong yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Henry dan Key. Ji Yong tak menjawab pertanyaan sang anak ia mencoba melirik kearah Daesung dan Seungri yang juga baru selesai memeriksa keadaan menantunya yang lain. Ji Yong menghela nafas panjang saat melihat ke dua selirnya tadi menganggukan kepala mereka pelan.

"Siapkan sebuah ruangan dengan lima buah ranjang di dalamnya, dan aku mau semua di siapkan dengan cepat." Perintah Ji Yong pada anak-anaknya.

"Tapi untuk apa umma? Apa keadaan mereka parah?" tanya Hangeng.

"Jangan banyak bertanya dulu, cepat laksakan saja apa yang umma perintahkan," Ujar Ji Yong yang langsung di angguki oleh keempat anaknya. Yunho, Hangeng, Zhoumi dan Onew pun dengan cepat meningglkan ruangan tadi untuk menyaipkan ruangan yang Ji Yong pinta. Sepeninggalan keempat anaknya, Ji Yong menghampiri Siwon yang tengah di kelilingi oleh ketiga umma-nya yang lain, "Kau merasa baikan?" tanya Ji Yong yang berdiri di depan Siwon.

"Ne umma, sudah lebih baik. Rasa sakitnya sedikit mengurang." Balas Siwon sambil mencoba menyungingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh," Ucap Ji Yong menoyor kepala Siwon membuat sang anak tersenyum tipis, "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, apa kau tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun?" tanya Ji Yong sambil menatap tajam Siwon membuat Siwon terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan menyalahkannya terus seperti itu, apa kalian tak kasihan pada anakku yang tampan itu?" tanya Seung Hyun pada istrinya, "Kalau kalian masih kesal padanya hajar saja dia." Sambung Seung Hyun lagi membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya.

"Appa, aku ini anakmu." Protes Siwon.

"Kau memang anakku, siapa bilang kau anak orang lain?" tanya Seung Hyun santai membuat keempat istrinya tertawa melihat raut wajah lucu Siwon akibat ulah sang appa.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 20 November 2012, 07.21 PM.


	26. Birth

Jaejoong, Heechul, Kibum, Key dan Henry telah di pindahkan ke ruangan yang Ji Yong minta kurang dari lima belas menit yang lalu tapi satu pun dari suami mereka tak akan yang tahu apa maksud Ji Yong memindahkan istri mereka ke runagan yang sama. Mereka hanya diam menunggu sang umma yang akan menyampaikan sendiri maksud mereka. Ruangan tempak mereka berada saat ini adalah sebuah rungan yang cukup luas dengan lima buah ranjang yang dibuat melingkari rungan dan di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat empat buah sofa, satu sofa single, dua buah sofa untuk tiga orang dan sebuah sofa lagi untuk dua orang.

_o0o_

Title: Seme Island

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 25 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Fantasy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: Seme Island Belong to Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

_o0o_ Birth _o0o_

Author Pov…

Setelah memindahkan para menantu dan merawat mereka sesaat Ji Yong dan ketiga selirnya mendekati Seung Hyun yang duduk dengan tenang di sebuah sofa single yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan meninggalkan anak-anak mereka yang menatap binggung. Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri menuduukan tubuh mereka di masing-masing sofa sedangkan Ji Yong langsung di tarik Seung Hyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan Ji Yong pun tak bisa membantah.

"Umma, appa, kenapa kalian hanya diam saja bagaimana dengan kondisi…"

"Kalian duduklah dulu disini bersama kami." Ucap Ji Yong yang memotong perkataan Yunho, Yunho ingin protes tapi tak jadi. Ia melirik keempat adiknya yang menganggukan kepala mereka pelan lalu mendekati orang tua mereka bersama-sama. Yunho dan Onew mendudukan tubuh mereka di samping kiri dan kanan Seungri, Siwon dan Hangeng mendudukan tubuh mereka di samping kiri dan kanan Taeyang sedangkan Zhoumi mendudukan tubuhnya di samping sang umma Daesung.

"Kalian tak perlu terlalu khawatir seperti itu, mereka tak apa-apa." Ucap Taeyang seraya mengelus rambut kedua anaknya yang duduk mengapit dirinya.

"Tapi umma, Bummie…" Siwon hendak protes tapi tak jadi saat melihat wajah teduh sang umma.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan hanya karena mereka akan melahirkan sebentar lagi." Jelas Ji Yong.

"Melahirkan? Kalau begitu kenapa umma berdiam diri saja, tolong mereka." Sela Yunho yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ji Yong.

"Yack! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memotong perkataanku?" tanya Ji Yong sambil memukul pelan kepala Yunho.

"Mianhae umma." Sesal Yunho yang kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Hais, padahal usia kehamilan mereka baru tujuh bulan kalau begini caranya mereka melewatkan satu moment penting," Keluh Ji Yong sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya, "Lagian kenapa mereka bisa pakai acara kabur dan jatuh seperti itu? Apa kalian tak menjaga mereka dengan baik?" Tanya Ji Yong dengan nada kesal kepada kelima anaknya yang hanya terdiam tak membalas, "Hais, sudah lupakan saja." Ucap Ji Yong lagi.

"Umma kalau mereka akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat, kira-kira kapan mereka akan segera melahirkan?" tanya Onew takut-takut.

"Kita tunggu saja organ wanita buatan yang di pasang sementara di tubuh istri kalian sempurna, mungkin membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi." jelas Ji Yong, beberapa saat yang lalu ia dan ketiga selirinya memang telah meminumkan sebuah ramuan untuk membentuk organ kelamin wanita agar kelima menantunya itu bisa melahirkan secara normal layaknya seorang yeoja.

"Jadi kita harus menunggu selama setengah jam lagi sebelum kelahiran terjadi?" tanya Hangeng yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh keempat ummanya.

"Umma, aku tak mengerti dengan maksud umma kalau mereka melewatkan satu moment penting." Ucap Zhoumi bertanya.

"Oh itu, itu sebenarnya moment dimana… aish bagaimana menjelaskannya," Ucap Taeyang binggung sambil menatap kearah Daesung, Seungri dan Ji Yong yang tampak membuang tatapan mereka, "Yack! Bantu aku menjelaskannya." Ucap Taeyang pada ketiga sosok umma lainnya yang menghela nafas mereka panjang membuat Seung Hyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah istri-istrinya tadi.

"Kalian ingat bukan saat kalian bertanya keanehan apa yang akan terjadi saat masa-masa kehamilan delapan dan Sembilan bulan?" tanya Seungri yang langsung di angguki kelima anaknya yang menatap penasaran.

"Sebenarnya pada masa-masa itu seorang istri secara otomatis akan langsung mencintai suami mereka walau pun sebelumnya ia sangat membenci suaminya itu." Jelas Daesung menimpal, kelima anaknya masih diam mendengarkan.

"Dan pada masa-masa itu pula seorang istri mempunyai hasrat besar untuk melakukan hubungan tubuh dengan suami mereka," Timpal Seung Hyun yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan mematikan dari keempat istrinya, "Waeyo? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku tak salah bukan menjelaskannya?" Ucap Seung Hyun dengan wajah tanpa dosannya yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan sayang di kepala dari Ji Yong yang berada di pangkuannya. Kelima anak mereka tersenyum diam-diam melihat tingkah umma dan appa mereka yang lucu.

"Kalian jangan tertawa." Ucap Seungri yang langsung memukul kepala Yunho dan Onew membuat kedua anaknya tadi berhenti tertawa.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa umma tak mau menjawab saat kami bertanya?" Goda Zhoumi yang langsung mendapat cubitan sayang di perutnya dari Daesung.

"Jangan mengoda kami." Balas Daesung yang diangguki pelan oleh Zhoumi.

"Kalian jangan tertawa, kalian harus ingat kalau mereka berlima tak mengalami masa-masa kehamilan di bulan delapan dan Sembilan. Itu artinya mereka masih tetap dengan perasaan mereka hingga mereka melahirkan nanti. Aku tahu tak semua dari mereka benar-benar sudah mencintai kalian apa adanya, kalau tidak mereka tak mungkin mencoba kabur." Jelas Ji Yong di anggukan oleh kelima anaknya.

"Lalu umma, apa yang harus kami lakukan agar mereka mencintai kami?" tanya Yunho yang merasa kalau Jaejoong jelas belum mencintainya.

"Kalian harus berusaha sendiri meraih hati mereka setelah masa-masa kelahiran terjadi." Balas Taeyang santai.

"Sebenarnya kalian juga tak perlu bersusah-susah membuat mereka mencintai kalian setelah mereka melahirkan nanti. Toh yang kalian butuhkan hanya anak yang mereka kandung lahir untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kalian dan mempertahankan keberadaan pulau ini," Jelas Ji Yong membuat kelima anaknya terdiam, "Kalian bisa membuang mereka kalau kalian tak mengingikan mereka lagi dan tak mau bersusah payah merayu mereka. Setelah mereka melahirkan kalian sudah bebas, kita hanya butuh anak yang mereka kandung saja. Tapi itu berbeda ceritanya kalau kalian sudah mencintai pasangan kalian itu. Kalau sudah begitu mau tak mau kalian harus membuat mereka jatuh cinta pada kalian sendiri." Jelas Ji Yong lagi. Suasana rungan menjadi sepi sesaat setelah Ji Yong menyelesaikan penjelasannya tadi tampak kelima pangeran tadi memikirkan matang-matang perkataan umma mereka. Tentu saja mereka akan tetap mempertahankan istri mereka karena sejujurnya mereka sudah jatuh hati pada sosok kelima namja cantik tadi yang sudah menjadi istri mereka.

"Umma." Panggil Onew.

"Ne, waeyo? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Seungri pada Onew.

"Bagaimana dengan sosokku? Kapan aku bisa kembali ke sosok manusia utuhku lagi?" tanya Onew yang mengundang tawa keempat umma-nya.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu kembali ke sosok manusiamu, sayang. Kau sudah manis seperti itu." Balas Daesung yang langsung membuat wajah Onew cemberut.

"Iya manis tapi tak punya kekuatan." Balas Onew kesal.

"Kau tenang saja, sosokmu itu akan kembali setelah Key melahirkan anak kalian." Jawab Seungri membuat Onew tersenyum senang.

"Benrakah?" tanya Onew memastikan seraya menatap satu persatu umma-nya yang menganggukan kepala mereka sebagai jawaban.

_o0o_

Author Pov…

Proses kelahiran sudah berlangsung sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, suara rintiah terdengar dari dalam ruangan dimana kelima namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim's bersaudara itu berada, rintihan kesakitan yang membuat siapa saja tegang ini akhirnya di akhiri dengan helaan nafas lega saat tak lama terdengan suara tangisan bayi yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Kibum, Key dan Henry melahirkan kedua anak laki-laki mereka dengan selamat, ketiganya kini dalam pengaruh obat tidur yang di berikan Daesung. Kini tinggalah Heechul dan Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan pingsannya, keduanya belum melarikkan sama sekali membuat Yunho dan Hangeng tak bisa tenang menunggu di luar sana.

"Kenapa kau menatap mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Taeyang mengagetkan Ji Yong yang tampak tengah menatap ranjang Jaejoong dan Heechul yang merupakan istri dari kedua anak kandungnya. Ji Yong mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aniya tak apa, bagaimana keadaan Kibum, Key dan Henry?" tanya Ji Yong seraya melihat kearah ranjang ketiga menantunya yang baru saja melahirkan tadi.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka tertidur akibat kelelahan dan obat yang di berikan Daesung," Balas Taeyang yang juga menatap kearah ranjang menatunya tadi, "Hei, mereka juga menantumu. Mereka yang telah mengandung anak dari kedua putra kandungmu." Ucap Taeyang lagi sambil kembali melirik ranjang Jaejoong dan Heechul di ikuti Ji Yong.

"Ne, aku tahu itu. Yunho dan Hangeng sangat mencintai mereka, tapi sayangnya mereka tak bisa membalas perasaan anak-anakku itu. Padahal apa susahnya mencintai namja seperti Yunho dan Hangeng." Balas Ji Yong sambil menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Yunho dan Hangeng pasti bisa membuat mereka jatuh cinta nantinya. Yang harus kau fikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana membuat mereka bisa melahirkan dengan selamat dan keempat bayi cucu kita itu juga ikut selamat saat dilahirkan." Jelas Taeyang yang hanya dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Ji Yong.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita mulai membangunkan Heechul dan Jaejoong untuk melakukan proses persalinan?" Tanya Seungri yang menghampiri Ji Yong dan Taeyang. Taeyang menatap kearah Ji Yong mengunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu." Ucap Taeyang sambil menepuk tubuh Ji Yong pelan. Daesung mendekati Ji Yong, Taeyang dan Seungri.

"Bisakah, bisakah kalian saja membantu persalinan itu? Aku… Aku… Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Ji Yong membuat ketiga selirnya kaget.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Daesung heran.

"Ji Yong-ah, pikirkan perasaan Yunho dan Hangeng nanti." Bujuk Taeyang, Ji Yong mengeleng pelan.

"Mereka saja tak memikirkan perasaan anakku." Jawab Ji Yong pelan.

"Tapi kau harus memikirkan perasaan Yunho dan Hangeng." Balas Seungri.

"Ne, itu benar Ji Yong-ah. Bagaimana pun di dalam rahim mereka ada cucumu." Timpal Daesung.

"Maaf aku tak bisa, kalian saja yang melakukannya." Ucap Ji Yong yang hendak pergi meningglkan ruangan tadi tapi keburu ditahan oleh Taeyang.

"Pikirkan perasaan Yunho dan Hangeng saat ini." Ucap taeyang pelan.

"Tapi…"

"Biar kami dan para dayang yang melakukan persalinan itu, kau cukup duduk di samping mereka mengantikan kedua anakmu untuk menenagkan mereka." Ucap Taeyang menyela, Ji Yong tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Persalinan terakhir pun mulai di lakukan, setelah semua persiapan matang mereka membangunkan Jaejoong dan Heechul dari pingsan dan mulai melakukan proses persalinan secara normal. Untuk kali ini persalinan terjadi sedikit lebih lama, Ji Yong terlihat menengangkan Heechul dan Jaejoong yang merintih kesakitan saat proses persalinan tadi terjadi. Setelah kedua bayi yang di kandung Heechul dan Jaejoong lahir Ji Yong langsung meninggalkan ruangan tadi sebelum melihat wajah keempat cucu kandungnya, bahkan ia tak mejawab pertanyaan Yunho dan Hangeng yang menanyakan perihal anak dan istri mereka.

_o0o_

Author Pov…

Malam hari menjelang, bulan bersinar bergitu terang di atas langit sana. Sinarnya yang terang tampak menerangi ruangan dimana selama beberapa jam sebelumnya proses melahirkan terjadi. Di tengah-tengah ruangan tadi tampak berdiri dengan anggunya seorang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Ji Yong. Namja cantik tadi menatap kesepuluh ranjang kecil di depannya dimana di dalam ranjang-ranjang tadi cucu-cucunya sedang tertidur dengan pulan setelah menangis berjam-jam, dan di belakang tubuh Ji Yong terdapat lima buah ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat kelima menantunya yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kalian manis sekali sayang." Ucap Ji Yong sambil merapa pipi salah satu bayi Jaejoong. Perlahan air mata kebahagiaan mengalir membasahi pipi namja cantik tadi yang dengan cepat langsung di hapusnya.

"Mereka memang sangat manis chagya, karena mereka cucu kita." Balas Seung Hyun mengagetkan Ji Yong. Seung Hyun berjalan kearah sang istri dan merengkuh tubuh namja cantik tadi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau terbangun? Bukankah kau sedang tidur bersama Seungri tadi?" tanya Ji Yong pada sang suami.

"Seungri menghawatirkanmu jadi dia menyuruhku melihat keadaanmu." Balas Seung Hyun, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne aku baik-baik saja. Hanya merasa sedikit sedih." Balas Ji Yong.

"Waeyo? Apa yang kau risaukan dan membuatmu sedih?" Tanya Seung Hyun.

"Aku memikirkan nasib mereka nanti dimasa depan, kau tahu bukan Jaejoong dan Heechul membenci anak kita, sedangkan Henry masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apa mereka harus tumbuh tanpa sosok seorang umma di samping mereka?" tanya Ji Yong pada sang suami seraya menatap anak-anak yang Jaejoong, Heechul dan Henry lahirkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka pasti bahagia bersama kedua orang tua mereka nanti." Balas Seung Hyun yakin.

"Kau yakin sekali." Ucap Ji Yong.

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya Seung Hyun, Ji Yong mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Semoga saja yang kau katakan terjadi, aku tak ingin melihat mereka hidup tanpa sosok seorang ibu." Jelas Ji Yong yang diangguki Seung Hyun.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar saja. Biarkan mereka beristirahat, aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini." Ajak Seung Hyun yang membawa Ji Yong keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau tak perlu menemaniku tidur, kau kembali saja tidur bersama Seungri." Balas Ji Yong.

"Aniya, aku ingin tidur bersamamu malam ini." ucap Seung Hyun membuat Ji Yong menghela nafasnya.

"Kau harus adil pada istri-istrimu, jadi kembalilah ke kamar Seungri lagi." Suruh Ji Yong.

"Ne baiklah, aku akan berlaku adil. Kalau begitu kita tidur berlima malam ini," ucap Seung Hyun membuat Ji Yong mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kurasa ranjangku cukup lebar untuk kita tiduri berlima. Jadi ayo sekarang kita susul mereka." Ajak Seung Hyun yang langsung mengendong Ji Yong dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan kamar dimana cucu dan menantu mereka tidur.

Sepeninggalan Ji Yong dan Seung Hyun, Henry yang sejak beberapa saat lalu sudah terbangun tapi tetap berpura-pura tertidur membuka matanya. Ia mendengar semua perkataan Ji Yong dan kekahawatiran namja cantik tadi. Perlahan tangan Henry terulur kearah perutnya yang terasa lebih rata dari sebelumnya, ia usap dengan perlahan perutnya tadi hingga setetes air mata mengalir dari salah satu matanya. Setelahnya Henry kembali menutup matanya lagi.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 20 November 2012, 09.57 PM.


	27. Test

Title: Seme Island

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 26 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Fantasy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: Seme Island Belong to Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

_o0o_ Test _o0o_

Matahari tampak bersinar dengan cerahnya solah-olah ia ikut berbahagia akan kelahiran para calon penerus Seme Island. Di dalam ruangan yang dihuni oleh para ratu dan bayi-bayi mereka tampak sepi karena semua masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyak mereka. Hanya Kibum yang terlihat mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, erangan kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat ia mengusap kedua matanya dan hendak beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya saat ini. Kenangan saat beberapa jam yang lalu pun menyadarkannya, tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, bahkan saat ia mengusap perutnya tak terasa lagi tonjolan besar seperti biasa.

Kibum panik dengan seketika, dengan segera ia turun dari atas ranjangnya berniat mencari dimana keberadaan sang suami sekedar ingin bertanya apa saja yang sudah terjadi saat ia tak sadarkan diri dan kemana perginya bayi didalam rahimnya tapi pergerakan Kibum terhenti saat kedua matanya menatap sebuah box bayi di dekat tempat tidurnya. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan mendekati box bayi tadi, senyuman manis langsung tertampang dibibir kecilnya saat ia menapati dua sosok bayi mungil nan lucu tengah tertidur di dalam box tadi. Air mata kebahagiaan pun menetes dari kedua manik matanya membasahi kedua pipi putih Kibum.

"Kalian manis sekali, mirip seperti appa kalian." Seru Kibum sambil membelai wajah kedua bayinya secara bergantian membuat kedua buah hatinya mengeliat pelan.

"Mereka tampan bukan, seperti appa mereka." Seru sebuah suara sedikit membuat Kibum terkejut, Kibum segera membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sosok namja tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, mereka tampan sekali seperti appa mereka." Balas Kibum pada sosok namja tampan yang tak lain adalah sang suami tercinta, Siwon. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum lalu memeluk sang kekasih mesra, Kibum pun membalas pelukan Siwon penuh rindu.

"Jangan menangis sayang, seharusnya kau tertawa gembira karena kedua pangeran kita telah lahir." Siwon mengecupi kedua kelopak mata Kibum secara bergantian dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi sang kekasih.

"Aku menangis karena aku bahagia," Balas Kibum mesra dan dibalas dengan kecupan sayang dipuncak kepalanya oleh Siwon, "Yang mana yang lebih tua dari mereka Wonnie?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap kedua bayi mereka.

"Kata umma, yang kanan lima menit lebih dulu lahir dari pada yang kiri." Balas Siwon masih tetap memeluk Kibum.

"Kau sudah memberi mereka nama?" Tanya Kibum sambil membelai wajah kedua buah hatinya lagi.

"Appa dan umma-ku memberikan nama untuk anak pertama dan aku memberikan nama untuk anak kedua." Jawab Siwon yang juga ikut menyentuh buah hatinya.

"Jadi, siapa nama mereka?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Anak pertama appa beri nama Wu Yi Fan, tapi umma bilang kita bisa memanggilnya dengan nama Kris." Ucap Siwon yang kembali memeluk Kibum.

"Lalu yang satu lagi?" Tanya Kibum.

"Choi Minho." Balas Siwon, "Bagaimana, kau suka dengan nama yang diberikan untuk anak kita?" Tanya Siwon, ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap kearah wajah sang kekasih.

"Ne aku suka, itu nama yang bagus untuk kedua anak kita." Balas Kibum, Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum sedikit lama sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar suara dehaman pelan dan akhirnya melepaskan tautan diantara bibir keduanya.

"Jangan bermesraan didepan bayi yang masih kecil hyung, nanti anak kalian kalau sudah besar jadi ikut-ikutan lagi." Seru Jinki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat Siwon dan Kibum membuat kedua namja tadi merona malu karena kepergok sedang bermesraan.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Balas Siwon yang hanya direspon dengan senyuman oleh Jinki.

Jinki tampak tak menghiraukan hyung dan saudara iparnya yang terlihat kembali bermesraan, ia lebih memilih menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih terlelap diatas ranjangnya setelah semalam dengan susah payah Key melahirnya kedua buah hatinya yang cantik.

"Wajah tertidurmu terlihat manis dimataku chagya walau tersirat gurat lelah disana," Seru Jinki seraya mengelus pipi Key dengan perlahan tak ingin membangunkan sang kekasih tercinta, "Gomawo, kau sudah bersedia memberiku hadiah yang sangat indah." Seru Jinki lagi, mengecup kening Key lalu menatap kearah box bayinya.

"Jangan bermesraan dihadapan suadaramu begitu, apa lagi kau bermesraan dengan seseorang yang tengah tertidur." Goda Siwon pada Jinki membuat ia dan Kibum tertawa pelan.

"Kau membalasku, hyung?" Sinis Jinki tapi tak lama ia pun ikut tertawa bersama Siwon dan Kibum.

"Ugh..." Erangan pelan terdengar oleh Jinki, ia segera menatap kearah Key yang tampak sedikit terganggu dengan suara tawa mereka tadi.

"Kau bangun, chagya." Jinki membantu Key untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya, Key masih terlihat mengantuk bahkan kedua matanya belum benar-benar terbuka.

"Onew, kau kah ini?" Tanya Key saat kedua matanya terbuka sempurna dan mendapati sosok Jinki didepannya.

"Ne, ini aku. Suami tercintamu. Apa aku terlihat kurang tampan?" Goda Jinki membuat Key sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"Aniya, kau selalu terlihat tampan untukku bagaimana pun bentukmu." Seru Key pada Jinki yang kini sudah kembali ke sosok manusianya. Jinki sendiri pun baru menyadari sosoknya kembali seperti semula saat ia terbangun tadi. Tak ada lagi telinga dan ekor rubah.

"Berarti aku tetap terlihat tampan walau tanpa wajah sekali pun?" Goda Jinki.

"Jangan paksa aku membayangkannya." Balas Key yang langsung memeluk tubuh Jinki erat.

"Kedua anak kita sudah lahir, mereka sangat cantik sepertimu." Bisik Jinki mesra, Key melepaskan dekapannya, ia tatap wajah sang kekasih dalam.

"Anak kita?" Tanya Key, ia terlihat hampir menangis, Key mengelus perutnya yang kini rata.

"Tentu saja anak kita, kau pikir itu anak Siwon hyung dan Kibum hyung." Seru Jinki membuat Siwon dan Kibum menatapnya tajam, Key terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang begitu dicintainya. Jinki memang sedikit kekanakan tapi itu yang Key suka dari namja yang berstatus suaminya itu.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka." Seru Key yang terlihat ingin turun dari atas ranjang.

"Kau diam saja disini biar aku yang membawa mereka kemari," Seru Jinki yang langsung beranjak mengambil salah satu anaknya dan memberikannya pada Key dengan hati-hati lalu mengambil lagi satu anaknya, "Mereka cantik bukan?" Seru Jinki, Key menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil meneteskan air matanya terharu karena ada nyawa baru yang kini tengah berada didalam dekapannya, salah satu nyawa yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini selalu ia bawa kemana-mana didalam tubuhnya.

"Shttt... Jangan menangis, jangan pasang wajah jelekmu didepan kedua anak kita yang cantik-cantik." Seru Jinki seraya menghapus air mata Key.

"Keduanya yeoja?" Tanya Key seraya mengelus wajah kedua bayinya secara bergantian.

"Aniya, dua-duanya namja," Seru Jinki membuat Key menatapnya heran, "Mereka sepertimu makanya aku bilang mereka cantik." Sambung Jinki menjelaskan, Key pun tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau sudah memberi mereka nama?" Tanya Key.

"Belum, aku ingin kau yang memberi mereka nama karena kau sudah memberi mereka padaku." Balas Jinki sambil mengecup kening salah satu bayi yang berada didalam dekapannya.

"Aku ingin memberinya nama Lee Sungmin, seperti nama salah satu dayang pengasuhku ketika kecil dulu," Ucap Key sambil menatap bayi yang berada didalam dekapannya, "Dan untuk yang satu lagi, aku ingin memberinya nama Lee Taemin seperti nama salah satu sahabatku." Seru Key, Jinki menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Lee Sungmin untuk anak pertama dan Lee Taemin untuk anak kedua, nama yang bagus," Seru Jinki, ia raih salah satu tangan Key yang bebes lalu mengecupnya mesra, "Gomawo karena kau sudah memberiku hadiah yang begitu indah." Ucap Jinki yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala pelan dari Key.

"Owe... Owe... Owe..." Suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari box bayi yang berada didekat ranjang Henry. Suara tangisan pelan tadi dengan cepat menjadi nyaring hingga membangunkan bayi lainnya membuat suara tangis pun segera memenuhi ruangan. Bahkan kedua bayi yang berada didalam gendongan Kibum, Siwon, Jinki dan Key pun ikut menangis membuat orang tua mereka bingung dan khawatir. Henry yang tadi tertidur pun segera terbangun dan mendapati keadaan sedikit kacau.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka menangis?" Tanya Yunho dan Hangeng bersamaan, mereka langsung berlari saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang begitu nyaring saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Tak tahu hyung, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah menangis." Balas Siwon yang sibuk menenangkan salah satu anaknya. Yunho dan Hangeng yang melihat semua bayi menangis pun tampak khawatir dengan tergesa-gesa mereka berlari menuju ranjang istri mereka masing-masing, Jaejoong dan Heechul memang terlihat sudah membuka mata mereka tapi masih dalam keadaan setengah tertidur.

BRUK!

Tubuh Yunho dan Hangeng terjatuh ke lantai, mereka tak bisa mendekati bayi-bayi mereka, seolah-olah ada perisai pembatas yang kasat mata tak jauh dari tempat dimana Heechul dan Jaejoong berada. Kedua mencoba sekali lagi tapi tubuh keduanya tetap tak bisa melewati perisai tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Rasanya ada sihir pembatas di sini." Balas Yunho seraya meraba udara kosong didepannya.

"Umma, ini pasti ulah umma." Seru Hangeng geram.

"Kalau benar umma memasang perisai kenapa aku dan Siwon hyung bisa masuk?" Tanya Jinki heran.

"Entahlah." Balas Yunho, ia mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya sekedar untuk menghancurkan perisai buatan umma-nya tadi, tapi bukannya hacur perisai tadi malah melawan balik membuat tubuh Yunho terlempar kebelakang.

"Yunho hyung!" Seru Zhoumi yang terlihat kaget, ia baru masuk kedalam kamar saat tubuh Yunho terpentar kearahnya, "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya heran.

"Perisainya terlalu kuat." Seru Hangeng membuat Zhoumi yang tak tahu apa pun memasang wajah bertanyanya.

"Umma memasang perisai pembatas agar kita tak bisa memdekati anak dan istri kita." Jelas Yunho. Zhoumi yang masih sedikit heran pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Henry. Zhoumi menatap Henry lembut, kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari tempah Henry berada, ia mengulurkan tangannya meraba perisai kasat mata yang tadi kedua Hyung-nya bicarakan.

"Umma!" Seru Jinki saat ia melihat Jiyong masuk kedalam ruangan dengan tampang arogannya.

"Umma, apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa kau memasang perisai pembatas?" Tanya Yunho meminta penjelasan pada namja cantik yang sudah melahirnya tadi.

"Hanya untuk menguji kalian saja." Seru Jiyong santai.

"Menguji? Menguji seperti apa maksud umma?" Seru Hangeng yang tampak kesal ditambah lagi sejak tadi kedua anaknya tak berhenti menangis dan Heechul sedikit pun tak terlihat mau beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menenangkan kedua anaknya. Jangankan beranjak, sekedar menatap kedua bayi mereka saja Heechul tampak segan.

"Semua sudah terlewati, kutukan pulau ini sudah teratasi, aku tak perlu cucu atau pun menantu, cukup dengan kalian sebagai anak-anakku saja sudah cukup. Kalau kalian saling mencintai, aku tak akan menghalangi kalian tapi kalau kalian sama sekali tak saling menginginkan maka aku akan memishkan kalian dengan tanganku sendiri." Seru Jiyong santai membuat kelima anaknya menatap kesal padanya.

"Umma!" Seru Kelima pangeran tadi pada Jiyong serta.

"Bagaimana bisa umma melakukan ini semua pada kami, anak-anak umma." Tanya Yunho tak habis pikir, ditatapnya Jiyong kesal.

"Aku melakukan ini demi kebahagiaan kalian." Balas Jiyong yang dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Kibum dan Key yang bersebelahan.

"Apa umma pikir kami akan bahagia kalau umma memisahkan kami dengan anak dan istri kami?" tanya Hangeng seraya menatap pungung tegas Jiyong.

"Tentu saja, aku umma kalian dan aku paling tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kalian," Seru Jiyong tampan menatap kearah Hangeng, Yunho dan Zhoumi. Jiyong meraih Kris dari gendongan Siwon lalu memberinya pada Siwon, "Susui dia, kedua anakmu sedang lapar. Kau juga Key." Seru Jiyong pada Kibum dan Key yang menatap heran padanya.

"Susui seperti seorang wanita menyusi bayi mereka." Ucap Jiyong menjawab tatapan heran kedua menantunya. Kibum dan Key menganggukan kepala mereka, walau awalnya sedikit ragu mereka pun terlihat menyusui salah satu dari kedua bayi mereka sambil sesekali meringis menahan nyeri saat pertama kali memberikan ASI pada buah hati mereka.

"Umma, kumohon hilangkan perisai buatanmu. Lihat kedua anakku menagis terus." Pinta Zhoumi memelas.

"Kau bisa menyentuh bayimu kalau Henry juga mencintaimu." Seru Jiyong tegas.

"Umma!" Teriak Yunho dan Hangeng kesal.

"Jangan berteriak padaku! Sudah kukatakan bukan aku tak memerlukan cucu atau pun menantu. Kalau mereka masih punya hati istri kalian pasti mau memberi makan pada anak kalian. Kalau tidak, tak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan lagi, untuk apa membesarkan bayi yang tak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya secara utuh." Seru Jiyong seraya menatap Heechul dan Jaejoong tajam tapi kedua namja cantik tadi dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapan mereka tak ingin saling beradu mata dengan Jiyong.

"Umma, kumohon..." Pinta Hangeng, ia bahkan sampai rela berlutut didepan Jiyong tapi sang umma terlihat tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kita lihat saja sampai berapa lama mereka bisa bertahan, nyawa kedua anak kalian berada ditangan umma mereka. Dan kalian! Jangan pernah sekali-kali menyusui selain dari anak kalian kalau kalian tak ingin kupisahkan juga." Seru Jiyong pada Kibum dan Key.

"Umma!" Seru Siwon dan Jinki serta, terlihat gurat kekesalan diwajah kedua anaknya tadi. Jiyong tampak tak menghiraukan kekesalan kelima anaknya dengan santai ia berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar. Ia tak sanggup harus berada dalam didalam rungan tadi dan melihat bagaimana wajah sedih anak-anaknya.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 16 June 2013, 06.10 PM.

Yosh! Dean update FF yang udah di tunggu-tunggu ma readers selama bertahun"! Maaf kalau FF ini lama update-nya. Kemarin sedikit susah buat mengabungkan beberapa scene cerita dan Dean sedang terkena wabah malas ngetik FF sekitar 2 bulanan *DiTimpukReaders.

Dan sekali update nggak bisa panjang, al.a Dean masih harus belajar buat UAS 2 hari lagi (Do'akan nilai UAS-ku bagus ne). Ini FF baru diketik dan langsung update, kalau banyak typos maaf ya soal.a belum diedit ulang. Lagi malas soalnya, kalau tunggu rajin bisa-bisa Ffnya ketahan lagi sampai 3 bulan *DiGigitReaders.

Sudah ketahuan bukan beberapa anak yang para uke lahirkan. Chapter depan mau dibumbui dengan angst, berharap para readers pada nangis *KetawaNgakakAlaKyuhyun

Walau pun updatenya lama, Dean masih berharap banyak readers yang mau comment FF ini karena dengan begitu Dean bakal tahu sebanyak apa readers yang masih menunggu FF ini dengan setia dan sebanyak apa readers yang udah angkat tangan ma FF ini.

Q & A:

Q: Sad Ending?  
>A: Ada deh... tapi yang jelas tetap ada sad-nya. FF Buatan Dean kan pasti suka dikasih bumbu" Sad *Smirk<p>

Q: Banyakin YunJae ma OnKey.  
>A: Ini udah dipart terakhir jadi Dean tinggal nyiksa HanChul ma YunJae aja setelah itu tamat.<p>

Q: Bahasa terlalu kaku.  
>A: jinjja? Anggap aja lagi baca novel terjemahan (Maklum Dean kalau baca novel pasti novel terjemahan yg terkadang bahasanya begini *DeepBow)<p>

Q: Aku kira ada yang bakal keguguran.  
>A: Nggak kok tapi nanti bakal ada 3 nyawa yang melayang *Smirk<p>

Q: Taeyang & Daesung uke?  
>A: itu kesalahan diawal cerita, karena awal.a nggak ada rencana mau masukin para orang tua dicerita. dan awalnya juga FF ini bakal End saat para uke melahirkan tapi otak Dean muter lagi jadi ditambah beberapa scene menyakitkan hati.<p>

Q: Masih banyak Typos.  
>A: Dean paling malas kalau disuruh baca ulang FF ini karena kalau baca ulang yang ada FF.a suka di publish beberapa bulan setelah diketik.<p>

Q: Banyakin adegan SeungJi.  
>A: Mereka siapa sih? *DiGetokSeunghyun&amp;Jiyong* Lihat nanti saja, Dean fokus nyiksa HanChul ma YunJae dulu.<p>

Q: Kekhawatiran ji yong bkal erjadi sm anak" jae,heechul sm henry kah? Atau pd akhirnya henry mulai bljr meyakinkan perasaannya ke zhoumi dan bkal mencintai zhoumi sm anak"nya? Nah... Kl jae sm heechul sndr gmn? Apa mereka bkal berubah pikiran dan mulai bljr mencintai yunho sm hangeng stlh melihat anak mereka? Naluri seorang ibu jg gak akan sejahat itu kan dgn ngebiarin anaknya dewasa tnpa kehadiran ibunya cm krn sang ibu benci sm ayahnya?  
>A: Bingung mau jawab apa, pertanyaannya banyak banget -_- Jawaban buat semua pertanyaan ini ada di next chapter.<p>

Q: Anak".a nanti bakal jadi siapa aja?  
>A: Udah nongol 2Min, Sungmin (KyuMin) ma Kris (KrisTao). Sisanya masih rahasia yang jelas Semua namja, setengah uke n setengah lagi seme n masing" perwakilan dari BB di SM.<p>

Q: Tiap umma melahirkan bayi kembar ya? :o Atau 2 bayi beda wajah? Dan masing-masing sepasang atau ada yang berkelamin sama ya?  
>A: Iya bayinya kembar tapi beda wajah.<p>

Q: Kenapa Mochi nangis waktu dengerin percakapan Seunghyun ma Jiyong?  
>A: Kenapa yah? ==a Dean juga lupa *DiBuhunReaders.<p> 


	28. Dead

Title: Seme Island

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Part: 27 / ?

Rated: T.

Cast:

Seme….

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun.

Hangeng, 23 tahun.

Choi Siwon, 22 tahun.

Zhoumi, 21 tahun.

Lee Jinki, 20 tahun.

Uke…..

Kim Jaejoong, 23 tahun.

Kim Heechul, 22 tahun.

Kim Kibum, 21 tahun.

Kim Key Bum, 20 tahun.

Henry Lau, 19 tahun.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Fantasy.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Disclaimer: Seme Island Belong to Dean Choi & Dylan Choi.

Summary: Seme Island, pulau yang berisi namja-namja tampan itu akan musnah bila ke lima namja penguasanya tak secepatnya memiliki keturunan. Dan yang akan melahirkan keturunan mereka pun sudah di tentukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan keturunan tepat waktu?

_o0o_ Dead _o0o_

Kedua bayi Kibum dan Key tak menangis lagi saat perut-perut kecil mereka terisi susu yang umma mereka berikan, berbeda dengan kedua anak Henry, Jaejoong dan Heechul. Mereka masih menangis tapi tak sekeras sebelumnya, mungkin karena lelah mereka hanya terisak pelan dan terkadang kembali menangis kencang membuat appa mereka meneteskan air mata apa lagi saat umma mereka tampak tak tersentuh sedikit pun walau sudah berkali-kali mereka rayu.

"Jae... Aku tahu kau membenciku tapi apa kau tega membiarkan mereka terus menangis karena kelaparan? Bahkan sejak mereka lahir kau belum sekali pun memberi mereka makan," Ucap Yunho lirih, ia sudah tak ingat berapa tetes air mata yang sejak tadi membanjiri wajahnya tapi sedikit pun Jaejoong tampak tak luluh dengan rayuannya, "Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh menghukumku, kau bahkan boleh membunuhku kalau kau mau Jae. Tapi kumohon jangan benci darah dagingmu sendiri, jangan biarkan mereka mati hanya karena rasa bencimu padaku Jae." Isak Yunho, ia bahkan sudah berlutut pada Jaejoong yang terbaring menyamping sedikit pun tak ingin menatap kearahnya.

"Chullie..." Seru Hangeng saat keduanya beradu pandang dengan Heechul tapi dengan cepat Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya, "Tidakkah hatimu terasa sakit saat mendengar tangisan lirih anak-anak kita?" Tanya Hangeng.

"MEREKA BUKAN ANAK-ANAKKU!" Seru Heechul kesal dengan cepat ia menutup wajah dan telingganya dengan bantal, ia tak ingin lagi mendengar tagisan bayi-bayinya dan rayuan Hangeng yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kau tahu bukan aku mencintaimu? Sangat mencintaimu Henry. Tak adakah rasa suka sedikit saja untukku? Apakah aku benar-benar tak pernah singah dihatimu?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Henry yang berbaring menyamping memunggunginya. Henry terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu dan kedua tangannya pun sejak tadi terus bergerak meremas-remas selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Henry tampak memikirkan perkataan Zhoumi tadi, ia terus bertanya-tanya tentang perasaannya pada namja tampan yang tengah berlutut sambil meneteskan air matanya kini.

"Hyung, kasihan kedua anakmu," Rayu Key pada kedua hyung tertuanya. Ia meraih salah satu anak Heechul, mengendongnya dan berniat sedikit membuat bayi tadi tenang begitu juga dengan Kibum yang mengambil salah seorang bayi Jaejoong, "Hyung, susuilah anak-anakmu." Pinta Key, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang Heechul, mengambil bantal yang sang hyung gunakan untuk bersembunyi walau sedikit susah.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PERGI BAWA ANAK ITU MENJAUH DARIKU!" Seru Heechul yang mendorong tubuh sang adik membuat Key terjatuh ke lantai bersama salah satu bayinya.

"HEECHUL!" Bentak Hangeng saati ia melihat bagaimana kasarnya Heechul pada Key yang tengah mengendong salah satu buah hati mereka. Key tampak sedikit terkejut atas penolakan Heechul, ditatapnya sang Hyung sedih.

"Kau tak apakan, chagya?" Tanya Jinki yang membantu Key berdiri, Key menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. Bayi Heechul yang Key gendong kembali menangis dengan kencang mungkin terkejut mendengar bentakkan dari umma-nya atau malah ia bisa merasakan aura kebencian yang Heechul berikan.

Heechul kembali memunggungi Key, ia tak ingin diganggu dan ia tak ingin melihat bagaimana wajah bayi yang baru ia lahirkan bahkan kurang dari satu hari itu. Hangeng terdiam sambil meremas rambutnya, ia merasa kesal dan sedih secara bersamaan terlebih tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kalian keras kepala sekali?" Tanya Kibum kesal, bayi Jaejoong yang digendongnya tak berhenti menangis sejak tadi bahkan wajahnya terlihat memerah karena terus menangis. Seolah tak tersentuh sedikit pun mendengar tangisan bayi mereka Jaejoong dan Heechul lebih memilih bungkam.

"Jangan sentuh mereka, letakkan mereka kembali didalam ranjang." Seru Jiyong yang kembali masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Tapi umma..." Seru Siwon yang dengan cepat dibalas Jiyong bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"KUBILANG LETAKKAN MEREKA! ATAU KAU MAU MELAWANKU?" Tanya Jiyong seraya menatap tajam pada sang anak dan kedua menantunya.

"Bummie, letakkan lagi chagya." Ucap Siwon pada Kibum.

"Tapi Wonnie..."

"Jangan membantah sementara ini, umma sedang dalam keadaan tak bersahabat. Kau tak mau terjadi sesuatu terhadap kau, aku dan anak-anak kita bukan." Ucap Siwon, Kibum pun akhirnya mengalah dan meletakkan kembali bayi Jaejoong didalam ranjang kecilnya. Key pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama pada bayi Heechul.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar terpisah untuk kalian, jadi sekarang bawa kedua anak kalian keluar dari dalam ruangan ini," Perintah Jiyong pada Siwon dan Jinki yang saling bertukar tatapan bingung, "Apa yang kalian tunggu lagi?" Seru Jiyong membuat kedua anak dan menantunya dengan cepat mengendong bayi-bayi mereka dan melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan walau sedikit tak rela.

"Kalian masih keras kepala juga ternyata," Ucap Jiyong pada Jaejoong dan Heechul yang sedikit pun menatap kearahnya, "Kau juga sama saja," Seru Jiyong pada Henry yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu, "Kita lihat saja sampai kapan keegoisan kalian bertahan." Ucap Jiyong sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan dan dikejar oleh Hangeng dan Yunho.

Henry yang terlihat bingung pun sesekali mencuri pandang pada Zhoumi yang menatapnya sedih. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa Zhoumi ucapkan pada Henry lagi, percuma saja kalau ia terus merayu tapi namja imut tadi tak tersentuh sedikit pun. Henry kembali menundukkan wajahnya saat melihat Zhoumi meneteskan air matanya tapi tak lama ia segera mencuri pandang kearah ranjang bayinya. Kedua bayinya terus menangis kencang sejak tadi membuat keegoisannya sedikit goyah.

"Aku lebih memilih kau bunuh dari pada melihat kedua anakku mati karena penolakan dari umma mereka." Ucap Zhoumi pelan, ia tak menatap kearah Henry lagi. Ia sudah merasa putus asa kini. Setetes cairan bening jatuh membasahi salah satu pipi Henry yang dengan cepat dihapusnya. Tanpa berpikir kembali Henry segera menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya berniat turun dari ranjang menghampiri kedua bayinya yang tak juga berhenti menangis.

"Arght!" Pekik Henry saat tubuhnya lemasnya tak bisa berdiri dengan seimbang membuat ia terjatuh tapi untung saja Zhoumi merespon dengan cepat dan menahan tubuh sang istri dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Zhoumi khawatir bercampur dengan rasa bingung dan bahagia.

"Mereka, aku ingin menyusui mereka." Balas Henry pelan bahkan hampir seperti bisikan angin, kalau saja Zhoumi manusia biasa dia pasti tak akan mendengar ucapan Henry tadi. Zhoumi tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan Henry, dengan perlahan ia kembali mendudukkan Henry diatas ranjang sebelum ia meraih salah satu anaknya dan memberikannya pada sang istri. Zhoumi tak bisa menghentikan air mata bahagia yang terus menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Gomawo, gomawo Henry-ah. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Zhoumi yang sudah berlutut dikaki Henry yang tengah menyusui salah satu bayinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Mimi jadi jelek kalau menangis." Ucap Henry sambil menghapus air mata Zhoumi.

"Aku menangis karena aku terlalu bahagia," Ucap Zhoumi yang meraih tangan Henry dan mengecupnya bertubi-tubi membuat Henry tersenyum tulus, "Aku mencintaimu Henry, sangat mencintaimu." Seru Zhoumi lagi. Henry meraih wajah Zhoumi dan menatapnya dalam.

"Nado Mimi." Balas Henry membuat Zhoumi terdiam dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Zhoumi terlihat gagap ingin membalas perkataan Henry yang terlalu membuatnya bahagia, semua kata-katanya seakan tak berguna lagi saat kata indah tadi terlontar dari bibir kecil Henry. Zhoumi memeluk Henry bahagia tapi tak lama ia segera melepaskannya saat salah satu bayi mereka kembali menangis dan Zhoumi dengan cepat mengendongnya. Jaejoong dan Heechul bukannya tak melihat apa yang sudah terjadi pada Zhoumi dan Henry dan bukannya mereka sama sekali tak tersentuh tapi karena ego yang terlalu besar menutup hati mereka apa yang terjadi disekitar mereka terasa bagai angin lalu saja.

_o0o_

Setengah hari terlewati bagaikan setengah abad bagi Hangeng dan Yunho, kedua istri mereka masih terlihat egois dan kedua bayi mereka masing-masing masih terdengar menangis walau tak sekeras beberapa jam yang lalu. Heechul dan Jaejoong bahkan tak sedikit pun berniat melirik kearah bayi mereka seolah-olah bayi-bayi kecil yang mereka lahirkan tak ada disana dan suara tangisan mereka hanya dianggap angin lalu saja.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Seungri yang datang bersama Daesung. Yunho dan Hangeng langsung berlari mendekati kedua umma-nya tadi.

"Umma kumohon kasihani aku. Kalian pasti bisa menghancurkan perisai yang Jiyong umma buat bukan?" Tanya Hangeng. Seungri dan Daesung mengelengkan kepala mereka pelan.

"Maaf, perisai itu Jiyong yang membuat. Hanya dia atau appa kalian yang bisa menghancurkannya." Jelas Daesung membuat Yunho dan Hangeng sedih.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lalukan. Hatiku terlalu sakit umma setiap kali mendengar mereka menangis, bahkan suara tangisan mereka tak sekeras beberapa jam lalu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka." Ucap Yunho.

"Maaf, umma tak bisa membantumu sama sekali sayang. Kalian hanya bisa berdo'a semoga hati istri kalian sedikit tersentuh." Balas Seungri dengan wajah sedihnya. Yunho, Hangeng, Seungri dan Daesung sedikit terlonjak kaget saat salah satu bayi Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis dengan keras di susul kembarannya dan kedua bayi Hangeng tapi diantara bayi-bayi tadi terdengar suara tangisan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Umma apa yang terjadi pada bayiku? Kenapa suara tangisan mereka seperti itu?" Tanya Hangeng yang tampak khawatir dengan kedua anaknya.

"Umma juga kurang mengerti." Balas Daesung yang diangguki Seungri.

"Umma, kumohon lakukan sesuatu." Pinta Hangeng yang bahkan sampai berlutut didepan kaki kedua umma-nya tadi yang ikut meneteskan air mata mereka.

"Umma! Hyung! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suara tangisan bayinya terdengar berbeda?" Tanya Siwon yang berlari masuk kedalam ruangan bersama kedua adik dan para istri lainnya.

"Tangisan bayinya berhenti." Seru Zhoumi yang kini sudah berada didekat ranjang bayi milik Hangeng dan Yunho bersama Jinki.

"Tapi kenapa salah satu bayi milik Hangeng hyung tak bergerak?" Tanya Jinki membuat semua orang merasa khawatir terlebih Hangeng yang langsung berlari mendekati ranjang bayinya. Selama beberapa detik keterkejutan terjadi saat Hangeng bisa melewati perisai yang Jiyong buat bahkan Hangeng sendiri pun terlihat terkejut namun rasa khawatirnya mengalahkan semua.

"Umma, apa yang terjadi pada bayiku? Aku tak bisa merasakan hambusan nafasnya." Tanya Hangeng sambil memeriksa tubuh salah satu bayinya. Hangeng nampak sangat khawatir pergerakannya tak terkontrol lagi, sedangkan Heechul terlihat menatap kearah Hangeng dan bayi mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Daesung yang langsung mendekati cucunya dan memeriksa keadaan bayi kecil tadi.

"Umma, katakan kalau ini semua bohong. Bayiku... Bayiku..." Isak Hangeng pada Seungri yang memeluknya erat sambil ikut menangis.

"Mianhae, mianhae." Balas Seungri tak tega.

"Andwae! Andwae!" Ucap Hangeng keras, didorongnya tubuh Seungri menjauh lalu berjalan mendekati Heechul, "Kau lihat, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bayiku!" Seru Hangeng yang menarik paksa Heechul lalu menyeretnya kearah ranjang bayi mereka.

"AKU TAHU KAU MEMBENCIKU, TAPI KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMBUNUH BAYIKU? KENAPA BUKAN AKU SAJA YANG SAKU BUNUH!" Bentak Hangeng sambil mendorong wajah Heechul kearah salah satu bayinya yang kini tak lagi menghembuskan nafasnya. Akibat suara bentakan Hangeng tadi ketiga bayi lainnya kembali menangis dengan suara pelan mereka.

"KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI PADA BAYIKU! PADA DARAH DAGINGMU SENDIRI!" Dengan kasar Hangeng mendorong Heechul kelantai, ditatapnya namja cantik tadi dengan penuh rasa benci dan emosi yang tinggi.

"Hyung berhenti, kasihan Heechul hyung." Seru Jinki yang mencoba menenagkan Hangeng.

"NAMJA HINA SEPERTINYA TAK PERLU DIKASIHANI, DIA SAJA TAK SEDIKIT PUN MERASA KASIHAN PADA DARAH DAGINGNYA!" Ucap Hangeng emosi, Heechul menundukkan kepalanya takut saat melihat tatapan tajam yang Hangeng berikan.

"KAU! KAU JAUH LEBIH HINA DARI HEWAN! HEWAN SAJA TAK AKAN TEGA MENYAKITI DARAH DAGING YANG SUDAH DILAHIRKANNYA TAPI KAU! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MUAK! APA KAU PUAS SEKARANG?" Bentak Hangeng ke Heechul, dada Hangeng terlihat naik turun menahan amarahnya sedangkan Heechul tak berani menatap kearah namja tadi walau hanya mencuri pandang saja.

"Kau! Arght!"

"Hyung!"

"Hangeng!"

Brak!

Hangeng yang murka tanpa sadar mengerahkan setengah kekuatannya pada Heechul tapi untung saja Seunghyun, sang appa, datang pada waktu yang tepat. Seunghyun melawan kekuatan Hangeng membuat tubuh sang anak terpental hingga menabrak dinding. Melihat Hangeng yang memuntahkan darah Siwon, Zhoumi dan Jinki dengan cepat mendekati sang hyung lalu membantunya berdiri begitu pula dengan Kibum, Key dan Henry yang langsung berlari kearah Heechul lalu memeluknya erat. Heechul terlihat ketakutan sekali.

"A-appa, kenapa kau menghentikanku?" Tanya Hangeng yang kembali terduduk dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal setelah melakukan hal yang kau inginkan." Balas Seunghyun yang datang bersama Taeyang.

"Bayiku..."

"Kehilangan satu bayi bukan berarti kau juga harus kehilangan dia bukan," Potong Seunghyun sambil menatap kearah Heechul dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Kau harus ingat, kau masih punya satu bayi lagi." Sambung Seunghyun, Hangeng pun menundukkan kepalanya menangis dalam diam.

"Appa..." Ucap Yunho mendekati Seunghyun.

"Lihatlah bayimu." Balas Seunghyun cepat.

"Tapi..."

"Lihat saja, tenangkan mereka yang sedang menangis." Potong Seunghyun lagi, Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pelan, sebuah senyuman terpasang dibibir tebalnya. Dengan cepat Yunho mendekati ranjang bayinya, tak ada lagi perisai yang menghalanginya, Seunghyun sudah melepas semua perisai yang dipasang Jiyong.

"SIAPA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKANMU MENYENTUH BAYI ITU!" Bentak Jiyong yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan membuat Yunho yang tadi berniat mengendong salah satu bayinya pun membatalkan niatnya. Semua orang yang ada didalam ruanga tampak menatap kearah Jiyong yang terlihat murka.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 25 June 2013, 02.38 AM

Buat yang kesal karena Dean update-nya lama n sekali update Cuma sedikit, jeongmal mianhaeyo *DeepBow. Kemarin-kemari Dean sempat nggak minat ngetik FF n mood.a baru balik beberapa hari terakhir disaat lagi sibuk-sibuknya UAS. Dean tahu kok kalau kalian pengen FF ini cepat selesai karena Dean juga pengen FF ini segera selesai.

Q: Kenapa Kris ga pakai marga Choi.  
>A: Kan itu di Seme Island bukan di Korea jadi nama marga nggak ada pengaruh sama sekali, orang marga para appa dengan para halmonie &amp; harabojie aja beda" kan. Lagian nama mandarin Kris itu Wu Yi Fan &amp; nama mandarin Kibum itu Ji Fan, yah 11-12 lah ya...<p>

Q: Banyakin YunJae-nya ya.  
>A: Buat Chap ini masih ke HanChul tapi setelah ini bakal banyak YunJae.a kok yang lain Cuma jadi selingan sesekali aja. HanChul.a ga akan Dean siksa lama" *DiBunuhYunJae.<p>

Q: Siapa yang bakal jadi 3 nyawa melayang itu?  
>A: Satu udah kejawab dichapter ini dan otomatis sedikit mudan menebak siapa satu nyawa lagi.<p>

Q: Diakhir cerita buatan special chapter tentang anak-anak mereka dong.  
>A: Iya nanti Dean usahain buat.<p>

Q: YunJae moment buat scene romantis.a dong.  
>A: Ga janji ya.<p>

Q: Kira-kira End sampai chap berapa?  
>A: Nggak bisa memperkirakan yang jelas nggak akan lama lagi. Semoga nggak nyampai 5  6 chapter deh.


End file.
